


Sing Me a Lullabye

by Strailo



Category: Bleach, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood during sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Child Like Ichigo, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Demons, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Food Play, Frottage, Het, Het and Slash, Insanity, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Gore, Misuse of kitchen oil, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Past Violence, Putting someone in their place, Rimming, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teasing, That poor counter..., Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, To a point, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Yaoi, blood in food/drink, corssdressing, general insaneness, hollows - Freeform, misleading memories, ripping someone apart kind of gore that's not really detailed, so many fucking tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 101,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a shift and a lullabye, the worlds change and Aizen meets his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: It Starts with Bruises and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: Prologue  
> Chapter title: It Starts With Bruises and Blood  
> Characters: Ichigo, Shiro, Ciel, Sebastian, Pluto  
> Word Count: 1,503  
> AN: Ah and we start with this wonderful chapter. Things will be laid out and explained as the story goes and the pairings will be added. 
> 
> I do hope that you enjoy this story. I want to thank CutsyCat for doing such a wonderful job beta’ing this story for me and for Affy-chan (Afriel) for being there as I wrote this in a month. Seriously, that’s the amount of time it took me to write this. Not including the week I spent in Washington last year for my birthday. 
> 
> And to all of my readers who take the time to review, even just a one worded review: Thank you. I love you all.
> 
> Enjoy. See you Friday.
> 
> *~*~*~*

It hurt...It hurt so much. His body was in so much pain…blood running from his arms and dripping down his fingers. Blood dripping from his mouth.  


He had to run, run away from the one who hurt him, made him bleed and bruise. He had to move...legs pumping...running...slipping over the white sand.  
  
“Shi...” He choked on the name, brown eyes hazy as he fell onto his hands and knees. “Help...me...” Spitting out the blood that was quickly filling his mouth, he looked up at the sight of black sandals in his view, white filling it as the person reached out and picked him up. White hair fluttered behind him as orange spread out around the prone body of the man that had called for help.  
  
“Shh...I know just where to take you. Don’t worry, Ichi-chan, you’ll be just fine, far away from here.” The watery quality that echoed soothed the young man’s mind and he fell into darkness, never noticing the garganta opening. Never noticing them stepping through it. Never noticing that he was laid down near a mansion on grounds well tended and cared for as a large demon dog patrolled the area.  
  
Never noticed when Shi disappeared, knowing that his Ichi would be well taken cared of. Even as his tenacious hold on his sanity slipped and shattered like a dropped mirror, leaving the two that were mirror images of his very soul to try and pick up the pieces.  
  
It was Pluto that found them as he walked around the grounds, doing his duty of making sure that nothing was going on that didn’t happen without the young Master's express permission. He caught the first whiff of dried blood and new blood before he heard the soft whimpering and groaning. His head perked up as his eyes narrowed and he carefully made his way to the body that was covered in very little. A shirt that had no sleeves and bared a toned midriff and a pair of shorts that could barely be called decent covered a body that was littered with cuts in various stages of healing, bruises of various colors and blood, fresh and old.  
  
He jerked back when the lean body mewled and brown eyes that were hazy and not all there looked up at him before the body once more went limp. Howling, Pluto called for his Master and his butler, lying next to the barely covered body, shifting so that he was curled protectively around it. His nose gently nudged the body once more, another mewl escaping it and telling him that the body was alive at least.  
  
“Pluto, let me see what has you calling us so loudly,” Ciel demanded as he ran up to the large hell hound. Pluto sat up, tail still slightly curled around the hurt and broken body. The youthful mans eye widened in surprise before a string of curses that would make any sailor proud slipped past his lips. “Sebastian! We have a problem here! I need your healing help,” he called out, moving to kneel next to the prone body.  
  
Brushing back the hair that looked like fire under the matting of blood and grime, Ciel very gently turned Ichigo over, finding that he was indeed a he and needed some very heavy healing. Hissing very softly, he trailed his fingers over the worst wounds, categorizing them as wounds made by manacles that had been struggled against. He knew that they would scar from how deep they were and how raw the skin around them had been rubbed, but the others wouldn’t leave any scars.  
  
At least physical scars. He could attest to how the mental scars would form, but in what way they would appear wouldn’t be learned until the man was healed and awake.  
  
“Master, let me see him,” Sebastian said, moving to kneel beside his younger master. His gloved hands brushed over bruised and dirty cheeks, a soft moan escaping from the unconscious man, telling him that the other was alive but not in very good shape. “We need to take him to the house. I dare not take him to a doctor, or have one come to us. His looks are far from normal and his wounds are indicative of light torture,” he said to Ciel, the younger demons eyes widening in surprise.  
  
“What?” he hissed, eye narrowed as it flashed a dangerous red. “Let’s move him then. He will be placed in the room next to ours, with the connecting door. I shall call the others together and explain the situation to them while you take care of our surprise guest,” Ciel instructed.  
  
“Yes, Master,” Sebastian returned, nodding his head and carefully picking up the unconscious man, getting a whimpering whine as the pained body was shifted. He shushed the young boy with soft words as he hurried carefully to the room, Pluto following close behind him, feeling the need to protect the new man, even as he shifted into a smaller version of himself. “Stay out of my way, dog,” Sebastian stated once they were in the bedroom.  
  
Laying Ichigo down onto the bed, the demon butler was quick to gather towels, hot water, ointments, gauze, wrappings and other things to fix the wounds up as best as he could. Stripping the prone male down to nothing, he growled at finding that he would have to possibly hurt the body before him by giving him a full body bath to dispose of the grime and old blood that covered every inch of him.  
  
Shaking his head and vowing to hurt whoever had done such a thing to an innocent like this, Sebastian moved to the bathroom as he wondered where the need to protect the young male on the bed had come from. He didn’t even know his name but already Sebastian already knew that he and Ciel would find the idiot who had put their hands on him and tear them into chunks before devouring their soul.  
  
“And it shall be so sweet to do so,” he murmured as he filled the bathtub half full, making sure that the water wouldn’t be too hot. Once that was done, he went back to the bed and found that Ichigo had turned onto his side and curled up, holding his ribs which made the demon note that he would need to check on them when he bound the wounds.  
  
Picking up Ichigo, getting a displeased, pained sound, Sebastian was quick to wash Ichigo down from head to toe, changing out the water four times before it came away milky from the specialized soaps and shampoos that they used whenever one of them were wounded. Once his surprising guest had been cleaned, the demon wrapped him in a large towel and moved him to the bed once more.  
  
Sebastian worked methodically, drying his body and hair, binding his ribs and wrapping his wounds before braiding the rather long locks tightly and finishing with placing him in a night shirt that came down to his knees. As he was covering Ichigo with a blanket, Ciel walked in, looking harassed and ready to snap someone’s head off.  
  
“I take it they took it well and started asking as many questions as possible?” Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow as his red eyes glowed, hands smoothing down the bed sheets.  
  
“Of course they did, Sebastian,” Ciel snorted before eying his servant with his visible eye. “You’re not wearing your gloves, jacket, vest, or tie and your sleeves are rolled up. Did you give him a bath?” he asked.  
  
“Yes, Master. He was filthy and I was not taking the chance of him ending up with an infection just because of the filth on him. Someone kept him locked up for a very long time and in some not so healthy conditions,” Sebastian stated. He sat down and started to roll down his sleeves, fixing his shirt. It wasn’t often that he showed a softer side of his personality, but his Master, his lover, always seemed to pull it out of him so easily. “There is some evidence that he was taken cared of while in captivity but…”  
  
“Ahh, but he was tak’n cared of. At least as much as they could, ya understand.” The watery echoed voice filled the air around them, making them look around. “Hey, over here. In the mirro’,” the voice chuckled. Both of them turned to the mirror, finding a colorless, harder version of the male in the bed standing in the mirror. “I woulda greeted ya in person but our Ichi’s mind is a bit of a mess and we’re workin’ to fix it as much as we can,” he greeted, waving a black nailed finger at them.  
  
“Who the hell are you? And what do you mean by that?” Ciel was the first to ask as Sebastian narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Me?” the albino asked, golden eyes sparkling, making the black sclera that much darker. “I’m Shirosaki and I’m the prone ones hollow…”

 


	2. Sing Me a Lullabye 1: Hollow Talks and Information Exchanges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 1  
> Chapter title: Hollow Talks and Information Exchanges  
> Characters: Sebastian, Ciel, Ichigo, Shiro  
> Word Count: 1,431  
> AN: I forgot to mention last chapter that this story shall be posted twice a week. Which is Monday and Friday. Mini stories shall be posted on Wednesday’s. I hope you can bear with the shift as I get this going and hope that you do enjoy.
> 
> As for those who do read the tags on these chapters, things WILL BE EXPLAINED, I promise, so don’t let them put you off. Any warnings are placed here before you start reading. :D 
> 
> *~*~*~*

"Hollow..." Sebastian drawled, his red eyes narrowing as he sat back, body ready to attack should the creature end up posing a threat to his young master. Almost as if he knew what the demon was thinking, Pluto lifted his head from his paws, having lain upon the bed next to Ichigo and let out a fierce growl. "Calm down, I will not hurt him."

 

"You know what a hollow is?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow at the older demon. "Why have I not heard about them?"

 

"Because, master, they are not of this world. Of this dimension to be precise," Sebastian stated, shaking his head with a twitch of his lips. "Remember, I wished to educate you on the creatures of this world first, other worlds would be taught later. Hollows are one such creature."

 

"Oooh, educate the pretty lil' master there, ya big bad demon," Shiro cackled. “Looks like Ichi-chan there has gotten himself a puppy too. How old is he?” the hollowfied version of Ichigo asked, gazing at the demon dog as Pluto huffed at him, laying his head back down on his paws.

 

“I believe that he is well into his 40’s,” Sebastian stated, gazing at the door as Ciel scowled and sent a glare at him. “Forgive me, master, for not explaining what a hollow is. They are the souls of the dead who have lost, essentially, their hearts because they stayed too long in the living world. It starts when a human dies and a chain called the Chain of Fate starts to be eaten away, which is called encroachment.

 

“When the chain has been completely eaten away, a mask forms and their body turns into a creature called a Hollow. There are different classes of hollows but I do not know of any hollow that looks like our guest here,” Sebastian instructed, eyes narrowing at the creature that just smirked with pale lips and stuck out his blue tongue.

 

“I’m a hollow, in a way. But Ichi-chan is what is known as a Vizard, otherwise known as a Shinigami with hollow powers and a hollow that is in their soul. Their hollows are more animal than anything,” Shiro explained, his odd sounding voice serious as he lost his smile. “I was created when Ichigo did somethin’ very stupid to save a friend of his back when he was 15. We fought for control for a good year before Ichigo finally just sat down with me and talked. Let me tell ya, a shinigami talking with a hollow, even one in their own soul, is not heard of. But...we came to a balance finally.”

 

Sebastian and Ciel both looked to the young man on the bed as he moaned in his sleep and turned onto his side, curling up against Pluto, who just laid his tail over Ichigo’s shoulders. “So young to be going through such things. I came to you, master, because your soul cried for retribution for your parents and because it had died in so many ways. But this child...he did whatever he did to gain his hollow just so he could save a friend. You do not see many people like him.”

 

“No, you do not,” Ciel hummed, rubbing at his mouth. “What can you tell us about him...Shirosaki?” he asked, stumbling over the odd name.

 

“Not much that would be of any help right now. He just turned 18, has been in an enemies hold since he was five months into his 16th year of life, he has two sisters, Karin and Yuzu, and a father, but we have no idea where they are or how they are doing. The last we heard was that they, along with many of Ichigo’s human friends, had disappeared into hidin’ on his orders,” Shirosaki stated, rubbing at his chin. “That was before he was caught and hidden away.”

 

“I take it that since you came here, your world is connected to this one directly?” Ciel asked, eye narrowed as his mind worked over what he was being told.

 

“All hollows has an instinctual ‘how to’ manual in their head, including hopping dimensions since Hueco Mundo and Soul Society are in ways their own dimensions,” Shirosaki told the two, shrugging. “Only the really powerful hollows can cut through the veils that separate full dimensions instead of the pocket dimensions that are a part of one world. Shinigami can do it too because of their psychotic scientist that poses as a taicho.”

 

“What in the world is a Shinigami? That is the second time I’ve heard that term, I think,” Ciel stated, making Shirosaki burst into laughter as Sebastian smiled indulgently.

 

“Master, shinigami is a Japanese term that refers to those known as Death Gods. In Ichigo’s world, I take it that they keep the balance of the spiritual world, much like our Grim Reapers do,” Sebastian said.

 

“Yep,” Shirosaki drawled, playing with his nails a bit. “They wield weapons called zanpakutos that are literally attached to their very beings. They were souls that have a lot of reiryoku, which translate to Spiritual Power. Only those with any kind of power to see the dead can see them, and Ichi-chan here was born with oodles of it. For now though, most of his power is being used to rebuild his mind and heal over a few old wounds. Remove a few…nasty memories. I have a feelin’ that his friends from Seireitei will end up coming to hunt for him when they see the twitch of my power to get us here,” he warned.

 

“They will have to go through a very protective demon dog to get to him, I have a feeling,” Ciel said, amusement dancing in his voice. “If not Pluto, then through us and I’m quite certain that my...friends I suppose you can call them, will be willing to help us keep them away from Ichigo as he heals. I do not think that they will be helpful in getting his sanity back.”

 

“If they try something, master, I’m sure that we can handle them,” Sebastian returned, smiling lightly at the gleam that sparkled in a rich blue eye.

 

“Ya need to take good care of ‘im,” Shirosaki informed them. “He needs time to fully heal mentally and emotionally. Me and Zan will be workin’ on recreating his memory mirrors but it will take a lot of happiness and care for the cracks to disappear. Remember, we’re also using this time to heal a few other old wounds that he has.”

 

“We will not let any threaten his happiness while he is here. His state of mind, what will it be like when he wakes up?” Sebastian queried.

 

“Like a child’s,” Shirosaki said, eyes sad. “He’ll be happy and bright, easily frightened and hurt. But it’ll get better as his sanity is rebuilt. I do suggest that you keep him away from any kind of doctor for a good long time, much less any hospital for even longer. What they would do to him would break him to a point where even me and Zan couldn’t put him back together.”

 

“He will not have need of a doctor. I am good enough of a healer to deal with anything that happens,” Sebastian said, the promise evident in his voice. Shirosaki gazed at him with gold eyes before nodding.

 

“Good. His mental capacity will return to normal somewhere between six months to a year,” the hollow said, smirking. “Until then, keep ya hands to yaself,” he warned before disappearing with a cackle.

 

“The perversion,” Ciel growled, narrowing his eyes as he glared at the mirror. Pluto huffed and eyed them with a wary eye before deciding that they wouldn’t do anything to his pup just yet. And if they tried, he would eat them. Or try to at least.

 

“Come now, master, you have to admit, despite his mental problems, he is a beautiful man, almost androgynous in his looks. But for now, our attention should be to healing his body as Shirosaki and this ‘Zan’ heals his mind. And that will include clothing,” Sebastian stated, standing up and pulling on his vest, tie and jacket, once more looking like the respectable butler he was. As he pulled on gloves, he turned to Ciel and said “I think I will go gather tea.”

 

“Thank you, Sebastian,” Ciel replied distractedly, watching as his surprise guest slept on, sometimes kicking out a leg, but for the most part, sleeping contentedly. “Yes, we shall protect you, young Ichigo. No need to feel anything but safe for now.”

 


	3. Sing Me a Lullabye 2: Waking Up and Doggy Slobber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 2  
> Chapter title: Waking Up and Doggy Slobber  
> Characters: Ichigo, Ciel, Sebastian, Pluto  
> Word Count: 1,949  
> AN: And we come to Ichigo waking up. I am happy that you guys are enjoying this story, and the fact that I am posting twice a week on this story. :D I hope you guys enjoy. *chuckles*
> 
> A note on the Japanese: Ichigo’s going to default to his native language on some things in the first few chapters. But after that he’ll be more comfortable with English as his memories come back. Just to note.
> 
> *~*~*~*

It took three days for their surprise guest, Ichigo, to wake up. They had known that Ichigo’s hollow, Shirosaki, and his zanpakuto spirit, Zangetsu, were keeping him under as most of the healing was done, and leaving the two men to watch over him. They had discovered that Shiro would take over Ichigo’s body every five hours, do bathroom runs, eat something light and soup like, and allow for Ichigo’s hair to be washed and rebraided as Ciel stripped his bed and the two remade the bed if need be.

 

It made it much easier for them to take care of Ichigo in the long run, which was very welcoming for them. The rest of the household had never been able to get into the hidden males room, Sebastian and Ciel wanting to protect the young man from anything that could potentially hurt him before he was able to even a little bit protect himself.

 

Giant demon dog that refused to leave his side or not.

 

Ciel was sitting next to his bed, waiting for Ichigo to wake up naturally from his forced sleep, reading a book on something or another when brown eyes had fluttered opened and delicately shaped eyebrows had furrowed. The young man had mewled much like a kitten, Pluto’s head shooting up and his tail going crazy at the first sound from his pup, ruffling the bed curtains into fluttering hard. Ciel eyed them and thanked that they were so tightly held back and unable to go anywhere.

 

His eye twitched as the waving tail caught hold of one curtain and the ripping sound told him that it was ruined. “Pluto, down,” he growled, Pluto looking sheepish even as he laid his head down next to Ichigo again. Ciel looked to Ichigo once more as his bond pulsed with his emotions, standing and waiting for the young man to notice him.

 

Ichigo made another sound as his eyes blinked several times in the light that came from the windows that were covered only by gauzy curtains. He looked around, looking incredibly childlike as he tried to sit up only to fall backwards with a cry of pain, his wrists making their displeasure known with spikes of pain. “Kaa-chan?” he whimpered, his voice soft, sweet. Innocent. “Doko...kaa-chan?” he asked, eyes flying around as Sebastian walked in and walked over to him, shushing him with soft sounds.

 

“It’s alright, Ichigo, it’s alright. My name is Sebastian,” Sebastian said softly, sitting down next to the young man, getting watched with wide eyes. “Do you know Shirosaki?” he asked, watching as the brown eyes blinked up at him.

 

Ichigo winced as something like a burst of light speared through his head with the soft whispers of sorry echoed in his mind. “Shiro-kun? Yes...” he said, before hiccupping in surprise at speaking in English, turning to the strangely dressed man that his friends were telling him to trust. “What...?”

 

“It’s okay. Shirosaki told us that while you heal, Ichigo, you would rediscover things that you’ve known most of your life. This includes you knowing English,” Sebastian told him, smiling as Ichigo thought over that information, nose wrinkling as he pulled his blanket up to his chin.

 

“Zangetsu-san...says I learned it from my kaa-chan and tou-chan,” Ichigo finally replied, his words halting and unsure.

 

Pluto snuffled and shifted closer to his puppy, sniffing at him and getting a squeak from the young male before he lapped at the others face with one long swipe, giving the skin from his barely exposed collarbone to his hairline a proper bath. Sebastian and Ciel didn’t know the proper way to clean his puppy, so he was going to do it for them. Now...if he could just get the clothes off.

 

“Ewwww,” Ichigo laughed, the sound a bit rough as he winced from the disuse of his voice box for most of the time he had been in his coma. “Down,” he huffed, pushing at Pluto’s large snout as he used one of the sleeves of his shirt to wipe away the drool.

 

“Pluto, do stop trying to slobber on Ichigo,” Ciel chided softly, the young man’s eyes turning to him with a wide eyed innocence that made the young demon’s heart ache for him. “My name is Ciel, Ichigo. Shirosaki and Mr. Zangetsu have been speaking with us about you and what you need for a while as your mental scape heals, sweetie,” he stated, sitting against the headboard next to Ichigo.  


Ichigo blushed and scooted down under the blankets, looking up at Ciel shyly, blushing even more when mismatched eyes sparkled in some amusement at him. “Ohayou gozaimasu,” he breathed out in greeting, getting the other to smile gently down at him.

 

“Good morning to you to. Do you want to eat something?” he asked, getting a shy nod as wide eyes continued to stare at him. Ciel could feel his lover’s amusement echoing down their bond, making him look to Sebastian and raise an eyebrow. “If you could, I am sure that he would like some soup and some water to go with it.”

 

“Of course,” Sebastian chuckled, patting Ichigo’s foot under his blanket before standing and bowing. He left as Ciel turned back to Ichigo, mind already planning on what they were going to do with the young man as they took care of him. They both had agreed during a long talk, that Ciel would not wear his eye patch, the younger of the two stating that it was better to have a differently colored eye that was later covered then to have a patch and have to explain the eye.

 

It seemed as if it was working with the way Ichigo was shyly shifting so that he could look at him better. Ciel’s eyebrows shot upwards when the child like Ichigo shifted so that he could lay his head onto his chest, just under where his heart beat, delicate fingers curling into his jacket. He blinked several times, trying to figure out just why his charge had cuddled up to him so easily, even as the Ichigo looked up through his lashes.

 

Smiling and sighing, Ciel gently placed the hand that was under Ichigo onto his head and stroked down the braided hair, watching as the younger male closed his eyes and sighed, content with being tucked up against him.

 

“I see that he feels quite safe with you. That’s a good thing considering what we’re going to have to do to keep him safe,” Sebastian chuckled as he arrived with the soup on a tray. Along with the soup was a plate of sweet rolls, a teapot with watered down tea and one with regular, and several napkins.

 

“Indeed he does,” Ciel chuckled as Ichigo yawned and blinked sleepily at them, legs stretching out before curling back up. “Time to sit up and eat.”

 

Ichigo’s nose wrinkled as Ciel and Sebastian helped him sit up without touching the parts of his body that were still healing, propping him up with several comfortable pillows and making him sigh as pressure was taken off of his wounds. “Food?” he asked, the scent of the soup hitting his nose and making his stomach growl. He flushed at the indulgent chuckles, a tray placed over his lap.

 

“Yes, young Ichigo, food,” Sebastian chuckled, putting the soup bowl down onto the tray and giving Pluto a look. “Pluto, down. You know the rules of dining when one is sick in bed. You may not be on it while they eat,” he firmly stated, Pluto whining but slinking off the bed.

 

“His name is...Pluto?” Ichigo asked, stumbling over the name as something clicked into place, making him tilt his head. “Like the planet?” he asked, almost musingly.

 

“I don’t believe that planet, much less anything else past our own world, has been discovered quite yet,” Ciel said, smoothing a bit of hair down. “More he is named after the Roman God of the Underworld.” Ichigo looked up at him with wide eyes once more, amazement spreading across his face at the information. “Let’s eat now. If you need help, one of us will be willing to help you.”

 

Ichigo nodded and turned to his tray, gingerly taking the spoon, his fingers a bit clumsy around the utensil before they fit around it. With his tongue sticking out in concentration, he dipped it into the soup, blew on the spoonful noisily and ate the bite with a hum. The entire procedure was watched by the two demons as they exchanged amused looks between them.

 

Ichigo was able to eat a few bites before he was forced to put the spoon down, rubbing gently at the area over his elbows and his wrists. “Are you in pain?” Sebastian asked, concern lacing his voice, the youngest of them nodding as he looked shyly up through his lashes.

 

“Yes. Why does it hurt?” Ichigo asked, playing with the bandages that covered his wrists and arms. Ciel placed his cup of tea to the side and smiled softly.

 

“You were hurt before you came to us. I have no doubt that you will remember what happened when the time comes but for now, allow Sebastian to help you finish eating and we’ll see if we can’t find you a more palatable tea,” he offered, remembering well the wrinkled nose at the watered down tea that Ichigo had been offered.

 

He had said something to the effect of it not smelling right.

 

“Please?” Ichigo asked, his face hopeful as he bounced ever so slightly before stopping when both Ciel and Sebastian reached out to stop the bowl and tray from tipping over. “Sumimasen,” he breathed, holding his hand in front of his lips and blushing heavily.

 

The two demons could guess what the word meant and smiled, Ciel stroking the top of his head. “It is quite alright. Draw your legs up and allow Sebastian to feed you. I’ll go run a nice bath for you and you can wash properly after lunch. Does that sound good?”

 

Nodding his head, Ichigo drew his legs up slowly, settling into a comfortable position once more as Ciel stood up from the bed. Sebastian sat near him, and picked up the bowl and spoon, starting to feed him bits of the soup, always blowing on them to cool down the bite before offering it to Ichigo.

 

“Kaa-chan always did the choochoo with me,” Ichigo said before accepting the bite. Sebastian went slightly stiff, his smile surprised as his eyes gazed at the innocently waiting shinigami.

 

“Unfortunately, I don’t believe I’ve ever been able to do the choochoo, and I would hate to take a memory like that from you,” Sebastian replied, scrambling to think of reasons why he couldn’t do that while offering some more soup.

 

“Why?” Ichigo asked sweetly, cocking his head to the side. Sebastian chuckled and reached out with a napkin, wiping off Ichigo’s mouth with it.

 

“Because, young Ichigo, it is a special memory of your mother,” he said, placing the tray and bowl onto the side table. He made a soft sound of surprise when Ichigo pounced on him gently and cuddled into his body with a happy noise.

 

“Thank you, for making sure I keep my happy memories of my kaa-chan,” Ichigo chirped brightly, content with practically laying on Sebastian as the demon looked to his lover with a pleading expression. He mouthed the words ‘help me get me free already’, but only ended up with Ciel bursting into laughter as Ichigo continued to use him as a personal teddy bear.

 

Sebastian just huffed and mentally promised retribution on his lover as he patted Ichigo’s back gently.

 


	4. Sing Me a Lullabye 3: Wardrobe Malfunctions and Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 3  
> Chapter title: Wardrobe Malfunctions and Introductions  
> Characters: Phantomhive Household, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 2,682  
> AN: Why yes, I enjoy tormenting any character that I use. Why do you ask?
> 
> *~*~*~*

It took Ichigo a good two weeks to be able to do more than stumble around as he tried to regain his muscle control and heal enough to move without any pain. During that time, Ciel and Sebastian had spoken about finding clothing that would fit the young man long enough to get some proper fabric for Sebastian to make more clothes for him. They were not going to trust a tailor with their charge's clothing, especially since he was still so young, his mental progress steadily working its way through his fifth year of life.

 

Once he was well enough, Sebastian had gathered a set of clothing that was simple, all things considered, and gone to Ichigo’s room to help him get dressed and ready for the first time that the rest of the household got to meet him. It had been easy to get the childlike male into the undergarments, pants, shirt, vest and tie, but by the time they had moved onto the shoes and jacket, Ichigo was down to fussing and wiggling, tugging at the clothes.

 

“Ichigo, please, hold still,” Sebastian requested, trying to catch the slim ankle so he could place a sock onto Ichigo’s foot.

 

“It doesn’t feel right,” Ichigo whined, his face pulled into a pouting scowl, shaking his head, braided hair swinging. “It’s just not right,” he continued, tugging his foot away and standing up, starting to pace back and forth. He wasn’t trying to whine or complain or make it difficult for Sebastian, but something wasn’t just feeling right for him at that moment, most notably the way he felt in the clothes.

 

They didn’t feel right. The movement, the freedom, or lack thereof, was off. He just couldn’t get it out into words, his childlike mind making it even harder for him to explain. He stomped his foot and shook his head when Sebastian stood up and tried to move near him.

 

“No! No, no, no, no!” he screamed, running away from the confused demon as he walked after the frustrated and nearly crying Ichigo. “Doesn’t feel right! I don’t like it!” Ichigo cried out, tugging off the necktie and tossing it to the ground, adding the vest to it with a howl of unhappiness. Sebastian went still as Ichigo threw what looked to be a frustrated tantrum. “I don’t like it!”

 

Sebastian moved to stop Ichigo as he struggled with the shirt, a few of the buttons popping off, only for the young man to howl a “No!” at him and run through the connecting door into his and Ciel’s room. Sighing softly, he followed after, and frowned at not seeing Ichigo anywhere. The main door was still closed, and the bathroom door was open still, so he couldn’t have hidden in there or run into the hallway, which meant there were only a few places that his charge could be hiding.

 

Rubbing his chin lightly, Sebastian mused on where to look first before a smile quirked his lips. “Now, where could that silly little Ichigo could have gone off to?” he mused out loud, trailing over the large armoire that Ciel had specially ordered to sit solid on the floor and fit into a niche that used to hold bookcases. He could see the door was just barely opened but he would allow Ichigo to stay hidden for a moment. “Perhaps...he has hidden under the bed.”

 

Kneeling down, he lifted the bed ruffle and made a show of checking under it, his ears catching a soft rustling sound that he knew well. It was the ruffle of an underskirt, probably one of the ones that Ciel kept for his missions and when he had to pose as a woman. Tilting his head, he stood and dusted off his gloved hands.

 

“No, not under there.” Turning to armoire, he walked over to it and stood before the door as he stroked his chin. “Perhaps the little one has hidden himself in here, amongst the clothes,” he drawled, pulling open the doors and indeed finding Ichigo sitting on the bottom amongst the clothes and holding a dress that Sebastian knew well from his and Ciel’s less than proper bedroom games. “Ah ha, there you are, Ichigo. What is it that you have there?” he asked, kneeling in the armoire and looking at the dress with him.

 

“It’s pretty and soft.” Ichigo looked up as he petted the fabric, looking rather shy about something but not moving. “I’m sorry about the vest but...”

 

“It doesn’t feel like you?” Sebastian took a guess, getting a happy nod that sent Ichigo’s bangs dancing around his face. “I can understand not being able to find the right words, but I think I understand what you mean. What do you want to do then, Ichigo? You must wear clothing after all.”

 

Ichigo blushed and looked down to idly play with the dress before holding it up. “Can I try it on?” he asked shyly, biting his lip around a smile as Sebastian smiled indulgently at him.

 

“Well, how about not that one? That one is much too short for a proper lady to wear in public,” Sebastian replied, standing up to lean deeper into the space and digging around to find a proper dress that would go with the other’s coloring. At least until they were able to make some new ones for him if it went well. “Ah ha, I think that this one shall work perfectly,” he mused, standing straight once more, a large box held in his hands. “Come on, Ichigo, back to your room for me. I’ll help you out of that and explain each part of this dress as we go so you understand them.”

 

“Alright,” Ichigo said happily, placing the dress back into the box that he had found it in. Clambering out, he rushed back to the room and sat on the bed, bouncing in his excitement as Sebastian gathered the rest of what he needed for the dress.

 

“Very well, let us get you out of those clothing. Now, these are changed a bit for a male's body instead of female's body,” Sebastian said, laying out the layers on the bed, Ichigo standing up to make room. Once the men’s clothing was removed, the demon reminding himself that though Ichigo may look fully grown, his mind was far from it and any sexual thoughts were pushing it. If Ciel knew, the demonic butler knew he would be sleeping in a cold bed for a few days.

 

As soon as Ichigo was undressed, Sebastian helped him into his stockings and garters, making sure that they were comfortable, before helping him into the specially designed underdrawers. Ichigo smiled happily the entire time, already feeling much better than he had been in the men’s clothing. Even when he was put into the corset, his waist shaped just enough so that he looked more like a woman and Sebastian muttering about men with tiny waists needing to eat more.

 

“I eat,” Ichigo pouted as Sebastian checked over the corset with a critical eye. “You and Mr. Ciel make sure that I do.”

 

“Your waist is already so tiny that you could pass as a woman without a corset,” Sebastian stated, making Ichigo tilt his head.

 

“Then why do I need one?” he asked, fidgeting as he tried to figure out how to breath, Sebastian standing up to show him by example and with a few pokes at the right areas. He allowed the older male to help him into the next layer that would help shape the skirt.

 

“Because this dress waist is a bit smaller than your natural line,” Sebastian stated. “Are you okay with your breathing?” he asked, eyeing Ichigo who nodded.

 

“It’s...odd but I can,” Ichigo replied, poking at the corset for a bit. “I won’t have to wear one all the time will I?” he asked curiously, tipping his head down as Sebastian knelt at his feet and tugged at the camisole that had been slipped onto his body.

 

“No. We’ll get you some dresses that won’t require them. They will mostly be used for home, but when out in public, you will need to wear one but not one so tight,” Sebastian replied, sliding the petticoat on and smoothing it out with a few tugs. “Now for the dress,” he said, having Ichigo lift his arms up. Dropping the dress form over his head, he was soon buttoning and lacing the simple, dark blue dress onto the young man.

 

The neck line came up to rest just over Ichigo’s clavicle, folding over to smoothly hide a ladies tie should one be chosen to be worn. The front was smooth, only a few seams giving Ichigo what would seem as a bust as the arms tightened slowly from the shoulders going down. There were only a few buttons on the front and lacing in the back to help the shape of the dress retain its looks. The skirt though seemed to fascinate Ichigo with the way it ruffled and moved.

 

The front panel was smooth and simple but the sides and back were layered ruffles. As the light caught them, the shades of the dress shifted, darkening and lightening, making him giggle in delight. Sebastian smiled softly as he knelt down to make sure that all of the ruffles were laying correctly and everything was sitting right.

 

“Alright, Ichigo, time for your shoes now,” Sebastian said, leading Ichigo to a chair and showing him how best to sit to be able to breath and not feel faint. Moving to the bed, he gathered the simple black boots that he had chosen and came to kneel before Ichigo once more. Taking one stocking foot, he slipped the boot on and laced it up, making sure that it sat comfortably on Ichigo’s foot and around his ankle before continuing with the next shoe. He took his time, wanting Ichigo to look his best when he met the rest of the household, pride flooding through him at the happy smile he was getting. “We must trim your hair first and then we can put it up in a nice hairstyle.”

 

“Really?” Ichigo asked, playing with a bit of his hair before turning to Sebastian. “Alright, I trust you. Then we will go see Mr. Ciel?”

 

Sebastian smiled and nodded, still amazed at how smoothly English had come to the younger man, even if he did tend to slip into Japanese when he was tired or really excited about something. “Yes, then we go see Ciel.” Standing up, he found a pair of scissors and Ichigo’s brush, taking the time to smooth out the long locks before trimming and shaping his hair. As soon as he had the brightly colored hair under control, he worked to sweep it into a simply elegant bun that sat at the base of Ichigo’s neck with his bangs falling around his eyes and face to add to his innocent look.

 

“Can I see now?” Ichigo asked, barely restraining himself from bouncing on the chair as Sebastian placed the last of the pins into his hair.

 

“Yes, you may go see yourself now,” Sebastian chuckled, patting the young ones head and letting him walk quickly over to the mirror and gaze at himself, eyes wide and happy.

 

“Oh...” Ichigo breathed, smoothing his hands down over his front as he twisted and turned to see all of it. “It feels right. Even if I don’t like the pinchy feeling,” he said, beaming at Sebastian and getting a smile from the demon in return.

 

“Now, you are ready to meet the rest of the household,” Sebastian said, taking Ichigo’s hand and leading him out of the bedroom, letting the young man gaze around them with wide eyes and awe, clinging to his arm. Chuckling, he opened the door to the dining room where everyone sat at the table, waiting for them.

 

Ichigo squeaked and hid behind Sebastian, suddenly very shy about everyone there. Pluto lifted his head and let his tail wave a few times, being careful not to hit anything this time. Tanaka was the first to spot them, smiling a gentle smile at the shyly peeking Ichigo, amused that the young one pulled off looking like a young girl much better than his Master Ciel.

 

Ichigo smiled in return, noting that the older man was dressed much like Sebastian was, thinking that maybe he too was a butler, an old man or not, and looked quite nice, despite his odd, short appearance. He looked to the other occupants who were then staring at him with various expressions of the other servants. He placed names with the physical descriptions and stories that he had heard with the person as his eyes ran over them.

 

Mey-Rin was sweet looking, playing with her glasses and looking rather shocked at seeing him dressed the way he was. Her hair was indeed the short, dark red that he was told it was and made him smile even more as she seemingly suddenly tripped over air. Finnian was staring in awe too, blond hair indeed held back by pins and looking very much like the gardener that he was. Bardroy did indeed look like a blond, scruffy American, cigarette perched in his mouth as he stared with wide eyes and open mouth. Snake though had to be the oddest of them all, bits of his skin looking much like snake skin as he stood and stared with a blank face and yellow eyes.

 

Ciel, though, was staring at him, surprised that he was in a dress and quite happy about it. Narrowing his eye, his other one covered by the eye patch once more, he made a note to ask Sebastian about what had happened earlier.

 

It was Bardroy's string of curses that broke the surprised silence. The man had jumped up from his chair and was smashing out the cigarette that had apparently dropped from his mouth and landed in his lap, almost burning delicate bits. Patting himself to make sure everything was still there, they all paused before looking up at the delicate giggles that came from Ichigo as he covered his mouth with one hand.

 

“Well, everyone, I would like you to meet Ichigo. He...she when there are other’s about, will be staying with us for just over a year, if not longer,” Ciel stated, Bardroy whimpering at the thought that he had just had the thoughts about the young ‘lady’ that he had. Sebastian just gave him a look, telling him that the demon knew exactly what he was thinking and that something would be said later.

 

“Konnichiwa,” Ichigo greeted shyly, looking down before he looked up through his lashes and waved.  Bardroy whimpered again. Finnian blushed heavily. Mey-Rin squealed softly, something about cuteness being too much before fainting right into Finnian’s arms. Pluto barked happily and Snake looked everywhere but Ichigo. Ciel sighed as Tanaka’s eyes flared brightly, mentally promising that anyone that dared to hurt the young ‘lady’ before them would find themselves over a roasting pit.

 

Ciel and Sebastian eyed the old man before them and sighed, wondering just how many people Ichigo would ensnare into protecting him without knowing that he was doing it.

 

“Ocha shimasen ka?” Tanaka asked, standing up with a smile. Ichigo blinked several times at him before beaming happily and bowing.

 

“Hai, onegai shimasu,” he chirped brightly.

 

“What did he just ask?” Finnian asked, innocent eyes darting between Ichigo and Tanaka and then over to Sebastian and Ciel.

 

“Tanaka asked if Ichigo would like some tea and Ichigo said yes,” Sebastian stated, smiling at them. As they eyed him, he could feel the questions coming on and stopped them by saying “I know many a language. After all, I am one hell of a butler.”

 

The groans were heard all around as Ichigo tilted his head to the side cutely, Tanaka heading to make fresh tea for him and his new protectee. “What does that mean?” was the much too cute question.

 


	5. Sing Me a Lullabye 4: Ciel Comforts a Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 4  
> Chapter title: Ciel Comforts a Broken Heart  
> Characters: Ciel, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1,668  
> AN: Okay, so word of warning. A bit of unintentional blood drinking. Not much in this round, just a drop of blood in tea but just to warn those who are squeamish. Anyways, we move forward in Ichigo’s mental age to about six, the age and time when he lost his mother to Grand Fisher. :D 
> 
> Enjoy. Review. All that jazz.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sitting behind his desk, Ciel wasn’t quite working but rather he was watching the dozing Ichigo as he curled up under a blanket, the early afternoon sun coming in through the window dancing over him. He had to smile at some of the sounds that came from the dozing male, telling him that a memory had been rebuilt and he was dreaming of it and it was a good one so far.

 

They had had Ichigo as their guest for just over a month and already the young man had already endeared himself to everyone in the household, even Snake. As much as the man was rather standoffish, he doted on Ichigo, always making sure that he had whatever he wanted and was able to do his lessons that Sebastian was working him through. Lessons that included writing, spelling, and for some odd reason, piano.

 

Ichigo had taken to them like a duck to water, often bending over a smaller, ladies desk to practice, his writing becoming quite elegant as he got used to it even though it did take him time to write out what he needed to. He seemed to love mathematics and was working his way through the lessons easily, going back to the very start every couple of days to show that he still remembered them. His memories of basic things, such as manners, history, math, science and other such basics, were reforming with each lesson, or so Shirosaki had said the last time they had talked to him.

 

But they were also getting to a painful memory that happened in Ichigo’s sixth year of life, one that the hollow had refused to tell them about, stating that Ichigo would tell them if he felt he could.

 

A sound of distress pulled Ciel out of his contemplation of how Ichigo was flourishing under their careful eyes, making him stand up and walk over to the couch that he was laying on, legs kicking as he buried his face into a pillow. His face was pulled into an expression of sadness, of pain as he twisted, almost as if he was trying to get away.

 

“Okaa-chan,” Ichigo cried out before sitting straight up, eyes wide and wild as Ciel held him up by his shoulders.

 

“Ichigo, it’s okay, it’s just a memory,” Ciel soothed, brushing a hand over the cross dressers cheek, getting wide, sad brown eyes to turn to him. Ichigo let out a sob of pain and nearly threw himself into Ciel’s body, curling into the surrounding arms as the young man cried himself free of the pain that had welled up inside of him. It seemed to never end, the wound fresh and open once more, but soothing with the ability to just mourn freely, held close to someone who just cooed in his ear and didn’t offer platitudes that even his childlike mind knew was empty.

 

“Okaa-chan...she was hurt by a big monster,” Ichigo hiccupped finally, pulling away from Ciel enough to look at him. His eyes were filled with tears that spilled down over flushed cheeks only to drip down onto the blue jeweled house dress. Ciel frowned softly and wiped off the tears with one thumb, waiting for Ichigo to continue on with the memory, not pushing but just being there. “It...it looked like a little girl but wasn’t. Had a white mask and hurt okaa-chan so she wouldn’t wake up...”

 

“Oh, Ichigo. A hollow took her away from you, didn’t it?” Ciel asked softly, Ichigo nodding his head and hiccupping again as he sniffled. The young lord reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a cloth handkerchief, handing it to him to blow his nose.

 

Ichigo took it and blew his nose, wiping it off with a sniffle before using a clean part of the handkerchief to wipe off more of his tears. “She saved me. I was stupid when I saw her, thinking she would be hurt as she stood by the river. It was coming up so fast and she was just standing there...”

 

“Oh, Ichigo, you weren’t stupid,” Ciel soothed, tilting Ichigo head upwards, rubbing his thumb against his jaw in a calming jester. “You were, and still are, very protective, even with strangers. You don’t want them to get hurt and that hollow used it to its advantage,” he said, pressing a light kiss to Ichigo’s head. “I have no doubt that your mother wouldn’t want you to be hurt and that’s why she saved you. A mother’s love is a very strong feeling and very powerful to go up against.”

 

“Really?” Ichigo asked, looking up through his lashes. Ciel nodded his head and turned his head to Sebastian as the man came in with a tray with a pot with what Ichigo called ‘real tea’ and a pot of English tea for Ciel.

 

“Sebastian, if you could hand me that one album of the pictures of my mother and father?” Ciel asked as Ichigo laid his head onto his shoulder, still curled up in his lap.

 

“Of course, young master,” Sebastian replied, raising an eyebrow at the fact that Ichigo was in his lover’s lap even as he moved to a large book case and one shelf that held the few pictures that had been saved from his home.

 

“Ichigo’s newest memory was the one of he and his mother being attacked by a large hollow. His mother died,” Ciel said lowly, smoothing a hand down one of Ichigo’s sides, glad that his lover had made dresses that didn’t need corsets and other undergarment items. It just meant that Ichigo was comfortable and free to bounce around the house when he wasn’t doing his lessons or helping someone do something, at least as much as his still healing body would let him.

 

“I see,” Sebastian hummed, choosing the picture after a moment and walk back to the two, handing it to Ciel before smoothing a bit of hair back, tucking it back into the twisted braid. “Are you feeling okay? Would you like one of those cookies that you liked so much before lunch?” he asked, getting a shy, still sad look.

 

“Yes, please,” Ichigo replied, nodding his head with a little smile, fingers curling into Ciel’s shirt, content with lying in his lap.

 

“Alright, a nice, fresh cookie just for you,” Sebastian stated, tapping Ichigo’s nose and getting a soft giggle and blush, Ichigo turning to hide his face in the other’s jacket. Smiling at Ciel, he stood and served the tea, making sure that the blood drop that he had added in was fully dissolved into the light colored tea.

 

He and his lover had talked about adding some of their blood to the food that Ichigo ate as a way to create a bond that would allow them to find him anywhere. The talk with Shirosaki and his warnings that there would be people who would have no qualms in kidnapping Ichigo had prompted them to do so, but only Sebastian would be doing so. The other side effects of creating the one way bond was that Ciel could feel the bond too, especially since he took in so much Sebastian’s blood when they were alone and together. On top of that, Ichigo healed faster, his wrists were already bending properly while his bruises were fading faster and faster.

 

The tea helped with it on top of that, not that they were surprised. Tanaka had been drinking the stuff for years and already he was more and more often looking like his old self, acting like his old self.

 

Both of the two demons found the uninhibited flow of emotions over the one way bond fascinating, finding it drawing them in and under Ichigo’s unknowing spell. They didn’t mind it in the least, already knowing that if they can get away with it, they would help Ichigo do whatever he wanted to do as long as they got to stay with him.

 

“Let me go get you that cookie, alright?” Sebastian asked, getting another shy smile under an adorable blush from Ichigo once he had given the two their teas.

 

“Thank you, Sebastian. Just one though. No need to ruin his appetite. Again,” Ciel said, warning clear as he smirked at the other man. Sebastian merely smiled and bowed before leaving the two to continue their talk. “This,” Ciel hummed, holding up the picture, “is my mother and father. They died when I was 11 years of age due to a fire set by someone that has been long dealt with. I personally disappeared for a month but was found and saved by Sebastian and made my deal with him.”

 

Ichigo reached up and traced the eye patch that Ciel was wearing, eyes wide. “Your seal...” he hummed before looking at the picture. Ciel and Sebastian had explained about the seal and why the younger demon wore the eye patch, but they hadn’t gone into many details, stating that they would when his memories progressed further to his proper age.

 

“Yes. I was never able to mourn them until I knew why they died,” Ciel sighed, rubbing his nose into soft hair with a smile. “Sebastian helped me and I was able to mourn them. And now, you’re able to mourn and heal the hurt of your mother dying.”

 

“Yes, I can,” Ichigo sighed, looking up when Sebastian came back with his cookie on a plate, taking it as Sebastian took the picture, smiling brightly. He bit into the still warm cinnamon flavored cookie, feeling as if the weight of the world wasn’t pressing down on his shoulders any more. No one was expecting him to be the big brother, the older son. No one was expecting him to be anything but himself and if that meant crying for his mother, then so be it.

 

The cookie tasted sweeter in his mouth with that happy thought, even as he smiled at his two caretakers, getting soft smiles in return.

 


	6. Sing Me a Lullabye 5: Fencing Plans and Elizabeth Screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 5  
> Chapter title: Fencing Plans and Elizabeth Screaming  
> Characters: Sebastian, Ciel, Ichigo, Bardroy, Elizabeth  
> Word Count: 1,753  
> AN: Well, another Friday, another update. :3 I enjoyed writing this chapter when I was doing this story. And let me tell ya, I have to thank Affy-chan for all of her help with this story and the designed creations kept within. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

After Ichigo had cleaned his face off and drank his tea, he and Ciel sat down with Tanaka watching over them to lunch, Ichigo changing into another simple house dress that fell around his feet. The young man had fallen in love with a style that was still used often in the villages of Ireland and Scotland. They were simple circle necked, long sleeved dresses that hid his wounds and the wraps around them but cut to flatter and create an illusion that Ichigo had curves that he didn’t really have.

 

Sebastian had created them in a variety of blues, greens and ecru for the house dresses, both of them liking the jewel tones on the young man. He had created a couple of dresses for evening wear for Ichigo to wear when he was far enough into his mental growth to be able to pass as a young woman from the country visiting a favored uncle and taken in under the Phantomhive family wing. One was a softer shade of the blood red that Ciel’s aunt had once worn while the other was a rich black that shifted to blue and was decorated with a semi dark blue lace.

 

Ciel had sent for a jeweler to make the head pieces that would go with the dresses, stating that money was not a problem, despite how much Ichigo tried to protest. He had just told Ichigo that he wanted him to look beautiful so that everyone could be jealous that he had the pretty young man on his arm instead of them.

 

The blush that had spread over the sweet face had been worth it and the look of awe at the pieces that Ichigo was going to be given once they ate would be worth it.

 

“I think that learning how to fence will do you some good. It will help get you back into shape, help your skills come back in time and give you a new set of skills on top of that,” Ciel mused as he very carefully sliced off a bit of buttered bread and ate it, watching as Ichigo eyed the spoons for a moment before choosing the right one, looking to him for confirmation. “Very good. Tanaka, your lessons with him are going perfectly by the looks of it.”

 

“Indeed,” Tanaka chuckled, standing straight and tall, looking quite good in his uniform as he smiled. Ichigo smiled and ate a bite of the rich soup, humming softly at the simple taste of the veloute de poulet au thym. Which Ciel had said translated from French to cream of chicken soup with thyme, the flavor appealing to him.

 

“What do you think, Ichigo? Would you like to learn how to fence?” Ciel asked, Ichigo looking up from where he was gently slicing his bread into small cubes to drop into his soup to dip.

 

“I think it would be nice to know it,” Ichigo hummed, nodding his head and dropping a couple cubes of bread into his soup and letting them sop up some of the thick liquid before using the spoon to eat them. Ciel smiled indulgently at the young man and turned back to his own soup.

 

“Sebastian, can you fit in fencing with the other lessons?” Ciel asked as he tasted the soup himself, Sebastian coming out with a pitcher of juice.

 

“Of course,” Sebastian said, pouring some of the juice into Ichigo’s glass, getting a bright smile that he returned. “I think it would be best to do it just after breakfast, before math, so you have the energy to do it and take a bath before we do the other lessons. I’ll make some clothing for you to practice in, including a few dresses much like the ones you enjoy wearing.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Sebastian,” Ichigo chirped. Bardroy stuck his head out of the kitchen before swallowing heavily and coming out with a tray that had the small fruit salads that been asked for to go with lunch.

 

“Fruit salads,” he said, swallowing as he set the bowls down and picking up another bowl from the tray after setting it down on a small table to the side. “And whipped cream,” Bardroy said, placing a dollop of the whipped cream onto both bowls. Ichigo bounced a little with some excitement and looked around before dipping his finger into the whipped cream and sucking it off with a happy sound. Ciel, Sebastian and Tanaka ignored the fact that the move was very not lady like but knowing that it made him happy.

 

But it was poor Bardroy that was the only one physically affected by the fact that Ichigo was sucking on a finger and moaning, mind heading straight for the gutter. He quickly turned on the ball of his foot and moved away, hiding the fact that his nose had started to drip with blood a little and he had turned bright red, only to miraculously trip on air. He cried out as he went flying, landing on the floor with a hard thud and his face landing in the whipped cream.

 

Ichigo, Tanaka, Ciel and Sebastian all looked up at him as he muttered death threats to all milk based products as he slowly sat up, whipped cream falling from his face. “Are you alright, Mr. Bardroy?” Ichigo asked sweetly.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry ‘bout it, kid,” Bardroy replied, thankful that the fall had taken his mind off of the finger and how jealous he was of it at that moment. “I’m fine,” he said, picking up the bowl and disappearing back into the kitchen to clean up and rethink his sexual orientation.

 

Sebastian watched him with dark eyes, making a note to have another talk with their cook about what the man was planning on doing around their Ichigo.

 

“How very odd,” Ciel mused, turning to look at Ichigo as he tried to pull his fruit closer. “Soup first. You know the rules, Ichigo.”

 

Ichigo smiled sheepishly and left the bowl alone before returning to his soup. “Yes, Mr. Ciel.” He dropped a few more cubes of bread into the soup and pushed them around before eating them. Ciel just smiled once more and shook his head, going back to his lunch. As soon as they were done with lunch, fruit salad included, which had sent Bardroy from the kitchen where he could hear the happy sounds Ichigo was making out into the garden where he found Finnian and Pluto working, they moved into the study.

 

Ichigo sat down on what he had come to think of as his couch and blinked when Ciel didn’t automatically join him, instead moving to his desk and pulling out two boxes, one larger than the other but both larger than a jewelry box. He took the box when the young master of the house handed them to him and finally sat down.

 

“Open it, Ichigo. They just came in from the jewelers this morning,” Ciel said, prompting the young man to smile once more and open the first box. Inside were several small boxes, the top one shaped differently than the others. Opening the first box, his eyes widened at the sight of a beautifully done broach, one that he could tell cost a pretty penny and would go with his black dress alone.

 

“Mr. Ciel...” he breathed, gently picking it up and drawing his fingers over the teardrop shaped dark blue sapphire that had small, delicate diamonds curled around it, almost cradling it. “It’s...”

 

“It’s perfect,” Ciel hummed, smiling as Ichigo looked up with wide eyes. “Go on, open the rest of them. They are various ways to wear the stone, mostly chokers that you can attach it to, but it can also be worn as just a simple broach,” he explained, watching as Ichigo placed the stone back down and went through the others, all of the chokers in various shades of darker blues with black trimming it in some way or black with darker blues trimming them.

 

“And the other box?” Ichigo asked as he gently put the box down and picking up the other one, this one thinner.

 

“Well, it’s for your hair for either ball gown,” Ciel explained as Ichigo pulled the ribbon off from around the box.

 

Sebastian walked in with their after lunch drinks, a single glass of a good whiskey for Ciel and some sweet juice for Ichigo, an eyebrow raising at the hair net that Ichigo had pulled out. It was simply designed with twists of black ribbon that would hold his fiery colored hair and contrast to make it seem even more like liquid fire. Small jewels hung from it, glowing softly and adding to the beauty of it.

 

“Ahh, perfect. And they remembered that I would like for the stones to be removable,” Ciel hummed, smiling softly as Ichigo stared at it in some awe.

 

“Mr. Ciel...It’s beautiful,” Ichigo breathed as he laid it back into its box and then jumping onto the slightly startled Lord with a happy sound. Ciel chuckled and patted his back just as the doors opened and Elizabeth walked into the library to take in the sight of Ichigo nearly laying on him as Ciel smiled and held him close.

 

“What in the world is going on here? Who is this...this...this hussy!?” she screeched. Ichigo jerked at the loud sound and turned to her, eyes wide and frightened as he whimpered, tears flooding his eyes. He didn’t like it when other’s yelled and this new person with golden blond hair held back by a beautiful hair net had just screamed at him.

 

“Mr. Ciel...” he whimpered, Ciel moving to soothe him, drawing him into his arms.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. Elizabeth won’t be yelling again, I promise,” Ciel soothed, sending a dark glare to Elizabeth. “Elizabeth, please do not scream. This is Ichigo, the one I told you that I needed help with. He needs to learn a few things that only a woman would know and I know you can keep a secret.”

 

“Oh,” Elizabeth breathed, taking in the sweet looking young man who was trying to hide in Ciel’s arms. “Yes, of course, I can help. Do forgive me for yelling.” Watery brown eyes looked up at her before Ichigo nodded his head. She cooed softly and moved to sit next to her, petting his head with one hand. “I really am sorry for yelling. Oh, aren’t you so cute?”

 

Ichigo blushed as Ciel and Sebastian smirked.

 

 


	7. Sing Me a Lullabye 6: Lessons and Fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 6  
> Chapter title: Lessons and Fans  
> Characters: Elizabeth, Ichigo, Agni, Soma, Ciel, Sebastian  
> Word Count:  
> AN: So we come to new lessons for our dear Ichigo. He’s so adorable he rots teeth.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Now, you want to be very careful not to jab yourself otherwise it can be very painful for you to do this work,” Elizabeth said. Ichigo nodded as he pulled his embroidery stand closer, carefully creating an ivy line on a piece of cloth, the dark green stark against the cream. He had already created several leafs on other pieces, some lettering on a few and was working on larger curves and lines. So far, to him, it was like coming home.

 

His memory rebuilding had progressed in the last week and a half since he had remembered his mother’s death and met Elizabeth, along with some hidden memories of his mother teaching him how to sew, crochet, embroider and quilt. She had told him that it was always good to know how to take care of oneself without needing to run to a tailor or a friend. The memories and knowledge had stuck with him throughout his life and was coming back to him under Elizabeth’s tutorial in using the stand instead of just a free handheld hoop.

 

“I...missed doing this,” Ichigo hummed softly as he shifted to get some better sunlight. They were on the sun porch, an umbrella providing shade seeing as Ichigo had a very bad habit of wearing himself out in the sun and tended to burn his skin. He was still rather pale from being inside for so long but the time that he spent on the sun porch or running about with Pluto was helping to give him a healthier glow.

 

“Oh? You know how to embroider?” Elizabeth asked, reaching out and picking up her tea cup, finishing the last of it off and pouring some fresh tea.

 

“And sew, crochet and quilt. My mother taught me and...afterwards, I just kept learning and growing on how to do it. It was something that was between me and my mother. And later, me and my sister, Yuzu,” Ichigo hummed as he slid the needle through the fabric, pulling the thread down and making sure that it laid properly.

 

“Sebastian and Ciel tell me that you hardly talk about your family,” Elizabeth said slowly, not wanting to send Ichigo into another fit of tears and pain. The last time it had happened Ichigo had ended up being bundled into bed with Ciel reading him a Shakespearean comedy as the young man dozed off the headache.

 

“It kind of hurts to talk about them,” Ichigo replied, shrugging one shoulder slightly, delicate and ladylike in his movements. Elizabeth had taken to helping him with the way he walked and moved, which showed, Ichigo picking things up rather quickly. The fencing lessons that Ichigo had with Sebastian helped with his grace as the grace lessons helped with his fencing.  “I don’t know if I remember what happened to them, Shirosaki not wanting to make me worry too much. He says that they are safe but not anything else.”

 

Elizabeth shuddered delicately, shaking her head as she remembered the white being that had been a mirror image of Ichigo but colder. “He is a creepy being,” she stated, shaking her head and turning back to her own embroidery work.

 

“No, he’s not. Not really. He’s just made of the instincts that we, as humans tend to try to suppress. He’s very overprotective. Sometimes, I think he surpasses Mr. Ciel or Mr. Sebastian,” Ichigo said softly, shaking his head with a sweet smile. “He’s very nice to me.”

 

“To you maybe,” Elizabeth hummed, shaking her head, blond curls bouncing as she returned to her embroidery. “To the rest of us...well, he obviously respects Ciel and Sebastian but he tends to be very cold to me.”

 

“I think it’s the fact that you remind him of what is known as a fan girl,” Ichigo mused, feeling Shirosaki shudder and complain somewhere deep in his mind.

 

“Fan girl?” Elizabeth queried, looking to the other with a curious look in her eyes. Ichigo looked up from his ivy line and turned to her with a smile on his lips.

 

“They are girls or women who are very knowledgeable about something and can be conceived as obsessive to some people,” Ichigo chuckled. “They tend to squeal and pounce upon those who are a part of whatever they are loving at the moment. Shirosaki tells me that I know a few fan girls that I’ll remember when I get those memories back.”

 

Elizabeth paused in her movements as she thought over what she had just been told and was glad that Ichigo had turned back to his own piece of embroidery fabric so she could flush without him asking why she was doing so. She could often remember squealing and pouncing upon an often surprised and unhappy Ciel before being told not to do so. “I see,” she breathed, waving her fan over her face to hopefully cool it off. “Well, I will try to act a bit calmer around him when he comes around then,” she promised.

 

“That would be welcomed,” Ichigo replied, looking to her once more as she placed her fan aside again. “Where did you get that fan?” he asked, looking at it.

 

Elizabeth blushed for a whole other reason as she stroked the delicate wooden fan. When spread out to show the designs, there was a delicate bushel of flowers on one side and a delicately drawn sparrow with on a tree on the other. “Actually, my husband, Soma, bought it for me for our first year anniversary,” she said.

 

“Oh,” Ichigo hummed, pouting softly. He had been told he needed to choose a fan but he didn’t like the cloth fan’s that had been shown to him. They held scents that were much too strong for him but the wooden fan that Elizabeth used smelled soft and sweet, something that reminded him of his father. “I need to find a fan but none of them look right...or smell right either,” he admitted.

 

Elizabeth smiled softly and reached out to gently pat his arm. “I’ll ask Soma where he bought it and maybe he will be willing to help.”

 

“Ask me what, my beautiful bride?” Soma asked, beaming brightly as he walked out onto the sun porch, Agni and Sebastian following after. Soma bent down and kissed Elizabeth, allowing their third to taste their sweet wife as Ichigo looked away with a shy blush, still not used to the fact that while Elizabeth was married to Soma, she was also with Agni. He had discovered this quite accidentally when she had greeted the two men quite enthusiastically one day.

 

“Hello, Mr. Soma. Hello, Mr. Agni,” Ichigo greeted, looking up through his lashes at the two men. Agni smiled softly and sat on another chair next to him, taking in the various panels of his work.

 

“Your lessons are coming along quite well,” he said, studying them with an appreciative eye. “I would not think such a cream color would look so good with such a mix of greens to create a beautiful leaf,” Agni praised, getting a bright, happy smile from Ichigo.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Agni. I was playing with colors for that one,” Ichigo admitted, finishing off his current string and tying it off before starting a fresh string. “I’ve been finding it easier to move my wrists since Elizabeth agreed to help me relearn this skill.”

 

“It is very beautiful indeed, young Ichigo,” Soma praised, voice bright and strong, drawing Ichigo’s eyes. “And you have not answered my question. What did you wish to ask me?”

 

“Oh, yes, Soma, where did you buy me my wooden fans? Ichigo needs to buy a couple for when he starts going to the balls but the cloth fans are not very good for him since he does tend to have a sensitive sense of smell,” Elizabeth stated, Ichigo blushing as he continued to create the twisting ivy line.

 

“Ah. I see,” Soma hummed, rubbing at his chin in thought, eyes narrowed just a bit. “I had it brought overseas from Japan actually. Though I believe the original maker’s son now lives here and runs a shop, using the same techniques that his father uses,” he said after a moment. “I shall find the shop and send a note to Ciel with that information. Will that be okay?”

 

“Whatever you can do, Mr. Soma. Please don’t put yourself out for me,” Ichigo said, blushing softly at the boisterous laugh of the man.

 

“Oh, I will not be putting myself out, my dear Ichigo. You are truly a fresh breath of air. I shall find out and send that information to you soon. For now, I have come to collect my dear wife to take home for an early lunch so she can rest before tonight’s ball.”

 

“I believe that Mr. Ciel is going to the same ball tonight,” Ichigo said, looking up from his work with a smile on his lips.

 

“Indeed he is, Ichigo,” Sebastian hummed, getting a small smile from him as he continued with his work. “That means that we are not going to be here for most of the night,” he warned.

 

“I know,” Ichigo replied, turning to him with a soft smile. “I should be fine. Mr. Bardroy and Mr. Tanaka will both be here to make sure that the house stays secure and if I really need them, Finny and Mey-Rin will be here too,” he said.

 

“Indeed. Mrs. Elizabeth, Soma, Agni, allow me to show you out,” Sebastian said as Elizabeth gathered her things along with Agni.

 

“Thank you, Sebastian,” Soma said, the four leaving Ichigo to continue his work, Pluto bounding up the stairs and laying down at his feet.

 

“Such interesting people,” Ichigo hummed, Pluto groaning lightly next to him.

 

“That they are,” Pluto huffed softly, drawing Ichigo’s eyes, getting a chuckle from the young man.

 

“I do not think I will ever get used to a dog speaking, even when you are in your human form,” Ichigo stated, getting a doggy smile. “So odd, my life is.”

 


	8. Sing Me a Lullabye 7: Sweet Child, Ichigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 7  
> Chapter title: Sweet Child, Ichigo  
> Characters: Grell, Sebastian, William, Ciel, Ichigo, Pluto  
> Word Count: 2,052  
> AN: I am a mean, mean bitch. *cackles* I love tormenting characters.
> 
> *~*~*~*

He was out in the garden with Finnian, learning about the various flowers that were slowly coming into bloom, waiting for the surprise guests to arrive. Ichigo was humming softly as he was helping to turn over the soil very gently, adding fresh soil to the soil that had been turned. Finnian was smiling happily at having someone besides Pluto for company, chatting away a mile a minute before his companion paused and sat back on his feet.

 

“I think that was the bell,” Ichigo chirped brightly, smiling happily as he tugged off the gardening gloves that he had been wearing to work the soil.

 

“It was. Looks like the guests are here,” Finnian hummed, watching as Ichigo stood and shoved the gloves into the pocket of the apron that he had worn to protect his rather pretty emerald colored dress from the dirt. “Thank you for spending some time with me,” he said, getting another happy smile from Ichigo.

 

“It was fun. Thank you for teaching me,” he said before running for the garden shed to put up his apron and gloves. Ichigo headed for the back door of the mansion, taking a moment to slowly drink down the iced tea that Bardroy had handed him before leaving the kitchen with a bounce in his step.

 

The scene that he walked in on made his protective streak rise up, even as his nearly seven year old mind screamed in anger, Zangestu materialized in one delicate hand. Sebastian was turned away from two people that felt of death and power, pouring fresh tea into three cups while a red headed man moved to jump him. The sharp teeth and gleam in the green eyes just added to Ichigo’s need to protect him.

 

He was moving before he realized it, bringing the large zanpakuto around and forcing Grell to move back. Ichigo’s face was set and serious, eyes glowing as he alternated between slashing left and right, and up and down. Grell’s eyes widened as he dodged and moved out of the way.

 

“Sebastian, what the hell is this woman doing!?” Grell shouted as he yelped, Zangestu slicing off his tie with an easy movement. Slamming against the wall, he screeched and slammed his eyes shut as Ichigo snarled and started to thrust his weapon at the man only to stop. Opening his eyes, he found Sebastian holding Ichigo tight against his body, hand holding Ichigo’s wrist in a gentle but unyielding hold.

 

“Shh, Ichigo, it’s alright. He’s not one of the brother’s, I promise,” Sebastian breathed into one ear, feeling Ichigo tremble. He continued to talk the young male out of the supremely protective state that Ichigo was in, feeling the conflicting emotions spread down over the bond. Running footsteps alerted him to Ciel coming into the sitting room.

 

“Why did she attack Grell?” William snarled at Ciel, eyes flashing as he held his Death Scythe, a pair of long handled garden shears really, out before him.

 

“I would think that he triggered a deep seated protective urge in him. And probably much too soon to be good,” Ciel stated as he watched Sebastian hold Ichigo up as his body went limp and Zangestu disappeared from his hand. “I would like you to meet the young Ichigo, the one that I told you that you would need to do some paperwork on...and make it drag out for as long as possible.”

 

“I...see,” William said, surprise coloring his voice as he watched the zanpakuto disappear, hiding his own weapon away with a swallow.

 

“I’m tired, Mr. Sebastian.” The soft voice from the now soft looking young man drew their eyes to him as he leant against Sebastian, eyes evidently heavy as he tried to blink and keep his eyes open.

 

“If you will excuse me, I must put our dear Ichigo into bed for a nap,” Sebastian said, leaning down and sweeping Ichigo into his arms. The younger male was apparently so tired that he didn’t protest being picked up and carried out of the room and up the stairs.

 

Ciel turned to the weak kneed Grell as the Grim Reaper slowly slid down the wall with a whine. “I would suggest you follow the following rules while around Ichigo. No yelling, he’s still sensitive to any yelling. I suggest you keep your mitts off of my lover too, only Ichigo is allowed to cling, cuddle or lay on him in any form right now. You are not Ichigo, therefore, stay off of him,” he purred, his possessiveness of his mate showing through. “Do not try to attack or bad mouth Ichigo either. No one in this household will allow you to get away with trying to hurt him in any way so I suggest you keep your mouth shut.”

 

“Yes, Ciel,” Grell pouted, cringing at the fact that the normally glowing blue eye had turned into a deep red color that swirled and easily scared him into complying.

 

“Really, Grell, you should know better than to try to pounce upon Sebastian. You should be lucky that Pluto is outside and knows better that to damage the window,” William stated, eyeing the large demon dog that was glaring at the red headed Grim Reaper. Ciel smirked and opened the window, allowing Pluto into the room.

 

The large dog sent a threatening growl towards Grell, making him whimper and tried to hide any delicate parts from the demon dog, not wanting to lose any bits. Pluto snorted, pleased with himself, before heading up the stairs and his customary spot on Ichigo’s bed at his feet. Sebastian came back down, passing the large dog, and raised an eyebrow at the cowering Grell.

 

“Did Pluto growl at you?” he asked, going back to serving the tea as the two Grim Reapers slowly found their seats, Ciel sitting down in his own chair and taking his cup when it was handed to him.

 

“Indeed he did,” Ciel drawled as he sipped his tea, eye gazing at his mate as the other served their guest. “Now, as for Ichigo, as you can see, he’s far from normal. When he came to us, his mind had been shattered by his time in captivity and had been brought to us by someone we do respect, in a way. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he is a Shinigami from a sister world. Substitute that is,” he stated, William’s eyes going wide as he thought of the paperwork to come.

 

“He was born as a living human with powers but from what Shirosaki has told us, when he gained his powers back he became a half living human, half dead shinigami. However you wish to look at it,” Sebastian stated, smiling as he came to stand behind Ciel. “Either way, his mind was shattered, broken down to the last truly happy time, which was when he was just about to turn 6. He’s better, mentally almost 7 years of age, and Zangetsu and Shirosaki helping to put the memories and skills back together. We think it will take something between another 6 to 10 months for him to be fully healed once more.”

 

“And that is why you want me to drag out the paperwork for him to be here, correct?” William asked, Grell looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“But, what if he attacks me again?!” Grell yelped, flailing about before grabbing the tea cup that tried to fall to the floor at the dark look from Ciel.

 

“He won’t. As I said, you triggered a protective streak in him and now he’s tired from pulling Zangetsu while he’s still in his body,” Ciel stated. “Now, Shirosaki is likely to jump you. In what way is up for debate considering his...tastes,” he hummed.

 

“Who is Shirosaki? I can figure that Zangetsu is Ichigo’s zanpakuto, but not who Shirosaki is in regards to your young charge,” William said, Sebastian and Ciel smiling nearly identically.

 

“Shirosaki is Ichigo’s hollow. He is a Vizard too,” Sebastian stated, pointing to one large mirror where Shirosaki waved from it with a large grin. “Grell, William, I would like you to meet Shirosaki, Ichigo’s inner hollow and fiercest protector.”

 

Grell screeched and jumped behind the couch that they were sitting on, looking over with his small scissors in hand, green eyes trying to keep an eye on the hollow that had burst into laughter. William jumped up from the couch and joined Grell behind it, not pulling his weapon though even as Shirosaki snickered and disappeared.

 

“He tends to pop in every so often to tell us how Ichigo is doing,” Ciel purred.

 

Grell sighed out a breath of relief as the albino version of Ichigo disappeared only to screech as something picked up a lock of his hair and gently played with it. “What the flying hell!?” he screeched and flew over the couch once more as he turned. He found a nearly crying Ichigo standing there, brown eyes wide and filling with tears.

 

“Grell, what did we just tell you not to do?” Ciel snarled, eyes snapping as he stood up and moved to gather Ichigo into his arms. William blinked as the still child like Ichigo clung to Ciel with a whimper, taking note that the young man wore what looked like one of Sebastian’s shirts and what looked to be a large robe that hid Ichigo’s legs.

 

“Are you...are you sleeping with the child?” William hissed as he glared at Sebastian, getting a look that told him that Sebastian was going to happily gut him through his nostrils.

 

“I am not. It is one of the few ways that Ichigo can rest in his room when either me nor Ciel are in our bedroom,” Sebastian snarled back as Ciel drew Ichigo over the loveseat and sitting down, letting the still sniffling young man to curl up in his lap. The demonic butler sniffed and moved to gather a blanket that they kept hidden for whenever Ichigo napped in the sitting room or the study, wrapping up the young man.

 

“Pluto, how about you show Grell the punishment for upsetting Ichigo?” Ciel asked the large dog when he came through the door. The doggy like smirk that spread over the canine’s mouth made Grell go stiff.

 

“Run, reaper, run,” Pluto growled, making Grell swallow the screech of horror and run for his life, Pluto nipping after him, always letting the Grim reaper get away with just a small nip close enough to his ass to make him run faster around the grounds.

 

“Ah, I see. I am sorry for that assumption,” William sighed, nodding to Sebastian as he nodded in return, Ichigo starting to doze once more in Ciel’s arms.

 

“That is fine. So will you make sure that the paperwork is dragged out? At least any paperwork that will go to the Seireitei telling them about him,” Sebastian stated, smoothing a hand over the braided hair, getting a sleep murmur. “We do need the emergency sanctuary pass on top of that,” he continued. “And an extended pass, possibly a statement that he can live here as long as he wishes.”

 

“Easily done. I shall fill out the paperwork for you and bring it for the three of you to sign. Just give me his information and it shall be done in a week,” William stated, fixing his glasses and making them gleam. Ichigo opened his eyes at that moment and hummed softly.

 

“Uryuu...” he breathed before going back to sleep.

 

“It seems that he will be remembering things sooner than thought,” Ciel chuckled with a smile, shaking his head. “Oh, one more thing. A punishment will be needed for Grell. Ichigo will need someone from your office to act as a go between him and your bosses, so who better for that job than Grell.”

 

William smirked, eyes gleaming to gaze out at the window at the still running and yelling Grell, crossing his legs. “I could do that. The paperwork will be handed over to him to fill out and I will send him with it and a list of what he will be doing during his time as a liaison,” he stated, sharing smiles with the other two as they settled into to plan on how things would work out.

 


	9. Sing Me a Lullabye 8: Picnics and Fishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 8  
> Chapter title: Picnics and Fishes  
> Characters: Ciel, Sebastian, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1,769  
> AN: This chapter is just some fluff between our fav three. :D I hope you guys enjoy, really.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Ichigo was staring at the large mare that Sebastian was saddling, his eyes wide as he tilted his head to the side. “I know I have learned how to ride, but...she’s very big,” he finally said, turning to Ciel who just smiled and tugged on his riding gloves.

 

“She is quite gentle and would work best for you, Ichigo. You have been here for nearly two months now and it’ll do you some good to get out on a nice ride,” Ciel said, smiling as Ichigo took a deep breath and moved to the other side of the mare. He stepped up onto the stool and settled into the saddle, arranging his skirts with a frown before shaking his head with a smile.

 

“She is still really big and far up from the ground,” Ichigo hummed, taking the reins and remembering the lessons that Elizabeth had given him in the last couple of weeks, finding himself comfortable in a saddle. “Will she be my riding horse for now on?” he asked curiously, fixing his own gloves, not letting go of the reins.

 

“Yes. Actually we thought that she would be best since she’s so even tempered and rarely spooks,” Ciel stated as he mounted his own horse, taking the reins and waiting for Sebastian to get onto his own mount. “We have a surprise for you today, as long as Pluto behaved while we were gathering you,” he said, eying the simple riding dress that Ichigo had decided to wear.

 

It was a simple dark red dress, the corseting built into the dress so Ichigo didn’t have to worry about an actual corset rubbing or hindering his movements on the horse. The trim was a softer red and looked good with the black hat that had dark red gauze that protected his neck from the sun. All around the young man looked good on the back of a horse, beautiful even once he got used to being on such a large mare.

 

“Come along, I shall lead shall I?” Ciel asked, getting a smile and a nod from Ichigo as Sebastian followed after. In the last week or so, they had to get used to having Grell around, who had gone from pouting and complaining heavily about having to be a glorified personal butler for Ichigo to a doting ‘lady-in-waiting’ as he called himself. It made Ichigo stare at him sometimes before telling him his shoes needed to be shined again, keeping the Grim Reaper busy while he went about his lessons for the day.

 

They fell into a gentle pace as they all enjoyed the sights around them, Ichigo making soft sounds of delight at the greenness of the land and the flowers that were carefully tended even as they headed for a miniature forest that Finnian had created for the two lover’s when they wanted time out in nature but didn’t want to deal with the actual nature. Surrounded by the trees was a small meadow like area that was, for the most part, wild, allowing the two to enjoy their time together.

 

But now they were going to show the area to the awed looking Ichigo who hadn’t seen much beyond the main part of the garden.

 

“Ahh, here we go,” Ciel hummed as they arrived at the woods, leading the way through the trees, Ichigo falling into place next to him, at complete ease.

 

Ichigo’s eyes glazed over for a moment before a soft smile spread over his lips. “I remember my seventh year fully and a good chunk of my eighth year of life. It seems that some of my memories have been healing on their own but not coming out until Zan and Shiro are to them,” he mused, shaking his head and holding onto the saddle at the slight wave of dizziness. Ciel reached out to cup his elbow, making sure that he didn’t fall over.

 

“That is a good thing then,” Sebastian said as he rode up next to Ichigo with a soft look on his face. It seemed that Ichigo had grown up fast after his mother’s death but even with that tragedy in his life, he still held an innocence that still drew Sebastian and Ciel to him. “It means that you will be able to have more time to heal before you must worry about what you are going to do in the near future,” he continued, Ichigo nodding.

 

“Oh, it’s so pretty,” Ichigo gasped when he turned to the meadow that they came to. Pluto was sitting in the middle of it, tail waving slowly as he panted, a large picnic basket sitting on an even larger blanket under the shade of one tree. “Are...are we going to eat lunch here?” he asked, all hopeful eyes and bright smiles.

 

Ciel chuckled and nodded his head. “We are. The horses are trained to stay close while amongst the tree’s so we take off their saddles and allow them to wander,” he said, walking his horse over to a small stream that trickled through down to a new addition.

 

A pond filled with colorful fish that could swim away if they wanted, other colorful fish coming down through the stream. A bamboo rocking fountain sat near one side of the pond, creating a pleasant tapping noise as a small bridge sat over the entry point of the stream.

 

“I was able to add to this place for you. This is now your sanctuary just as it is for me and Ciel,” Sebastian said, sliding off of his horse and helping Ichigo down as Ciel followed them. Ichigo sighed happily and sat on a smooth stone boulder, working on removing his shoes, intent on enjoying the grass under his feet. He was just glad that he could pull off the chosen socks for the day, wearing separate leg coverings with them.

 

Standing up, he lifted his skirts slightly and wiggled his toes in the soft grass, giggling happily at the feeling. Looking up, he moved over the Japanese influenced stream and perched on the small bridge, skirts pulled up so he didn’t get them wet and feet dipping into the cool waters, making him sigh. Ciel and Sebastian smiled as they set the horses to rights as their young charge occasionally laughed at the tickling feeling of the fish coming up to investigate his feet, their colors shimmering.

 

“They look a lot like the Koi fish of Japan,” Ichigo hummed to Ciel as the man walked up and bent over to stare at the fish.

 

“Sebastian said that they are a gentle, peaceful demon fish that keeps the water’s free of pollution. I allow them to have a safe place to live on my land and they make sure that the waters are fresh and pure,” he told Ichigo, getting a bright smile.

 

“You’re very nice. I’ve only heard that demons are out for themselves and tend to be mean and manipulative,” Ichigo said, Ciel chuckling and shaking his head.

 

“We can be but there are just some people that make us want to protect them, and you are one of those for me and Sebastian,” the younger demon admitted, plucking Ichigo’s hat off of his head and offering his hand. “Come. Let’s eat lunch and then we can play a little.”

 

“Yes, alright,” Ichigo said, taking the hand that was offered to him and helped up to his feet. The two walked over to where the picnic basket had been unpacked by Sebastian, the older demon having pulled off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves to his shirt. Ichigo pulled off his own lightweight riding jacket with the help of Ciel, letting the man put it aside. Ciel tugged his own jacket off as they all sat down, Ichigo looking over the offerings.

 

“All of this was done by Bardroy and he does ask that you tell him truthfully if you like it or not,” Sebastian stated, pulling out three plates and serving Ichigo first. Everything was simple finger foods that would be light on the stomach but delightful for a lunch. Slices of chicken wrapped with bread and dipped into an easily heated gravy, fresh fruit chunks with dip options of fresh whipped cream or caramel, sweet rolls, a fresh cucumber salad that Sebastian said came from a German recipe that he found many years ago and an apple and blueberry tart. Dessert was, surprisingly enough, a strawberry mousse that had Ichigo wanting to have some right that moment.

 

“Oh this is delicious,” Ichigo moaned as he tasted the salad first, a burst of something lightly salty and sweet all in once along with the coolness of the cucumber, his eyes falling shut as he delighted in the taste. Sebastian shifted slightly as his body reacted to the sweetly innocent moan that had come from him, squashing the instinctive desire to reach out and pull him close to show him what he really should moan about.

 

Ciel sent him a look that told him to be patient. They already had plans on how to claim Ichigo as their own but those plans hinged on him mentally growing into his proper age, or at the least age 17. Whatever came first and depending on their patience lasting. For now though they would continue to come together whenever possible to quench the thirst that rose in them.

 

“Try the fruit. I think he mixed it with boiled and thinned honey,” Ciel said, pointing to the glistening mixed fruit on Ichigo’s plate. This time it was his turn to squash the need for Ichigo, forcing himself to turn to his own plate and tucking away fantasies of feeding the sweet man fruit that was dipped into various toppings.

 

They continued to work their way through lunch, talking and discussing what Ichigo was going to learn in his coming lessons and what balls Ciel and Sebastian were being forced to attend, having put off holding any balls of their own for the time being, stating construction work being done to the house. After lunch had been eaten, including the cold tea that had been packed for them, Ichigo went back to the pond and knelt down to watch the fish, the two demons joining him and showing him how to pet the demonic fishes, getting a soothing song of pleasure from them, much to the young males delight.

 

The afternoon was spent in lazy contentment, the bond that had been started with the drops of blood in tea solidifying and growing as they got to know each other more and more.

 

 


	10. Sing Me a Lullabye 9: Teasing Without Meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 9   
> Chapter title: Teasing Without Meaning  
> Characters: Grell, Ichigo, Ciel, Sebastian, Bardroy, Tanaka, Finnian  
> Word Count: 1,961  
> AN: Why yes, I like torturing any character that I happen to write. Why do you ask?
> 
> Outside of that, we get to see fluff! And not with our main pairing this time though.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Dinner that night turned out to be an interesting affair for the two demons and most of the household. Finnian had left to eat in the kitchen as Bardroy prepared dessert, Mey-Rin was in her room with a sprained ankle, having tripped over a displaced rug when Grell had cleaned Ichigo’s room top to bottom. Grell himself was sitting in a corner, book in hand as he tried to ignore the two that sat at the table along with the other two butlers.

 

Dinner had started out innocently enough with a simple first dish of a light salad that Ichigo had suggested they tried, something he had remembered his father buying once. Lettuce, cucumbers, carrots, tomatoes, cheese that had been shredded, somehow, mixed and then topped with a simple honey based dressing that helped to offset the bite to the cheese.

 

The main dish had consisted of a perfectly cooked fresh quail, a new taste for Ichigo, snap peas that had made Ichigo moan lowly happily at the sweetness of it, not noticing how Grell had twitched and scowled at his book when he had. Warm rolls with sweet cream butter and mashed potatoes that had been baked in the over had also been offered right alongside small bowls of brothy quail soup, the meat that had been used to make it being saved for the next day and breakfast.

 

The entire dinner had Ichigo making small noises of happiness, Sebastian’s, Ciel’s and Grell’s patience and willpower being tested with each sound that escaped from him. The two demons reminded themselves that when the right time came, they could woo him right into their bed and that they wouldn’t be letting him leave for a week afterwards while the sharp toothed Grim Reaper reminded himself that Tanaka was one scary old man.

 

And that there was something off about the man, something that he couldn’t quite figure out. Then again, the tortures that Tanaka had described in a good amount of detail had been enough to put him off even thinking of Ichigo as anything sexual while his mindset was that of a young child. The threat of William finding out had been the cherry on top of the whipped cream fruit tart.

 

So for the moment, he was happy to read his book and contemplate just what Tanaka was because that man was not human. Looking up, Grell eyed the happily smiling old man as he sipped tea and sat at a low table, his own dinner plate set to the side and empty of his food. “Not human at all,” he muttered to himself, drawing Ichigo’s eyes. He waved off the curious look as Bardroy set up what looked to be a small, thick candle under a metal holder and placed a pot of white chocolate over the candle.

 

Once the candle was lit, he disappeared into the kitchen to fetch the platter of fruit and sweet breads that he had planned for dessert. “Do you know how to dip your fruit and breads into the chocolate?” Bardroy asked as he gave Ichigo a long fork like thing as Sebastian gently stirred the chocolate to make sure that it was ready and stayed that way.

 

“I place it here and then dip it into the chocolate, rolling it instead of dredging it so that it is evenly covered but I don’t lose it to the chocolate,” Ichigo quoted, remembering what the man had told him when he had found Bardroy chopping up a white chocolate block.

 

“Exactly. If you need help, I am sure that Sebastian will be willing to help you with it,” Bardroy said, smiling hugely before moving back to the kitchen, wondering why he did such things to himself. Sighing, he sat down next to Finnian and took the fork with a piece of melon, dipping it into their own pot of white chocolate. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Finnian breathed, blushing as he picked up a piece of sweet bread and carefully dipped it.

 

Back in the main dining room, Ichigo was very carefully spearing a large strawberry that had the top removed, Sebastian watching him closely to make sure that he didn’t stab himself accidentally. Smiling brightly, he leant forward slightly and carefully rolled the strawberry in the white chocolate and brought it back, holding a small plate under it as it cooled enough to eat. Sliding the strawberry off of the fork, he sliced it in half and speared it with a smaller fork and ate half of it.

 

The sound of pleasure was pure sin and made the three men go stiff in more than one way. Sebastian cleared his throat as Ciel took a few moments to beat back the lust that had reared its head up fast and hard. Grell choked on his air before standing up and excusing himself, stating that he needed to contact William for his daily report, nearly running out of the dining room. Tanaka just hid his smirk behind his tea, knowing that his two masters, despite the fact that Sebastian was, for all intents and purposes, a butler himself, would take good care of Ichigo when he became mentally old enough for them.

 

Ichigo missed it all, intent on the strawberry and slowly eating it to enjoy it as much as possible before dipping some melon and then a grape, using a spoon to pour some of the white chocolate over the fat piece of fruit. Occasionally he used a finger to catch a dribble of the melted chocolate, sucking on the finger with pleasure, sending even more heat through the two demons.

 

Ciel finally was able to gather himself enough to continue with his own dessert, Finnian and Bardroy peeking out of the kitchen to see what all the moaning was about, sending the gardener back to his gardening and the cook to a spot outside to start smoking like a chimney.

 

Sitting down in the chair, cigarette hanging from his mouth, Bardroy started to think hard and long about his tastes in sexual and romantic partners. They tended to be sweet looking, if not out and out androgynous with their looks, much like Ichigo was, or Finnian was. Pausing at the thought of Finnian being androgynous, much less pretty, Bardroy turned to look at the young man that was finishing his planting of a new peach tree that was for Ichigo.

 

Taking in the soft blond hair that was always held back with bobby pins, down to the innocent face and wide green eyes that had seen too much for someone so young, along the lean body that held untold amounts of strength, Bardroy went completely still at the feeling of lust wiggling its way through his body.

 

“Shit,” he cursed, dropping his cigarette to the ground and smashing it with one foot before lighting another. Somehow, he knew that his change of thoughts had started long before Ichigo had been dropped into their lives but somehow it had been that same male that had made him face the fact that they were changing. “Shit,” he muttered again. “I’m an idiot.”

 

Snorting, he continued to watch as the younger male finished planting the new tree before stopping and wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. Finnian looked up and at him, catching him watching with a thoughtful look on his face. The smile that spread over that sweet, innocent face was filled with something that was a mix of love and adoration, and it slammed another new thought into his mind, making him drop his cigarette onto his lap. He didn’t even notice that the cherry was burning through his pants until a hot stinging sensation so close to his precious jewels sent him into the air, yelping and batting at his lap.

 

Finnian rand up to him, eyes and face worried as the man checked to make sure that nothing was hurt. “Are you alright?” he asked, looking much like a worried, sad puppy right at that moment.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just...lost in thought,” Bardroy said, swallowing heavily as he really took in the younger man. “Ah...fuck it,” he muttered, reaching out and pulling a squeaking, surprised Finnian forward and into his arms, slanting his mouth down over a willing mouth that welcomed his tasting tongue, a slick, shy muscle coming to play. The kiss was sweet, shy, just like his little gardener and sent heat roaring through him like flames licking at a new piece of wood. Moaning, he slowly pulled away from ravishing the younger man’s mouth.

 

Bardroy smirked at the dazed, happy expression on Finnian’s face. Green eyes were darkened to almost black as pink lips had flushed to a rich red, swelling from the kiss as a flush settled over cream colored cheeks and blond hair was mussed from his fingers. “Oh, my,” Finnian breathed, knowing that if the bigger man wasn’t holding him up, he would have sunk to the floor in a limp pile of contentment.

 

“Yeah,” Bardroy chuckled roughly, wanting to do nothing more than to hitch his little partner up, press him against a wall and make him beg to be taken. Often. Every few minutes if he could have his way really. But he knew oh so painfully well that Finnian had never slept with another, woman or man, never wanting to leave the garden unless it was time to eat or sleep, or go with their master on a mission, which was rare to happen. “You okay there? Not too much too fast yeah?”

 

“No, not too much,” Finnian replied, blushing and looking down as he played with Bardroy’s chef shirt. “What...what does this mean?” he asked shyly.

 

“It means that you’re mine,” Bardroy stated, voice smug as he held the other tight, barely wincing at the rather, shockingly so, squeal of happiness from Finnian. A happy giggle with softer chuckles from the back door drew the two new partners away from their enjoyment of each other, finding Ichigo standing there clapping his hands in happiness while Sebastian and Ciel smirked at them.

 

“Congratulations, you two,” Ichigo chirped, bouncing over and hugging Finnian, stealing him from Bardroy’s arms, much to the man’s amusement.

 

Sebastian walked over to him and leant in close, making sure that the two younger males couldn’t hear them, and asked, “Do you know how to take your little mate?” The shade of red that Bardroy turned would have rivaled some of the red dresses that Elizabeth often wore.

 

“What do ya mean by that?” he growled, narrowing his eyes at the smug looking demon.

 

“You need to know how to take him without hurting him. It’s nothing like sleeping with a woman after all, and he’s so tiny...” Sebastian trailed off, cocking an eyebrow as Bardroy looked to the two males who were smiling and talking as Ciel watched with an indulgent eye.

 

“Can you...uh...tell me how to do it? I don’t want to hurt ‘em,” Bardroy said after a few moments of swallowing his pride.

 

“Indeed I shall,” Sebastian promised, smiling brightly. “But not tonight. I came out to see if you could make some caramel and chocolate for mine and Ciel’s use in our room...”

 

“Yeah, sure, no details, man. No details.” Bardroy smiled as Finnian bounced back over to him, the other three leaving them alone as the large American swept his smaller partner into a tight hug. “Happy?”

 

“Insanely,” Finnian sighed, tilting his head up with a shy look. “Though, do you think I could get another kiss?” he asked, Bardroy leering down at him.

 

“Baby, when you want a kiss, all you gotta do is come ta me,” Bardroy chuckled, leaning down and sealing their lips in another kiss that left them breathless.

 

 


	11. Sing Me a Lullabye 10: Waking the Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 10  
> Chapter title: Waking the Mansion  
> Characters: Ciel/Sebastian  
> Word Count: 2,748  
> AN: I’ll just place this here since I’m not sure if I’ll be on tomorrow to post this. But yeah, didn’t want to deprive you guys of this. >3
> 
> *~*~*~*

Pressing his dark haired lover up against their bedroom door, Ciel snarled and pulled him down into a deep, needy kiss, moaning lowly as his hips were gripped and pulled into Sebastian’s. They had been fighting off their need and lust for each other since lunch and now that they were alone, Ichigo asleep in the other room as Pluto watched over him, they could finally quench their lust in each other.

 

Moaning as he pulled away from the kiss, the younger demon rubbed against his bigger lover as he nipped hard at his bottom lip, his eyes flaring red as he tugged Sebastian’s tie free, tossing it to the floor. He had already taken off his own jacket and tie, both of them lying on the ground nearby, shoes discarded the moment that they had walked into the bedroom. “Stay put,” he purred as he slowly undid the buttons of the neat white shirt that Sebastian wore, sliding his hands over the soft skin that was exposed.

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked down at him, wondering just what his proper little lover was going to do next. He knew that the other tended to do things that he wouldn’t have done normally when he was riled up and pushed to the limit with his lust. A hiss escaped his lips as soft pink lips closed around one nipple and sucked, straight teeth nibbling at the bud until it was hard and sensitive. Ciel was quick to switch to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment that he had given the other nipple. He scrapped his nails into the wood of the door as he watched with hooded, dark red eyes as his mate moved away from the nipples and started to move lower, nipping and sucking, drawing up blood that was quickly lapped away.

 

“Ah, my pretty little Ciel, so eager,” he moaned, letting his eyes drop close and his head thump against the door, shirt dropping to the ground with an easy going shrug. Ciel chuckled, looking up at his mate as he came down to his knees before the other, fingers working on the buttons that held Sebastian’s pants up, getting them loose and pulling them down, freeing his lover’s rapidly hardening length.

 

“Am I? I would think that you are too,” Ciel purred as his hand wrapped around Sebastian’s prick and stroked from root to tip, teasing the sides and underside with each slow stroke up and down. Sebastian growled and thrust his hips up into the hand, eyes slitted open to watch his mate, knowing what was going to happen but knowing that Ciel was going to tease him as much as he could.

 

“You do know that I am eager, Ciel. Eager for your body. Eager for your moans and cries of passion. Eager for your mouth to take me into it and drain me dry,” he growled, eyes widening when Ciel ran just the tip of his tongue over the underside of his cock. “Ah, yes.”

 

“Let me enjoy myself. I’ll let you fall over that edge, no worries,” Ciel promised. Licking his lips to wet them, he took the tip into his mouth and suckled much like the kitten that Sebastian always seemed to call him, drawing a rumbling groan as long fingered hands buried themselves into his hair. Moaning as his hair was tugged, he slid down further, tongue curling around the hardness as he buried his nose into coarse hair and swallowed, eyes looking up at Sebastian. Wide, lust glazed red eyes stared down at him.

 

Pulling back up, tongue still twisting and working over the velvet hardness, Ciel moaned again at the taste of his mate as he lapped at the tip, sliding back down. Sebastian had to think that the look of pure happiness on Ciel’s face was more than sinful for the young demon, eyes half lidded as he slid up and down over his hardness, sucking and driving him closer to the edge of his climax. He tugged on the dark locks in his fingers, the white contrasting with the black in a way that made him growl and thrust forward into the accepting mouth.

 

“Such a pretty little mouth,” he breathed, eyes half lidded once more as he continued to move in time with the avidly working mouth, feeling the coil of pleasure tighten deep in his loins. His eyes narrowed when one hand reached into his pants and pulled out his balls, gently teasing and rolling them as miniature fangs scrapped along his shaft. Crying out in pleasure, feeling the coil snap hard, he came, spilling over the knowing tongue when Ciel pulled back enough to catch a taste of him.

 

Panting, he looked down and his eyes widened as he saw the smaller demons other hand coated in his own cum, lapping at it with a sultry look on his face. “You did not allow me to taste you,” Sebastian drawled, leaning down to bring his lover’s hand up to his mouth, cleaning the digits with his own tongue, making Ciel gasp.

 

“I allowed you to taste me earlier, in my study while Ichigo was with Tanaka,” he said, sounding a bit breathless as the knowing tongue teased his hand. He finally looked over to their bedside table and found the surprise that Sebastian had been setting up when Ciel had come in and slammed him into the door. “What are you planning now?” Ciel asked, unsurprised when his mate simply reached down and picked him up and carried him to the bed with a smile.

 

“Now? Well, I plan on doing what I have been wanting to do all day,” Sebastian stated, laying Ciel back onto the bed and standing up once more, freeing his hair from his ponytail. “I plan on making you beg for me to take you, to make you scream loud enough to wake the household. After all, if I did not do so, what kind of lover would that make me?” he asked, kneeling on the bed and leaning over the smaller demon.

 

“A very bad lover indeed,” Ciel cooed, eyes wide with anticipation, reaching up and pulling Sebastian down into a kiss, tongue sliding over his lover’s lips before sucking on his bottom lip, nipping at it. “Are you going to do good on your promise now?” he asked, licking up the bead of blood that he had drawn, smirking at the dark look he got.

 

“Oh indeed I am,” Sebastian chuckled, moving to remove Ciel’s clothing, adding it to the pile of clothing on the floor, stripping his lover bare. Once he had the younger male unclothed and laying before him, his prick was hard once more and his eyes had darkened to a dried blood color that gleamed with pleasure. Shifting the other to lay up near the head of the bed, Sebastian reached out and stirred the plain chocolate with a spoon, making sure that neither the bowl or the chocolate was too hot to hurt his lover.

 

Smirking, he picked up the bowl and the spoon and said, “Put your arms above your head and hold onto the headboard for me. And keep holding on to it.” Smirking when his commands had been followed, Sebastian took the spoon and started to dribble some of the chocolate over the pale skin, watching Ciel gasp at the heat and arch up. He created a delicate design with ease before picking up the white chocolate and did the same with it and then the caramel. He waited for a few seconds for the three to cool down before smirking once more.

 

Leaning forward, his tongue snaking out, he followed one trail of the white chocolate, feeling Ciel’s muscles quiver under the touch as he moaned, knowing that he was hitting spots that always sent heat through his sweet lover. He scraped his teeth against the other’s nipple when he came to the tip before licking at it once more. He continued to lick and suck and bite at the skin, drawing up blood and always licking it up, the sweetness mixing with the copper of the liquid.

 

Ciel was down to writhing and moaning, arching up into the teasing mouth. He panted softly, begging words spilling from his mouth as his body twisted much to Sebastian’s amusement. The older demon sat up, listening to the whine of unhappiness as Ciel opened his eyes and glared around a pout at him.

 

“I’m not leaving you,” Sebastian chuckled as he shifted back to kneel between long legs, settling them so that Ciel was comfortable before he picked up his bowl of caramel, stirring it until it was cool enough so as to not hurt any delicate parts. Smirking, watching as the mismatched eyes widened, he took the caramel and used the spoon to gently pour some of it over the straining length of his mate, getting a strangled moan. Chuckling, he placed the bowl aside and picked up the white chocolate, creating a swirling pattern from the tip of the cock down his mate’s right hip, doing the same to the left hip with the chocolate.

 

“Wha...What are you going to do?” Ciel stuttered, shivering at the rather ravenous look that his mate was giving him, feeling his length twitch and leak.

 

“I plan on eating you of course,” Sebastian chuckled, leaning forward after making sure his hair was out of the way. Snaking his tongue out, he started to lick and suck at the chocolate covered skin, leaving more marks and red lines as he avoided the straining cock once more, ratcheting his lover’s pleasure up higher and higher. Finally, he arrived to his final goal, tongue sliding very slowly over the underside and making him moan at the taste of caramel and pre-cum, his eyes closing as if he was savoring something absolutely decadent.

 

“Sebastian,” Ciel whined, shuddering hard as he bit at his bottom lip. “So...”

 

“Delicious,” Sebastian smirked, smiling down at the other, licking his lips before he leant down and took the other’s cock into his mouth all the way down to the root and twisting his tongue around the hardness. The sound of pleasure rocked through the room, echoing a bit as Ciel’s back bowed harshly upwards, twitching and shuddering hard before falling limp to the bed once more as Sebastian pulled up, making sure that he didn’t miss a bit of the caramel.

 

“Sebastian...so good,” Ciel moaned, hands falling from the headboard to clench at the pillow under his head, eyes closed as he reveled under the licks and sucks. One leg came up to rest over Sebastian’s shoulder, the demon stroking over the firm thigh as he continued to tease and make his lover beg. Pulling off of the now clean and heavily leaking cock once more, the elder demon wiped off the side of his mouth and sucked at his finger with a smirk as dazed eyes opened to stare at him.

 

“Time for the real fun,” he purred, flipping his lover over and lifting his hips up. Reaching up, he grabbed a pillow and shoved it under lean hips, supporting him as Ciel lowered his chest down onto the bed, trembling. Grabbing the jar with their oil, Sebastian lowered his head and lapped at the dip in the back before him, tasting the sweet sweat that collected there as he slicked his fingers with the oil.

 

Leering down at his lover, the older demon ran his fingers over the entrance and rubbed, feeling them automatically relax under his touch, Ciel knowing what was to come. Smirking against the curve of his mate’s ass, Sebastian nipped at the skin as his finger slid in, drawing a harsh moan from him and the muscles tightening around the finger. Purring, he licked his lips and sat up on his knees as he slowly worked his finger, feeling the muscles relax even more as Ciel worked his hips back onto it, soft sounds of need escaping him.

 

“Damn it all, Sebastian, give me more,” Ciel growled, rolling his hips as he clenched around the finger. Sebastian just sent him a heated look and slid in a second, not moving the fingers and instead just letting Ciel work back and forth on them. A third finger slid into the grasping body and spread, loosening the muscles enough for them to take him without tearing but with still a burn that Ciel would love.

 

“I am giving you more,” Sebastian purred, pulling out his fingers and getting a whine. A light smack on the perfect ass before him had the older demon smirking as he coated his length with some of the oil, Ciel mewling and shifting so that his ass was presented perfectly for the other. Purring once more, Sebastian aligned himself with the entrance before pressing forward, draping himself over Ciel’s back and pressing a kiss to his mate’s shoulder after he bottomed out.  

 

The two panted softly as they rested connected intimately for a moment before Sebastian rolled his hips, feeling the smaller body shudder under him. Taking a slow breath, he shifted so that he was leaning on one hand, the other grasping a hip and pulled out slowly, just enjoying the slick drag of skin on skin before slamming in hard enough to fill the air with the sound of skin on skin. With that, he started to move, slamming into his lover’s body, taking him, claiming him with each thrust.

 

Ciel was alternating between moaning and snarling as his sweet spot was just teased by the driving cock, his own hard and twitching under him as he clawed at the pillows. “Sebastian, you tease,” he howled, head tossed back as he tried to thrust back into the thrusts, but held back by the hand as his mate continued to tease him.

 

“Do you really want more from me?” Sebastian growled, eyes wide as he continued to move in and out of the willing body.

 

“Yes! Give me more, please,” Ciel panted and beg, his sounds getting louder, putting to shame all of the women and men that Sebastian had been with before. Snarling, Sebastian shifted his position and thrust back into the sweet body hard, getting a screech that could be heard echoing through the mansion as he slammed into the smaller demons sweet spot, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. “Yes! Sebastian!”

 

Sebastian growled and buried his face into the scented neck and sank his teeth into the skin, feeling his climax start to coil and wanting to connect with his mate in all possible ways. The hand holding Ceil’s hips still moved, offering it to the seeking mouth and feeling small fangs sink in and draw blood, their bond exploding between them as they fell over the cliff together. Ciel shuddered as he spilled over the pillow under his hips, claws tearing the pillow under his fingers as Sebastian joined him, spilling into his mate’s body.

 

They twitched and growled as they came down from the sudden and hard climaxes before releasing their bits of skin, lazily lapping at the wounds and closing them. As Ciel went limp with a mewl, Sebastian sat up and pulled out of his mate, watching white trickle out of him with a possessive pleasure. Smoothing a hand over the plump ass, the older demon slid off of the bed and strolled into the bathroom, deciding that they needed to dirty the tub once more.

 

Ciel found a bit of energy and flipped over onto his back, knowing that Sebastian was far from satisfied, but also knowing that he himself was in the same boat as his mate. They had a lot of pent up lust to work out as it was.

 

In other parts of the mansion, Mey-Rin was panting softly, night dress hitched up around her hips and wondering why such pleasure was denied, and Tanaka was putting in ear plugs. Bardroy was growling and imagining it was his sweet Finnian that was stroking his hard cock while Finnian himself moved outside to sleep under the stars, wondering if it would be that good with Bardroy. Snake...Snake was staring at the arousal that was tenting his bed sheets as he wondered why he was so hard, never having anyone to explain his bodily functions to him.

 

Grell was cursing his late lover and nearly bouncing by the time William stepped through the portal.

 


	12. Sing Me a Lullabye 11: Reconnecting Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 11  
> Chapter title: Reconnecting Lovers  
> Characters: William/Grell  
> Word Count: 2,361  
> AN: I hurt, but that’s about normal. I have a couple of coms that I’m working on that will help me get my memory foam. *hums happily* Which is nice. *nods* No need to borrow monies now to do it. :3
> 
> But I’m tired today to which is normal so I hope you all enjoy this story. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Stalking back and forth across the floor, red hair flying behind him, Grell cursed loudly as another pleasure soaked scream of Sebastian’s name reached his ears and he snarled, cursing the fact that he didn’t know how to do silencing wards as well as his lover. “William, you had better get here sooner than later,” he growled.

 

“Should I?” William asked as he closed the door that lead to their offices behind him, making sure that it disappeared once more, leaving behind nothing but a simple wall.

 

“Yes!” Grell yelped, pouncing upon his lover, clinging to his lapels as he whined. “I’ve been listening to those two damn demons for the last hour having sex! Do you have any idea how aroused I am? Along with that, I have not seen you for nearly a full week!” he whined, eyes wide and teary. “Of course, this is just the topping to the fact that I’m forced to wear nothing BUT black! I look so...plain...”

 

“You know how Ciel feels about you wearing his Aunt’s jacket, even after all of this time. The only reason you get away with wearing it when you’re not working for Ichigo is because he can’t tell you not to,” William stated, smirking as he patted Grell’s head and moved to lay down the silencing wards, cutting off the sounds that traveled to the room. “As it is, I do not want others to hear the sounds that you make for me, so be glad I’m so willing to lay wards for you. You really must learn how to place them yourself.”

 

Grell pouted and crossed his arms, watching as William tugged off his gloves and sat down, removing his shoes. Every movement was controlled and precise, but the red head could tell that his lover was just as affected that by their time apart as he was, the movements a bit too controlled and precise.  Sighing, he reached up and tugged his tie free of his vest, removing it and hanging it from a hook on his armoire door.

  
“I know, but the one who teaches them is just...boring. He has no flare,” Grell huffed, turning away from his lover to remove his own gloves, laying them on their pillow. He hummed happily when William came up behind him and pressed close, arms coming to rest around his waist as the slightly taller man nuzzled behind his ear.

 

“I suppose I shall have to teach you then,” William mused, fingers undoing the buttons to Grell’s vest and pulling it off, hanging it on the same hook as his tie. “For now though, I have this need to take you, to remind you just who owns your heart and soul and very being,” he growled, sending shivers up and down Grell’s spine as his body reacted in the most delightful of way’s, length hardening and pressing against his pants.

 

“You’re a mean, mean tease,” Grell whined as William slowly pulled his shirt out of his pants and started to undo the buttons. “What are you planning on doing exactly?” he asked not expecting to get a straight answer from his lover.

 

“So much that it would take time telling you that would be well used for other things,” William stated, fingertips brushing over the soft skin he exposed, missing the budding nipples as he continued to unbutton his shirt. Shivering, Grell leant back into his lover and lifted a leg, resting his foot on the armoire's ledge, undoing the ties and tugging the boots off. William just smiled and worked around his redhead undoing his shoes with ease.

 

“I have a long night ahead of me, don’t I?” Grell asked as he lined up his shoes and the black haired man pulled off his shirt, placing it onto a hanger.

 

“Indeed you do,” William chuckled as he turned his lover around. He still had his own shirt on, but his tie, shoes and vest had been removed. Licking his lips, Grell grabbed the other’s shirt and pulled him down into a slow kiss, their lips just pressing and sliding, reconnecting them in the best of ways. William slowly deepened the kiss, tongue sliding over soft lips and then into the welcoming mouth, tongues tangling and sliding languidly.

 

Sighing, Grell pressed up against the hard body, hands sliding up strong shoulders and into black locks, messing them from their careful style as equally strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him close. Moaning, the two pulling away, William slowly drawing his tongue over the sharp teeth, knowing how to caress them without hurting himself and trusting his mate to not hurt him in the process.

 

Humming, dazed green eyes opening, Grell lazily drew his hands down over William’s neck and to the buttons that hid the man’s body from his gaze, flicking them open. He leant forward and licked at the little dip of William’s collarbone before brushing his lips over the skin that was exposed as the shirt fell open.

 

Grell knew that the man could look like some of the strongest fighter’s, all muscles and definition but didn’t, preferring to keep fit and healthy but also not wanting to skip on his paperwork, spending time with him or doing his job. But he loved the fact that his lover still had definition and looked so much like the man that he was. Blinking, he looked up at William when the man removed his glasses and placed them on their pillow with a smile.

 

“We don’t want them to become smudged,” William chuckled with a leer, brushing back some of the soft red hair and getting a loving smile.

 

“Then you should take yours off to,” Grell chuckled, reaching up and removing the simple black framed glasses, setting them aside next to his own glasses. Once that was done, he went back to worshiping the soft skin, licking and tasting as he moved lower, coming to rest on one knee as the shirt fell open completely.

 

“I don’t think I wish to feel your mouth on me at the moment, so pull open my pants and remove them but nothing else,” William instructed, getting a pouting, questioning look from Grell. “I have something better in mind.”

 

“Fine,” Grell sighed, undoing the buttons of the pants and removing them, William lifting his legs up and out of the pants. The flamboyant male stood up and tossed the pants in his hands onto the armoires shelf as William returned the favor of removing his pants, moving him to rest against the solid piece of furniture.

 

“Rest your hands on the bottom there and make sure you don’t hit our glasses, love,” William said, coming to his knees as he pulled the sinfully tight pants down over the equally sinful legs, tossing them to the side for the moment. Smirking, he cupped the delicate cock before him, teasing the tip with his palm and just continuing to stroke and tease, Grell’s head tossed back as he moaned, eyes shut and hair falling down his back in a fall.

 

Growling softly, William reached behind Grell’s back, wrapping his fingers in the silken locks and tugged gently as he mouthed at the other’s stomach, feeling the hidden muscles jump and twitch under the touch. He tugged again as his fingers curled firmly around the twitching cock and stroked, drawing out a whine as slightly curved hips twitched, begging for more. Smirking, his mouth slid down further as his tongue worked over the tip, tasting the salty-sweetness that was dripping slowly from the slit.

 

Opening his mouth, he worked the length down his throat, swallowing and tugging on the locks in his hand. Alternating how hard he sucked and licked along with how hard he pulled on Grell’s hair, William rediscovered the various sighs and moans and mewls that he could pull out of his fiery lover. Pulling off the hard cock, his own twitching and begging for more, he stood up and sealed their mouths together, long fingered hands coming to cling to his shoulders.

 

“Now where should I take you? On the couch so you can scream into the cushions for me? Or perhaps on the bed? We haven’t broken in this one yet,” he mused against Grell’s lips, feeling the other tremble against him. “Or perhaps here, against the armoire? No, that wouldn’t do. I know just where to do so,” William purred, smirking as he pulled the other man away from the piece of furniture, only pausing to grab a jar of oil from one of the drawers.

 

“What are you doing now?” Grell asked breathlessly, eyes wide as he was pressed up against the wall next to his window, William sliding between his legs.

 

“I plan on defiling your wall so that whenever you look at it you will only remember me and the way I make you scream,” William stated, his hand reaching down to hitch up one long leg around his waist. Smirking, he slicked his fingers with some of the oil and reached back to stroke and tease the other’s guardian muscle as he initiated another kiss, tongue imitating what he was soon going to do to his sweet love.

 

Grell moaned and wiggled, pulling the other closer as the teasing finger worked its way into his body, teasing the nerves and bringing with it a subtle burn that came from not being able to have his lover for over a week. He sighed and rolled his hips back as the burn left, and the finger smoothly moved in and out of his body before a second finger slipped into him next to the first. William pulled away from the kiss and pressed a kiss against the bowing neck as he scissored his fingers apart as he pulled them out before bringing them back together and pressing upwards once more.

 

The two lovers rubbed and pressed together, lengths rubbing together and ratcheting their desire for the other up with each slick stroke. William was able to work the third finger into his mate’s body even as his mouth sucked up a new mark on the pale skin, drawing a rich groan from between plush lips. Grell rocked back hard as the finger teased over his prostate, shooting heat straight to his groin as they spread, still pressing on the spot.

 

“Wi-Wi-William! You...ah!” Grell cried out, shuddering hard as William continued to tease his body open and the spot that sent more and more heat flooding through his body. His body shuddered hard as straight teeth bit down on shoulder, a strong body pressing him firmly up against the wall, his other leg going limp.

 

“What am I, Grell?” William asked, voice rough, a chuckle escaping him as he continued to tease his lover open more and more. He finally pulled his fingers free of the grasping, squeezing body and moved away enough so that he could turn the compliant, dazed Grell around, pressing into his back. Nosing into the sweat slicked neck, he coated his length with the leftover oil, not wanting to bend down to pick up the jar that he had dropped earlier. “What am I?” he asked, rubbing the head of his cock against the stretched entrance.

 

“My lover, my everything. My bastard of a man,” Grell groaned as he tried to press back onto the length and not getting anywhere as William smirked and pulled away.

 

“Good boy,” William purred into one ear, sinking into the welcoming heat. Grell whined and clawed at the wall, nails creating furrows in the wall paper as his lover held his hips still. Waiting for the two to adjust, pausing with his hips pressed flushed against his mate’s, the elder Grim Reaper slowly pulled out until the tip of his cock was resting just inside of his mate before snapping his hips back into him. His chest was still pressed to Grell’s back as his mouth found unmarked bits of skin to tease and mark as he settled into a rhythm that was slow and drove the both of them through the clouds of pleasure.

 

Grell was gasping and moaning, his eyes closed and cheek pressed against the wall before him as his nails dug into the plaster, hips twitching back into the other’s thrusts, trying to take his lover in as deep as possible. William was growling very lowly, eyes closed as he took his young lover slowly, savoring every slow slide in and out and the way the muscles clenched tight around him, almost as if Grell was trying to keep him buried within him. Groaning, he reached around and curled his hand around the dripping length, starting to stroke in time with his own movements.

 

When they fell over into their climaxes, it was Grell that fell first, screaming loud enough to have traveled to the other occupants of the mansion if William hadn’t laid the wards when he had, spilling over the stroking, teasing hand. William was quick to follow after with a shout of his own, shuddering as he pressed completely into Grell’s body, dick twitching as he shivered from the force.

 

The two Grim Reapers slid to the floor, William holding his lover close as they tried to catch their breath, eyes closed as they basked in the connection of their souls and bodies. William was the first to rouse himself from the glow, feeling decidedly sticky and needing to clean them both up. Lifting his still out of it lover off of his length, getting an unhappy sound, he swept him into his arms, smiling at the fact that the red waterfall of hair was tangled and messy instead of liquid like usual.

 

“Time for a long soak and then perhaps some food. I have a lovely surprise for you,” William stated, getting a sleepy smile from Grell as the man wrapped his arms around his neck.

  
“Making me have to wait for my surprise are you?” Grell chuckled, getting a small smile, a real smile from the other. The smile sent tingles of happiness through him as he continued to happily rest in the other’s arms.

 

 


	13. Sing Me a Lullabye 12: First Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye   
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 12  
> Chapter title: First Day Out  
> Characters: Ichigo, Grell, Sebastian, Ciel, Soma, Agni, Elizabeth, Tanaka,   
> Word Count: 1,945  
> AN: Sorry about being a couple days late with this update. I ended up out all day Monday and yesterday I was far from able to move properly so I post this today. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

Eating the simple breakfast of fresh eggs, fruit, lightly toasted bread and ham, Ichigo gazed at Grell, who was once more looking as if he was falling asleep into his coffee, before turning to Ciel who had already downed two cups of the strong drink. He had noticed that the two had seemed a little more tired when they had to deal with early, early mornings, but had no ideas as to why. Both William, when he stayed for breakfast, and Sebastian though both seemed quite smug about something. When he had asked Tanaka about it, the older Japanese man had told him that their special friends were keeping them up and when he aged mentally up into his teen years, his current age just on the edge of eight, he would explain if he wanted him to.

 

“Why did we have to wake up so early?” Ichigo asked finally, putting his fruit bowl down onto his empty plate, always saving it for last.

 

“We need to take you into town today for your fans. Unfortunately, we can’t order them since they must be specially created and designed in person. We think you can pull off shy Japanese girl well enough right now so you should be safe,” Ciel stated, wiping his mouth, wide brown eyes turning to him. “That is why Sebastian helped you into the dress you are wearing now,” he continued, pointing to the day dress that was the color of Ciel’s normal eye, trimmed with darker blue lace around the hem and waist. “We’ll leave in an about a half hour. Soma, Agni and Elizabeth will be meeting with us since it is their fan maker.”

 

“She sent a late night message last night telling us that we are to meet her there,” Sebastian stated, pouring some fresh tea for Ichigo, getting a thankful smile. “Grell will be acting as your personal servant too, so keep close to him if we are not nearby. Tanaka will also be with us so as to act as your family and keep things proper.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Ichigo hummed, looking over to Tanaka, getting a smile. “Do we have enough time for me to go to my room to get my new short cloak?” he asked.

 

“Of course. Don’t dawdle though,” Sebastian said, Ichigo nodding as he finished his tea and stood up, heading up the stairs. After a quick stop in the bathroom, which included some struggling with his skirt to hitch them up and a moment to wash his hands, he found his cloak before pausing to stare at a bloody red tie. He had been given it to go with his dark red riding dress but didn’t like the brightness of it which meant that it stayed hanging on a hook.

 

He had noticed how unhappy Grell had seemed just before breakfast when William had said he had a few things to do and wouldn’t be by for a few days and wanted to do something nice. Plucking the tie from the hook, he bounded down the stairs once more, black heels clicking on the stairs as he sent a smile to the polishing Mey-Rin.

 

“Grell, I have something for you,” Ichigo chirped, padding up to the Grim Reaper who was messing with his black tie in the mirror in the main hall. “Here,” he said, holding out the tie and making green eyes widen at the sight.

 

“Oh, it’s so pretty!” Grell squealed, taking the tie from the other’s hand and letting Sebastian put on the long arm gloves that Ichigo wore whenever his sleeves didn’t come down and button at his wrist. “Where did you get it?” he asked.

 

“Well, it was supposed to go with my red riding dress but...it’s too bright, I think, to go with such a dark dress,” he admitted, smiling as Grell whipped off his black tie with a sound of pleasure and put the new tie on.

 

“It’s perfect for me, Ichigo. It’s absolutely lovely. But why did you give it to me?” he asked as he fiddled with the bow for a moment.

 

“Because you looked sad when your special friend told you he wasn’t going to be able to come around for a few days,” Ichigo replied sweetly, watching at Sebastian made sure his gloves covered his scars. To him, they represented something that he needed to remember to find out who had hurt him so much, but for the moment they were pink and weren’t good to be seen in the public eyes.

 

Grell gazed at the young cross dresser before smiling and reaching out to pull him into a soft hug. “Thank you, Ichigo,” he said as he released the blushing Ichigo and looking over his dress, tweaking a pleat so that it laid straight. “Come along, let’s go get your fan’s,” he said, getting a shy smile from Ichigo. Sebastian sent him a thankful look as their two charges walked before them, Ichigo tucking his hand into the crook of Ciel’s arm as Tanaka followed with a low chuckle.

 

Helping Ciel and Ichigo both into the carriage, letting Ichigo settle his skirt around him before getting in themselves, the two butlers smiled as Ichigo stared out of the window, Sebastian driving the carriage for them. Brown eyes took in the sights of the land outside of the Phantomhive gates as it gave way to the city very slowly, large mansions behind gates and trees few and far between before more and more houses started to appear. Shops started to appear more and more often along with marketplace stalls, Sebastian driving through the cleaner parts of the city.

 

They pulled up before a large building where Elizabeth, Agni and Soma were standing, smiling at them and looking rather happy to see them. “Ah, Ichigo, so nice to see you out and about,” Elizabeth greeted as soon as Sebastian opened the door and helped him step out of the carriage.

 

“Thank you for inviting us here, Elizabeth,” Ichigo replied, smiling and hugging the woman before bowing slightly to Soma and Agni. “It is also good to see you, Mr. Soma, Mr. Agni. I hope that you are well today.”

 

“Yes, we are very well today, Miss. Ichigo,” Soma chirped, beaming happily. “We were very happy to help you find a wonderful fan maker. His wife I believe weaves fabric too, including silk for what she has called...Ki-ki...Oh what was that word?”

 

“Kimonos, Mr. Soma?” Ichigo suggested, getting a beaming smile from the man.

 

“Yes, indeed, kimonos. They are from Japan from what I was told,” Soma hummed, smoothing down his shirt. “I think that I told you that though.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Soma, the last time we saw each other, when Elizabeth was helping me with my embroidery practice,” Ichigo replied, smiling slightly.

 

“Shall we go in?” Grell asked as he and Tanaka stepped out, Ciel fixing his jacket next to Ichigo, content with not saying anything just yet.

 

“Yes, let’s,” Elizabeth giggled, taking Ichigo’s hand and leading him into the building and up to the second floor. Ichigo gazed at the two shops that were on either side of the hallway, seeing that they were a bookstore and what he knew to be the Victorian equivalent of a Victorian office supply store. He had to wonder if they would have time to explore the bookstore and to get him more ink for his lessons. He rather liked the pretty dark blue ink that Ciel had given him as a gift for a job well done with his lessons last week and wanted a bit more, using it as a way to keep a journal of letter’s to his family.

 

When they arrived at the store that they wanted on the second floor, taking up half of the floor while another store took up the other half, a man that looked to be in his mid 20’s greeted them with an “Ohayogozaimasu. Welcome to my store,” and a bow.

 

“Ohayogozaimasu,” Ichigo replied, bowing lightly and blushing at the look of surprise.

 

“This is Ichigo, my friend, who is here from Japan to see her uncle, Tanaka,” Elizabeth explained with a bright smile, getting a look from Ichigo at being called a she, despite the fact that he was hiding as one.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet another from Japan,” the man stated, smiling at Ichigo and looking to the rest of his guests. “My name is Akio, and I own this shop. You are here for fans, or so Mrs. Elizabeth has told me,” Akio said, getting a nod from Ciel.

 

“Yes. We have a special type of fan that we are looking for actually and Elizabeth has assured me that you are good and discrete,” Ciel stated, nodding his head to Akio as the man bowed to him.

 

“I am. I need your name though and information so I may get in contact with you when they are done,” Akio said, leading the group to a back room, Ichigo and Elizabeth sitting next to Ciel and Soma. Agni, Sebastian and Grell all stood nearby, watching as the Phantomhive head gave the details of where to send all messages and what they needed.

 

The fans were to be made of a lightweight metal inside, covered by painted silk dyed in red, black and a rich blue, the designs different. They left the designs on the cloth up to the man but did ask that a sandalwood box be provided for each of the fans to keep them smelling as if they were made from the wood. The parts that would be exposed would be covered in thin pieces of wood, hiding the metal and protecting it while also providing more scent to it. Sandalwood oil would also be provided to dab on them should it need to be done, or to be placed in the boxes.

 

Once they were done, they did stop by the two stores on the first floor, Ichigo beaming happily and holding a small box holding his new bottles of colored inks and a new journal since his other was starting to become a bit full with all of his adventures with the Phantomhive household. Sebastian, Grell and Agni all carried the books that Ciel, Ichigo and Elizabeth had bought. Tanaka just chuckled behind them, holding his ever present cup of tea and making them wonder just where he kept the darn thing.

 

Once they were back at the mansion, Elizabeth and her two lovers having gone to their own home, Ichigo went upstairs, changed into a different dress, one without so many layers, and came down to where Sebastian and Ciel were placing the books on a shelf in the study. He smiled sweetly and leant over the back of the couch that Ciel was sitting in, pressing a kiss to his cheek before doing the same to Sebastian.

 

As the two gazed at him in some surprise, he sat down on his couch, hummed and fell over onto his side with a yawn. It wasn’t long before he was asleep and covered by a blanket, his first day out as Ichigo, Tanaka’s niece, wearing him out. The two demons watched over him with soft looks, feeling the bond with him settle and completely solidify somewhere in the back of what could be considered their souls.

 

“You do realize that when he’s mentally old enough, neither of you are leaving our room for a week minimum so that the bond can settle properly with him, right?” Sebastian asked, getting a snort as a book was shoved into his hands.

 

“Don’t say such obvious things,” Ciel stated.

 


	14. Sing Me a Lullabye 13: Traces and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 13  
> Chapter title: Traces and Secrets  
> Characters: Taicho’s of the Gotei 13, Iba, Hanataro, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika  
> Word Count: 1,780  
> AN: So we finally see what the other half is up to. :D *giggles* I had fun writing this chapter. :3 Especially since it was the ever loveable Affy-chan that sparked this particular plot point. 
> 
> Until next week, ladies and germs! Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sitting down in her chair before the collection of taichos, Unohana sighed softly and rubbed at her face, already tired and her day having just started. “Is everyone here?” she queried, getting a soft yes from her fukutaicho, Sasakibe. “Then go ahead and go to the fukutaicho’s meeting for now. If there is something that must be said to them, I shall send you a butterfly.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Sasakibe stated, bowing before leaving through a back door, the taichos staring at her, still unused to having her leading them even nearly a year later. Yamamoto had ended up having something close to a heart attack when it had come out that Ichigo had been captured right after Isshin and his twin girls had gone into hiding with Ichigo’s closest friends. To say they had been shocked to learn that Isshin was Yamamoto’s child, thus making Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin his grandchildren was an understatement.

 

Since he had had the attack, he had stepped down to a more advisory role, appointing Unohana as the sou-taicho while Isane Kotetsu had been named the taicho of the Fourth with Hanataro Yamada was named fukutaicho.

 

“Alright, let us begin this meeting. Kurotsuchi-taicho, I was told you found an odd blip on the scans from the past four months or so?” Unohana asked, turning to the oddly dressed man. The twisted clown like face split into a grin that made even her uneasy even though she never once showed it.

 

“Yes, apparently the idiot that I had watching the scans missed it,” Kurotsuchi stated, his voice grating on several of the taichos' nerves. They were all still strung tight and worried about the young Ichigo, wanting to try one more time in finding him, but knowing that Aizen and his people would just move Los Noches once more to a new spot. “A hollow, or something hollow like, opened a garganta. And not just any kind of garganta.”

 

Unohana raised an eyebrow at the man as he paused, so smug and assured of his place. “Continue on with your report. I have much to do and not enough hours in the day unfortunately,” she said, sounding sweet but with a backbone that made Kurotsuchi twitch.

 

“Yes, right,” he stuttered before clearing his throat. He pressed a button and an image appeared on one of the walls, the taichos turning to it only to see a long tunnel like thing with two ends to it. “A black hole is probably the best example, at least the theory that there are two openings to the thing. But in this case, there are two openings to this garganta. One opening was far into the deserts of Hueco Muendo and the other is...somewhere. We do not know where but we are looking into it.” He shifted and pressed the button again. “This garganta opened to a different branch of our reality and it took a very powerful hollow like creature to do so. Shinigami can do this but only with the specialized doorways to the other world’s Spiritual Worlds.”

 

“What does this have to do with anything?” Soi-Fon snarled, her eyes narrowed as Yoruichi glared heavily at the clown.

 

“It has everything to do with that boy,” Kurotsuchi snarled back. “It had that creature that is a part of his soul’s signature. It’s a good thing that I recorded it or we would have never known it was his hollow that had opened it. How the creature knew how to open it I do not know,” he stated, sniffing and finding it all boring outside of the fact that a rare garganta had been opened.

 

“Quiet,” Unohana stated as everyone started to raise their voices, trying to get more details. “Kurotsuchi-taicho, are you looking for where the garganta went to?” she asked, lacing her fingers over her lap and braid.

 

Kurotsuchi cleared his throat and smoothed a hand down his taicho's haori. “Yes, we are working on it but it’s going to take a bit of time to follow it. Then we shall need permission to go to the world, much less explore to find out if the boy is there.”

 

“His name is Ichigo and you would do well to remember it before I test my skills on you,” Yoruichi purred, gold-green eyes flashing at the man and making him go stiff before he returned to his place in line, the images disappearing. “So we just need to wait for the moment? Who will go after him?” she asked, crossing her arms under her bust line.

 

Unohana sighed and stood up. “Renji Abari, you, Soi-fon-taicho, Urahara-san and Muguruma-taicho shall go. If others are needed, I will assign them. We will not plan on bringing Ichigo back unless he is in imminent danger for now, but instead will see where he is and what he is doing,” she stated, pinning every one of her taichos before nodding. “I shall send a butterfly to my own fukutaicho for him to tell yours. Kurotsuchi-taicho, keep me updated.”

 

With that said, she left the meeting, breaking it apart and going to see Yamamoto in his home that was still on the grounds of the First Division. Knocking on the door to announce herself, she walked in and moved to the garden that the ex-taicho favored when he was thinking of his missing family. The man looked up as he stroked his beard, looking weary and much older than before.

 

“Kurotsuchi has found Shirosaki’s energy signature. It looks as if Ichigo might have escaped from Aizen’s hold and was taken to a branch universe,” Unohana said, coming to kneel before him, taking his hands.

 

“Truly?” he asked, getting a nod. Yamamoto sighed and smiled lightly, eyes closing as hope bloomed in his heart at the thought of at least one of his grandchildren being found finally. “I am glad. Will they find him soon or must we wait longer?” he prodded.

 

“We must wait for a while longer. Kurotsuchi needs to follow the power line to where Shirosaki went and then we must ask for permission to search for Ichigo if he has not been found by the Spiritual World of the universe,” Unohana said, smiling and rubbing at his hands. “But we have our first solid lead on him for the first time in over a year.”

 

“We do, that we do. It warms me and gives me hope that we will be able to find him and that the others will come out of hiding finally,” Yamamoto sighed, standing up, leaning on his zanpakuto. Unohana stood with him and walked with the older man, enjoying the quiet peace that was around him. “Perhaps we will be able to end this war once and for all before the next eclipse. When is it going to happen?”

 

“Next year, July I believe,” Unohana stated, getting a nod. “So just over a year from now. Maybe sooner.”

 

“I see. Not much time in the grand scheme of things then,” Yamamoto hummed, fingers running over his beard as they paused before the patch of flowers that were a mix of the colors of his grandchildren’s hair and eyes.

 

“Yes, but enough I would think,” Unohana said, smiling as she reached out and caressed a petal of one flower the color of orange fire.

 

Elsewhere several people were gathered in the Eleventh division conference room, talking about what had been told and sharing information. Byakuya sighed and rubbed at his eyes as Ikakku, Renji and Iba all made noise about forcing, as they called him, the freaky ass clown into finding Ichigo faster.

 

“Shut up already!” Kensei growled, forcing everyone to go quiet as Shuuhei rolled his eyes and rubbed at his shoulders from behind him. “Thank you. Now let the pretty boy talk,” the silver haired man grunted, sitting back and relaxing under the gentle touches of his lover.

 

“As I was saying before you all went crazy trying to get heard, he found the faint traces of Shirosaki’s power signature which suggests that Ichigo was able to get away,” Byakuya said, still rubbing his eyes as several of the people looked like they were ready to jump up and run to the Twelfth to force Kurotsuchi to work faster. They all knew that it would just piss off the man but that did not mean anything to them. They just wanted Ichigo back. “For now we bide our time and wait for news on where he is. We must do this by the book so we don’t piss of any other Spiritual World. If we do that, you can kiss our peace treaties with them goodbye.”

 

“My, my, Kuchiki-kun, you have been hanging out with me and Ikakku-kun much too often if you’re talking like that,” Yumichika purred, his violet eyes sparkling as Byakuya snorted and looked away a delicate blush spreading over his nose. “Are you going to come spend more time with us later?”

 

“Not now, Ayasegawa-san,” Byakuya stated, trying hard not to let the blush spread even more, taking a slow, deep breath before he opened his eyes. “I have a feeling that Ichigo is fine where he is. At least in better hands then before when he was in Aizen’s hands,” he continued, sitting up straight in his chair. “For now though, I have something I must check on. I hope that our more rash members will behave?” he asked, pinning those he knew would run after Ichigo if they could have, getting sheepish smiles.

 

“I’ll keep Ikkaku-kun on a leash,” Yumichika chirped, making Ikkaku cough into one hand as Hanatoru sidled up beside his own lover, Iba smiling and rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

Renji pouted and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. “We’ll behave, taicho. I’ll get back to the office too and finish the paperwork that doesn’t need your signature as well,” he promised.

 

“Thank you, Abari-fukutaicho,” Byakuya stated, nodding his head before leaving and heading to the Kuchiki mansion. Waving off his personal servant, the clan head moved to the thick book that updated itself of names of living and past Kuchiki family members, and even those who had been stripped of the name. Those who had died were red, those who lived were black while those who had been stripped of the family name had a strike through them. Finding his half sisters line, he swallowed at the fact that his suspicions were proven correct and forced himself to close the book with a sigh.

 

It would seem as if he and one Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto had to talk about some very important information that he had kept away from him.


	15. Sing Me a Lullabye 14: Tasting the Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye   
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 14  
> Chapter title: Tasting the Sweet  
> Characters: Ciel, Sebastian, Ichigo, Grell, Pluto  
> Word Count: 1,687  
> AN: I love tormenting characters. So very much. And we’re getting a bit of a taste for the future of this story.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Ciel was having to remind himself, not for the first time in the last four months, that no matter how he looked, Ichigo was still mentally a young child. Ten years old mentally was not old enough for him to be imagining how pink lips would look around his length much less flushed and full from a biting kiss. Growling lowly to himself, he eyed the unicorn pop that Ichigo was laving with his tongue with some jealousy before turning to the candy samples that had been sent to him.

 

“This is called an...Abba-Zabba,” he said, somehow, miraculously so, keeping the lust from his voice as he held up a simply covered taffy candy. “It apparently has a peanut butter center and is rather good,” he continued. Ichigo hummed and looked at the candy in some interest before wrapping his unicorn sucker back up once more in some offered wax paper, setting it aside as Ciel unwrapped the taffy candy and cut the piece into two parts, handing one to Ichigo.

 

Sebastian smirked as he watched the two young men test new candies for Ciel’s company, placing water next to them to help wash their mouths free of flavors. They were discovering just what kind of candies would make Ichigo moan and make happy sounds, which had included an odd chocolate taffy pop called BB Bats, Charleston Chews and, surprisingly enough, Honey Bits. The older demon was making a note to buy several of each of them when they started to come out in batches, knowing that Ciel was already planning on agreeing to the candies to be carried in his stores and created through his factories.

 

Grell was sitting in a corner, bright red tie at his throat once more as he sucked on an equally bright red Charms pop, his lips stained the color from the other one that he had finished off. He was preparing for the sugar rush to come and wanted to have that edge. Unlike how it would react for the two young men before them, the redheaded Grim Reaper would just have an extra boost to his normal stamina.

 

Ichigo looked up and smiled around the finger in his mouth as he sucked off a bit of taffy from it, his other hand reaching out for his brand new stuffed bunny that reminded him of Ciel. With a bright blue button eye and a little eyepatch, the gray bunny wore a tiny royal blue suit, and carried a black rabbit that had had the eyes replaced with the right shade of red button. The black rabbit had a little butler suit that was so detailed that Ciel wondered how Grell copied his family lapel and made Sebastian sniff in distaste.

 

Neither man were willing to take the stuffed rabbit though, thinking that it was sweet how happy the stuffed toy made Ichigo and that it was them in some form. What Ichigo didn’t know was that Ciel had given Grell a search stone to place into the rabbit should Ichigo ever be taken and the bond couldn’t find him. The longer the young man held the rabbit, the easier it got to use it to find him. The stone that was on the ring of the grey rabbit’s finger was it and always seemed to swirl with blues, reds, and blacks, the shades of their powers.

 

“So how do you rate the Caramel Creams?” Ciel asked, clearing his throat as Ichigo pulled his finger out of his mouth with a soft blush and wiped it on a napkin handed to him by Sebastian.

 

“I like them. They would be a nice treat to have as an individual mixing candy,” Ichigo replied as he gathered the small bits of candy wrappings from the table around them and tossed them into a small waste basket. “Though I do not think I like the JuJu Coins, but I do like those Jujyfruits that were flavored like fruits,” he continued, pointing to said candies. “They were chewy and really nice. They would be nice as offered as an after lesson treat for children since I noticed that there wasn’t much sugar in the recipe.” He picked up the file for said candy and found the recipe card. “See? More juicy extract than anything.”

 

“Wonderful idea, Ichigo,” Grell chirped from his seat, holding the almost done sucker in his fingers as he twirled it. Ichigo blushed happily as he smiled shyly, looking down at his fingers and playing with his skirt. Ciel once more reminded himself that the beautiful male before him was still much too young for him to do anything just yet and Grell was likely to try to strangle him for doing so. Sebastian wondered if it was possible for him to make a strategic escape before he ended up breaking his role and dragging his lover off to work off the need that was curling.

 

“You are right, Grell,” Ciel hummed, making notes before handing them to Sebastian. “Place that on my desk would you? They will join the other items that we create here in the main factory. Make another note to remind me that I must check on the construction status of the new wing of the factory,” he continued, Sebastian writing that down. “I think for now though, I can see a sugar rush coming on for Ichigo. Grell, if you would be so kind as to take Ichigo outside and let him play with Pluto? I have a few things to...discuss with Sebastian.”

 

Grell snorted and stood up, finishing the sucker and stole another one before taking Ichigo’s hand to help him up and lead him out of the study. Giggling softly, Ichigo bounced after the other man and out into the backyard, Ciel coming to stand to watch the two, eyes narrowed at the Grim Reaper as he bounded after Ichigo as he went running after a happy Pluto.

 

“There is something to him that is different,” Ciel drawled, feeling as there was more to Grell at the moment and had been since the night William had first visited.

 

“He’s carrying a child, Ciel,” Sebastian purred into one ear, getting wide eyes as Ciel gasped at the warm breath tickling his ear.

 

“Is he now? How do you suppose that happened?” Ciel breathed, pressing back into his lover and closing the curtains to the window as long fingers pulled off his jacket and was tossed away. He smiled when his foot was picked up and his shoe pulled off.

 

“Remember, little master, Demons and Grim Reapers aren’t human. We may have been at one time or another but our bodies and systems have changed so very much that we aren’t despite how we look,” Sebastian hummed, removing his own shoes and then his gloves. “As for how...how about I show you how it happened,” he purred, once more standing and pressing against Ciel’s back.

 

Outside Ichigo giggled and chased after the large demon dog, pouncing on his neck when he stopped, panting and tail flying back and forth. “Pluto,” he cooed happily, listening to the rumbling laugh deep in the other’s chest.

 

“Someone gave you mass amounts of sugar,” Pluto chuckled, licking his chops before going back to panting lightly.

 

“Mr. Ciel let me taste new candies for his factories and stores,” Ichigo chirped, brown eyes bright as Grell smiled softly from a branch. He had already spoken with Ciel, Sebastian and William and was named as Ichigo’s Governess until he either left for his world or was wooed into mating with the two demons. Whatever came first even though he had a feeling that the wooing would be first. “Miss. Grell,” he called out, drawing the feminine male’s eyes, “there’s something different with you. With...with your power.”

 

“With my power? How so?” Grell asked, tucking away the candy stick into his pocket and pulling out the other one, shoving it into his mouth, the taste of raspberries filling it.

 

“It’s...different. Off. It feels kinda like what my mother’s aura did when she was pregnant with the twins now that I think about it,” Ichigo replied innocently as he turned Pluto, intent on braiding his fur. The demon dog just groaned and allowed it to happen as he stared at the surprised looking Grell.

 

“Ah...hell...” Grell muttered, covering his face as he shivered, remembering just what had happened to his last child with William. With eyes flashing, he made a note to send a letter to William and see Sebastian, since he had no doubt that the demon knew what to do to care for a pregnancy. He would not let this child disappear and die.

 

He would kill for this child. Looking down at the sweetly humming Ichigo, he smiled and placed his hand onto his stomach. And he had no doubt that Ichigo would help him and William do so. “Hey, Ichigo, when you’re done with braiding Pluto’s fur, do you want to go see Bardroy and Finnian in the main garden?” he called out.

 

A bright happy smile lit up Ichigo’s face as he said, “Yes. That would be a lot of fun.” Turning back to his braiding, he stood up once he was done and hugged on Grell’s arm, talking a mile a minute about everything and nothing, the slightly preoccupied male listening and answering every so often. When they were done with their visit with the two new partners, Grell covering Ichigo’s eyes at the sight of the two of them kissing when they had come across them, Ichigo was worn down and falling asleep.

 

Grell had to smile as he carried him up the stairs, wincing at the soft sounds that came from Sebastian in the bedroom next to Ichigo’s. Once he stepped into the room he wanted, he sighed as the noises stopped and laid the completely out of it Ichigo, removing his shoes. As his charge slept, he rubbed at his stomach and thought of what it would mean to have a child and be able to keep it.

 

A small part of his soul started to heal.

 


	16. Sing Me a Lullabye 15 - Staking His Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 15  
> Chapter title: Staking His Claim  
> Characters: Kenapchi, Renji  
> Word Count: 2,447  
> AN: And we have smutty! Yay!
> 
> *~*~*~*

“We have the information as to where Ichigo is now,” Kurotsuchi stated, lips pulled thin as Yoruichi smiled sweetly behind him, eyes glinting just as much as the knife that she held at his neck did. “I know better than to insult your student, demon woman,” he snarled, getting a smirk from her before she moved over to Soi-Fon once more. Smoothing down his haori, he glared at the smirking woman.

 

“You were saying?” Unohana prompted, crossing her legs as she sat back. She hid her excitement well but there was a tremble to her, to her reiryoku, that betrayed her and her excitement. The rest of the taichos shifted on their feet, turning to Kurotsuchi once more.

 

Clearing his throat, he pressed his button and once more pulled up a picture, this time of Victorian Era England. “This is the world that Ichigo has dropped into. Grim Reapers keep the souls from lingering too long, and they don’t use anything like our own zanpakuto, but instead various items. I believe one Grim Reaper is known to use a pair of garden shears,” Kurotsuchi sniffed, waving his hand and nearly sneering. He stopped doing so quickly when Unohana sent him a dark look. “Right. As I was saying, he is here and Urahara has a gate set up. He will send you the information on where he is hiding at the moment tomorrow morning so I do suggest we get everything set up.”

 

“You are right,” Unohana stated, nodding his head before standing. “You know who is going. I suggest you all get some sleep tonight and be prepared to leave early,” she stated, the taichos giving her an affirmative answer and leaving.

 

“Damn, I don’t wanna leave Shuu so damn soon,” Kensei grunted, eyes narrowed. “I just got him into bed.”

 

“You got him into bed the first night you were here, Muguruma-taicho,” Renji snorted, shoving his arms up into his kosode’s sleeves, shaking his head with an amused smile on his face. “And that was nearly a year ago.”

 

“So?” Kensei pouted as they headed towards the small home that the Seireitei had provided him to make sure that he didn’t kill anyone. Shuuhei had been moved in the moment he had arrived and the two hadn’t left each other unless they needed to, usually coming back together for a day or so and not leaving the house. “I don’t know how long it’ll be before we can get permission to see Ichigo, much less how things will go in the long run,” he grunted, rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

“Stop whining and go home, get laid, get some sleep and I’ll meet ya at the gate to the Living world,” Renji snorted, shaking his head as he smiled and left for his own bed. He was kind of jealous that Kensei and Shuuhei had each other, but mostly sad that he had broken off his own whatever it had been when he had. Sighing, he entered his own set of rooms in the Sixth division dorms, making sure that the kidos were still in place, keeping all sounds out of them and leaving him in peace.

 

As he slid Zabimaru from his obi, he looked around the front room but found nothing out of place. Removing his waraji, Renji grasped the hilt of his zanpakuto and moved from the front greeting room to his bedroom where he found Kenpachi sprawled out on the bed in just his hakama and kosode was pulled out, laying around him. “Kenpachi-taicho?” he asked, watching as the man slugged back a small cup of sake. He couldn’t have been there for more than a few minutes but already he looked more than comfortable in his spot.

 

Then again, Kenpachi was always good at finding a comfortable spot and then just dominating the space.

 

“About time you got here, runt,” Kenpachi snorted as he sat up, one leg bent and tucked under the other as he planted his foot on the ground. Leaning forward onto his knee he asked, “And what have I told ya about calling me taicho when we’re alone?”

 

Renji swallowed. “Not to,” he said, putting Zabimaru aside onto the display stand that he had created out of sheer boredom. Kenpachi nodded and crooked a finger at him.

 

“Come here and drink with me,” he growled, watching a flush spread over Renji’s cheeks. He knew just how to get the slightly younger man to react to him, to get a blush or a shy look out of him. Renji sat down next to the taller man, taking a sake cup and letting Kenpachi pour some for him, wondering just what the other was planning on doing next.

 

What they had, he supposed he should just call it fucking since he didn’t know Kenpachi’s thoughts on the matter, he had only drank when he needed to forget something, to relax and let himself float on the pleasure that was awoken in him. Otherwise they both enjoyed it when he was sober and able to fight back, the sex rough in some way.

 

Kenpachi though had a plan on loosening Renji’s tongue and then showing him just who owned his heart and body. He couldn’t quite love like that little Kuchiki brat could, not soft and sweet and caring, but he did love in his way, no matter how rough or brutish it maybe. And somehow the red head next to him with power that was flavored somewhat differently than the other shinigmai had wormed his way past his barrier and set up camp in his heart.

 

As they sat on the bed, drinking their sake and just looking at each other occasionally, the silence went from uncomfortable to comfortable and charged with something that made Renji blush and shift on his bed. He played with his cup and glanced up at the other, biting his bottom lip as Kenpachi waited patiently for him to break.

 

“Why are you here, Kenpachi?” he asked, looking up with serious red-brown eyes, frown heavy on his lips. Kenpachi looked at him over his cup before putting it and the sake bottle to the side, leaning forward as he stared at Renji, watching him lean back with wide eyes.

 

“I’m here to take back what is mine,” Kenpachi growled, the words sending shivers tripping up and down Renji’s back as his mouth dropped open. “I let you go because I knew that little Kuchiki wouldn’t be able to love ya like I can, couldn’t give ya what you wanted the most,” he continued.

 

Renji shivered and bit his bottom lip as he remembered just what Kenpachi could give him, remembered the nights that he happily took it and begged for more. Standing up quickly, he paced around the room and smoothed a hand over his hair as he sighed. “Kenpachi...fuck, man,” he groaned, shaking his head, turning around to stare at the large man. “You let me leave you because you knew that you would be able to just come back into my life and take me again...” he trailed off at the leer.

 

“Yep. I know what you need and how you need it, Abarai. I have since the first time you came to me and asked if I knew anything to stop the memories, even for a short time,” Kenpachi grunted. “I have since the first time you let me bend you over my desk, and show you how to take a cock and get pleasure out of it unlike the idiots that you fooled around with before me.”

 

Renji flushed and crossed his arms, knowing that Kenpachi was telling the truth. “So, what are we going to do now?” he asked after a few moments.

 

“We are going to have a send off worthy of the 11th, that’s what we’re going to do,” Kenpachi growled, lunging at the other and taking him down to the floor, one big hand clasping the lean wrists together and pressing them down over Renji’s head, his other hand cupping Renji’s groin. He smirked at the sharply drawn in breath as slim hips bucked into his hand, cock hardening under his firm strokes. “You still respond so perfectly to me,” he leered, eye bright as his lover arched and twisted under the touches, red-brown eyes dazed.

 

“Kenpachi,” Renji whined when the hand stroking him was removed and his wrists freed, unsurprised when his kosode was pulled off and tossed to the side, sword calloused hands stroking over his sides. He moaned, keeping his hands above his head as those knowing hands found one nipple and tweaked it hard, sending a bolt of pain that did nothing but make him pant in his pleasure. No lover that he had ever had, from the girls and few guys in the Academy all the way up to Rukia for the short time they had been together, could never quite make him enjoy the pain that he craved.

 

Only the large man that was leering at him could drag his pleasure out of pain, could make him beg and moan for more like a whore with a john.

 

Renji moaned once more, hips thrusting up into the air as his hakama and fundoshi was pulled off, both pieces being tossed aside, leaving him bare to his lover, his mate. Sighing, he opened his eyes and shifted, unconsciously showing off his body to entice the other into doing more than just looking, muscles shifting and twitching under tanned, tattooed skin. The red ponytail spread above him in a fan, tickling the hands that still rested over his head as a flush spread over his skin from the heat that came from a black eye.

 

Kenpachi smirked and ran one hand down from Renji’s neck, over his pecs, down the twitching stomach muscles and then sliding over the hard cock that laid in a bed of rich red curls. Licking his lips, he flicked his thumb over the tip, gathering the bittersweet fluid there, bringing it up to his lips and sucking on it as he caught his mate’s gaze. “You’ve been eating fruit again, and a lot of it,” he growled, leaning over to brush their lips together, just teasing.

 

“Had to eat something healthy some time,” Renji breathed, body shivering at the feel of Kenpachi’s power slinking over his skin. Despite what everyone believed, the man above him had perfect control of his power, Yamamoto making sure of that fact, he just didn’t care to hold it in. Moaning, he lifted his head slightly and lapped at the thin lips that had been teasing him, feeling his lover smirk and pressed downwards into his mouth and took over it.

 

Kenpachi slipped his tongue past the willing lips, grunting when it was sucked on and nipped at, feeling his own length throb as he remembered just how talented that mouth was. He would feel it later, after he had made sure that his mate remembered just who it was that made him love laying with another male. Controlling the kiss easily, his tongue mimicking what he would soon be doing with his length, he worked his hand down between long legs, feeling them rise to come to rest up around his hips.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, licking his lips, Kenpachi smirked and shrugged off his kosode, tossing it to the side before hunting for the bottle of lube that he had stashed in a secret pocket that Yumichika had created for him. Finding it, he pulled off the obi that held his hakama up and let it fall down off of his hips, showing that he had forgone a fundoshi, cock popping out of the top. Renji groaned as he watched the large man pour some of the lube onto his hand and warm it up, he pulled his legs up and open, knowing what was going to happen next.

 

He wasn’t disappointed, calloused fingers reaching down to stroke over his entrance before two were pushed in, making him grit his teeth around the scream that threatening to escape, body arching and twitching. Kenpachi smirked and spread the two fingers, purposely missing the nerves that he knew would send his lover into a writhing frenzy of need and pulled them back before sliding them forward once more. Renji gasped and arched, rocking down onto the fingers as his eyes slid shut, head tossed back.

 

Kenpachi chuckled and reached up, tugging the hair tie out of the red locks and let them slip through his fingers to fan out around the pleasure soaked face as the fingers he had buried in his mate’s body continued to work in and out. A third finger was thrust inwards as he tangled his hand into the silken hair and tugged, the two coming into a teeth filled kiss. Renji pulled away and let loose with a scream, body jerking as his sweet spot was stroked over by the devilish fingers, a fourth finger working in while he was drowning in the pleasure.

 

“You want me to fuck ya?” he purred, making sure that the muscles were open and ready for him. Renji keened as Kenpachi stopped moving his fingers, just resting them inside of his twitching body. “Well?”

 

“Yes, fuck me, take me. Make me scream once again,” Renji growled, hands clawing at the flooring under him. Kenpachi leered and pulled his fingers out to coat his cock with more of the lube, making sure that it was coated well. He had no doubt that Renji hadn’t bottomed for the Kuchiki clan head for their short time together and he really doubted the Kuchiki brat would have topped his red head, the girl much to proper for that. Not with how tight Renji had felt around his fingers.

 

He leered as he pressed his cock against the twitching entrance and pushed forward, staking his claim and getting a broken scream of his name. Kenpachi chuckled and rocked his hips, loosening the muscles around his length even more, not letting up on that line of pleasure and pain that he knew how to work oh so well. Pulling back fully as soon as he felt the muscles relax, he slammed forward hard enough to push Renji’s body back and draw another scream.

 

Snarling, Kenpachi pulled out of the grasping body before flipping Renji over and sliding back in. Renji gasped and sprawled out on his chest, cheek pressed against the floor as his body was rocked hard with the thrusts into his body, cock leaking and sweet spot being abused by the length that was working in and out of his body. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to scream, beg or just moan as he clawed at the wooden floor under him, hair spread about him and falling over his face in pieces, fluttering with each hitched breath.

 

Leaning forward, one hand pulling lean hips back into his thrusting, Kenpachi reached around and curled his fingers around the straining length, breath panting into one ear. “That’s it, baby. You always do enjoy me fucking you, taking you until you couldn’t see straight, don’t you?” he growled, power wrapping tight around Renji, drawing a shuddering moan. “Let me see you cum for me. Come on, be a good boy and cum.” Nipping at the ear, he leered at the cry of lust and the full body shudder it got.

 

Scrambling at the wood, curling slightly and clenching around the driving cock, Renji cried out again and came, spilling over the hand that was stroking him. He mewled as his lover slammed in once more, rolling and pressing his hips as he followed after, loving the heat that flooded his body and dripped down his thighs once more. Sighing as he went limp under the big body, eyes half lidded as he was held up, Renji made a noise of discomfort and unhappiness when the larger man pulled out and picked him up. He bounced once when he was dropped onto the bed and glared up at the other.

 

“Drop me, why don’t ya,” Renji snorted, laying out and too glad to just lay there. Kenpachi snickered and crawled between his legs once more, cock already hardening. “I’m going to have to go see someone in the Fourth before I leave tomorrow, aren’t I?” he asked, getting a smirk as his lover slipped back into him to start another round.

 


	17. Sing Me a Lullaybe 16: Vizard Claiming Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 16  
> Chapter title: Vizard Mating Rituals  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Kensei  
> Word Count: 1,601  
> AN: *proceeds to post this* Sorry about being so late. I was moving some furniture around Monday and therefore the computer wasn’t hooked back up until amazingly late at night. >> Sorry. *hugs* But here! Have some smut.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Stepping into the house after he had separated from Renji, Kensei grunted and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling his zanpakuto free from his obi and placing it onto a rack just inside of the door. Locking it behind him, he tilted his head back and sniffed, rumbling in pleasure at the scent of food being prepared. It seemed that Shuuhei had taken over the nights cooking even though it was supposed to be Kensei’s turn cooking.

 

It had taken them three months and a dozen fights before they had found their comfortable zone. When they were working, they were Taicho and Fukutaicho, expect for when the need for the other was too much and they found themselves in the small side room to their office. When they were at home though they were equals, lover’s and mate’s, Kensei the protector without being overbearing after the one and only time Shuuhei had well and truly lost his temper and kicked his lover around on the sparring field.

 

Walking into the kitchen, Kensei hummed and wrapped his arms around his lean lover, pulling him back as his nose pressed against Shuuhei’s pulse point, taking in their mingled scents. “Why are ya cookin’? It’s my turn ain’t it?” he asked, seeing a small smile twitch at soft lips.

 

“Because I want to give you a send off that you’ll remember,” Shuuhei stated, smirking slightly as he leant into the solid body, enjoying the warmth that came from the Vizard. “Go sit down at the table and think happy thoughts because I have an idea I want to try with you,” he admitted, blushing lightly at what he was going to try. He had talked with Kira a couple of days ago over some sake to make the conversation go easier.

 

Kira has suggested that the next time they had to part ways that the night before, Shuuhei should make an easy to eat dinner the night before, strip down out of his clothes and take his mate into his body before feeding him. Kira had said he had done it to Shinji as an experiment, and admitted that was why he had called off for a few days three months ago. Apparently, it showed their inner hollows that they were submissive to them and smoothed over the bond that formed between Vizard and mate.

 

Shuuhei had just waited for the right moment but he was still nervous. Kensei hummed and his eyes sparkled as he pressed a kiss to his bite mark before nipping it. Shuuhei moaned and went slightly limp against his mate, eyes closed as his head tipped back against his mate’s shoulder. The Vizard smirked and cupped the slim hips, rubbing his awakening erection against his lover’s ass, humming at the sweet scent of his arousal.

 

“Table, Kensei, please,” Shuuhei breathed, mint eyes opening to gaze up at him, biting his bottom lip. Kensei chuckled and pressed another kiss to the mark, making sure that his mate could stand and moving towards the kitchen. Finding the place setting for one, along with a bottle of what looked like lube waiting for them, he leered at the thought of his little mate doing what Shinji’s mate had done for him.

 

Taking a deep breath in the kitchen, flushing lightly as he listened to his lover sit down in the nest that he had made to make it easier to do this, Shuuhei bit his bottom lip and made sure that the dinner he had prepared was ready. Picking up the large tray that held the food, he walked out into dining room, hips twitching back and forth as he flushed even more as he found his mate playing with the bottle of lube.

 

“Something you are planning on doing?” Kensei purred, his eyes glaring as he watched his mate put the tray of food down.

 

“Yes,” Shuuhei replied, starting to undress, folding his clothes as they came off and placing them on a pillow to the side. Kensei settled back and idly ran his fingers over his hard length that was still trapped in his hakama, watching as his lover’s lightly muscled body was bared to him.

 

“Come here, lover,” Kensei hummed, crooking his finger at Shuuhei and watching as the beautiful male walked over to him and slid to straddle his lap. “What are you planning on doing?” he asked, hand curling over the slim hip, stroking where hip met leg, Shuuhei reaching between them and tugging on his obi belt, getting it off.

 

“I plan on doing what Kira did for Hirako-taicho,” Shuuhei admitted with a shy smile, tugging Kensei’s hakama down enough to be able to pull off his mate’s fundoshi with the man’s help. “All you need to do is enjoy what I’m doing and enjoy the dinner that I have made for you,” he continued. Picking up the bottle of slick, he shook it up to heat it up a bit before pouring a bit over the hard length that he was going to sink down on in just seconds.

 

Looking up through his lashes, he shifted forward and placed the length against his already stretched entrance, having come home right away to prepare for the night, the fukutaichos having gotten out earlier than the taichos. Sinking down with a low moan, he shivered as broad hands clamped down onto his hips as he felt Kensei’s hips meet his own. Taking a moment to gather their bearings, Shuuhei reached out and grabbed the first bowl of dinner and the chopsticks. Scooping up some of the rice, he offered it to Kensei, watching as full lips wrapped around the end of the chopsticks and pulled back, shivering at some of the memories that the sight pulled up.

 

Licking his lips, he offered another bite, Kensei giving him a look and making Shuuhei eat that bite, starting a back and forth with first the rice, then the fish. By the time they were on the onigiri, Shuuhei was finding it hard to hold still, his hips rocking very slowly and making him pant and mewl, his length rubbing against the hard abs of his mate. When they finally got to the strawberry laden brownie, Kensei was licking Shuuhei’s fingers clean, hips barely twitching upwards to press against the nerves that got him squeezed by tight muscles.

 

“Fuck, baby, you’re killing me here,” Kensei groaned, squeezing his mate’s hips tightly as they rolled once more, squeezing him again.

 

“Am I?” Shuuhei panted out starting to slowly drag himself up over the length before dropping back down with a moan, head tossed back at the fact that he had been connected with the other for so long without moving. The friction and burn of moving made him shiver, letting Kensei control how fast they were both going and loving the slow loving that he was getting. He trailed a hand over Kensei’s chest, biting his lips for a moment before moaning as his hand found his own length and curled around it.

 

Looking up through his lashes, he smiled, and as he moved, he stroked in time with them, putting on a show for the man who held his heart and soul. As his hand stroked upwards, his thumb rolled around the tip. When his hand went down, three of his fingers slid down to tease his balls, coming back up with the upstrokes. Kensei watched the long fingered hand stroke over the sweetly curving cock as his hips jerked upwards into his mate’s body, growling lowly.

 

“Kensei...lover...close,” Shuuhei whined, his eyes falling shut as he started to move faster over the older male, hand stroking in time with his movements. Kensei growled and snapped his hips hard up into the hips that were coming down, drawing a cry of pleasure as their movements went from gentle and loving to something a bit more frenzied and need filled. They wanted to find that peak and fall over it together, connecting in a way that was perfect and wonderful and lovely.

 

Kensei snarled and pulled Shuuhei forward, sinking his teeth into the mark he made so long ago and remade often, slamming upwards and spilling into his mate, adding his scent to his marking. The scream of pleasure, slickness over his stomach and clenching of muscles around him forced his climax to draw out, body twitching as he growled and held Shuuhei close to his body. Feeling his mate go limp, Kensei pulled his teeth free of the other neck and lapped at the mark.

 

Using one hand, he gently healed the wound enough so that it would stay perfectly scarred and checked on his lover, finding him passed out. Smirking, he stood, still buried in the other’s body and long legs wrapped around his waist to hold him there, and walked to their bedroom. He had found that anytime he remarked his mate, Shuuhei would pass out, only to wake up wanting more a few minutes later.

 

The next morning as Kensei left for the gate to the Living World, Shuuhei was sending a jingokucho to their third seat to tell him that he was going to be a little late and to make sure that his most comfortable pillow was waiting for him. The little butterfly flitted off as he groaned and sank deeper into the tub full of hot water, intending to soak enough to be able to move to the office and do his work.

 

“He’s insatiable,” he moaned, sinking further down before blushing and smiling happily to himself. “But it was so very worth it.”

 


	18. Sing Me a Lullabye 17: Learning of His Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 17  
> Chapter title: Learning of His Child  
> Characters: Isshin, Urahara  
> Word Count: 1,712  
> AN: We’re introducing more and more characters every posting. *chuckles*
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

It was a beautiful night, that much one Isshin Kurosaki could say as he lounged in a hammock, staring up at the sky as he gently swung back and forth, cigarette hanging from his fingers. He had taken up smoking his cigarettes at night, when the twins were in bed and being watched over by Kon or one of the other mod souls. They had run so long ago, having expected Ichigo to go to Soul Society and stash his body there, but when news of Ichigo’s capture had reached them, they had moved again and hidden further away from Karakura Town.

 

Bringing the cigarette to his mouth, he took in a drag before slowly blowing it out, watching the smoke curl up before wafting away on a breeze. They had heard from Yourichi, the woman having decided to stay with Soul Society and feed them information, that a trail to Ichigo had been found. A few hours ago Urahara had gone into his communications room and hadn’t come out yet, leaving Isshin to think of his beautiful child.

 

Ichigo had been such a bright, happy child, getting into his mother’s closet often enough that Masaki had finally bought him a few of his own dresses that he liked to wear when they weren’t in Karakura town. He had also learned how to crochet, embroider and sew, and had just started piano lessons with Masaki when she had been killed by Grand Fisher, leaving a small part of his mind and soul fractured.

 

After the funeral, Ichigo had grown up fast, taking on the mask of a strong little boy, his sisters taking their own places as the homemakers and the strong ones under their brother. The dresses had been put away, forgotten in a crawl space. Or so Ichigo would love them to believe despite the fact that they knew that he would pull them out and stare at them, pictures of him in them with Masaki and the sheet music that he had been learning. His practice piano was sold, a reminder of a time that none of them could stand to remember that first year, and Ichigo had become a tough boy.

 

Then things had gone to hell with the introduction of Rukia.

 

Granted, Ichigo had told him flat out that he would prefer to fight to save them all but still Isshin had worried and with good reason.

 

Aizen hated Isshin for beating him so often in so many ways. Isshin had barely been top during their school years; he had been good at Kido though, going back and forth in grades in that class. When they joined the ranks, it was Isshin who was first chosen for his first main division, rising through the ranks of the Second until he became the taicho of the Eighth. It took Aizen another four years to make fukutiacho and than taicho.

 

While Aizen was starting to build his little plan, Isshin had met Masaki, spotting her for the reborn new soul that she was but still falling in love hard. He hadn’t been hunted down after he had left, his father knowing why he was leaving, how he was leaving and requesting an occasional letter and pictures of his life. Aizen knew he would have been hunted down and dragged back if he had done so.

 

It had lead to Aizen hating him even more.

 

“Isshin,” Urahara drawled nearby, dragging Isshin out of his rather dark thoughts as the man snuffed out his cigarette.

 

“You have news?” he asked, sitting up slightly in his hammock, black eyes curious as his friend smiled from under his hat.

 

“I have news,” Urahara stated as he came to lay next to Isshin, feet next to his friends side, and shoved his hat back enough to look at his friend with a pleased smile. “About Ichigo.” Those two words made Isshin sit up fast enough to turn the hammock around so that the two landed on the ground with a moan. “Must you do that?” he moaned, trying to kick at Isshin.

 

Isshin just ignored the kick and his pain, and straddled Urahara’s lap, grabbing his green haori and hauling him close. “What did you just say?” he asked, his eyes bright with his excitement.

 

“May-chan found a trail of Shirosaki’s power and was able to follow it to where they went to. Apparently it is a side world that is still set in the Victorian Ages where demons roam free,” Urahara stated, smirking up at his friend and sometimes lover. “Ichigo landed in the laps of two very powerful demons who work for their Queen. We need to go to their Spiritual World to even think of seeing Ichigo but they’re coming tomorrow morning,” he continued.

 

Isshin whooped with joy before grabbing Urahara’s face between his hands and placing a sloppy kiss onto his friend’s mouth, pulling away with a bright smile. “That means my baby boy was able to escape that psycho’s clutches and is now well and truly protected. Aizen wouldn’t be so stupid as to go up against two powerful demons, especially if they have the backing of a ruler in that world,” he cackled, eyes wide and smile wider.

 

“Precisely,” Urahara chuckled, placing his hands onto the other’s hips and nudging him to stand up from the ground. “Come on, let me show you where we are to go. I have some visuals of Ichigo. I think what you’re about to see will surprise you though,” he said, being pulled up from the ground by an excited Isshin. Shaking his head and picking up his hat, he shoved it back onto his head and led the other man into the communications and computer room.

 

Making Isshin sit down in a chair, he pulled up the pictures that he had taken, most of them of a large, sprawling estate with a miniature forest, large bits of flowers and green grass and lovely tree’s that bloomed in various colors. Changing them, he smirked at the face that his friend pulled at the giant, yawning demon dog that was lounging in the sun, as a pretty blond man worked on some flowers, a man in a chefs shirt watching him with a smile.

 

“I think these two are part of the household,” Urahara said, pointing to the two men, “and this big puppy is a guardian of the estate. Then we have the two demons, one acting much like a butler really.” He flipped the pictures to two dark haired men. One was wearing an eye patch, blue eye gazing over at something as he fixed the royal blue jacket that he was wearing. The other had longish hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and wore a black butler’s uniform and white gloves.

 

“And Ichigo?” Isshin asked, looking at Urahara with a raised eyebrow, ready to strangle the man for making him wait.

 

“Is a surprise, let me tell you,” Urahara snorted, reaching around Isshin once more and pulling up several shots of Ichigo in full dress. It was a simple dress with a loose skirt, the corset creating hips and chest where there wasn’t really one but it was elegant all the same.

 

The skirt, from what they could tell, was a burned black velvet layered deal, falling around Ichigo’s feet, which peeked out with simple black heels. The top layer was a delightful mix of black lace and purple soft fabric. The arms came down to his elbows, some of the black lace falling down to his wrists from there while black lace trailed up and down the top part. On each side were panels of bunched black lace. The vibrant red hair was pulled back into an elegant bun that was covered by a black net, a single purple jewel hanging from it as elegant curls surrounded his face. He was pulling on a pair of gloves that came up to his elbows, covering still pink scars.

 

“My baby boy...” Isshin whimpered, Urahara swallowing and moving away just in case Isshin, for some odd reason, became violent. “My baby boy is so GORGEOUS! I ALWAYS KNEW HE WOULD BE BEAUTIFUL IF HE HAD BEEN ABLE TO HEAL AND BE HIMSELF!” Isshin cried out, hugging the screen, tears cascading down his face.

 

Urahara sighed and cleared his throat. “Apparently May-chan is going to print out pictures of Ichigo so we all know how he looks...so...”

 

“What? That perverted freak of a third seat is perving out over my beautiful baby boy?!” Isshin cried, his eyes promising death to the current taicho of the Twelfth division.

 

“I really doubt that he is perving out on your child,” Urahara replied, not mentioning that the first time he had seen the pictures of Ichigo, he had to have a very cold shower and remind himself that his friend’s child was out of his league. “He barely likes Ichigo as it is. Now, I am going to see him but I thought you would like to come with. Unohana has approved your pass, but our first stop will end up being to their Spiritual World to get passes. I have a feeling that they know about us though and will stall for a short time. Not that May-chan will know this.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Isshin asked, going back to a somewhat normal attitude, sitting down again as Urahara reached out and pressed a button bringing up the pictures of two different men. One had neatly combed black hair and a pair of black rimmed glasses, wearing a neat black suit while the other wore a butler’s uniform with a bloody red tie that matched his equally bloody red hair.

 

“It seems that Ichigo has Grim Reapers hanging around to and one is acting as his Governess,” Urahara drawled.

 

Isshin blinked several times before pointing to the two Grim Reapers and said, “You know, they remind me of that Abarai kid.” Urahara blinked in response and looked at the pictures of the two, tilting his hat back with one thumb.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned, they do,” he breathed, shaking his head with a smirk. “Wanna make a bet?” Isshin smirked and pulled out a mini notebook with a pen.

 

 


	19. Sing Me a Lullabye 18: Dresses, Trips and Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 18  
> Chapter title: Dresses, Trips and Greetings  
> Characters: Kensei, Soi-fon, William, Renji, Isshin, Urahara  
> Word Count: 1,950  
> AN: And we're a bit late with this one but I have finally posted this chapter. I do hope that you enjoy this.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Smiling at the group that was to head to the side world, Urahara waved his fan before his face, eyes gazing out from under the brim of his hat, already in his period clothes that Tessai had amazingly created overnight. He was wearing a simple pair of lean black trousers that sat over simple black, lace up shoes with a slight heel to them. His jacket was a dark green that went well with the lighter green vest and dark green embroidered puff tie that was held in place by a small tie chain. All around, he looked like a distinguished gentleman, blond hair and scruffy chin notwithstanding.

 

Isshin was wearing a dark blue vest under a black jacket and over a white shirt, a matte black puff tie sitting at his neck. He had decided to go with more subdued colors, hair free of gel and falling down in neat little waves. His daughters had smirked at him and asked Tessai if he would make them period dresses for when they were finally able to go and see their older brother.

 

“Ahhh, Kensei, so nice to see you,” Urahara chuckled, tilting his head with a smirk eyes gleaming as the man smirked and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Did you have to do six consecutive gate jumps to get us here?” Kensei asked, not looking visibly shaken by the jumps. Then again, he was more than used to it happening, the others not so much. Renji groaned softly behind him, bending over and hands on knees as he tried to take a slow breath to steady himself. Soi-Fon was swallowing heavily as she closed her eyes and tried not to hurt someone to stop the rolling in her stomach.

 

“Yes, I did, my dear Kensei,” Urahara chuckled as he snapped his fan closed and stuck it into an inside pocket. “If you can all get into your gigais and change into the clothes provided, we can leave here soon. As for the multiple jumps, it was the only way to stop anyone from following you to here. We can’t have the girls getting hurt because we were careless after all,” he stated.

 

“I see,” Kensei replied, smirking as he headed into the room where his and Renji’s gigais waited for them. The two men slipped into theirs easily and looked at the offered clothing, eyebrows rising at the pristine white shirts, bracers, ties, vest, pants, shoes and various accessories before shrugging and dressing. It was as they were putting on their cufflinks that a screech that could only be one made out of female outrage broke through the shoten, making them blink.

 

Looking at each other, Renji shrugged and started to pull his hair back into a braid as they left the room, not bothering with the black jackets that laid on their beds for the moment. They walked out into the main room where they found Soi-Fon in her gigai and wearing a simple pair of jeans and shirt, holding what they could only guess was a dress, waving it before the innocently smiling shop keeper.

 

“What the fuck is this!?” she screeched, waving the dress around. Isshin was watching, sipping a cup of coffee as Yuzu and Karin watched from their perches on the bar stool, dressed and ready for school.

 

“It’s your period dress, Soi-Fon-san,” Urahara chirped, rubbing the back of his head. “You see, the world we are about to go to is a reboot world, having to restart sometime in its past at a certain point that is. And their current time is the Victorian ages where it’s only proper for women to wear dresses, such as this. Just be glad that Tessai was able to make it look like you’re wearing a corset instead of having to wear one.”

 

“I think it looks very pretty and well done,” Yuzu chirped from her place perched on the bar stool, finishing her breakfast and sliding down to the floor. Soi-Fon blinked several times, surprised at how grown up the youngest of the three Kurosaki siblings looked, even with pigtails and an adorable barrette attached to one.

 

“Ahh...Oh, yes,” she said, watching as the twins left with their bags, Tessai following after them as their appointed guardian while their father was gone. “And you! What do you mean Victorian ages?” she hissed, looking almost ready to tear the dress apart.

 

“I mean that it is England in the late 1820’s under the rule of one Queen Victoria and we do not need you to stick out any more than necessary, Soi-Fon-san,” Isshin stated, shrugging one shoulder with a smirk. “As you can see, we’re all dressing our parts until we can find out what story Ichigo has come up with to explain his presence,” he continued, crossing his legs, ankle resting on his knee as he smirked.

 

“We will go meet with the one who is watching over Ichigo’s case and he’ll start the paperwork, but he did send a note this morning stating that it could take a while to go through. He would also need permission to take us to see Ichigo considering who he is staying with,” Urahara said, moving to sit down. Soi-Fon snarled and turned on her heel, stomping into her room and slamming the door shut.

 

Once she had come back out in a simple day dress, a dark blue with black lacing around the bottom of the short sleeves and a loose skirt that fluttered around her feet, he sat back and smirked at the fact that she had also pulled her hair into a braid and wrapped the braid into a bun. Sighing, Urahara pushed back his hat and reached down beside him as Renji and Kensei gathered their jackets and came to sit down, watching as the blond man handed over two boxes to Soi-Fon. One turned out to be a hat box, the woman glaring at him before allowing Isshin to put it on for her properly so she could get used to it and tugged on the gloves found in the other box.

 

“At least the colors are acceptable,” she snarled, eyes narrowing at him. “I will trap you one way or another and I will torture you for this travesty.”

 

“I think you look very pretty, Soi-Fon-san, and I know for a fact that it was Yourichi that chose the outfit,” Urahara chuckled. They all smirked as Soi-Fon flushed ever so slightly at the thought of her mentor and friend having chosen the dress that she was wearing.

 

“I will still torture you,” she stated firmly, getting amused smiles from the others.

 

“As I was saying, our contact will need to get permission from Ichigo’s current caretakers to go see him,” Urahara drawled, Renji leaning forward as he tugged at his red vest a bit to get it to sit properly.

 

“What do you mean by that? By needing to get permission from his caretakers? Aren’t they human?” he asked, fiddling with the matte black necktie that he wore, getting it to puff properly around his neck.

 

“No, they are not. From our contact’s note, they are a mated pair of high class demon’s who put Aizen to shame with their power but they work for this Queen Victoria as her ‘watch dogs’, so to speak,” Urahara drawled, watching as Soi-Fon fussed with her heeled shoes, getting them on and tied. “So we need their permission to even think of stepping foot on their property, much less to see Ichigo and from what I understand, they are quite protective of our dear Ichi.”

 

“If it turns out they have Ichigo in their bed, I know a few people who are gonna be mad,” Kensei snorted, Isshin smirking brightly at the man.

 

“I fully approve if the two demons have somehow wooed my dear son. Just wait until you see why I agree with that happening,” he said, barking out a laugh as he tossed his head back in amusement.

 

“You know something and you’re not bragging?” Kensei teased as they all stood up, a brightly colored moth floating through and landing on Urahara’s ear, the man tilting his head to the side.

 

“Of course I know something, and I’m not bragging because it’s my son’s place to tell ya,” Isshin snorted, gazing at Urahara.

 

“William, our contact, will meet us now. To the gate room, please,” Urahara said happily, leading them to a room where a large free standing stone door waited for them. They all looked at the man, wondering just if he was nuts as he placed the brightly colored moth on a small button and watched it sink into the button. “Turn to the door please,” he chirped, joining the group as the door started to light up with various colors.

 

“And here we go,” Isshin chuckled as the door swung towards them, leaving behind a large portal of light. “Do remember, be polite,” he said, eying Soi-Fon and getting an unhappy pout from the woman before the group walked through and ended up in a large library. Looking around, they were surprised by how many books there were and wondered what the titles were.

 

“Welcome to the Grim Reapers' library, where we store all of the stories of the lives that have come and will come,” William greeted as he walked down the stairs to where the group stood. “Please do not touch the cinematic records. It is so hard to get them to stay in place most times and would just add to my paperwork.”

 

“Ahh, you must be, William. I am Kisuke Urahara. This is Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo’s father, Kensei Muguruma, the taicho of the Ninth division, Soi-Fon, taicho of the Second division and Renji Abari, fukutaicho of the sixth division,” Urahara introduced waving to each person with a bright smile. William hummed softly, eyes narrowing as he stared at Renji long enough to make the man shift on his feet and blush.

 

“I see. I am William T. Spears, head Grim Reaper. If you would be willing to follow me, I will get you started on the paperwork. While you fill it out, I will go speak with Ciel and Sebastian about seeing young Ichigo. I do not promise that you will be able to see him in the next few days though,” he warned, mind working over an interesting thought about Renji. Turning on his heel, he led the way out of the library and to a conference room. Once the paperwork had been handed out along with coffee, pens, and snacks, he smoothed down his vest and checking his watch. “If you will excuse me, I will go speak with them now. If I am not back by the time you are done with the paperwork, one of my assistants shall come gather you and show you to your rooms. I do hope you brought another set of clothes.”

 

“Of course, I made sure to pack plenty,” Urahara chuckled, patting his shirt pocket where a small subspace like pocket sat. It had limited storage but it would do for them at the moment.

 

“Very good. If you’ll excuse me,” William drawled, bowing to the group before disappearing out the door, wanting desperately to talk with his lover about their not so dead child and to speak with Ichigo about seeing the group.

 


	20. Sing Me a Lullabye 19: Sparring and Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 19  
> Chapter title: Sparring and Information  
> Characters: Ciel, William, Ichigo, Sebastian, Grell  
> Word Count: 2,728  
> AN: Guess who was able to get her flash drive back?! Yup, me. Which makes me happy. *nods* *snuggles the flash drive* Anyways, here’s today’s posting. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Arriving at the Phantomhive estate, William took a slow, deep breath as he tugged his gloves back into place before turning and striking out at a tree, only being stopped by Sebastian inches from landing the hit on the rough bark. “I think you should not hit the tree. Poor Finnian and Ichigo will be most upset with you,” Sebastian purred, eyes glinting as he frowned at the almost maniacal look in the Grim Reapers eyes. “How about instead you come spar with me and release some of that energy.”

 

“I must speak with Grell,” William growled, getting frowned at as he looked over at Ichigo who he had been escorting back to the house, Grell having gone to change his shirt before some sap could set on it. Ichigo shook his head, eyes wide as he worried about his friend. His mental age had finally caught up with his body, the last two months being the hardest for the young man, having to go through what had happened while he was under Aizen’s control, but having moved past it for the most part.

 

They had discovered that despite what they had feared, his stay in Hueco Mundo had included him being chained, starved and dehydrated, talked to death but never truly ‘tortured’, at least not that he could remember. Apparently there were a few pieces still missing. But to Ichigo, he hadn’t been worth the time to Aizen, at least not until it was the right time to really get back at his father. His jailers, the ones known as Stark, Harribel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had all helped him get out of the castle after he had slipped his manacles, also making sure he didn’t die while there.

 

Outside of some nightmares and an intense dislike for pitch black darkness and too much stark whiteness, he was mentally so much stronger than before. But he was still a bit skittish around those with power that he hadn’t seen before, his own unfurling slowly and allowing him to learn how to control it with the help of Shirosaki and Zangetsu.

 

“How about not yet. I cannot allow you to upset Grell because that would upset Ichigo. Ichigo, please go on ahead of us please and ask Grell to teach you how to make those doilies that you like so much?” he suggested, smiling at Ichigo. Once the emerald clad cross dresser was up at the house once more, Sebastian tugged William towards a warded clearing that he and Ciel used when they were practicing or sparring. “Now, spar with me. Get out that aggression out of you so you can speak with Grell with an even mind.”

 

William hummed and withdrew his death scythe, the shears spinning a bit before he firmly grasped the pole and pointed it at Sebastian. He knew that the demon was right, as distasteful as it was to admit that, even to himself. He could not, would not, upset Grell any more than the news that they had been lied to about their first born dying was bound to do.

 

He snarled and slashed out with his shears, Sebastian dodging out of the way and coming in low, aiming a punch that missed by inches as William slid back and attacked with his scythe once more. They went back and forth like that, barely missing here, landing hits there, leaving each other in pain, bloodied and bruised but still happy to have someone of equal strength to go up against.

 

As Sebastian slid to the edge of the warded area, William collapsed back onto his ass, panting hard as he wiped at his mouth, flinching at the sting of the cut that a well placed punch had opened up on his bottom lip. Cracking his neck, the red eyed demon stood and straightened out his clothes, as much as he could considering just how cut up it was from the Grim Reapers weapon, making him sigh.

 

“It looks like I must change now. And fix my clothes,” he mused, eyeing the other man as he stood and smoothed out his own uniform.

 

“Yes, I suppose I should stop by Grell’s room. Should you see him before I do, can you please ask him to come to his room so we can talk?” William asked, tilting his head as he smoothed out his hair, getting it to lay straight as he sighed softly.

 

“I shall do so,” Sebastian stated, leading the way to the house, surprising Finnian as he looked away from Bardroy as the cook snuffed out his cigarette as he took their appearance in.

 

“Grell is in his room, Ichi is practicing his doily making while Tanaka and Ciel watch him,” Bardroy stated, shifting on his feet. “Told me to tell ya, William, that he’s waiting for you to finish with whatever was pissin’ ya off. Said he could feel it and it was making his stomach upset.”

 

“Thank you, Bardroy,” William stated, nodding his head as worry flitted through his eyes. Finnian smiled brightly and kept his mouth shut, remembering what he had promised his lover about spilling Grell’s secret before the fiery red head could tell his lover. The ruffled Grim Reaper left for his lover and the bedroom that they shared for the most part when staying on the Phantomhive estate.

 

The moment that he stepped into the room, Grell was checking him over for any injuries that were deep or hurting his lover, sighing at finding them already healing as William smiled indulgently. “You had best be glad that you aren’t all that injured. What got you so upset that you had to take Sebastian up on his offer for a spar?” he asked, planting his hands onto his hips and glaring at his mate.

 

William’s face went from happy to see his sweet, redheaded lover to sober as he sighed and pulled the other close. “I found out something very interesting today when I meet with the Shinigami from Ichigo’s world. They sent a fukutaicho of one of their divisions named Renji Abarai,” he said, walking over to the couch and sitting down, pulling down the confused looking Grell down with him.

 

“What does this have anything to do with your need to spar with a demon that could destroy you if you pissed him off too much?” Grell asked, trying to keep calm and not freak out suddenly by the fact that this person, this Renji Abarai, could piss off William so easily.

 

“It has everything to do with the fact, Grell. Let me explain,” William sighed, rubbing his face as he sat back in the chair. “Now, I was expecting a fukutaicho but what I wasn’t was a fukutaicho whose power had a distinct Grim Reaper taste to it, despite how much it felt like a Shinigami’s power,” he continued, eyes darkening as he remembered the years after they had been told their child had died. “Nor one with such bright red hair that looks like spilled blood in color and probably falls much like yours does.”

 

Grell went stiff next to him, vibrant green eyes widening as he looked at his lover, getting dark eyes in return that sheened over with red. “They...they lied didn’t they?” he breathed, William nodding his head, frowning heavily, the only outward sign of his anger. “They took him and dumped him in that side dimension, probably hoping that he would die didn’t they?” he asked, fingers curling and tightening on his lap, his teeth flashing dangerously.

 

“Not they. Only one Grim Reaper who is now beyond our means of getting him since he rejoined the main life stream,” William muttered, eyes flashing. Sighing, he slumped and ran his fingers through his hair. “We will tell him though, see where it takes us,” he promised, taking his lover’s hand and making them uncurl with a soft smile. “For now, is there something you want to tell me?” he asked, staring at his now fidgeting lover.

 

“Well...see, yes, there’s...” Grell started, tumbling over his words as he looked everywhere but at his mate before standing up and digging out the baby blanket that he had started to crochet, holding it up with a sheepish smile. “Do you want a boy or a girl this time?” he asked, laughing lightly at the shocked look on William’s face. “Just don’t faint this time, please.”

 

“I did not faint the last time. I manfully lost consciousness due to the fact that my lover had become knocked up by me in some twist of fate,” William denied, looking away with a very slight blush to his cheeks. Grell snorted and cocked an eyebrow with an amused look on his face, putting the blanket back away into its basket. “And again with the twist of fate knocking my lover up,” he muttered before standing up and walking over to the slightly pouting Grell. “How far along?”

 

“Only about a few weeks along. I’m just about to hit the end of my second month if I’m guessing the timeline right. Sebastian is pretty good at being a doctor and making sure that I eat seeing as Ichigo has been fussing at me so much lately,” Grell hummed as he allowed William to pull off his jacket and vest before tugging his shirt up to rub a hand over his stomach.

 

William hummed and removed his hand only long enough to pull off his glove, once more stroking over the other’s stomach. “Soon you’ll be wearing dresses again,” he teased, getting a beaming, happy smile. “We’ll have to see about getting you some new ones since the others are well over a couple of centuries old by now,” he mused, getting a soft giggle.

 

“Yeah, they are so out of date,” Grell teased, pressing a kiss to William’s lips. “Now, get dressed and then you can tell everyone just why you’re here suddenly. I take it that it has something to do with those Shinigami that arrived.”

 

“Indeed,” William sighed, pulling his hand and body reluctantly away from the other man. Changing into a new outfit after wiping off the blood that had dried on his skin by then, Grell rearranging his clothes once more, the two Grim Reapers left their room and found Sebastian going over several pages of accounting while Ciel muttered about idiotic requests that had somehow landed on his desk and Ichigo sat at his ladies desk, writing in his journal with his personal blue ink. “Do you three have time?”

 

Ciel looked up and placed the papers in his fingers aside, wiping his fingers with a slightly wet rag to get rid of the ink on them as Ichigo and Sebastian gazed at him. “I suppose we do since I think you would hardly come here right now unless it was important,”  he said, nodding his head and standing up to move around the desk, waving the two to the couches and armchairs. William and Grell sat on the loveseat as Ciel took a seat in his personal armchair, Ichigo closing his journal and ink well before sitting on the couch across from them.

 

“I shall make tea and bring snacks,” Sebastian hummed, Ciel nodding his head.

 

As they waited for the demon to return, Ichigo smiled softly at William and the man had to admit that the young man looked happy and content, much more so than the last time he had been there two months before. “I am sorry for taking so long in getting back here,” he said, nodding to Ciel.

 

“It is fine. Your moth came right on time with the papers for Ichigo, and you were here for a day when we were signing. I don’t think you could withstand Sebastian for that long as it is,” Ciel said, smirking and getting one in return. “Grell has been amazingly calm about things and has made a wonderful Governess to Ichigo. He has also helped with his powers as they have been unfurling, at least as much as he can in his condition.”

 

“That’s good then,” William said, eying his lover and the way he seemed so comfortable in the black suit that he was wearing, bloody red tie still at his throat. “Are you courting Ichigo now?” he asked suddenly, spying the necklace that had the Phantomhive family seal resting around Ichigo’s neck, watching the youngest man’s cheeks flush.

 

Ichigo looked down and played with his dress, shifting. “To a point. We talked about it and decided that it would be a good idea to wait until after I attend my first ball before announcing it openly that I am being courted by Ciel. For now...little things and gifts are the stage we’re at. I still have to help to deal with the Sosuke Aizen in my dimension after all, so we can’t afford to rush things too fast.”

 

“We have also told him about the bond that we created as a way to protect him and how it happened,” Sebastian stated as he walked in, pushing the tea tray. He smiled and handed Ichigo a sweet, fruity smelling tea that he had taken to liking and then passed out the other cups of the English tea. “He has started to build the bond so that it goes both ways too.”

 

Ichigo once more blushed as he said, “Well, I need to be able to find you wherever you disappear off to, too, you know.” Sebastian chuckled as Ciel quickly squashed the memories of the first taste of his soon to be lover’s and “wife’s” blood and the way he had reacted to being bitten by them. The flushed, dazed look haunted them for hours afterward and the two demons had no doubt that it would only get worse when they actually took him to bed.

 

“That is good. I have a feeling that you will need the support. Your father, teacher and three others, two taichos and a fukutaicho, have come from your dimension seeking to see you. If you wish, I can bring them over in the next hour,” William offered, Ichigo humming and pulling out a small ladies watch from a hidden pocket and checking the time.

 

“Not tonight I think,” Ichigo admitted, looking to Ciel as he looked at his own watch. “We have my ball tonight and I need to rest for a bit beforehand so I can get ready. The dress is...beautiful but complicated to get into,” he said, shaking his head with a sheepish smile. William chuckled and nodded his head. “If you don’t mind, I think I will go lay down for a bit.”

 

Standing up, Ichigo pressed a kiss to Ciel’s cheek and then Sebastian’s, getting small smiles and brushes of long fingers against his own. As he headed up the stairs, his mind filled with his thoughts and wondering how his friends and father would react to such a radical change in him. He wasn’t as pained any more, having been able to actually heal over his losses that he had experienced over the years of his life. His memories were still the same but now he had a new view on them and the cracks that had happened so long ago had started to become thinner, less Grand Canyon and more crack in the wall.

 

It left him mellower and happier with life but also that much more willing to protect what he considered his, the added demon blood in his system boosting that part of his personality. As he had told Sebastian when he had started to get his memories of the war against Aizen, “Sosuke Aizen will die. He will beg and plead for death before he does so, but he will die. Preferably with chunks missing from him.”

 

Ichigo blushed lightly as he remembered the deep, probing and passionate kiss that the other had given him after those words before leaving to find some release. He had hidden in his bathroom for a good hour after that, trying to calm down enough to not get hard every ten seconds while around Sebastian. Of course after that, he had to do the same thing after Ciel had kissed him senseless.

 

Sighing, he stepped into his room as downstairs Ciel and Sebastian signed forms for the Shinigami to come over the next day around lunch.

 


	21. Sing Me a Lullabye 20: Exploiting An Empty Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 20  
> Chapter title: Exploiting an Empty Mansion  
> Characters: Bardroy, Finnian  
> Word Count: 2,256  
> AN: Since I’m not sure what’s happening tomorrow, I’ll just leave this here for you now. Especially since I spent all day yesterday sleeping for the most part.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Waving after the carriage, Finnian smiled brightly up at Bardroy as the man chuckled lowly and wrapped his arm around his waist. They had just seen Ichigo, Ciel, Sebastian and a now cross dressing Grell off to Ichigo’s first ball and were alone for the first time in a while. Snake had, surprisingly enough, surprised Mey-Rin with a night out at the opera, having been given tickets to it by Sebastian with the suggestion of taking her out. Tanaka, surprisingly, had offered to drive the coach and playing as a family member chaperone with Ichigo, much to the young man’s delight.

 

That meant that outside of Pluto, who was curled up outside to wait for Ichigo’s return, Bardroy and Finnian were alone and able to just enjoy being with each other without someone bursting in on them. “Wanna learn how to cook a little?” Bardroy asked, pulling Finnian close with a smirk. Finnian had learned amazingly well how to control his strength since Ichigo had come into their lives, the gardener not wanting to hurt his friend or his partner.

 

“Sure,” Finnian replied, blushing under the smirk aimed at him as they turned and headed into the house and back towards the kitchen. Bardroy had already set out the makings of various bready treats that Ichigo had taken to nibbling on during the day since he expended so much energy and went through so many calories. “What are we making first?” he asked curiously, taking a seat on the barstool that his other half pointed to.

 

“I thought we’d start with something somewhat simple. Muffins,” Bardroy said, putting a large bowl down before Finnian and taking up his place behind his lover. “We’ll start with cutting the strawberries since they’re just perfect,” he continued, guiding the smaller male to a slightly smaller knife shaped much like his butcher knives. “We start with how to hold the knife.”

 

Smiling, Bardroy shifted the long fingers so that they were comfortably wrapped around the knife, holding it steady and all fingers out of the way. “Like this?” Finnian asked, holding the knife up, sharp end pointed away from them, and getting a low chuckle.

 

“Exactly. Now, when cutting, you must be very careful with your placement of the fingers of your other hand,” Bardroy stated, guiding his soon to be lover through the slicing of the fruit and then through the making of muffins. After that, they worked their way through bread for the next morning, leaving Finnian covered in flour the first time he rolled out the dough from the bowl to knead, making the larger man burst into laughter.

 

Finally they stopped, the kitchen covered in flour in places, Finnian covered in some of it though the apron he had worn had saved his clothes for the most part. Bardroy had him sitting on top of the mostly clean counter, standing between his legs and was wiping off the fine dusting of flour with a chuckle. “I’m fine, really,” Finnian protested, getting a smirk as his older partner just smirked.

 

“Yes, I know but that doesn’t mean I don’t like cleaning you up,” he teased, getting a bright red blush from the younger man once more. They had fooled around, both of them learning their partner’s body and becoming more and more confident with their relationship but they had yet to go completely past that last step. Finnian had learned that Bardroy spoke dirty, filthy words as he teased and played his body into a heart stopping climax, while Bardroy had discovered that Finnian really liked going down on him, tasting him in such a sinful way that it was a shock that he hadn’t died of pleasure.

 

But if Bardroy had his way, he was going to finally take their relationship to a new level, confident in what he was going to do. And it seemed as if his little gardener wasn’t against the thought if the shy looks of lust were anything to go by.

 

Smirking the cook tilted Finnian’s head up and brushed their lips together, feeling them part under the touches and a still shy tongue come out to touch his own, just the tip sliding over the middle of his upper lip. Smiling at the rather cute quirk, Bardroy responded by teasing the shy tongue with his own, getting a soft moan as Finnian shifted forward to press close to him. Wrapping his arms tight around the small body, he pressed close, their groins brushing a bit before coming into firm contact.

 

The sound of need that was ripped from Finnian’s throat made Bardroy groan and deepen the kiss, tongue sweeping over the roof of his lover’s mouth before tangling with the teasing tongue that met his. Long fingers buried themselves into his hair and tugged as the sweet body wiggled in excitement under the kiss, his own hands finding their way under the shirt that Finnian wore and over smooth skin marred by a few scars from his past.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, the cook pulled off his lover’s shirt and tossed it to the ground, knowing that they would have to clean it. But for the moment he had nipples to tease, his mouth lowering as Finnian leant back in his arms, head tossed back and hands buried in dark blond hair as he moaned. The nipple that he teased with his tongue budded ever so nicely for him, making Bardroy smirk and nip at it, getting a low gasp and another wiggle. Moving to the other nipple, he teased it as he watched the sweet face flush and show the pleasure so easily.

 

“You’re always so sensitive to me,” Bardroy hummed, watching Finnian open his eyes and look down at him with a shy smile that trembled. “Lay back a bit please,” he said, watching the smaller man lean back on his elbows, finding a comfortable position. Smirking, he pulled off Finnian’s shoes, tossing them to the side before swiftly working off the other’s trousers, once more just dropping them to the side. “Perfect.” Standing up straight, he smirked down at the fact that he had his shy, usually reserved lover lounging back on his counter, looking debauched already even though they had barely done anything.

 

His length throbbed in his pants even as he pulled off his chef’s shirt and added it to Finnian’s clothes, unbuttoning the shirt under it and exposing his own chest. Leaning forward over the willing body, he moaned as their chests brushed and their lips came together into another kiss, this one needier, deeper and longer. Bardroy brushed his hands and fingers down over the lean body, loving the way the younger man sighed and pressed up into his hands even as he jerked when smaller hands reached for his trousers and tugged at the buttons, getting them open.

 

“I want you so badly, Bardroy,” Finnian moaned, blushing at the words and the heat that flared up in Bardroy’s eyes. He gasped when a calloused hand danced over his hardness and then lower down to tease his opening, just pressing against the muscles and convincing them to relax for what was soon to come. “Please,” he whined, not sure what he was asking for but wanting it all the same.

 

Licking his lips, Bardroy smirked and smoothed his other hand over one strong thigh, looking around to find something slick for what was about to come. Finding the baking oil, he grabbed it and slicked his fingers with it, carefully keeping it away from any part of the body that he was about to taste. “Don’t worry, I know what you want,” he soothed, tongue sliding over the clenching stomach as his now slick hand returned to the muscles that he had been teasing. Working a finger in, he nibbled a small line down the strong stomach, leaving behind red marks he was sure would bruise later before taking the twitching length before him into his mouth.

 

While he wasn’t as fond of going down as Finnian was, he did love the sounds that he got with each slick slide of his finger as he worked his tongue over the velvet flesh. Finnian’s choked off moan sent heat through him even as long hips worked down to take more of his finger into the strangling body.

 

“Oh God, more,” Finnian finally keened, laying flat onto the counter and reaching up to grasp the edge of it as another finger worked it’s way into his body. The muscles around them relaxed, drawing a groan from Bardroy at the thought that his lover wanted it badly enough to relax quicker than he usually did.

 

Sucking hard on the length in his mouth, the large man continued to work his fingers in and out of the muscles, teasing the both of them with hints of what was to come. Finnian was reduced to sighs and moans as his body moved in time with the fingers in his body and the mouth that was driving him into insanity, his bottom lip full and red from all of the biting and tugging he was abusing it with. Bardroy moaned as he thrust three fingers into the grasping muscles, feeling them tighten before relaxing with a tremble.

 

“Bard...roy,” Finnian whined, the name breaking with a hard thrust of the long, knowing fingers into his body and sending jolts as his sweet spot was ruthlessly assaulted. He clawed at the counter, cracking the edge as he arched and keened when the mouth and fingers were taken away, trying to force his eyes open to glare at the man over him and getting a smirk in return.

 

Bardroy grabbed the oil with one hand, the other shoving his pants far enough down to get them out of his way, the two impatient to get to what they truly wanted. Smirking once more as he slicked his cock, he reached out and pulled Finnian close, flipping him onto his stomach and reaching between them to grasp the base of his cock and rest it on the other’s entrance.

 

“Just remember to breath,” he purred into one ear before pushing inwards, getting a gasp as Finnian once more grabbed onto the table and trembled under the burning sting of entry. He had known that it could hurt but to him it just added to his delight at being connected with his lover for the first time, making him rock his hips back with a soft whine. Bardroy moaned as his cock was squeezed and massaged, unable to stop his instinctive thrust even as he shifted so that he was holding the moving hips still so he wouldn’t lose it before his lover.

 

Taking a deep breath, Bardroy gave into the pleading sounds and the twitching hips, starting to move as he watched Finnian’s entrance stretch around him, swallow him whole. Moaning and unable to take the sight for too long, he leant forward and pressed a kiss to the other’s spine between his shoulder blades, smirking at the cry of his name when he found the right angle to stroke the bundle of nerves.

 

Picking up his slow and steady pace into something that filled the air around them with the sound of skin slapping on skin and the steady creak of the counter, he growled into Finnian's back, eyes watching his mate through his lashes. Panting softly, words of filth spilling from his lips and making Finnian wonder if he was going to die from all of the pleasure, Bardroy reached around and started to work his hand over the straining length he found.

 

“Bardroy!” Finnian cried out, shuddering as his body responded to the way he was being taken, everything tightening and getting to be too much for him to comprehend. “Bloody hell!” he called, eyes wide as he tossed his head back and came hard, body jerking and twitching as he clawed at the counter, trying to decide if he wanted more or wanted less.

 

Bardroy roared into the back before him as his cock was strangled by tight muscles and followed after, shuddering hard and gripping Finnian’s hips hard enough to bruise. Coming down from the high that his climax had shoved him up to, he noted that his groin was sticky and so was his hand, and his lover was passed out, sprawled out over the counter top. Chuckling lowly, he pulled out of the still twitching body and picked up Finnian, surprised that he could move after such an intense climax.

 

Walking into his small room just off of the kitchen, Bardroy settled Finnian down onto the bed and moved to the small bathroom that had once been a guest bathroom but had been turned into his personal one. Wetting down a cloth, he cleaned his hand and groin up, and cleaned the cloth off, intent on cleaning Finnian up. Once that was done, he pulled on a new pair of pants, knowing better than to leave the kitchen a mess, followed by a shirt and headed out.

 

Bardroy smirked at finding a puddle of come on the floor, knowing that it had been his doing that had forced his shy lover to make such a mess. Now all he had to do was explain why the counter was cracked and gouged to Ciel and Sebastian. Pausing as he cleaned up the floor, he smirked and decided that they were likely to look at him and tell him to not do it in the kitchen again.

 


	22. Sing Me a Lullabye 21: A Lovely, Sudden Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 21  
> Chapter title: A Lovely, Sudden Treat  
> Characters: Viscount, Ichigo, Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, Tanaka  
> Word Count: 2,010  
> AN: Ahh, we come to the first ball and discover what those fans with metal in them can be used for. *cackles* *goes back to writing things*
> 
> *~*~*~*

It was a perfect, lovely, wonderful ball, full of beautiful women sweeping about in the arms of equally handsome men as a waltz played, amusing him as he worked his way through the crowd, looking for the one that had been said to come in on the arm of the Head of the Phantomhive clan. From what the blond haired, violet eyed Viscount could tell, the lady on Ciel’s arm was of an exotic beauty, her English perfect but still tainted by the accent that came from growing up in Japan.

 

Or so the rumors had told him.

 

He was intent on finding the beauty for himself, preferably alone. He had heard that women from high clans in Japan were often innocent to a point of stupidity and he wanted to see if it was true. It wasn’t long before he found the red clad beauty that stood next to her companion and who he could only assume was her uncle if the amused, somewhat older face of the gray haired man was to be believed.

 

She was indeed beautiful. No one but save one could compare to the beauty that stood before him. Her dress was made out of fabric that shifted from a rich red to the deepest black with a solid red underskirt. The top skirt was pulled up and held slightly bunched by ribbons that looked smooth and went all the way up to her trim little waist. Ribbons laced up the front in two columns the color of the darkest red rose, blending in with the red of the fabric before popping when it shifted to black. The sleeves were long, falling down to her elbows before a second piece continued down to her wrists where what appeared to be opera length gloves disappeared up them.

 

And the hair that was held by a hair net, such a color he had never seen before! It was such a beautiful fiery red-orange, the black of the hair net setting it off in brightness as blood red jewels hung from the net itself, adding to her beauty. And the choker that hung delicately around her neck, that of black velvet and red lace with a simple red garnet with a smaller blue stone hanging under it made him wonder if the skin there would redden under his lips.

 

Gathering control of himself, his eyebrow rose as two people stepped up, the man handing Ciel a cup of what looked to be champagne while the woman with bright, bloody red hair that was pulled into a simple bun held back with a smaller hair net and was wearing a simply designed dress handed his target a glass that looked to be full of juice. Raising an eyebrow at that, he smirked, and smoothed down his shirt before moving to greet his guests, like the good host that he was.

 

“Ah, Ciel Phantomhive, a pleasure to see you here at my ball. I was told that you had cut back your ball going and weren’t holding any balls due to construction at your home,” Aleister greeted, getting a bored look from a blue eye.

 

“Yes, that and I was setting up Tanaka’s niece to start her debut into London society. Her father sent her over to protect her and then I decided that she deserved the chance to make new connections and to find possible suitors,” Ciel lied easily, amused by the fact that any suitor that came up to Ichigo would soon be turned down. He had no doubt that his soon-to-be-mate would make it well known that he only had eyes for one.

 

“I see. May I inquire as to your name?” Aleister asked, offering his hand and having a slim one placed onto his hand, kissing the back of it.

 

“My name is Ichigo Kurosaki,” Ichigo introduced, hiding his face behind the black fan that he had chosen for the night, the patterns shifting in the light around them. It was a simple move to make it seem as if he was embarrassed or shy to be introduced to such a man. Ciel and Sebastian just gave him an amused look at the amusement that flowed down the bond to them.

 

Aleister smiled brightly, loving the husky, all together sexy voice that the other had. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kurosaki,” he said, hardly stumbling over the last name but taking his time with the unfamiliar word. “I am the Viscount of Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber. Perhaps you will be so kind as to grace me with a dance?” he asked.

 

Ichigo looked to Grell and Tanaka, knowing that if he was to get permission for anything it would be from them, at least to the public eye. “Dance, mei-chan,” Tanaka chuckled, taking Ichigo’s glass with a smile.

 

Grell smiled and eyed the Viscount. “I’m sure he shall behave,” he said, voice soft as to give it a soft pitch and give him the appearance of a woman.

 

“Very well,” Ichigo said, turning back to Aleister and tucking his fan up his sleeve into the small holder that started where his glove ended. Taking the offered hand, he allowed the blond man to draw him out onto the dance floor, smiling lightly as the other drew him into his arms and they started to dance. Aleister noticed the earrings that hung from Ichigo’s ears, the simple tiered earrings flashing from behind and in a curl that hung down the side of his partner’s face.

 

“Ah, what are these?” Aleister hummed, tucking the curl back to get a good look at the earrings. They were a simple white gold with garnet stones set in it, one at the top, with three in a triangle following it, two half circles where short lines of more of the small stones fell straight under it. “Beautiful, but not quite as much as you.”

 

Ichigo hummed, reaching up to brush the earring with a soft smile. “They were Ciel’s mother’s. His aunt had given them to his mother as a wedding gift surprisingly enough,” he said, blushing lightly. “He said he didn’t want them to go to waste so tonight I am allowed to wear them.” The first part was correct, they had been a gift to Ciel’s mother from his aunt, but the second part was a lie. He hadn’t just been given them to wear for the night, they had been given to him as Ciel’s first courting present.

 

“They look good on you,” Aleister stated as the curl popped back out and the earrings went back to playing peek-a-boo with the world. Smiling, he continued to lead him through the dance, eyes sparkling as Ichigo smiled sweetly up to you. “Is it true? That you are here to break into London Society and find a proper suitor?” he asked, spinning them once.

 

“Ah, yes, I am. I would have been married by now but...” Ichigo continued, trailing off and looking a bit sad, “but my last suitor was deemed unsuitable. My father hopes that I will find a good man who would be willing to...relocate to Japan. He says there is so much business opportunity for a man that has a proper wife to help guide him through our culture.”

 

Aleister’s eyes glowed at that thought. He would have a beautiful, exotic woman in his bed and he would also be able to make more and more money. “I see. Not to sound conceited, but I am a rather good business man with quite the fortune that grows every day,” he stated, smirking down at Ichigo. “I am also a very kind man who is willing to take the occasional risk on a new enterprise. But I am also a loving man with a medical degree myself. I don’t often practice it since my life took me in other directions unfortunately,” he continued.

 

Ichigo just continued to smile, hiding the fact that he was rather annoyed by the man whose hand was slowly stroking up and down his back, getting much too close the swell of his ass. His eyebrow twitched as the hand actually brushed over his ass and his smile dropped off his face, his looks becoming cold. “I suggest you raise your hand before you end up hurt. You see, my companion and oji-san are both very protective of me,” he said softly, eyes glaring up at the Viscount who just shrugged off the threat.

 

“Oh come now,” he chuckled, never noticing that Ichigo’s hand shifted so he could grab his fan and pull it out. He did notice it when Ichigo reached back with said fan and rapped his fingers sharply due to the breaking of bones and the pain that radiated from his hand.

 

Ichigo took the chance to shift his face from one of anger to horror and push Aleister away with him before running up to where Tanaka, Ciel, Sebastian and Grell were standing, Ciel speaking with several men about something or another, babbling in Japanese the entire time with tears in his eyes. Ciel’s eye widened as Tanaka’s face went rigid with anger.

 

“Master Ciel, my niece tells me that the Viscount Aleister Chamber has dared to touch her inappropriately,” Tanaka growled, Grell looking horrified at that bit of news and taking Ichigo into his arms. Ichigo pressed close and looked up through his wet lashes at the younger demon. Sebastian stiffened, knowing that even though it had been planned out to happen this way, Ciel would not like someone touching their future mate. He didn’t like the thought of someone touching their future mate either.

 

“I see,” Ciel growled, the ball having gone quiet with the words that had come from Tanaka. “I cannot let this go unpunished seeing as it was I that brought her here with the promise that she would be treated well,” he continued, eye narrowed as he stared at Aleister who was holding his hand and looking much like a deer caught in the garden. “I demand that you make rights or you shall know the wrath of the Phantomhive House,” he stated, voice loud and clear as several of the older ladies came over and started to fuss about Ichigo.

 

“Oh you poor dear, molested during your very first ball,” one of the women cooed, wiping at Ichigo’s tears with a ladies handkerchief.

 

“I...that is...” Aleister stuttered before swallowing heavily as several of the men looked on in disgust. “Very well. I shall meet with you and a lawyer to discuss the particulars,” he finally said, glaring at the innocent looking Ichigo as he said he didn’t want the ball to be ruined and that he would be fine. The ladies around him fussed even more at how sweet and kind the young ‘lady’ was and how well mannered ‘she’ was.

 

Ciel snorted and nodded his head before smiling at the women around Ichigo. “If you don’t mind. I think I shall take my guest home now. I’m sure that if you send notes, she wouldn’t mind inviting you to the Phantomhive estate for tea,” he offered, Ichigo curling his hand in the crook of his arm. “I thank you, ladies, for treating Miss Kurosaki so well despite the fact that this happened at such a time,” he continued, the two bowing to the group and getting soft giggles and assurances that they would.

 

As the group left, Ichigo made sure to look over his shoulder and unfurl his fan, waving it in front of his face as he smirked at Aleister, already knowing that his soon to be lover was going to absolutely _ruin_ the man’s life. He mouthed goodbye at the man before turning around again as Sebastian smirked at the Viscount, already planning on what he was going to do to the idiot when he had a bit of time.

 

All in all, it was a good night at a boring ball made interesting if the new rumors that were flying around was anything to go by.


	23. Sing Me a Lullabye 21: Laying Our Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 22  
> Chapter title: Laying Our Claim  
> Characters: Ciel, Ichigo, Sebastian  
> Word Count: 2,859  
> AN: And we come to the first smut. *cackles* I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sighing as he stepped into his bedroom, Ichigo smiled sheepishly at Ciel and Sebastian as they closed the door behind them. “Was my acting okay?” he asked, reaching up to gently remove the earrings from his ears and laying them in their velvet lined box. Ciel chuckled lowly and sat down on a chair as Ichigo tugged off his gloves.

 

Sebastian just waited for the younger man to walk close enough to him as he moved to put his gloves away before yanking Ichigo into his arms and pressing him against the wall. Squeaking, the younger man moaned as his lips were attacked by another mouth, gloved hands working his skirts up so that they could get to his underclothes, ripping them off.

 

“I needed those,” Ichigo gasped as he pulled away, clinging to Sebastian’s arms and shivering in need at the dark red eyes that stared at him with lust.

 

“I will replace them later,” Sebastian said, a dark growl rumbling through his tone sending heat rushing through Ichigo as he panted, eyes wide. “For now, another touched you and I think it’s an opportune time to stake our claims on you,” he purred, smile flashing his fangs.

 

“I thought that you had already done that,” Ichigo breathed, gasping at the feel of a gloved hand cupping his now bare ass under the skirt, wiggling when it squeezed hard.

 

“In one way perhaps,” Ciel drawled from his place on the chair, pulling his shoes off along with his jacket, tie and vest, leaving him in his shirt, pants and socks. He knew he would get his chance with Ichigo once Sebastian had laid his claim as the head of their triangle and couldn’t wait to feel the sweet man under him. Licking his lips, he smirked and pulled off his eye patch, dropping it onto the table next to him. “But now we lay our complete claim on you.”

 

“Oh,” Ichigo gasped as Sebastian lowered his head and trailed his mouth over his neck, drawing soft sighs. His skirts dropped once more as the older demon worked on getting his upper dress loosened, the man pulling away only long enough to pull the outer dress up and off, tossing it so that it landed on a free chair. Blushing, Ichigo leant against the wall as Sebastian smirked and continued to strip him down, making the younger man wiggle and bite his bottom lip.

 

Grell had been helping him dress for the last couple of months due to Ichigo’s ever growing mental age and desire to be with the two men and this would be the first time since then that Sebastian saw him nude. And this time, the demon had permission to take him, to claim him fully. The dark red eyes that trailed over him once he was undressed made him shiver as he looked up through his lashes and reach up to remove the hair net, Ciel coming up to take it as his hair fell down in a spill of fire.

 

“Beautiful. Perfect. Ours,” Sebastian rumbled as he removed his gloves and pressed Ichigo up against the wall again, leg sliding between long ones and rubbing against the hardness he found there. Ichigo gasped and bucked his hips, wondering why he had never thought of sleeping with another, but enjoying the feeling of cloth against his sensitive skin though still wanting to feel Sebastian’s skin.

 

“You’re too dressed,” he breathed, moving to tug at the neat tie that Sebastian always wore, getting it off and dropping it to the floor before pulling his mate down into a needy kiss, tongues tangling. As they kissed, he worked the buttons of the bigger man’s shirt open with shaking hands, nervous of what was to come but trusting his mates to make it the most pleasurable that they could. Sighing as his fingers found soft skin stretched over strong muscles, he relaxed fully under the moan that he ate as they continued to kiss.

 

Sebastian slowed his movements down, feeling his mates nervousness roll down their bond even as long fingered hands explored his chest, ribs and stomach with a curiosity that could only come from one who had never had a lover before. Smirking at that, he pulled away, nipping very lightly at Ichigo’s bottom lip and lapping at the blood his fang brought up, loving the soft mewl that it got. Smoothing a hand over one flushed cheek, he smiled and leant down to sweep the nude Ichigo up into his arms.

  
“I think it would be best if we moved this to our room seeing as we have everything we will need in there,” Sebastian stated, smiling at Ciel who just smirked and walked to the adjoining door and opened it, leading them into their bedroom. Ichigo flushed lightly as he was carried into the bedroom, arms wrapped around Sebastian’s neck and holding onto him tightly.

 

Smiling softly at Ichigo, the older demon laid him out on the black sheets, musing that Ichigo looked good. The pale skin that held just a hint of a tan all over, showing them that the younger male had taken to laying out in the sun in the privacy of his own room, and the fiery hair shone amongst the black of the sheets. Humming lightly in pleasure, Sebastian worked his shoes off before tugging off his own shirt, leaving him in his pants and watching as Ichigo trail his eyes over his body as he flushed again.

 

Sitting up slightly, long hair spilling around him, Ichigo bit his bottom lip before looking down and catching sight of the scars that sat on his wrists and elbows, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Sebastian caught sight of his mate, his perfect, lovely mate, trying to hide his scars by curling into himself and knelt on the bed, reaching out to clasp one thin wrist and pull it towards him.

 

“You are perfect,” Sebastian stated as his lips brushed over the sensitive skin, Ichigo’s brown eyes widened as pleasured heat curled through his body.

 

“Am I really, even with the scars?” Ichigo breathed, shivering when his oldest mate nipped at them, his cock twitching at the fact that if Sebastian wanted, he could cause pain but he didn’t want to.

 

“Yes, you are. Never believe that we will lie to you,” Sebastian stated, once more catching his lover’s lips in a sweet kiss and pressing him back into the bedding, hand sweeping the soft hair back to tangle his fingers in. Ichigo sighed as he was kissed and the bigger body laid over him and between his legs, finding that he loved the weight holding him down, protecting him from the world. Arching, he moaned as long fingered hands once more started to touch him, stroking over his skin and finding the hidden scars that came from Senbonzakura’s attack, the only other scar’s that stayed on his skin.

 

Sebastian swept his lips over each scar and places that got sighs and moans from Ichigo, wanting to make him burn for more, making him remember just who made that lust rise in him.  His eyes watched his lover carefully as fingers tugged and smoothed his own black locks, telling him just how much Ichigo was loving the teasing and how much he wanted more. He smiled lightly and bit down on one nipple, causing Ichigo to arch with a yelp, trying to decide if he should pull away from the bite of pain or push up into the pleasure that came with it.

 

His decision was moot as Sebastian gently suckled upon it, another moan escaping him as brown eyes fluttered shut, the bond that was between the three of them flowing back and forth with emotions and lust. He shivered as he felt Sebastian’s own gratification of the bliss that he was drowning in slowly. Nibbling at his bottom lip as the demon shifted and teased his other nipple, he sighed and pressed upwards, offering himself, feeling the love coming from Sebastian.

 

Sebastian hummed and let go of his treat and moved lower, laving at the pretty little ribs that he felt needed his attention before moving lower and pressing a kiss to the indent of a belly button. He chuckled when Ichigo twitched under the touch, a soft giggle escaping him, prompting the red eyed man to smirk and dip his tongue into the belly button as Ichigo gasped, watching with wide eyes. “I think I will place a ring here. I have a feeling that you will end up even more sensitive to my attentions and it will please me to have another one of our marks on you.”

 

“A belly ring? Really?” Ichigo gasped, blushing at the heated look he got, Sebastian sitting up to leer down at him.

 

“Indeed,” Sebastian drawled, holding out a hand, Ciel placing a jar into his hand, already nude and hard, sitting nearby but out of the way. “Ciel, I think it would be best if you prepared yourself for later as I...claim our dear Ichigo,” he purred, Ciel’s eyes widening as a soft blush spread over his cheeks, Ichigo gazing at him with dazed curiosity as Sebastian’s hand cupped his length, just holding him for the moment. He dropped the jar down to the bed.

 

“Alright,” Ciel chuckled, knowing what was going on in his lover’s head and finding it appealing. The thought of being buried in Ichigo while being taken was such a perfect idea.

 

Sebastian chuckled and stroked his hand up over the cock in his hand, drawing Ichigo’s attention back to him, hips rising into the touch. “Just stay relaxed,” he purred, pulling one long thigh up so he could press a kiss to it, placing the lean hips on his thigh and exposing the entrance that he would soon be buried in. Guiding the other thigh up and out, he made sure that it would stay there before he picked up the jar from the bed once more and opened it, pouring a bit over his exposed hole, watching it twitch as Ichigo shuddered at the coolness.

 

Slicking his fingers with some more of the oil, he handed the jar over and moved to tease the ring with more of them as his mouth sucked and nipped at Ichigo’s inner thigh. Feeling the lean body completely relax under the touches, eyes watching brown eyes fall half lidded and heavy with lust, Sebastian smiled and drew his fangs over the sensitive skin, drawing blood that he lapped up as his first finger started to slowly rock into the other’s body. Ichigo sucked in a harsh breath, tensing, before relaxing again at the slow pull of the delightful mouth on his thigh, letting the finger work its way into his body fully.

 

“That’s it, Ichigo, just relax,” Sebastian cooed as he sealed the marks and licked his lips, finger slowly sliding in and out. Ichigo moaned under him and shifted as the burn and uncomfortable feeling disappeared to be replaced by enjoyment of what his mate was doing to him. His breath hitched as the finger slid out before rocking back in with a second finger, opening his muscles and getting them to relax. He moaned when a mouth descended over his hardness and slowly worked its way over him as a way to distract.

 

Reaching down, Ichigo mewled at feeling soft, short hair instead of longer hair, hips twitching and eyes opening fully to gaze down at Ciel, mismatched eyes with a sheen of red staring back at him. “Ciel...” he whined, barely noticing when the fingers in his body spread apart, getting the muscles to relax and open even more, too focused on the hot, wetness that was driving him into blissed out insanity.

 

“Keep distracting him, Ciel, that’s it,” Sebastian purred as his fingers continued to tease open the entrance, spreading and sliding them in and out with wet sounds as the mobile hips rolled up into Ciel’s mouth and then down onto them. Ichigo was reduced to soft mewls and groans as he tried to keep his mind centered, holding onto Ciel’s hair, unable to truly process so much pleasure. A third finger slipped in easily, the youngest of them moaning at the burn that was quickly ignored in favor of the throat squeezing around the tip of his cock.

 

“I...Ciel...Sebastian...” Ichigo whined, feeling something curl and tighten deep in him, threatening to snap and send him over an edge that he didn’t want to find just yet but also wanted so badly. He whined unhappily when Ciel pulled away, licking his lips and smirking as Sebastian pulled his fingers free of his grasping body.

 

“Not yet, sweet love,” Sebastian hummed, shifting Ichigo so that he was on his side, pressing against his back as Ciel pressed against his front and brought his leg to rest over his hip. “Just remember to stay relaxed,” he breathed into Ichigo’s ear before nibbling softly on the shell, the tip of his cock pressing against the entrance before sliding in with ease before the body tightened, forcing him to stop.

 

Ciel cooed softly and reached between them, stroking Ichigo’s length slowly, eyes soft and understanding. “Just breath. Focus on my hand and ignore the pain. It shall go away, I promise, our sweet protector,” he said against Ichigo’s lips, just barely kissing him as he continued to stroke, knowing that the sting of being taken for the first time had drawn their young mate from the edge of climax.

 

Ichigo sighed and shivered, relaxing under the kiss and touches, legs and arms drawing Ciel closer even as his entrance relaxed and Sebastian slid into him with a slow slide. The burn and sting was easily ignored in favor of the hand on him and the lips playing with his, the kisses that were barely there and the tongue that licked and prodded open the little cut from Sebastian’s fang, both of them tasting blood. Sebastian moaned softly once he was fully buried and shifted his leg into a better position, his hand sliding up a lean thigh to push it closer to Ichigo’s chest.

 

“That’s it, sweet one, fall into the bliss that we are offering you,” he breathed, hips slowly working, the position not one for harsh thrusting but languid moving, slow slides and shifts that were designed to bring the most pleasure to one’s lover. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss with a soft gasp as his sweet spot was stroked over for the first time, sending heat flooding through his body as he trembled, head resting back against Sebastian’s shoulder and exposing his neck to his lover’s.

 

Ciel moaned softly as his length rubbed against Ichigo’s, his hand still working over his hardness, before he leant forward and teased the spot that he bit whenever they exchanged blood with the younger male, tongue teasing over it and feeling the full body shudder. Sebastian groaned, hands grasping soft hips and showing them how to move to get the best pleasure out of their movements, burying himself again and again in the tight body, his mouth finding his own spot.

 

Ichigo clung to Ciel, nails digging in as he felt his climax once more tighten and curl, drawing panting moans from him, his two lovers smirking and working hard to drag him over that edge. Shaking his head a bit, he whimpered as his clawing drew blood, making Ciel hiss softly and bite down on his neck, Sebastian mirroring him on the other side. Feeling fangs sink into his neck once more as the hard length in him slammed inwards once more, Ichigo let loose with a scream, eyes rolling back as he felt heat fill him, shuddering as their power mixed and drew out his climax even longer.

 

Panting filled the air from the three males as Ichigo went completely limp between them, muscles still twitching as they tried to catch their breath. Pulling away from Ichigo’s neck first, Sebastian sealed the neat mark and smirked as it automatically scarred over right where either a high neck or a lovely choker would cover it up, mostly. Ciel hummed and did the same to his own, both males feeling smug at the fact that no one else would dare touch their sweet mate.

 

As they settled in to watch Ichigo stir from his orgasmic haze, they shared a look and nodded, already planning on how to keep Ichigo from being courted by anyone a bit faster than planned. Smirking, Ciel stroked Ichigo’s cheek as brown eyes fluttered opened and stared at him.

 

“Wow...” Ichigo breathed, getting a soft chuckle from the two before Ciel rubbed his still hard length against Ichigo’s stomach.

 

“Do not think that we are done this night, sweet one. I still need to lay my claim on you,” Ciel breathed, brushing a kiss against Ichigo’s mouth and getting a sweet sounding mewl.

 

The two demons knew that no one would ever touch their Ichigo. He was theirs, he held their black hearts and loved them just as they loved him. And it was perfect.


	24. Sing Me a Lullabye 23: Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 23  
> Chapter title: Meeting the Family  
> Characters: Various  
> Word Count: 2,096  
> AN: So we’re coming down from the smutty and introducing all of the lovely characters to each other, working our way towards the main plot. Still a whiles away though. Cause seriously? Nearly 50 chapters to this story okay? We’re barely on 23 here.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Isshin, Soi-Fon, Renji, Kensei and Urahara were all sitting in the formal living room, waiting for Ichigo and the now named Ciel Phantomhive to arrive. They had met with a young blond man named Alois and his personal servant, a demon named Claude while at the door and two other foreigners called Lau and Ran-Mao, both of whom had given them odd looks. Alois just smirked and took a seat in one of the chairs, making sure that he did not sit in what he knew to be Ciel’s favored chair. Another Grim Reaper, retired or not, had come in soon after they had all sat down and been served tea by Tanaka.

 

They learned that his name was Undertaker, Urahara and he falling into a conversation that made those who knew one of the two very uncomfortable.

 

“Oh, goody, all of you are here,” Grell chirped, sweeping into the room, wearing a simple dress that was fashioned after Ichigo’s preferred dresses, allowing him room for his ever expanding belly. “Ciel and Ichigo shall be down in a few moments,” he said, smiling sweetly and sitting down on the free love seat. His red hair had been tamed and pulled back into a long braid while his glasses perched on his nose.

 

Renji eyed the other and shifted, eyebrows furrowing in deep thought as he stared at the person that reminded him of someone. Kensei took one look at Grell and proceeded to choke on his tea at the fact that he was looking at a softer version of Renji for the most part.

 

“Oh dear, are you alright?” Grell asked, trying to behave. Kensei nodded and waved off the question as he got himself back under control.

 

“Yes, yes I’m fine,” he said, clearing his throat and smiling at the other. Grell smiled happily back and settled into his spot again as Lau watched, stroking Ran-Mao’s hip in thoughtfulness.

 

“Mr. Grell, I am surprised that you are wearing a dress. Usually we find you in something else,” he said after a few moments of silence.

 

“Oh, that’s because my waist won’t let me dress as a man now,” Grell replied, beaming happily as he stroked the slight bump there. “I can’t afford to look like the pregnant man that I am, not while I’m acting as Ichigo’s companion,” he continued, Lau’s eyes widening in surprise as the Shinigami smiled and Undertaker clapped happily.

 

“Congratulations,” Renji said, tilting his head in a small bow to the Grim Reaper.

 

“Pregnant? How?” Lau demanded, eyes slitted once more as he stared at the happily beaming Grell. “You are a man.”

 

“Correction, I am a Grim Reaper. A soul with power. If a Grim Reaper, or any creature of the afterlife depending on the dimension and world, has enough power and a lover that is compatible, the one who is more likely to carry to term has the ability to have children, male or female,” Grell stated, beaming brightly. “I had one child once...but he was taken from me when he was only a few days old,” he continued, his face becoming sad, his eyes flashing to Renji before looking down.

 

Renji frowned once more as something niggled at him that Unohana had told him one time after a physical, almost grasping it before it slipped away. Shifting in his seat, he looked to the smirking Isshin and then to the bored looking Kensei.

 

“So you are all Shinigami?” Alois asked, cocking an eyebrow as he played with a bit of his hair, surprised at having been called to the mansion by Ciel. He had a feeling that it was something that needed him and his demonic lover, but didn’t quite know what it was.

 

Urahara looked over him and smirked. “Indeed, dear immortal boy,” he stated, fiddling with his hat so that it sat properly on his head. “I should say that Kensei, Soi-Fon, and Renji here,” he continued, pointing to the two, “are active Shinigami while I am a banished Shinigami and Isshin is in self-exile due to his love of his now deceased wife.”

 

“I see,” Alois hummed, rubbing at his bottom lip as he ran his eyes over everyone that was there. He knew from experience that Lau loved sex but wouldn’t do much without his supposed sister but everyone else in the room... Well, he didn’t know much about any of them. The one named Isshin looked smart, rugged in his handsomeness along with Urahara, hat or not. Kensei looked lean but strong enough to leave bruises on his skin and make him scream if he begged prettily enough. There was also an underlying darkness to him that made tingles wander up and down his back. Renji though...he looked much like Grell if not for the dark marks on his face and the marks that he could barely see peeking out of the sleeve of the shirt. He moved like a street rat who had been trained to fight.

 

Alois smirked. He liked street rats. Claude gazed down at his lover with some amusement. After a rather rocky start that had been solved due to Sebastian’s suggestion of showing Alois how demons took what they claimed as their own, he had introduced the young blond to magic. The young lord had taken quite easily to it and had ended up making himself immortal without meaning to, Claude’s blood flowing through him aiding in that.

 

Looking to the men that they were waiting for, Claude had to chuckle and note that they all looked as if they had lover’s waiting for them to get back to their world. The demon and mage shared a look, Alois pouting as he rested his elbow on the seat arm and his cheek on his fist. “Damn,” he muttered, getting a few curious looks before they went back to sitting in silence.

 

The first to arrive was Sebastian, who looked smug about something or another and just a bit ruffled as he fixed his uniform’s jacket and sleeves. “Forgive the wait. Master Ciel is coming now with Ichigo,” he said in greeting.

 

“We’re here,” Ciel drawled as he walked in behind Sebastian, looking less ruffled then his mate but still ruffled. “Alois, Lau, Ran-Mao, Claude, I would like to introduce Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin’s eldest child and only son,” he said, hand placed on the small of Ichigo’s back.

 

Kensei, Renji and Soi-Fon all gaped at him for mostly different reasons then Alois, Lau, Ran-Mao and Claude did, all of them staring at the beautiful male in a woman’s dress. Ichigo had decided on something that would benefit his future place as wife of Ciel Phantomhive.

 

His dress was a mix of slick blue and rich black, the skirt full and allowing him full range of motion. The top of it looked as if he was wearing a jacket, a black panel covering his chest while the sleeves and back were blue, black lace trimming where each color met, blue buttons running down the front of it. The top half and the back of the skirt was the same blue, bunching slightly in the back, while the rest of it was layered simply black, half of it straight while the last half of it ruffled slightly.

 

Around his neck, sitting perfectly around the collar of his dress, was a simple white gold chain and a dark blue stone with smaller garnets surrounding it, stating just who he loved and belonged to.

 

Alois was cursing the fact that he hadn’t gotten to the pretty man before Ciel and Sebastian had, pouting as he sat back in his chair, legs crossing. Renji shook his head and wiped at his face, clearing his throat as he mentally roared with laughter, knowing there were many that wanted the substitute shinigami and knowing that they would never be able to get him now.

 

Kensei just relaxed, seeing that his pack mate was okay, alive and whole. And by the looks of it, happy, really, truly happy. Soi-Fon stared, surprised at the poise that Ichigo had, feeling all her dislike of the young, brash male disappear and being replaced with the respect that she had felt grudgingly at one time. Claude tilted his head and made a note to not piss of the young cross dresser lest he wanted his ass handed to him by two very possessive demons. Lau and Ran-Mao stared in surprise at the fact that it was another male in a dress and pulling it off.

 

William sighed as he walked in and around the three mates before finding his own seat next to his mate. “As most of you know, the male with the eye patch is Ciel Phantomhive, and the demon posing as a butler is Sebastian. As Ciel said, his companion is Ichigo, a shinigami that came to us here when he needed to hide in order to heal. That was somewhere  around nine months ago. The other shinigami here are Kisuke Urahara, Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo’s father, Renji Abarai, fukutaicho of the Sixth division, Kensei Muguruma, taicho of the Ninth division and Soi-Fon, taicho of the second division.”

 

“Indeed,” Ciel hummed, nodding his head to each person as William pointed to them. “I am, as he said, Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive family. Those sitting here are Lau and his...sister Ran-Mao,” he stated, voice showing how much he believed that, “Earl Alois Trancy and his own demonic servant Claude Faustus. And the ex-Grim Reaper, Undertaker. And if you start thinking unwelcome thoughts about Ichigo I will make your life hell,” he warned the silver haired Grim Reaper.

 

Alois smirked at them and waved his hand with a soft chuckle. “Such a pleasure to meet you,” he said, voice purring. Isshin and Urahara smirked at each other, making the blond cock an eyebrow as he reminded himself that he wasn’t a child anymore and he had to act like the Earl that he was. Claude just smirked and bowed politely, Lau smirking and waving his own hand in greeting.

 

“Such a delight to meet you all,” Lau chirped, Ran-Mao just nodding her head in greeting. Isshin looked to Urahara and they both burst into sniggers at the thought of Ran-Mao ever meeting the expressionless Harribel.

 

Ichigo chuckled lowly and smoothed a hand down his dress. “I’m surprised that you haven’t greeted me like you normally do, ‘tou-chan,” he said, counting down from five the moment that his father looked to him with tears in his eyes.

 

“You haven’t called me ‘tou-chan’ since you were 6, my darling child! Come! Give tou-chan a hug!” Isshin cried out as he jumped up and jumped at his son. Ichigo sighed as he stepped to the side and let his father slam into the now closed door behind him.

 

“It is good to see you too, tou-chan,” Ichigo chuckled as his father slid to the floor, groaning and twitching. Sebastian and Ciel stared at him with wide eyes, surprised that their lover was so used to such attacks. “He often does a flying kick to greet me when we are in our dimension, or to wake me up. I must say that it certainly helped my spacial awareness,” he explained with a sweet smile. “Now, as for the reason that we asked you to come here is because you all know about the Spiritual World, and in your own way, are deadly. I have questions I would like to ask of you, but first, I must tell you of the war in our world. And tou-chan, guys, I will explain what happened to me during this explanation too,” he stated, moving to sit down on Ciel’s chair, hands placed in his lap.

 

“Very well. Go ahead and start then,” Soi-Fon stated, eyes narrowed as Ichigo smiled.

 

“I shall once I have tea and something to eat. It was a bit hectic this morning, what with learning that Tanaka’s family is blessed by the Kitsunes, he more so than the rest of it,” Ichigo chuckled, remembering seeing a now thirty something Tanaka come down into the kitchen. They hadn’t done much eating while the man had explained about his family and the cycle he went through every so often.

 

Sebastian disappeared out of the study but was quick to come back with finger foods, most notably, fruit and pastries, handing out small plates and tea for everyone.

 

“Well, I suppose my story starts on the day that I lost my mother,” Ichigo said, taking a deep breath after he had eaten a grape.

 


	25. Sing Me a Lullabye 24: Ichigo's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 24  
> Chapter title: Ichigo’s Story  
> Characters: Same as last chapter  
> Word Count: 2,594  
> AN: WARNING: I AM HANGING OUT WITH MY THREE HEART SISTERS THIS WEEK SINCE ONE IS STAYING AT ONE OF OUR SISTERS PLACES AND SHE DOES NOT HAVE NET! I will post the next chapter of this story and Touch My Heart come Monday! 
> 
> Thank you for understanding. Don’t forget: Reviews will be replied when we get back home.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Tilting his head as the doorbell rang, Ichigo bit into another grape and looked to his eldest lover before making a sound. “I forgot that Elizabeth would be coming over to work on a few things with me and for lunch,” he finally said, Sebastian smiling and going to let her in, explaining what was going on in the main room as he lead them to the others. Once introductions had been given and the two demonic butlers had brought in another chair for Ciel and a couch for Elizabeth, Soma and Agni, Ichigo continued on with his tale. “As I was saying, my story starts when my sisters and I lost our mother.

 

“I was six years of age and it was just after karate class where I had gotten my ass royally kicked by Tatsuki, a still good friend of mine. She had been the one who taught me most of what I was trying to learn from the teacher by the way,” he snorted as he wiped his fingers on a napkin. “It was a chilly day with rain coming down pretty hard. My mother had come to pick me up and take me home, tou-chan and my sisters at home already. I was six, Yuzu and Karin were 4 at the time but we all had to grow up so fast.”

 

Elizabeth sighed softly, eyes staring at her friend even as she pulled her embroidery stand to her. “I remember you telling me about your sisters’ the last time we talked. It hurts to know that they and you lost your mother so early in life.”

 

“Yes, it did,” Ichigo said, smiling sweetly at her as he shifted on the chair with a wince. Isshin narrowed his eyes at his son and frowned heavily when all he got was a smile from him. “To move on, it was as I was walking down the street with her and we were passing by a river that was fast rising past its banks. At the time I didn’t truly understand that I could see spirits, much less any other creatures that were a part of the spiritual world. This included such being called Hollows.

 

“Now hollows are Pluses, or souls, that have lost their Chain of Fate and have lost what made them human at one time. Hollows...well their entire being change and they gain powers of a sort but as a Hollow get’s stronger so do their powers,” he explained, everyone listening with serious expressions on their faces. “What I thought I saw was a little girl standing on the bank of the river. What it really was, was a hollow named Grand Fisher that had a type of...lure I suppose. He reminds me of a deep sea fish that I believe won’t be discovered for many a year here still now that I think of it. Either way, I went after the little girl and my mother saved me from being consumed by Grand Fisher.”

 

Isshin took in a deep, slow breath as he felt the pain that his child had gone through for so long. “I am sorry I was not able to get there for you or for your mother,” he said softly. Ichigo reached out and took his hand, smiling gently at him with understanding shining in his eyes.

 

“You had no idea that a Hollow would come after me so soon. At the time, my ability to see souls was where Yuzu’s was for the most part. They were there, they didn’t have forms but they had voices,” he said quietly. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“Just as it is not your fault, not completely if anything,” Isshin rumbled, Ichigo nodding his head.

 

“After our mother died we grew up fast. Yuzu started to learn how to cook while Karin and I became the strong ones, the protective ones. I never truly healed while the girls were able to heal over our mother’s death. As the years passed my power grew and I had no idea that I had to train it much less just _how_ much I had at my disposal. At least not until I met Rukia,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “It was her first time working in the Living World and apparently she had thought that she was hunting down a spirit and only a spirit. What she didn’t know was that the guy had followed after me because I could see it.

 

“So when she came into my room via my window, let me tell you, I was shocked. There I was, sitting at my desk, trying to deal with this soul that was bugging me and this small woman, dressed like someone from the Warring States Era of Japan, comes hopping through my window. She did not expect me to be able to see her,” he chuckled, shaking his head. Chuckling, Ichigo crossed his legs and smiled when Sebastian placed a large pillow behind his back, allowing him to lean against it and rest. “She was even more surprised when I broke her kido spell that she wrapped me in when I saw a hollow attacking my family. After she had gotten hurt, she transferred her powers to me and awoke my shinigami powers, cracking the box that held them closed from the rest of the world.”

 

Isshin smiled as Kensei lent forward, resting his elbows on his knees, Renji and Soi-fon listening avidly. They hadn’t heard the full story of how it all started and were endlessly fascinated by it. The rest of the guests were surprised that such a young man could have done and seen so much and still be sane.

 

“I was fifteen when I first met Rukia. And after Byakuya and Renji here came to get her, destroying my zanpakuto, Zangetsu, and the link to Rukia’s power in the process, Urahara helped me open the box to my powers. What we didn’t know at the time was that Shirosaki had already been forming deep somewhere in my soul,” Ichigo continued on, pulling a piece of bread apart slowly before eating a small bite of it. “It took nearly three days for me to regain my powers and a day for Shirosaki to fully form. It took another three days for me to not only discover Zangetsu’s true form but to get used to him enough to wield him properly. After a short time of resting while Urahara opened the portal, Sado, Orihime and Uryuu all agreed to come with me to the Soul Society, each for their own reasons while Yourichi played a kitty tour guide for us.

 

“Once we got to Soul Society, I found myself meeting Ganju Shiba the night before we go up against the gates guardian. That particular meeting was interesting considering I was brash and hard headed back them, and Ganju got on my nerves with his need to put the Shinigami down. I now know why he insulted them so much but it doesn’t mean I liked it,” he stated, stopping the questions that he could see coming a mile away. “We were stopped from entering the Seireitei by a man named Gin Ichimaru, but we were eventually able to get in with the help of Ganju’s sister, Kukaku and her Reishukaku, which allowed us to get past the barrier that surrounds the walls of Seireitei.

 

“We ended up separated unfortunately. Uryuu was with Orihime while Sado ended up alone, along with Yoruichi while I landed with Ganju, though we ended up separated anyway due to the first fights that we found ourselves in,” Ichigo snickered, shaking his head. “Along the way, Ganju and I came together once more before meeting a sweet healer named Hanatoru. During the time he was with us, he healed me, helped us get to where Rukia was and was thought to be traitor while Yourichi ran away with me so I could learn Bankai so I was on a somewhat even footing with the taichos.”

 

“Aww, you’re not going to tell us all the details of your fights?” Alois cooed, pouting from his place and getting an amused look from Ichigo.

 

“I think that it would take nearly two days to actually go through all of his fights, if I read him right,” Soma said, bursting into laughter as the light smirk on Ichigo’s lips as he sipped at his tea, legs uncrossing before crossing once more. Isshin gave him a searching look, his son just smiling once more as he shifted, making his father make a sound like a dying cat.

 

“My child...” he whimpered, Ichigo blushing lightly and closing his eyes as he calmly sipped his tea.

 

“Say it and I’ll make sure that Urahara will have to find another play toy for a few months,” Ichigo threatened, sounding sweet as sugar while saying the words. Kensei and Renji smirked, knowing that tone of voice as Isshin whimpered and Urahara pouted at his student.

 

“And why am I being punished?” Urahara asked, huffing and getting a smirk as Ichigo eyed Undertaker next to him.

 

“Oh, I’m sure that Undertaker-san will help keep you busy during that time,” Ichigo cooed, smiling lightly at him. Urahara eyed the man next to him before leering.

 

“My student is so brilliant,” he chuckled, making Ichigo roll his eyes. “Please, continue on,” Urahara prompted as Ichigo put the cup aside and shifted slightly again, finally finding a comfortable position.

 

“As I was saying, Yourichi stole me away to train me for my bankai. After some missteps and a slow start, we were finally ready to take on the idiots who were trying to kill her for daring to give up her powers the way she did. After everything was said and done, several of the shinigami actually turning on their fellow shinigami before the truth came out, Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen had been discovered as traitors,” he sighed, eyes sad at all of the pain and heartbreak that had been created and just for a pretty little jewel with untold power. “Aizen did all of it for a powerful jewel like object called the Hogyoku. At least the one that had been created by Urahara, Aizen combining the two while I was under his...care.

 

“And I shall get to that in a moment. Urahara here, in all of his glorious wisdom, had stuck his Hogyoku into Rukia’s soul while she was in a gigai to heal. Unfortunately, his brilliant plan to turn her into a human and therefore nullify his Hogyoku to a point didn’t work, Aizen killing the entire of the Central 46, who were the ones who handed down most orders for what was to happen to those Shinigami who broke laws,” he continued, staring at Urahara with an almost bored look. “That means that Rukia was almost killed but luckily, Aizen just used something to remove the jewel from Rukia, leaving several of us injured to a point of near death while he and his two fellow traitors escaped to Hueco Mundo, the World of the Hollows. After that...well, I learned how to find a sort of balance with Shirosaki under the help of my fellow Vizards, Kensei being one of them. And when did you go back to Soul Society?” he asked, finally frowning at the silver haired man.

 

“About a year ago actually. We had been working heavily with them to find you and bring you home and they needed competent taichos,” Kensei chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “So me and Shinji went back, taking over the Fifth and the Ninth. Shinji is dealing with Kira and helping him get over Gin’s betrayal.” Shifting, he rubbed at his chin and smirked. “I also landed me a hot fukutaicho as a mate.”

 

“Finally,” Ichigo huffed, rolling his eyes. “I swear the first time I met Shuuhei-kun and he found out that I knew you he wanted to know everything there was about you,” he snorted, draining his tea. “Anyway, nearly three years ago I was captured as I was walking home from a late night study session with Uryuu and Sado. Aizen wanted to apparently play with my mind mostly and didn’t really mess with me physically but rather mentally. I was bound by manacles, starved occasionally if I made him unhappy about something or another, and often saw him but he wanted my father to hurt the most so he was biding his time until tou-chan came out of hiding since I had set them up to go into hiding before I was taken,” he sighed, eyes closing.

 

Ciel stood up and moved to sweep Ichigo into his arms, sitting down on the chair and holding his lover in his lap, fingers lacing with his lover’s long fingered hand. “Slowly now,” he said quietly, rubbing his thumb over his mate’s knuckles and getting a small, loving smile.

 

“I can tell you that Aizen has some grand plans and likes talking about it. Often,” Ichigo finally said, eyes flaring with his anger. “He plans on moving to other dimensions, other worlds. He is so egotistical that he wants to run them all. He wants to be the ultimate God for everyone and make the worlds over in his image. That is why I asked for you to come here. Due to our worlds being so close on the tree, so to speak, this world will end up being the first on his list. We can not let that happen but we could use a front line for this world that knows what he is doing while we go deal with him in my original world.”

 

“Why did you come here? I think we are all wondering that,” Undertaker purred, leaning forward with interested eyes.

 

Ichigo smiled lightly. “After I was helped in escaping by the four under Aizen’s control, Shirosaki decided that I needed to get to somewhere where I would be well protected and cared for while I was healing. At least that’s what he told me outside of an instinctive need to do so. Telling you about what is going on wasn’t really decided until last week, when we sent out the invitations to meet here,” he said, shrugging as he blushed. “But I can tell you that I am glad that Shiro brought me here.”

 

“So am I, my sweet son! Give daddy a hug, my uke child!” Isshin said, bounding up off the chair and trying to pounce on his child. Ciel simply sighed and shoved the chair back, letting Isshin land on the floor and skid a few feet.

 

“Will I end up getting used to dodging him?” Ciel asked, Ichigo nodding with a smirk.

 

“Yes, you will end up dodging him often,” Ichigo sighed before smiling and pressing a kiss to Ciel’s cheek. “Thank you for dodging him though.”

 

“Like I would allow him to just suddenly attack you with a hug,” Ciel sniffed, looking down at the still twitching Isshin. “Perhaps we should go to the dining room for lunch? I believe that you wished to speak with Urahara about creating a place for you to practice your skills before we leave for your original dimension in a month I believe it was.”

 

“Yes, we should,” Ichigo hummed, standing up and straightening his skirts. Taking one of Ciel’s arms and then one of Sebastian’s, they led the way to the dining room, Ichigo making sure to step on his father’s back, getting a dying cat sound from the man once more.

 


	26. Sing Me a Lullabye 25: History Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 25  
> Chapter title: History Comes Out  
> Characters: Isshin, Ichigo, Sebastian, Ciel  
> Word Count: 1605  
> AN: And we come to another chapter. :D I hope you guys enjoy it all, really! *bounces off*

Lunch went well, even with Ichigo shifting every few minutes in his seat and getting teased by Kensei, Renji learning fast to keep his mouth shut or have Ichigo comment on his still there limp. The rest of those who knew Ciel and Sebastian found the fiery young male amusing and a good match for the two demons.

 

After lunch, the visiting Shinigami had been shown to the guest wing before Isshin had sought out his child, finding him in a different dress, this one a simple dark blue that flowed to the ground with loose sleeves and delicate embroidery work around the bottom hem and sleeve hems.

 

“You’re getting better at the smaller stuff again,” Isshin mused as he shoved his hands into his pockets, gazing at Ichigo who looked up from where he was arranging some flowers in a vase.

 

“Elizabeth has been helping me to refine my technique. She told me that if I was to continue to live here as a woman, that I would need to have all the skills of one,” he mused, fussing with the blooming flowers a bit more before placing it into the middle of the table next to a small bowl of fruit that he had asked for. Pluto bounded up, holding a large branch in his mouth, putting it down and wagging his tail happily. “Can you throw that far for him?” he asked.

 

Isshin chuckled and moved down the steps, glad that he had removed his shirt and vest when in his room, picking up the branch that was slightly chewed on. Rearing back, he threw it far over the estate, Pluto bounding after it with a happy yip. “He seems like a giant puppy,” he mused, chuckling as he turned to gaze at his son, stopping at the sight that greeted him. His face softened as he said, “You look so much like your mother, Ichigo. She would be proud of the person you are now.”

 

“You think so, tou-chan?” Ichigo blushed and moved to sit on the swinging chair, Isshin following him as they sat down on it.

 

“I know so. She would be so very proud and happy that you found your piece of heaven even with everything that has happened to you,” Isshin stated, wrapping his arm around Ichigo’s shoulder and pulling him close, pressing a kiss to his head, getting a smile.

 

“Thank you, tou-chan. I miss her but that ache is less now, though that’s not so surprising,” he admitted, getting a chuckle and Isshin rubbing his shoulder. “Ciel helped me get past the pain of it when I remembered that particular memory,” Ichigo sighed, smiling at the thought of how his lover had comforted him in that time. “He was so amazingly sweet and loving to me even then. He and Sebastian both care deeply for me and I’m honored to have them both in my life.”

 

“It sounds as if he will treat you right and already does,” Isshin replied, Ichigo looking up at him with a curious expression. “I’m happy that you have someone who loves you for you and what you are and aren’t afraid to show it. You know very well that I do not care about gender,” he stated, getting a flush and a sweet smile that he hadn’t seen in years. “Especially when I get to see you smile.”

 

“Thank you, tou-chan. Really, for everything,” Ichigo sighed, hugging his father and getting hugged tightly in return, feeling happy and content.

 

“I have some things that need to be said, so don’t think me coming out here to hug you was the only reason I did so.” Ichigo sighed at the seriousness in Isshin’s voice, pulling away lightly.

 

“Is this about our family line?” he asked, getting a chuckle as Isshin scratched at his head.

 

“Yeah, I can’t seem to keep anything from you, not if you want to really find the answers, huh?” Isshin asked, chuckling lightly. Ichigo shook his head and leant into his father, eyes glowing. “Yeah, I couldn’t hide anything from your mother either. As you know I left Soul Society to be with your mother, but what you don’t know is that she was a new, reborn soul. A soul that was born in the Soul Society and reborn into a human life for the very first time.”

 

“She was?” Ichigo asked, eyes glowing with wonder. He had heard of souls that were born to powerful parents but he hadn’t expected his mother to be one.

 

“Oh yes, she was originally born to, surprisingly enough, Byakuya’s father’s second wife, being the eldest of the two. But with the way the Kuchiki clan is set up, Byakuya was the heir since he was born to their father’s first wife,” Isshin said, blushing at the surprised look on Ichigo’s face.

 

“You have got to be joking me. I am Byakuya’s nephew?” Ichigo squeaked, making his father burst into laughter. “The same one that called me a common brat once?” he asked, grabbing his father’s shirt lapels and shaking him.

 

“Yep,” Isshin snickered, taking Ichigo’s hands into his own and soothing the whimpering male. “So that means you come from pedigree on one side of your family and pedigree on the other side, despite the fact that it’s a small clan,” he said, Ichigo raising his head from the bowed position it was in, brown eyes narrowed.

 

“What clan are you from? And don’t you dare pussy foot around the answer this time or I swear I’ll take Zangetsu out and beat you with the flat of his blade,” Ichigo growled, making Isshin laugh sheepishly and try to get away, but unable to due to the hard hold on his hands that his eldest had.

 

“Shiba! It’s Shiba!” Isshin yelped, Ichigo letting go of his hands to stand mechanically and walk a few feet away.

 

“You mean to tell me that I am also the nephew of the psycho fireworks lover, Kukaku, and her idiot brother, Ganju?” Ichigo asked, his reiryoku curling tightly around him and alerting those that could feel power that he was getting very pissed off. “And you didn’t think that this was important WHY!?” he asked, ending the question with a hard left hook to Isshin’s jaw, sending him flying several feet to land in a small, albeit empty except for water and some plants, pond. “I could have used this information 4 years ago, when this whole mess started!”

 

“What information?” Sebastian asked as he appeared behind his irate lover, wrapping his arms around a slim waist and hefting him up as Ichigo moved to go after his now sputtering and choking father.

 

“He didn’t think knowing that there was family in Soul Society couldn’t have helped! Oh no, he decided that keeping that information was a good thing to do,” he growled, eyes flaring red as he kicked out, trying to get loose so he could strangle his father.

 

“Now, Ichigo, son, really, I didn’t think that you would get dragged into this mess the way that you did and by the time I knew the full extent of what was happening...well there just was never a right time to tell you,” Isshin laughed nervously, staying far away from the silently snarling Ichigo.

 

Ichigo went still and his eyes narrowed. “What was your position, daddy?” he asked, voice sugar sweet once more. “And your division?”

 

Isshin swallowed once more. “When I left, Division 10’s Taicho. Hitsugaya was my third seat while Matsumoto was my fukutaicho,” he stated, watching Ichigo put all of the clues together. “And you have a grandfather...”

 

“Oh? Do I now?” Ichigo purred, eyes flaring dangerously.

 

“Yes, though he probably wouldn’t have figured it out when you first arrived. He probably didn’t figure it out for a while and by then the war was probably in full swing,” Isshin continued, trying to inch away, even as he continued to drip. “Yamamoto is your grandfather. He had a fling with our mother, me and Kukaku having been actually born before we did a few life cycles before coming back to the Shiba clan, so he’s my father, your grandfather,” he babbled, trying to stop from fleeing in terror.

 

Ciel choked on the news that the man who headed the divisions of the Seireitei was actually Ichigo’s grandfather. “Well, at the least no one can disparage your familial line,” he said after clearing his throat. Ichigo was quiet, face placid as he smiled at his father.

 

“I suggest you run, tou-chan,” he purred, brown eyes turning to the plume of dirt that was getting bigger by the second. “I think Pluto felt me getting angry that this information was kept from me,” he mused as Isshin took off, the dirt plume following him, loud curses following as the ex-taicho did all he could to stay away from the pissed off demon doggy. “If you will excuse me, I have a shoten owner to murder slowly.”

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and set his finally calm, if still not pissed off, lover down onto his feet, watching as he gracefully left the porch in search of his teacher. The sudden scream of horror that cut off made the two demons smirk as everyone else shared wide eyed looks and decided that staying plastered against the walls that they had found was a good idea.

 

They winced at a long wail of horror that also cut off quickly. Yes...a very good idea.

 


	27. Sing Me a Lullabye 25: Revelations of a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 26  
> Chapter title: Revelations of a Family  
> Characters: Renji, Grell, Ichigo, Urahara, William, Isshin  
> Word Count: 1,821  
> AN: I’m tired, I have a slight headache going on but that’s mostly stress, but I have headache medicine and I shall be good. *nods*

Knocking on the bedroom door that Renji was staying in, Grell looked to William before taking a deep breath and smoothing down his dress. “Yeah?” Renji asked as he opened the door and blinked at the two that stood before him. Grell made a soft sound at the sight of unbound red locks spilling over strong shoulders and brown-red eyes staring at them in surprise. “You’re...Grell and you’re William, right?”

 

“Yes, that’s right. We were wondering if we could speak with you about something rather important,” William said, all three looking down the hall as a door opened and Ichigo walked out, smiling sweetly as he tugged his dress sleeves back into place. “Have fun?” he asked.

 

“Quite,” Ichigo chuckled and left the hallway, passing by his father who looked a little more than singed. “Be glad that you can still get laid,” were the purred words, making Isshin whimper and run for the room that he was sharing with his friend and lover.

 

Renji shook his head and smiled slightly. “He’s gotten better at getting his revenge without just kicking whoever it was that pissed him off around,” he said, turning back to the couple. “You said that you needed to speak with me? How about you come on in? Apparently my room has a sitting room we can use for some privacy.” Stepping back from the doorway, he let the two men in and closed the door behind them before moving towards the sitting room, waving a hand as he picked up a teapot that he had. “Tea? I mean, it’s not the stuff you guys are probably used to but it’s this or sake at the moment.”

 

“Tea is fine, Renji, thank you,” Grell said, smiling as he watched the child that he had thought dead pour three cups of the fragrant drink. “Renji, what do you remember of your childhood?” he asked as he took his tea cup and smiled at the other red headed man.

 

“Uh...not a whole lot beyond a point actually. I know that I ended up in Soul Society when I was a baby and adopted by a family, but they disappeared when I was something like 4 or the physical age of,” Renji admitted, sitting down as he crossed his legs. “Much of my life during that time is a lot of blurs and happiness but after that I was a street rat, met some people and then met Rukia. After we lost our friends, we ended up going to the Academy to become Shinigami and get off the streets for good,” he continued, rubbing at the back of his head.

 

“I see,” William hummed, putting down his tea cup and leaning forward, eyes dark as he stared at Renji. “Renji, have you ever been told your power reads differently than that of your fellow shinigami?” he asked, brown-red eyes blinking at him as Renji tilted his head to the side.

 

“Yeah, the taicho of the Fourth division, the healers division, Unohana told me that my power has a flavor that is slightly off sometimes, but otherwise it’s pretty normal,” he replied, shrugging. “Why?”

 

William and Grell shared a look before the younger male took a deep breath and rubbed at his stomach. “Renji, the reason why we are asking you these things is because we believe that you are our child, a child we believed dead but was just taken away,” he said, watching Renji rear back with wide eyes. “Before you get angry or go off the handle, let us explain what happened. It was about 238 years ago when I found myself pregnant with a child, surprising not only me but William. We didn’t know that our power and bodies were so very compatible and that we were able to support a child.”

 

“When we told our then head, he wasn’t happy but he wasn’t going to be able to do anything about it since children are heavily protected and cared for, especially new soul children,” William took up as Grell sat back and rubbed at his stomach with a frown. “When Grell had our son, we didn’t notice when our head appeared and disappeared with him. When we asked, we were told that our son was with a doctor and later that something had happened and he was dead.”

 

“Which isn’t true apparently,” Grell snarled, once more wanting to strangle the man who had taken their child away with his own braid.

 

“How do you know it’s me?” Renji asked, leaning forward and lacing his fingers together, shaking a bit as he stared at the two.

 

William smiled and said, “You have the eyes of the man that was my father during my living life. His eyes bordered on red sometimes.” Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his hands together and cracked his neck. “Your hair color is a lot like Grell’s once was when he was younger. His hair has lightened a bit due to his time out in the sun now days,” he continued, Renji nodding his head. “We could ask your friends, Isshin and Urahara correct? One is a doctor and the other a scientist, and I’m sure that Undertaker will be willing to help them to give proof that we are family if you wish.”

 

Renji sighed and sat back, rubbing at his face as he thought over things. He knew that Urahara could whip something up with the help of the ex-Grim Reaper and that Isshin could watch over everything and do anything medical but he was afraid of learning the truth. What if they weren’t his parents? It would not only devastate them again but also crush the very fragile hope that was blooming in his heart. “Alright, let’s talk with Isshin and Urahara,” he finally said, nodding his head. “I want to know if I was abandoned by that guy or not.”

 

Grell beamed and bounced in his seat, clapping his hands. “Wonderful! I wonder if Isshin knows something for morning sickness. Losing my breakfast right after I eat it is not a happy time for me,” he hummed, Renji chuckled as he stood up and nodding as William helped Grell up from his seat. The three left Renji’s room and headed down to where they could hear Urahara and Isshin talking in their room, making them smile at the soft complaints about evil, beautiful children.

 

Renji snickered softly and knocked on the door before opening it, eyebrow cocking at the sight of Urahara getting patched up by an amused Isshin, both men in a new outfit. “Got some time to do something for us?” he asked, stepping into the room and letting William and Grell follow him.

 

“Of course, Renji-san. Please, sit. I’m just finishing with what my dear child did to Urahara here,” Isshin chuckled, wiping off some cream that he had put down onto a series of bruises, having added a bit of healing kido to them and turning them into fading yellows instead of the dark colors as they raised. “My child has a wicked mind and used those heels of his to good use,” he snickered, standing up and washing his hands in a basin.

 

“You’re a doctor right?” Grell asked as he sat down, Urahara pulling on a shirt with a slight wince and sat down.

 

“Yes, I am,” Isshin chuckled as he dried his hands and took a seat near the family unit, crossing his legs.

 

“Do you know something for morning sickness? I am tired of not being able to keep anything down,” Grell whined, eyes wide as he clasped his hands under his chin and gave Isshin a pleading look. Isshin just gave him a wide eyed look before bursting into laughter and nodding his head.

 

“Yes, of course. I believe that I saw some catnip growing in the garden. Turn some into a nice tea along with some peppermint, possibly a bit of honey to sweeten, but not too much. My wife loved the stuff for the first several months of both of her pregnancies, more so when she was carrying our twins,” he chuckled, his laughter calming down as he rubbed at his chest.

 

“Twins?” Grell asked, blinking and sighing softly at the thought of two babies. Isshin smirked and nodded.

 

“Yeah. Yuzu and Karin, Karin being the oldest and tougher of them, while Yuzu took after their mother in looks and in temperament,” Isshin hummed, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. “Ichigo surprisingly takes after my mother in color while he’s just a man all in himself. Now, I’m sure that’s not the only reason as to why you are here. What brings you here?” he asked.

 

“Well, we were wondering if Urahara-san will be willing to help us, actually,” Renji stated, shifting on his feet. “We need to know if we’re blood family or not.”

 

“So very blunt, Abarai-san,” Urahara chuckled as he dug around in a bag that Renji didn’t remember having seen but feeling that the man had hidden it in that pocket of his.

 

“It’s no use beating around the bush with you,” Renji snorted, smirking at him and shaking his head. “Anyways, can you do it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Of course I can,” Urahara chirped, pulling out an odd looking machine from the bag and smiling brightly. “I just need a small dark blue soul stone to help power this thing and then I need blood from all three of you.”

 

“I’ll go see Undertaker and get one,” William said, standing up when Urahara pulled out a set of needles and tubes with a smile.

 

“Do hurry back, William-san,” Urahara chirped, making the black haired man nearly run for the door. After they had gathered the soul stone, the others that wondered if Renji was really Grell’s and William’s lost love child, and blood, the tests didn’t take too long to do, the blood being fed to the machine along with a taste of the three men’s power.

 

Once the results had printed out, Isshin read over it before beaming and saying, “Congratulations! It’s a full grown baby boy with a psycho for a lover and a pink haired terror for an adoptive daughter!” Renji groaned and buried his face into his hands, shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, like I wanted them to learn that like that, Isshin-san,” Renji groaned, Grell squealing and starting to babble about his baby boy being molested. “He doesn’t do anything that I don’t want him to do,” he assured the other red head.

 

“Is that why a few times you were limping so badly that you had to use the healing springs before you could spar with me?” Ichigo asked innocently, smirking as he set off another squealing and babbling round from Grell as he stroked Renji’s hair, holding him close. Everyone chuckled lightly as they watched what was going on with great amusement.

 


	28. Sing Me a Lullabye 27: Time To Go Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 27  
> Chapter title: Time to Go Back  
> Characters: Various  
> Word Count: 1,745  
> AN: I…am tired. Again. Physical therapy started and people in the house…yeah.

It took a month for everything to be ready for their return to Ichigo’s original dimension. During that time, Tanaka was placed in charge of running the factories and stores, the household was told to keep things running well and Ichigo trained with either Renji, Urahara, Isshin or Sebastian. Ciel had asked formal permission to marry Ichigo, dodging out of the line of attack when the over exuberant man had tried to jump on him. Ichigo had also gotten a new outfit for when he fought, something that reminded him of a cross between a kimono and a cheongsam.

 

The neck was high and buttons ran down the front of it before meeting an obi that he was able to hide a kaiken blade that his father had surprised him with. Isshin had said that since he was essentially married, he might as well carry a blade like a warrior’s wife. The man had ended up smacked with the sheathed blade before Ichigo had smiled at the red of the sheath and hilt that was laced with blue, knowing that it had been his mother’s at one time.

 

The rest of his outfit included a pair of simple, tight pants that let him move under the bottom half of his outfit, the skirt part splitting into three parts. The sides split up to where his obi sat while the front split like a normal kimono. The shoes that he wore with the outfit came from Soi-Fon, being one of the specialty shoes that her and her people wore due to their ability to flex and move. All around, he looked like a proper ‘lady’ even when he needed to fight.

 

During the month of training, he learnt that the slow unfurling of his power helped him learn how to hide it, manipulate it for kido and to best use it when fighting. He also learned how to wield Zangetsu much like Shiro did but with a bit more finesse due to his fencing lessons.

 

Surprising everyone, he didn’t just train but entertained the ladies of London society with a few tea times with the help of Elizabeth, and the news of his engagement to Ciel Phantomhive spread like wildfire when one of the ladies spotted the Phantomhive ring on his finger. He had told them that it would do until the smaller one that was being created for him came in, seeing as his mother’s had been buried with her, at least what little had been found.

 

Staring into his mirror, making sure that the bun that held his hair back was held in place, Ichigo smiled softly as he gazed at the ring that sat on his finger, amazed that not only had he gained two mates who treated him like their most precious thing but he would actually get married. And have children too. Biting his bottom lip, he turned back to his mirror as Ciel fixed his necktie, watching him with a soft look. Sebastian had already left ahead of them, making sure that everything that they would need while there was ready to leave through the now permanent dimensional door that Urahara and Undertaker had created.

 

Ciel shook his head in memory at the thought of those two working so damn close to each other.

 

“Stop thinking about those two, Ciel. You’ll give yourself a headache,” Ichigo chuckled as he made sure that his arm covers sat properly on his arms. They came down from his elbows to his wrist before converging to one point on either side of his hand, a loop holding it in place around his middle finger.

 

“Personal experience?” Ciel asked, walking over to press a kiss to the back of Ichigo’s neck before running his eye over his mate’s chosen outfit.

 

It was a rich, dark red and black, a common theme with his lover it seemed. The front panel that was shaped to give him the illusion of curves was a soft, shiny black. The top half was smooth while the bottom half looked as if it was a skirt that had elastic around the waist, falling to the floor in a slightly ruffled way. The rest of the dress, namely the arms, shoulders, back, and sides were the dark red, covered with delicate black vines and flowers all over it. Where the black met red, at the end of the sleeves and along the hem was black ruffled fabric overlaid with black lace.

 

It looked good on his mate and he wondered if he could get away with messing his lover up from his pristine condition.

 

“Yes and don’t even think about it, Ciel Phantomhive. I am not going to Soul Society looking freshly taken,” Ichigo stated, warning clear in his tone, making Ciel pout slightly as he pulled on his overcoat.

  
“Very well, I shall behave,” Ciel chuckled, leaning down when Ichigo motioned for him to do so, smiling at the kiss pressed to his cheek. “Come, I’m sure everyone is ready to leave and are waiting for us.”

 

Sighing, Ichigo nodded his head and left the room with one last glance, knowing that it could be a while before they came back to it. Heading down to the small basement room that had been turned into a large training area, he smirked at the gathered people and took his simple ladies hat and fan from Sebastian before saying, “Well, let’s go shock and awe some people. I have things to do, demons to tease, a wanna be god to destroy.”

 

“My baby boy...all grown up!” Isshin cried, bursting into tears and holding onto Urahara’s shoulder as Renji groaned and scooted to the other side of his mother, trying to get away from the insane man.

 

“Come on, I want my lover. Kensei got lucky and got to go back every couple of days. I was stuck here,” Renji grunted. Grell beamed up at him and patted his shoulder.

 

“I’m sure that your Kenpachi will be quite happy to see you again,” Grell chirped. After the initial freak out over the fact that Renji was dating a man who loved to fight but was still strong enough to be a taicho, he had freaked out over being a ‘grandmother’. After that...well he had started planning on how to spoil his little blood thirsty granddaughter and on how to make her a lady even when she was ripping a hollow’s mask off to beat it with it.

 

“Yeah,” Renji said, blushing and smiling as he adjusted Zabimaru on his hip, shifting on his feet as Urahara pulled open the door, exposing the portal that would take them straight to the Seireitei, where everyone was waiting for them.

 

Isshin smirked and allowed Urahara and Renji to step through first, followed quickly by the happy Pluto, the demon dog not wanting to let his pup go anywhere without him. Grell smiled and took William’s arm, the couple stepping through with Isshin, the man wearing his shihakusho, taicho’s haori wrapped around his arm. Ichigo hummed softly and took Ciel’s and Sebastian’s arms, following after everyone, the doors closing behind them.

 

Stepping out onto the hill that he remembered so well from when he had saved Rukia, Ichigo smiled and squeezed the arms under his hands, eyes catching Grell stalking up to Kenpachi with a serious expression on his face. “Oh, this shall be good,” Ichigo sighed, eyes sparkling brightly.

 

“Hey! Hey you! Yes, you with the eyepatch,” Grell called out, the people standing around Kenpachi scrambling out of the way, not wanting to get in the way of the small male. “Are you Kenpachi Zakari?” he asked, standing before Kenpachi, hands on hips and head tipped back to look at the big man.

 

“What if I am?” Kenpachi grunted, shifting on his feet, already knowing that he couldn’t touch the pretty little male before him, not if the bump in his dress was any indication. Renji would gut him for daring to hurt a pregnant person, male or not.

 

Grell hummed and ran his eyes over the taller male from the top of his bells down to his feet before stalking around him, taking in all details before once more coming to stand before Kenpachi. He gazed up at the man with a continuing serious expression. “You...” he trailed off before bursting into a sharp toothed smile, “are absolutely perfect for my precious little boy!”

 

“Little boy?” Kenpachi choked as Renji walked up with a sheepish laugh. “What does he mean by little boy?”

 

“Apparently he’s my mother and William is my dad,” Renji explained as he pointed to the other Grim Reaper that was walking up to him. “I was dropped into the districts just after I was born and when I went to their dimension well they figured out that I was their kid. So...yeah, meet the in-laws,” he chuckled, watching his lover twitch.

 

Yachiru finally popped up on Kenpachi’s shoulder before squealing happily at the thought of having grandparents. “Does this mean I’ll get presents?” she asked, dropping to the ground and bouncing before Renji who bent over and picked her up with a groan.

 

“Do not beg for presents, Yachiru, you know better,” Renji stated, shaking his head with an amused look.

 

“Oh, I will be giving her presents, but I’ll also be teaching her how to be a lady,” Grell stated, smiling sweetly as his eyes flared with bloodlust. “After all, one can be bloodthirsty but still be a lady.”

 

“As proven by you, Grell-chan?” Ichigo drawled as he walked up closer to the standing people, all of them gaping at him in surprise. “A lady, if you will, and you went on a spree of killing. Such a naughty little Grim Reaper.”

 

“Who? Me?” Grell asked, his supposedly innocent smile holding a bit of madness. “I have nothing on you and what you plan on doing to this Aizen guy.”

 

“I have my plans for him. No need to ruin them,” Ichigo said, smiling softly as he turned to the group. “Hello, everyone. It’s good to be back.” More than one person twitched as several minds broke at the fact that the once androgynous male was now looking like an exceptionally beautiful female. More than one mind mourned the fact that it looked as if Ichigo was off the market, if the ring glinting on his ring finger and the two males standing close to him was anything to go on.

 


	29. Sing Me a Lullabye 28: Introductions All Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 28  
> Chapter title: Introductions All Around  
> Characters: The Gotei 13, Ichigo, Grell, Urahara, William, Pluto, Sebastian, Ciel  
> Word Count: 1,372  
> AN: I almost didn't post this here but here it is. In all of it's glory. I'm just really tired right now. *hugs everyone*
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Ichigo-san, a pleasure to see you once more,” Unohana greeted, breaking the silence and walking up to the group, smiling softly at them. “These must be the guests that Soi-Fon-taicho and Muguruma-taicho has told us about. They are here to help correct?” she asked, smiling at the still happily cooing Grell.

 

“Ah, yes, for the most part. Grell-chan will not since as you see he’s pregnant and can’t afford to be stressed out about things,” Ichigo said, smiling at Unohana and reaching out to take her hands. The two shared cheek kisses as they held each other’s hands. “I’m sorry that you were unable to be there as I grew up,” he breathed softly, eyes sweet. “Tou-san told me that you were named my godmother and I know that I would have loved to gotten to know you before everything went nuts.”

 

Unohana smiled and brushed a hand over his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You have grown up so much and your mother would be proud of you,” she said, getting a soft smile. “Now, let us move to the main meeting room and you can introduce us to your companions and explain why your father is here,” she hummed, getting a sheepish look from Isshin.

 

“Kurosaki-san!” A squeal cut through the crowd before a red headed female pounced upon Isshin, causing him to squawk and go down. “You’ve come back!”

 

“Hello, Rangiku-chan,” Isshin chirped, making Ichigo roll his eyes and smooth down his dress as his mates watched on in amusement, William drawing Renji into a discussion of the world around them as Grell continued to talk with the happily chattering Yachiru.

 

“Rangiku-san, if you could let go of my father, I can explain everything in the meeting hall. Grell needs to sit anyways. I doubt his back is going to like him in about 10 minutes,” Ichigo chuckled, smiling at her as she blushed and stood up, allowing Isshin to stand up. After a bit of a run, the cross dressing male surprising everyone at his ease moving in such a full skirted dress, they found themselves in the main meeting hall, sitting around a table with green tea in their hands, or in Grell’s case, a peppermint tea.

 

“Now, introductions are in order I believe,” Unohana mused, getting a sweet smile from Ichigo. “Of course, we’ll go first. I am Retsu Unohana, the sou-taicho of the divisions and head of the first. Chojiro Sasakibe, my fukutaicho. You know Soi-Fon, taicho of the Second and her fukutaicho, Marehiyo Omaeda.

 

“Rojuro Otoribashi and Izuru Kira of the third, Isane Kotetsu and Hanataro Yamada of the Fourth, Shinji Hirako and Momo Hinamori of the Fifth, Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abari of the Sixth, Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba of the Seventh, Kyoraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao of the Eighth, Kensei Muguruma and Shuuhei Hisagi of the Ninth, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto of the Tenth, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa of the Eleventh, Mayuri and Nemu Kurotsuchi of the Twelfth, and Ukitake Jyuushiro of the Thirteenth,” she introduced, pointing to each person and waiting until she got the nods of acknowledgment from their guests.

 

Most of the Shinigami just nodded when their names were spoken while a few smiled at their guests, Shunsui and Jyuushiro being two of those that smiled. Ikkaku smirked as he eyed Ichigo, who was sitting between his lover’s once more, Yumichika smiled flirtatiously as he eyed Sebastian and Ciel. Kenpachi grunted as Yachiru giggled and waved at them happily. Mayuri was watching them with contemplative eyes but quickly looked over when the two demons pinned him with glowing red eyes, daring him to try to do anything. Nemu made a note to disobey her father should the man try anything.

 

“It’s good to see everyone,” Ichigo hummed, placing his tea cup down and playing with his fan lightly. “This is Ciel Phantomhive, head of the House Phantomhive, and Sebastian Michaelis his head butler. Mind you, Sebastian is one hell of a butler, quite literally,” he said, smirking as Sebastian and Ciel chuckled. “They are both demons actually and still have a contract between them that is kind of null and void seeing as they are also mates.”

 

“Then why are you wearing that ring?” Ikkaku asked, leaning forward and pointing to the ring on Ichigo’s finger.

 

“Oh, well that’s because I’m also their mate. And I’ll be marrying Ciel under English and Japanese law, while I marry both of them under demonic law,” Ichigo said, smiling brightly. “Anyways, please save your questions for later. This is Grell Sutcliff, my companion and good friend, and his lover William T. Spears. Undertaker stayed behind to help keep things going smoothly back home. And the giant demonic dog that Hanatoru is giving so much love to is Pluto.”

  
“He’s very sweet,” Hanatoru giggled as he continued to scratch behind one big ear, getting a happy groan from the large dog. Iba watched his lover with a soft look from behind his glasses, shaking his head.

 

“He’s also, quite literally, a giant puppy dog. He’s about 7 years of age in demon years,” Ichigo hummed, getting a smile. “He can talk but tends not to right now since he’s usually in his dog form. But he does speak rather well when in a more human shape.”

 

“I try,” Pluto groaned, making Hanatoru yelp in surprise before going back to scratching the spot once more at the adorable pout that formed on his muzzle.

 

“Puppy!” Yachiru squealed from her spot on Grell’s lap, getting the man to smooth down her hair with an amused look. “Can I have one?” she asked, turning to Kenpachi with wide eyes.

 

“Now, Yachiru-chan, demon dogs are usually kept with their families so they can grow up and learn the traditions of their clans,” Grell stated, tapping her nose and getting her attention easily. “That means Pluto is an orphan and has attached himself to Ciel, Sebastian and Ichigo, which also means you can’t have a demon dog. They are, after all, very much an intelligent being.”

 

“Oh,” Yachiru sighed, pouting as Grell and William shared a look.

 

“But I’m sure that we can find a hellhound to bond you with. But, once bound to a person, that person and that hound are stuck together forever and ever,” Grell stated, making Kenpachi blow out a breath of relief, knowing that the man had just defused a long and drawn out pouting session.

 

“Yeah?” Yachiru squealed, wiggling in Grell’s lap.

 

“I’m sure Unohana-san will let you,” Ichigo chuckled. “As long as you take good care of it. Don’t want him to go around eating random lower seats or something.”

 

“Not to mention you have to keep up on your work. I’m sure that Unohana won’t like the fact that you slack off,” Grell drawled, getting an amused look from William.

 

“Much like you do?” the black haired Grim Reaper asked, getting a sniff as Grell tipped his nose up into the air.

 

“She’s young yet. She should learn how to do it and when she grows up she can foist it off onto another person,” Grell stated. “Anyway, knowing how to read and write is a part of being a lady.”

 

“Finally someone who can get her to do her lessons,” Yumichika chirped, beaming at Grell.

 

Ichigo hummed and smiled before breaking into the conversation. “I am sorry to break things up but we do have things to go over after all.”

 

“Yes, we do. Including,” Jyuushiro said, leaning forward to get a good look at the young man, “why you are dressed much like a woman and what you have gone through in the last three years.”

 

Ichigo smiled once more and settled in to tell his tale once more. After everyone had been updated, they decided to break up the meeting for the time, Unohana wanting to see Grell for a check up while Ichigo and his mates were shown to their rooms, Isshin gazing at his child with a contemplative look on his face.


	30. Sing Me a Lullabye 29: Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 29  
> Chapter title: Revelations  
> Characters: Ulquiorra, Harribel, Szayel, Aizen, Grimmjow, Stark  
> Word Count: 1,873  
> AN: I am in so much pain but I am posting this. Yesterday and the day before? I slept. I slept lots.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Is he back?” The silky smooth voice filled the air around them as Szayel nodded his head, bowing before Aizen.

 

“Yes, Aizen-sama. He has arrived back in Soul Society with others. Aizen-sama...there is something new about him,” Szayel said, eyebrows furrowing together as everyone there looked to him.

 

“Oh? How so?” Aizen asked as he sat back in his throne. Grimmjow, Harribel, Stark and Ulquiorra all shared looks between them before returning their attention back to the pink haired scientist.

 

“I was able to get pictures of him, so you can see what I mean,” Szayel replied, moving to a machine and flipping it on, pictures popping up on one stark white wall. Standing before them was Ichigo, in his current dress and fussing his gloves back into place. The intakes of breaths were loud in the quiet as Gin explained the picture to Tousen in hushed words. “As you can see, he is dressed as a woman. The style is not modern, from what my research has found but rather that worn by Victorian ladies of that time.”

 

“I see,” Aizen purred, brown eyes glowing as he took in the delicate beauty of Ichigo. He had known the young man was beautiful but just how beautiful had been marred by the scowling that the young man had done for so long. But in the picture, he was smiling faintly, eyes half lidded and amusement radiating from them. He looked happy, content with life, and self confident with how life was treating him.

 

It sent a bit of lust curling through Aizen at the thought of staining that sweetness.

 

The Espada were staring at the pictures as they worked through them, finding one where Ichigo was in a fighting outfit, hair pulled back into a high bun with kanzashi in the bun and looking as if he was about to go out for a spar with the man in what Szayel stated was the usual uniform for a butler. There were a few more of Ichigo with the man, foils in hand as they fenced.

 

“It seems that our dear Ichigo has been busy for the last 10 months,” Aizen mused, resting his cheek onto the back of his fingers, eyes taking in the visual beauty of the young shinigami that had escaped from his clutches. He still was unable to figure out just who had helped him get away, his most trusted Espada, Ulquiorra, unable to figure out and tell him who had done so. “Do you have any information on the new people?” he asked, noting the four that seemed to always be with Ichigo in someway or another.

 

“Ah, from what I can gather, two are demons and two are Grim Reapers, all four from a side dimension that apparently restarted and is now in it’s Victorian Age,” Szayel stated, looking quickly through his notes. “Names are, as best I can guess from the little recordings that I was able to get before my little trinkets were discovered, are Ciel and Sebastian for the demons and Grell and William for the Grim Reapers. And a large demon dog named Pluto is there to. He seems to follow Ichigo or the little pink haired brat around most often.”

 

“Find out if you can not discover more information about them,” Aizen stated, getting a nod and a bow before he waved off his scientist. “Ulquiorra, I want you to take someone with you and go see if you can’t see if you can’t find Isshin’s trail again. I know that you had it before it disappeared, so try again seeing as they are back now,” he instructed, Ulquiorra bowing before moving to the side. “The rest of you, continue to train and prepare for the war to come. We have much to do and little time to do it,” he continued, sliding out of his chair and landing on his feet lightly.

 

The group watched as Aizen, Tousen and Gin all left before the other Espada started to trickle out, Harribel nodding to her three companions before leaving for her own rooms, Stark, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow following after her. Closing the door behind him, Grimmjow nodded his head at Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun before flopping down onto a floor pillow as the other three Espada took their own seats.

 

“Sometimes I’m glad that Aizen got rid of my Fraccion and then other times I’m not so happy at having that decision taken from me,” Grimmjow muttered, sighing lowly.

 

“You’re lucky that it was only Urahara and that Renji guy who kicked their asses around and destroyed them instead of anyone else,” Mila Rose snorted as she served tea to the group. She didn’t really like the males but as they had gotten to know them, the three Fraccion had discovered that they were nice men that needed to hide who they were in an attempt to save themselves.

 

Just like everyone else did in the world they lived in.

 

“Yeah, quick easy deaths instead of something long and drawn out,” Grimmjow grumped, nodding his head to Mila Rose, eyeing her arm. “How’s that wound comin’? I need to get more of that one herb?”

 

Mila Rose smirked and patted the wound that she had gotten taking care of some low level hollow that had landed a lucky hit. “I’m good, Grimmjow-san. The plant that you brought back is flourishing well under Sung-Sun’s care,” she promised. Grimmjow nodded and sighed as Stark grunted and leant back.

 

“So who are you taking with you, Ulquiorra-san?” Stark asked, running a hand through his hair as he gazed at his...friend he supposed he could call his fellow Espada.

 

“I think I will need to take Grimmjow with me,” Ulquiorra said, nodding his head to Mila Rose and the other girls as he took the tea cup.

 

“Can’t,” Grimmjow sighed, rubbing at his head. “I’m about to hit my need here soon so I need to hole up in our rooms,” he admitted, Ulquiorra making an understanding noise.

 

“That means Stark can not come with either,” Ulquiorra mused before looking to Harribel. “Are you free?”

 

“Yes, I am. Mila Rose and Sung-Sun are going into their own needs but Apachi should help entertain them until we get back,” Harribel stated, her girls sitting down with their own teas. Aizen may thought that he had utter control of his Espada but they had broken through the binds on their minds and powers during the time taking care of Ichigo and when they had found mates. The ex-Shinigami didn’t know much about Hollow matings, everyone liking that fact and keeping it like that. Even Szayel had kept quiet about how a mating worked, knowing that one day that he would find his own mate and didn’t want the man to get in the way of it.

 

Harribel was only truly mated to her Sung-Sun but the four were lovers, willing to share and be shared amongst them, knowing that when they were ready they had their choice of males to have children but happy to be with each other. They had gotten together after Ichigo had been with them for a week, his words of finding love where you could without restraining or being restrained having struck something in them.

 

Grimmjow, Stark and Ulquiorra had taken longer to come together as a triad, mostly because Ulquiorra and Grimmjow just couldn’t allow themselves to be seen as weak by the other male and Stark hadn’t really thought about it until Ichigo had mentioned that the other two watched him with shy eyes when he wasn’t looking. After that, it had taken a bit of prodding on Ichigo’s side, dropping hints here and there before flat out telling Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to go fuck in a closet when they started to fight when with him.

 

Surprisingly they had gone to fuck in a closet, coming back to find him reading something in his cell like bedroom on a cushion as Stark lounged and leered at them. It didn’t take long after that before they were officially mates, hiding their marks with care from Aizen and Tosen, knowing that Gin wouldn’t tell. The man had his own secrets that he didn’t want Aizen to find out after all.

 

“Very well. We shall go in a day. Gather a suppressor while there and tell Aizen that we don’t want to tip people off should he ask,” Ulquiorra stated, looking at his blue haired mate with knowing green eyes as the cat squirmed. “Go lock yourself up with Stark already.”

 

“Yep, I’m gone,” Grimmjow said, standing up, grabbing Starks hand and hauling his second mate out of the room, Ulquiorra shaking his head with an amused smile on his lips.

 

“For now, are you planning on children after the war?” he asked, looking to Harribel.

 

“We are. But first we must get to Ichigo-san and speak with him about what he is going to do now that he is back. I also want to check on the pup,” she said, putting her teacup down.

 

“I’m sure that he’s fine,” Apachi stated from her lounging spot, legs crossed and twitching back and forth slightly. “But I am worried about those demons being around him. Who know’s what they’re doing to him.”

 

“I think they have claimed him as their own. In one of the pictures in his new fighting outfit, the collar had slipped and shown a particular bite mark,” Ulquiorra stated, smirking into his tea as he got wide eyes from the four women. It wasn’t often he could surprise them and it felt good every time. “Both of the demons. Only two would be able to keep up with him in all aspects of life,” he chuckled, Mila Rose shaking her head, rich brown hair falling down around her breasts.

 

“Man. They better be taking good care of him. Cause if they aren’t...” she said, smirking with a vicious pleasure.

 

“I’m sure they are. The pictures showed that they were very protective of the young man and even seem to love him if some of the pictures were true. Though I believe they know that they were being watched so kept most of their gestures hidden, but a few slipped past,” Ulquiorra said, settling in with a smile.

 

“I thought I was seeing things,” Harribel hummed before smiling herself and shaking her head. “As long as he is happy I will not complain about the two of them being with him,” she finally said before looking to Ulquiorra. “Let us plan our trip to the Living World and how to lay our path’s down.”

 

“Yes, let’s,” he replied, nodding his head. They planned long into the evening before Ulquiorra headed back to the room that he shared with his mates and was pulled into their bed to relax before sleeping. The next morning, the two Espada left for the Living world, Aizen watching with a bland face before sending Gin after them to watch them.

 

He never knew that was the first step of his undoing.

 

 

 

 


	31. Sing Me a Lullabye 30: Reuniting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 30  
> Chapter title: Reuniting  
> Characters: Kurosaki Family, Urahara Household  
> Word Count: 1,870  
> AN: And it’s late but I’ve been eh lately. So deal with it.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Checking to make sure that his full length dark red dress was straight, Ichigo nearly bounced on his feet at the thought of seeing his sisters. He hadn’t seen them in nearly three years and knew that they had grown up so much while he had been gone but the love that he held for them was still as strong as the first time he had seen them when they came home from the hospital. Urahara chuckled nearby and finished arranging the portals for their way to his shoten.

 

Grell and William were going to stay in Soul Society so Unohana could keep a close eye on the pregnant and happy red head, and so that they could get to know their eldest child, his lover and their adopted granddaughter. Pluto was also staying behind, although reluctantly, to help protect Grell and entertain and teach the new hellhound puppy while Yachiru worked on her lessons. Isshin, Urahara, Ichigo, Ciel and Sebastian were all going to the Shoten though to see the girls.

 

Ichigo took a deep breath and tugged at his gloves, glad that a couple of his outfits could be considered modern, if not a bit modest. He had chosen a dark red dress that fell to his feet and was shaped much like a modernized New Age dress, giving him a lovely shape that his mates couldn’t seem to stop staring at.

 

“Now remember, everyone, run quickly because time between portals are short,” Urahara chirped, watching Ichigo hitch his skirts up a little, showing the prim little ankle boots with a rather short heel. “How in the world do you run in those?” he asked, blinking as the gates opened behind them.

 

“Carefully,” Ichigo chuckled before they jolted through the first portal, running down the Dangai, Urahara leading the way. They went through six more portals before landing before the Shoten, Ichigo red cheeked and pouting at the fact that the others weren’t even winded. Then again, they didn’t have to run in heels that they were still breaking in. Tapping the toes of his boots against the concrete, he took in the shoten and raised an eyebrow. “You expanded while I was gone,” he teased.

 

“Indeed I did. I had to considering we’re all living here now and the girls need room to have their own privacy when they want it,” Urahara chuckled, waving a fan before his face. “Karin has a bedroom and study connected by a bathroom while Yuzu has a bedroom and a study slash sewing room connected by a bathroom across the hallway. You and your lovers will be staying in one of the well insulated and out of the way rooms so you three have all the privacy you want.”

 

“Perfect,” Ciel stated, brushing his hair down. “Do you think everything has been delivered that we asked?” he questioned, talking about the trunks with their clothes and the trunk that Ichigo had insisted on coming with them. The heated look he had sent his lover’s had been enough to make them agree to it.

 

“I believe so,” Isshin chuckled, walking up to the front door and slamming it open with an exuberant shout. “Daddies home, my darling girls!”

 

“Welcome back, tou-chan,” Yuzu said as she continued to slice vegetables for lunch, not looking up and much too used to their father’s entrances.

 

“Welcome back,” Karin drawled as she flipped a page in her textbook, hair pulled back out of the way.

 

“What? No hugs and kisses for daddy?” Isshin whined, looking forlorn enough for Ichigo to chuckle, the sound making both girls go stiff and swiftly turn around to gaze at Ichigo as he stood there, smiling softly.

  
“How about hugs and kisses for your Nii-chan?” Ichigo said, holding out his arms to allow the two girls to rush him, dropping knives and books in their haste.

  
“Ichi-nii!” Karin and Yuzu cried as they plowed into them, the three siblings falling to the ground, both of the girls wrapped up tight in Ichigo’s arms, tears and sniffles already flowing between the three of them. Ciel and Sebastian smiled softly as they exchanged a look, moving to sit next to the three, surrounding them, almost as if they were protecting the three from the world.

 

“You’re really here,” Yuzu sniffled, burying her face into Ichigo’s chest as Karin buried her face into his neck, not caring that they were both sobbing and wetting his dress.

 

Ichigo just smiled through his own happy tears and said “I’m really here. I’m really alive and whole and so happy to see you two, sprite,” he breathed, kissing first Karin’s head and then Yuzu’s, taking in their scent. “Gods, I have missed you both so very much.”

 

“We were so scared you would never come back,” Karin hiccuped, pulling away, her eyes already red. “We were so scared...”

 

“I never doubted that I would come back to you two. Never once doubted that I would see you. It’s what helped keep me alive,” Ichigo soothed, stroking her cheek with one gloved hand and basking in the fact that he was surrounded by his sisters and his mates. “Come on, let’s move to somewhere more comfortable so I can introduce you two to your two new nii-chan’s too,” he chuckled watery.  Karin and Yuzu looked to the two demons behind Ichigo before nodding, Yuzu with a soft smile, Karin looking a bit wary.

 

“Alright,” Yuzu chuckled, standing up and wiping her face as Karin stood up, Ciel and Sebastian helping Ichigo to stand. “I saw the pictures of you that Urahara-san had gotten in dresses but you’re so much prettier in real life,” she hummed, Ichigo pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Thank you, Yuzu-chan. Come on. Let’s sit and enjoy some tea, yes?” he asked, leading his sisters to the low table, sitting with them, the two girls once more pressing against his side and holding on as he hugged them close. “Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, I would like to introduce Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, my mate’s and fiances,” he said, pointing to the two demons who had taken their own seats nearby but letting the siblings have some space.

 

Isshin and Urahara shared their own looks and sat nearby them, content with just watching for the moment. Karin hummed and looked over the two men with a vaguely pleasant look that reminded the two of Unohana when she had first met them, Yuzu gazing at them with more of an innocent, wide eyed look.

 

“So...you two are the demons that Urahara talked about before they left right?” Karin asked, keeping her voice light and mentally enjoyed their wary looks that they gave her.

 

“Yes, we are,” Sebastian said, smiling at the young woman, trying to hide the fact that she had disturbed him in such a way. Isshin snickered nearby and shook his head.

 

“If I didn’t think it before now, I know for sure that Unohana is the three of yours great aunt. Masaki’s mother wasn’t exactly a classy lady that married into their clan but rather someone who was kicked out of her own clan before becoming your grandfather’s second wife. I think she had a kid at the time but no one knows for sure,” Isshin said, explaining when he got curious looks.

 

“You didn’t tell us that,” Yuzu said, blinking from her spot in Ichigo’s lap. Isshin shrugged with a slight smile.

 

“It’s not all that well known. All they know is at one time, your grandmother had had a husband before she married your grandfather and a kid before she was kicked out of her clan. We don’t even know the clan name really and she said that if they didn’t want her, they couldn’t have her or her children. I had no idea what happened to her kid until I saw Unohana for the first time and really got to know her,” Isshin replied, running his hand through his hair. “I knew your grandmother when she was alive so I could feel the power signatures. She had power to.”

 

“So your abilities come from both sides of the family quite far back,” Sebastian said, Ciel and he looking rather interested in the information. Isshin smiled and nodded his head.

 

“Well at least when I call her obaa-chan, I will be doing more than just doing it because it’s fun,” Ichigo snorted, Ciel giving him a long look before leaning forward.

 

“I have a question that is bugging me a bit. I noticed that none of you started speaking Japanese even though we are in Japan and the Soul Society is a heavily influence Japanese culture,” he said, pointing at them with a tilt of his head.

 

“It’s mostly because it’s just easier to speak English instead of translating. You have a good grasp of the Japanese language but there is a lot of slang that still escapes you even though I’ve been helping you two with it,” Ichigo admitted, shrugging with a smile on his lips.

 

“I see,” Ciel hummed before leaning over and brushing their lips together as his hand cupped Ichigo’s cheek, getting a pretty flush and a smile. The twins smiled at the genuinely happy look on their brother’s face, Yuzu letting go of him and moving to crawl into a surprised Sebastian’s lap, getting blinked at by bright red eyes from behind slim glasses. Strong arms curled around her as she sighed and settled in against him, feeling like she did with her Ichi-nii.

 

“She approves of you and will now call you nii-chan or nii-san, one of the two,” Ichigo chuckled, hugging Karin before letting her go so she could hug Ciel around his waist, and use him as a pillow. “They both approve of you. Be happy that they do.”

 

“Why?” Ciel asked, not sounding mean about it but rather genuinely curious about it.

 

Ichigo smirked. “Because Karin has a wicked kick from soccer and Yuzu’s puppy eyes? They outclass mine by light years,” he drawled, the two demons looking at the twins with newly appreciative eyes even as Sebastian stroked Yuzu’s hair and got a happy sigh sound. A knock on the front door drew them out of their conversation as Tessai put out cups of cocoa instead of tea, making Ichigo beam as he felt the barely there tendril of power. “It seems as if two of my allies and helpers are here,” he chirped happily.

 

“Which ones?” Sebastian asked as Isshin gave him a semi surprised look. He had known that Ichigo had had help from four of the Espada but hadn’t really expected them to know where they were. Urahara just smiled and waved his fan before his face as the two demons memorized the barely there tendril of power for later identification should they need it.

 

“Harribel and Ulquiorra by the feels of it,” Ichigo hummed, standing up to greet their new guests, getting happy smiles from the two, Ulquiorria’s more of a bare twitch of one corner of his mouth as Harribel smiled serenely. “Everyone, I would like you to meet Tier Harribel and Ulquiorra Cifer, the Third and Fourth Espada’s of Aizen’s army and two very good friends.”

 


	32. Sing Me a Lullabye 31: Information Exchanges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 31  
> Chapter title: Information Exchanges  
> Characters: Ulquiorra, Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo, Sebastian, Ciel, Harribel, Urahara, Isshin   
> Word Count: 1,995  
> AN: Sorry about being a day late. I slept most of the day away and I’m still waking up for the most part today.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“I was wondering if you guys would come around to see me,” Ichigo hummed, pressing a kiss to Harribel’s cheek and then Ulquiorra’s with a soft smile on his lips. Harribel looked him over with a critical eye before nodding her head.

 

“Urahara-san, thank you for leaving the gigais for us,” she said, turning to the blond haired man who just smiled brightly.

 

“Not a problem,” Urahara chuckled and smiled at the curious looks he was getting. “Ahh, they came to me and asked for gigais before I left Karakura. They said that they were thinking hard about a few things and would possibly need them should they need to do things without the eye of Aizen being stuck to them. I think though that there is another little spy that is probably coming soon too,” he continued, smoothing a hand through his hair, lifting his hat to do so before sitting it back on his head.

 

“Another spy? Who?” Ulquiorra asked as the door opened behind them once more, making the two Espada drop into a defensive stance at the sight of Gin standing there in his own gigai.

 

“Me,” Gin chuckled as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. “I’ve been under Aizen’s control for so long that it’s hard ta break out from under it but somehow... Well, Urahara-chan is quite good at getting one’s mind back into their proper working order,” he chuckled, shrugging with a large grin, eyes slitting up, a glint of purple shining out at them before they closed once more.

 

“Ahh, yes, Gin-san, what a pleasure to see you,” Urahara chuckled as Isshin smirked and leered at the thin man.

 

“Gin-san, my, has it been years since I’ve seen you,” Isshin purred, Ichigo and the twins giving him looks that clearly stated they didn’t want to know what the man was thinking.

 

“Don’t, tou-chan, just...don’t,” Ichigo sighed as Harribel and Ulquiorra stood up again, still tense as they looked at the ex-shinigami. While their gigais had been changed so that they looked somewhat human, clad in jeans and t-shirts, a darker skin tone in Ulquiorra’s case and no masks, Gin looked like he always did just in a simple suit.

 

“How about we all sit and we can exchange information while we have everyone here,” Urahara suggested, Tessai coming out with three cups of cocoa for the newcomers as they took a seat. “As you can tell by now, Gin has been working as a spy, not that anyone but he and I knew this of course. We needed to keep it that way, after all, seeing as his position is very precarious in the grand scheme of things. It doesn’t matter if Fluffy-chan thinks he’s still under control, he needed to keep that information hidden.”

 

“So that’s who kept slipping me books and food,” Ichigo mused, gazing at Gin with a thoughtful look. “The others could only do so much after all but with what I’ve heard of Gin, he’s able to wander Los Noches without worrying about being watched and knows where all of the hidden spots are,” he continued, Gin nodding his head.

 

“Indeed, ya are correct,” Gin chuckled, sipping at his drink with a pleased hum. “I would have brought ya more but then I would have been noticed,” he continued, Ichigo shaking his head and waving it off.

 

“No worries. It was enough for me all things considered,” Ichigo said, nodding his head at the man with a soft smile. “Just the little bit of food helped in the long run and the books helped me keep my sanity.”

 

“Good.” Taking a deep breath, Gin sat up and stretched before saying, “I have some new information for ya two. Aizen has become rather paranoid after our dear Ichi-chan here escaped from his hold and he couldn’t find out who had helped him do so since all those reiryoku were all mingled together, tellin’ him nothin’.”

 

“Which is good by the sounds of it,” Ichigo hummed, rubbing at his bottom lip in amusement, eyes sparkling. “Which also means that you four are safe for a little longer,” he continued, pointing to Harribel and Ulquiorra.

 

“Yes, that is true. We were smart enough to do so when there was a high traffic pattern since your room was along the path to the main meeting rooms,” she said, lips quirking upwards in a smirk. Gin chuckled lowly and nodded his head.

 

“I had wondered how you got past, much less how you got out of those manacles of yours,” Gin stated, eyeing the arms before him. Ichigo hummed and swept his sleeves up, stroking his fingers over the now pale scars on his wrists.

 

“Despite how rounded the seki stone was, it still had edges that I could rub and get out of. Once my wrists were free, I was able to use a few things that Harribel supplied for me and the others lead me out of the castle and out into the sands without tripping any alarms or cameras,” he said, Ciel reaching out to grasp his hand and pressing a kiss to his wrist. “I got free and Shirosaki was able to take me somewhere safe.”

 

“I wonder why Aizen never thought of lookin’ in other dimensions, or even side pockets,” Gin mused, Urahara chuckling once more.

 

“That would be my fault,” the blond haired shopkeeper chuckled, waving his fan before his face, his hidden eyes sparkling with amusement.

 

“How so?” Karin drawled, eyeing the man from her place next to Ciel, still hugging him and not willing to let him go as her feet found their way into Ichigo’s lap.

 

“Well, I had our dear Noba appear in various places around, not only Karakura Town, but also Tokyo and a few other places and let off little, well you can call them reiryoku bombs that had the same signature as Ichigo’s power. Mind you this is after we discovered that our dear Ichi-chan had escaped,” Urahara said, smiling lightly at Karin, the young female giving him a dark look. “I made sure that he was kept busy chasing after our dear little Ichi without any chance of finding him, even as we started to look for him.”

 

“You’re good,” Ichigo snorted, stroking his sister’s slim ankle. “Let me guess, Gin-chan here was the one to tell you that I had gotten out and disappeared right?”

 

“But of course,” Urahara chirped, getting an eye roll from the other’s as Isshin chuckled lowly, shaking his head in some amusement.

 

“Only you,” Ichigo sighed, shaking his head and leaning into Ciel, pressing his sister between them as Yuzu yawned from her place before standing up.

 

“I should finish making lunch,” she said, pouting lightly at not being able to stay with her big brother or his mates.

 

“I shall join you if you don’t mind,” Sebastian said, standing up and getting a beaming smile from the young girl. Ichigo smiled softly up at his older mate, eyes thankful and bond full of his love for the man, getting a soft look and a wash of care and love from the demon. The two headed into the kitchen, Yuzu talking a mile a minute about various recipes that she knew and Sebastian listening intently, finding her sweetness refreshing after dealing with so many who were jaded or hurt.

 

“I’m glad that you two like my mate’s, Karin-chan,” Ichigo hummed, pressing a kiss to the dark head, getting a smile from the young girl.

 

“We feel safe with them, like we feel safe with you and tou-san,” Karin hummed, smiling up at a slightly surprised Ciel. “Me and Yuzu can feel power, me more so than her. She can sense them while I can see them and you two feel safe, even though your power is really dark. Not evil...just dark,” she explained, Ciel’s lips quirking upwards.

 

“They are wonderful to me and I know I can trust them with you two should I need to,” Ichigo hummed, leaning up to steal another kiss from his mate. Isshin eyed his son before smiling into his cup, having a feeling that something big was going to happen very soon and that Aizen was going to be taken out very soon. Harribel, Ulquiorra and Gin all smiled lightly at the sight of the young crossdresser being so happy and feeling as safe as he was.

 

“So, what are we gonna do now that all of this is out?” Gin asked, resting his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand, looking vaguely curious.

 

“Well, we need to lure Aizen to where we want and we need to know how to kill who and how to get rid of the man,” Ichigo hummed, sitting up before smiling softly. “Though I have a feeling that he won’t be able to hypnotize certain people, namely me, Ciel, Sebastian, Grell-chan, William-san and Pluto.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Urahara asked, leaning forward in interest. He knew that the young male had been hiding something or another from them and was hoping that he would tell them now.

 

“For Grell-chan and William-san, they are Grim Reapers and immune to most mind attacks, including hypnosis, which Aizen’s zanpakuto is all about after all,” Ichigo said, smirking. “Pluto is a demon dog with a human form and demons in general have different mental workings so they aren’t easily taken under by a mental attack unless from a youkai or a demon. It gets even harder for mental attacks to get a hold on a demons mind the older they get or the more powerful they get.”

 

“So Ciel-san and Sebastian-san are immune to Aizen’s power?” Ulquiorra asked, eyebrows rising upwards in surprise.

 

“We are, but so is Ichigo due to him being our mate,” Ciel stated, smirking softly, eyes glowing at the pretty blush that spread over Ichigo’s cheeks. “When a demon takes a mate, we exchange blood, often, to form a bond so that we may always find them. It usually happens during intercourse but sometimes we’ll just...take a taste,” he continued, Ichigo looking up through his lashes shyly, sending heat through his body that he quickly reined in since he still had Karin pressed against his side.

 

“Yes, well, anyway,” Ichigo said, clearing his throat as he sipped his still hot chocolate, finding mini marshmallows that left a bit of white foam on his upper lip, licking it off quickly. “Since we’re immune it would be best if we fought him while the others took out those who are still on his side. I have no doubt that he will bring his full forces if he needs to,” he continued, stealing the spoon that had been left on the ground. “As it is, I have plans on how to turn him into miniature chunks of shark bait. No insult meant, Harribel.”

 

“None taken.”  


“Now, Urahara, do you think you can create a place to lure Aizen so we can fight without destroying everything around us?” Ciel asked, smirking lightly as the man thought about it for a few moments.

 

“Give me a week or so, a lot of coffee and May-chan, and I’m sure that we can set up a little side dimension that we could use. Ulquiorra-san, Harribel-san, Gin-chan, can you guys keep up the act for a while longer?” he asked, turning to the three.

 

“We’ve done so, so far,” Gin chuckled, leaning back on his hands with a smirk. “We can continue to do so now. I’ll see if I can’ get some more information about what’s goin’ on in that head of Aizen’s but I ain’t makin’ any promises.”

 

“That’s fine,” Urahara purred, already working on what he was going to need to do to set up the dimension, even as Ichigo laid out the plan on how to set everything up, including feeding a few white lies back to Aizen about where Ichigo was.

 


	33. Sing Me a Lullabye 32: Wonderful, Lovely Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 32  
> Chapter title: Wonderful, Lovely Surprises  
> Characters: Ciel, Sebastian, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 4,005  
> AN: Sorry about being late, but I ended up spending Monday on my laptop without my flashdrive so here’s Monday’s chapter. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Humming as he set up the contraption that would end up holding his arms up above his head, Ichigo flushed and bit his bottom lip as he tested the mechanisms with a small control box, finding that it lowered and raised accordingly. He was going to let his lover’s tie him up and take him, at the same time, for the first time and they didn’t need anything to go wrong.

 

They had been working up to what he was planning in their bedroom games ever since the first night, mentally and physically, and he was finally up to it. His lover’s had explained that it would slide the last bit of their bond into place seeing as he bottomed for both of them, and they had already had Ciel taking him while Sebastian took Ciel. He just hoped that it would please his lovers.

 

Shaking his head free of the thoughts, he stripped out of his clothes and padded into the bathroom to take a long hot shower, wanting to be clean, knowing that Ciel was using another bathroom with permission to shower while Sebastian made sure the twins were in bed and happy. Once out of his shower, Ichigo slid on a soft robe that only fell to his knees and started to brush out his long hair, working the tangles out. As he was finishing with his hair, he blushed at the sounds of his lovers walking into the room and closing the door behind them.

 

“Ichigo, something to tell us?” Ciel called out as he eyed the contraption and the cuffs that were sitting on the bed. He noticed that they were made out of the same leather and lambs wool that their bed cuffs were made, but instead of ropes that would attach to the bed, there was a length of thin chain between the two cuffs.  


“Well, I was thinking that we could...slide that last bit of bond into the place,” Ichigo replied as he came back out with a soft blush. Despite how often they came together, where they did it, or anything else, he was still sweetly innocent about it, making his demonic mates smile at him with some care.

 

Ciel’s eyes flared red as heat swamped through his body, lust curling as his mind provided just what his lover was saying. Sebastian went stiff at the words, his own garnet eyes sliding over the slim body, making him lick his lips at the fact that he was perfectly clean in every way.

 

“I shall make sure that we aren’t bothered or watched, Ciel, if you would gather the needed items,” he finally said, voice heavy with his lust and making Ichigo shiver in anticipation. Ciel smirked heavily and moved to the trunk, seeing why Ichigo had begged to get it brought with them. It held various toys, some that they had used on their lover, some that they hadn’t, all of them custom made and always well hidden.

 

Digging around, he found the jar of the oil that he wanted: an odd little mixture that Sebastian had created for when they did new things that required a special kind of slickness. Granted, Isshin had provided them with quite a few sample bottles of lube, but they had found out that quite a few had ingredients that turned the two demons off due to scent or texture and a couple that Ichigo had sheepishly admitted to being allergic to.

 

So they had decided to stick to the oils that they knew worked and were welcomed by them all. Humming and digging in the trunk, Ciel pulled out another bottle of oil, just in case it was needed and placed both within reach of the low platform bed, eying the way it had been modified for them. The footboard and headboard were made of sturdy wood, what looked to be ruins etched in some places out of the way. There was also a canopy that looked like it was made out of metal instead of wood and made him smirk at the fact that it was sturdy enough for the contraption that Ichigo had hooked up to it. He knew that they had something close to what was hooked up at home, but it was a series of small pulleys and levers instead of the mechanics.

 

“To think that we will get to watch these things come to the fore,” Ciel mused, getting a light chuckle from Ichigo.

  
“Just don’t freak out over the porn industry please? It may insult your sensibilities but about now, it’s a good sized business,” Ichigo hummed, blushing as he was gazed at by his lovers. “What? I had to do a report on a not so reputable business and I landed the Porn business as my subject. I netted a top score with that paper,” he stated, tugging his robe down a bit.

 

Sebastian chuckled and said, “I think we might invest in it under another name when it starts coming out in mass.”

 

“Sebastian, is it not bad enough we have high class brothel services?” Ciel teased gently, shaking his head as he went back to digging around in the chest to find what they needed. Finding the box with the specially designed toys, he smirked and stroked over the top, knowing that all the waiting to use them was going to be so very worth it. Setting the box on the night table alongside the vials, he found the blindfold that Ichigo preferred and dug around before deciding that would do for the night.

 

He had no doubt that their sweet lover would be tormented enough with what they had.

 

“Do you have everything?” Sebastian asked after he crushed a tiny camera and tossed it into the garbage, quickly adding a few spells for privacy around the room.

 

“I believe so,” Ciel hummed, smirking at his lover and brushing a bit of hair back out of his face. Ichigo hummed and crawled to sit down in the middle of the large bed on his knees. The two demons were quick to turn their eyes to their slim lover, loving the way the rich fall of hair spread out just a little around him, the white of the sheets making him glow even as he played with the cuffs with a shy look. “Now we do.”

 

“Good,” Sebastian rumbled. The two elder demons were quick to strip out of what they were wearing; a pair of sleep pants and a shirt for Ciel, his butler’s uniform for Sebastian; before crawling onto the bed with him, pulling him between the two of them. Smirking, the elder of the two tipped Ichigo’s head back and sealed their lips together, getting a soft shy smile under his gentle kiss, one hand resting over the closed eyes, the other resting on the long neck of their lover.

 

Ciel sighed lowly in pleasure and press a kiss to the long fingers, his hands very gently undoing the belt knot and tossing it to the side. As the robe gaped, he trailed his fingers down over the lean, defined chest before him, Ichigo gasping and arching as his fingers just barely teased spots that send pleasure through him. Sebastian took advantage of the open mouth and his tongue slipped in, sampling the sweetness of his lover.

 

Ichigo sighed as he went limp in the other’s hold, moaning as he trusted his lover’s to give him all of the pleasure that he was bound to beg for. Ciel chuckled and lowered his head as he and Sebastian continued to kiss, a slick tongue sliding over a nipple before he went about teasing it into a hard little bud. The sound of delight made him smile against the chest and work his way over to the other nipple to tease it too as his hands worked the robe off fully, leaving their lover bare to their gazes.

 

Sitting back on his heels, the young Lord licked his lips and smirked, admiring the deep flush that had spread over soft skin and full lips as their elder pulled away from the kiss with one last lick to them. Ichigo was making soft sounds, shifting and offering himself, even as he kept one hand buried in Sebastian’s hair and one hand curled around the strong bicep of Ciel’s arm.

 

“Such beauty and it’s all ours,” Ciel hummed, getting a soft blush from Ichigo as his eyes were uncovered and long fingered hands stroked down the other’s arms. “We have been truly blessed for being such naughty demons.”

 

“Not naughty demons. Just demons doing what they are made to do,” Ichigo hummed, tugging Ciel to him and pulling him down into a slow, deep kiss, moaning softly. As their tongues tangled together, the red head shifted to press close to his mate, legs coming to rest on either side of his hips as Ciel grasped his thighs, their lengths rubbing together oh so sweetly, drawing mewls out of Ichigo.

 

Sebastian purred and picked up the cuffs that Ichigo had dropped when they had surrounded him and gently gathered first one hand and then the other over his head, cuffing the wrists and letting them fall back around Ciel’s neck with a soft jingle. The two moaned at the sound, knowing just what it meant even as Sebastian picked up the small remote and eyed it.

 

“Ichigo, if you could be so kind as to show me how to use this, we’ll continue on with our night,” he purred into one ear, gently nipping at it. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss slowly before lifting his arms over Ciel’s head to take the remote.

 

“Up,” he husked, pressing one button that twitched the contraption upwards slightly. “Down.” He pressed another button, this time the bar lowered a bit. “If you want to do a continuous drag up or down, keep pressing the buttons,” he explained shakily, shivering as Ciel went to work on teasing the scars from his first mating with the two demons. “Pretty easy. Just watch how far you go up,” he warned, handing over the remote once more.

 

Sebastian smirked as he played with the contraption, finally lowering it and taking a good look at it. The ropes were strong and flexible, which was good considering they were using them on a man that could break a human body with very little effort. The rope was then split into two and attached to a bar with rings that one could hook the cuffs to. Sebastian did just that, lifting Ichigo’s arms and hooking the chain to two of the rings in the middle before pressing the button to lift it up, his little lover shifting until he was mostly perched on his knees and comfortable.

 

“If at any time that you feel unable to continue, we will know,” Ciel soothed at the slightly uneasy gaze Ichigo made. “Remember our bond is there to make sure that we do not hurt you at any time.” Ichigo smiled softly and nodded his head before a kiss was once more stolen, tongue lapping at his mouth, urging him to open up for his lover.

 

Sighing, Ichigo shifted on his knees so that he was better balanced, Ciel pressed up against his front and hands working up and down over his back before reaching down to cup his ass. He moaned as the long fingers pulled the cheeks apart, exposing him in a decidedly dirty way, knowing that Sebastian was behind them, watching what Ciel was doing even as the hands released him and started to stroke up and down his back once more.

 

“I’m going to place the blindfold on you now,” Sebastian breathed into one ear before the soft fabric was wrapped around his eyes and tied off. “Is it alright?” he asked, his answer filtering down their bond in the form of love and trust, making him smile once more. “Good. Ciel, if you would be so kind as to make him writhe?”

 

Ciel smirked and shifted to start teasing the body before him, using tongue, teeth and hands to distract Ichigo as Sebastian gathered the box and opening it up, stroking his fingers over the various dildos there. Picking up a thin one that was about the thickness of two of his fingers, he turned back to his lovers, watching as Ichigo slowly lost himself to the mouth and hands that were working over his body. Humming, he grabbed the jar and slicked his fingers to start preparing his sweet lover for what was to come.

 

Sliding up so that he was behind his mate, Sebastian reached down and stroked over the small entrance, feeling Ichigo’s hips twitch but unable to move much due to having to hold himself up. Purring, his finger slipped in easily, stroking the tight muscles into relaxing easily, making him feel smug at just how well Ichigo’s body had been trained under their careful tutelage. A second finger slipped in, Ichigo mewling and rolling his hips as Ciel’s lips brushed his balls, flicking out over the sensitive skin.

 

“He shaved everywhere,” Ciel rumbled, eyes glancing up to Sebastian as the older demon rumbled his pleasure in that fact.

 

“I...am not sticking...a straight razor...anywhere near...delicate parts,” Ichigo panted, shivering and biting his bottom lip.

 

“Then what did you use?” Sebastian queried, smoothing a hand over smooth skin, finding not a bit of fuzz, his fingers pausing in their working so their younger lover could catch his breath.

 

“There’s a chemical product called Nair that...kind of dissolves the hair instead of pulling it out or just cutting it off like a razor,” Ichigo continued, still panting as Ciel waited for the answer. “It smells but it’s effective. I did it late last night. Tou-san let me use his shower while you two were bonding.” Ciel chuckled as he remembered they had been too tired to notice just how smooth their lover had been and Ichigo had made sure to hide his body from them that morning, saying it was a surprise that they would have to wait for.

 

“And the rest of your body?” Sebastian purred, reaching around with one hand, cupping the sweet little cock, stroking over it and drawing out a gasp. There was just a bit of hair around the base but the rest of their lover’s body was sensitive to their touch, arousing him.

 

“Razor, very expensive razor,” Ichigo gasped, eyes closed behind the blindfold as he shivered and bit at his bottom lip with a low moan. “Oh, please, more, Sebastian,” he whined.

 

Sebastian chuckled, continuing to stroke his fingers in and out, preparing the muscles for what was to come as Ciel went back to teasing and tasting him. Sliding the fingers out of him, the demon reached for the first toy and slicked it up carefully before slipping it into his lover, the chain rattling lightly as he shivered under the pleasure and slight sting of it. “Just stay relaxed,” Sebastian hummed as he gently tweaked the toy, watching the lean body shudder hard from the stimulation.

 

“He’s so hard, he’s dripping,” Ciel purred, hand stroking up the sweet little cock that they tended to enjoy tasting, usually making the other wiggle under their mouths. Sebastian purred as he slowly withdrew the toy, lean hips rolling back in an attempt to get the toy back.

 

“Keep him on the edge for as long as possible, Ciel. We need him to stay relaxed while I open him,” Sebastian said, sliding the toy in and out a few times until it was moving in an easy glide. Removing the toy and getting a keening sound from his lover. “Shush, little one, something nicer is coming,” he promised, slicking up the next toy, sliding it in, Ichigo letting out a stuttering breath.

 

As Ciel slid his hand and tongue over the hard length before him, lapping up the sweet pre-cum and teasing Ichigo into a state of mind that was all about the toys that were getting bigger, burning with each entry before slickly gliding in and out of his entrance, and the mouth that was slowly working over his straining length. He didn’t care that he was tied up and held, unable to do anything but feel the pleasure that flowed over the bonds and through his body. He hardly noticed his body being stretched to its limits by a rather large dildo, the final one that opened him for the two demons.

 

“You’re doing so well for us, Ichigo. If you need to come, go ahead and spill for us, let Ciel taste you once more,” Sebastian purred, feeling Ichigo shudder and try hard to hold back, even as Ciel sealed his lips around his tip and sucked. Smirking, he firmly pressed on the base of the toy, watching as their mate jerked hard, mouth falling open as a scream escaped him and he finally fell over the edge. Ciel purred as he avidly sucked and licked up his treat.

 

Sitting up, the younger demon licked his lips as Ichigo went limp in his bonds, head bowed forward and hair sticking to sweat coated skin, most of it swept out of the way. “Such a sweet treat,” he hummed, watching how tremors wracked the slim, strong body, the skin flushed an attractive pink. He smirked as he watched Sebastian tease the limp and still dazed redhead back into hardness, the toy sliding in and out very slowly to make sure that the sweet body would be relaxed and ready for them.

 

“Do you think he’s ready now?” Sebastian asked, licking at a bit of skin and getting a little sighing moan.

 

Ciel hummed and nodded his head, moving to spread Ichigo’s legs a bit more, sliding his hips under him just enough to hold him up. “I think so,” he purred, coating his length slowly, trying not to fall over the edge himself and pulling his lust back under tight control. They were going to make sure that the bond was as strong as possible and that included having their sweet mate cum from them while they were buried deep in said mate.

 

Sebastian smirked and pulled the toy slowly out, getting a soft moan from the still sensitive Ichigo as he shivered and his entrance twitched hard, feeling empty and needing to be filled once more. “That he is. You first,” he hummed, smiling as Ciel pulled Ichigo forward and slipped easily into the heat that tried so hard to tighten around but was still too stretched to do much more than tease him.

 

“He’s so open and waiting for you,” Ciel hummed, hand sliding down the slick back, Ichigo’s forehead resting on his shoulder as he shivered under the pleasure of the touch.  Three of his fingers easily slipped in next to his length, making him hiss at the sensation and Ichigo groan.

 

“Then I should join you,” Sebastian breathed, eyes dark and glowing with lust, coating his own length with the last of the oil in the jar, tossing it to sit next to the other jar, watching as Ciel removed his fingers, allowing him to press the tip of his cock against the entrance. Smirking lightly, he slowly slid his own length in, Ichigo shivering as his body was stretched and filled, the burn telling him that the toy hadn’t quite been big enough to stretch him completely.

 

Moaning, the red head shivered hard as the two paused inside of him and just waited for him to get used to being so full and stretched. Ichigo rolled his hips after a moment, eyes fluttering behind his blindfold. “Move...please,” he finally keened, twitching and biting his lip as his mates chuckled.

 

“Very well, we shall move,” Ciel purred as he shared a look with Sebastian. As Ciel pulled out, Sebastian made sure that he was pressed all the way into the sweet body before pulling out as the other pushed in. They started slow, establishing their rhythm and starting to build up their pace, hands and mouths teasing and tasting as Ichigo rocked back and forth, his length rubbing against Ciel’s stomach.

 

It wasn’t very long before the two elder men were rocking in and out quickly, panting and growling into delicate ears as Ichigo writhed and made such pretty sounds for them, their lengths rubbing and stroking in and out of him so perfectly. Ciel was the first to break, biting down harshly on his finger and shoving it into Ichigo’s mouth, Sebastian following after quickly before the two demons found their marks and bit down. The scream of pleasured pain made them drive harder into Ichigo even as the sweet mouth sucked frantically at their fingers.

 

Ichigo’s breath hitched as the bond shifted and became _more_ in that instant, body racking with pleasure as he came over his and Ciel’s stomach, body tightening around the driving lengths, almost vice like. Ciel whimpered as he followed, mouth still firmly attached to his mate’s neck, loving the way Sebastian’s own length kept moving before slamming in one last time and pulsing next to his own. The demons groaned as their bonds settled firmly with the younger man.

 

After a few moments of trying to gather their breaths, Ciel and Sebastian looked to Ichigo, finding him completely limp even as his breath started to even out. The elder hummed and removed the blindfold before chuckling lowly at the sight of closed eyes.

 

“I do believe we loved him into unconsciousness,” Sebastian mused, gently pulling out of Ichigo before Ciel, watching the way their combined essence slid down and messed the somewhat bruised thighs as the young lord shifted on his knees.

 

“Indeed we did. Would you be so kind as to unhook Ichigo so I can rub some blood flow into them again?” Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow, his voice husky from the near constant growling that he had done. “And what happened when our bond snapped firmly into place?”

 

“I believe that you also passed out,” Sebastian smirked, “before waking up and pouncing me for another round.”

 

“Exactly,” Ciel snorted, watching as his lover unhooked the lean arms and the two lowered the limp body out onto the bed. “If you draw a bath and lace it with some of that one oil, I will make sure our dear Ichigo is fine,” he said, turning to remove the cuffs, putting them to the side to tend to later.

 

Sebastian chuckled as he gazed at his two mates, red eyes half lidded and completely smug about having such beautiful, powerful mates that had found their way into his demonic heart and set up camp in it. Turning from the bed as Ciel massaged Ichigo’s arm, he made sure that the water was hot and the oil was poured into it, getting it ready for their young lover. Looking up from where he was swishing the hot water around with one hand, he found Ciel holding a sleepy looking Ichigo in his arms.

 

“The water is ready for us. Let us rinse off in shower first,” he suggested. The two men rinsed themselves and Ichigo off, removing the evidence of their passions and the blood that had escaped their avid mouths while also doing a bit of healing on the very sore shinigami.

 

Once in the bathtub, surrounded by his lovers, Ichigo hummed and breathed out, “Aishite imasu,” before falling into a contented, full sleep. Sebastian and Ciel looked down at the young man with wide, eyes knowing enough Japanese to know that he had just said that he loved them. Like most Japanese, he didn’t often say it, preferring to express it in his little actions but to hear the words sent bursts of pleasure through them.

 

Letting Ichigo rest, they soon moved to the bed to rest for the rest of the night, holding him tight between them and content with the world. Mad wanna be God notwithstanding.

 


	34. Sing Me a Lullabye 33: Surprises Around Every Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 33  
> Chapter title: Surprises Around Every Corner  
> Characters: Ichigo, Isshin, Sebastian, Ciel  
> Word Count: 2,029  
> AN: An update actually on time? Shocking right? Yeah, bite me. I’ve been sick and eh lately. So be happy.
> 
> Some MPreg starts here.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Watching his son move around the kitchen, making a simple breakfast for the household, Isshin sat back in his seat and crossed his legs as something niggled at the back of his mind. They had been in the Living World for the last two days, Ichigo spending time with his friends who had come to see him and meet his mates. Sado, Orihime, Uryuu and Ryuuken had all gone ahead of them to the Soul Society to train and get ready for the upcoming battle, acting as a backup line for anything that should come through to the Seireitei since they had no doubt that Aizen would be sending hollows, if not Fraccion to attack Seireitei first.

 

Outside of seeing his friends, Ichigo showed his lover’s around the city, introducing them to the modern world and getting them acquainted enough with everything that they could do what they needed to do without standing out. The two demons had taken to the lessons well but had agreed that watching the world grow up around them would be a bit more fun and easier on them in the long run.

 

When Ichigo wasn’t with his lovers, or continuing with his training, he was with the twins, playing soccer with Karin, laying out designs for a wedding dress with Yuzu, or sending messages to the Phantomhive household to get fabric samples, which had arrived the night before. They had chosen the fabrics to be sent for and were waiting for the household to send the bolts through the connection portal, Isshin paying for the majority of the fabric while Ciel paid for the kimono fabric for Ichigo’s kimono that he would wear during the reception.

 

Sebastian had smirked at the choice of colors and that Yuzu could create both outfits in a month if she so wanted, trading tips and tricks between the two of them.

 

And the entire time, Isshin watched Ichigo as he went about his life, glowing.

 

Glowing...

 

Glowing...

 

Isshin yelped at the realization, falling backwards in his chair and groaning as Ichigo spun from the raisin cinnamon bread that he had been cutting and looked at him with a curious look. “Tou-chan? Are you alright?” he asked cautiously. Isshin groaned as he pulled himself up from the floor as Ciel and Sebastian came to investigate the thud that had been heard even down in the training room under the shoten.

 

“Yeah, I am, Ichigo. Just...you might want to move your wedding up a couple of months. Make it for something like next month if you don’t want people to start talking,” he said, righting his chair and sitting down, rubbing at his head with one hand.

 

“What in the world do you mean?” Ciel asked, eyebrows coming together as the two demons looked Ichigo over.

 

“I mean that he’s glowing just like his mother did when she was pregnant with him and then the girls,” Isshin stated, getting down to what had shocked him so badly. Ichigo whimpered and pressed a hand to his stomach in surprise, eyes wide and looking down at the still flat plane of skin.

 

“Really? Are you sure?” Ichigo asked, voice dazed as Ciel and Sebastian moved to surround him, both demons taking in his scent and looking for anything different. They found it, a subtle shift in the sweetness that was normal for their mate, adding a bit of a tainted innocence that only came from a child that was half blooded.

 

“He’s right,” Ciel murmured, brushing his lips against the sweet neck as Ichigo’s legs gave out in surprise, being caught by his two lovers. “We’ll do a ceremony here and have a wedding license created that will be put into place by William so no one can say a single thing about you or the child,” he soothed, moving to sit down, Ichigo in Sebastian’s lap and Ciel sitting next to them, holding Ichigo’s hand. “As it is, you are already married to us in all the way’s that count but we still need that piece of paper.”

 

“Yes...alright,” Ichigo breathed, smiling at his lovers with soft eyes. “So soon...”

 

“I have just the thing for you to wear too,” Isshin chuckled, standing up and moving to stand behind the three. He tipped Ichigo’s head up and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you and you’re going to make me a granddaddy. It also means that you must be very careful when fighting. While a pregnancy with a shinigami is highly protected in the first few months, there is a slim chance of hurting the growing fetus,” he stated, getting a nod and a soft smile.

 

“Yes, I know,” Ichigo promised before his father disappeared back into the rooms that held the items from their home. “You really don’t mind doing this?” he asked Ciel, squeezing his mate’s hand.

 

“No, I don’t. It just means I get to see our ring on your finger that much faster,” Ciel stated, cupping Ichigo’s cheek with a smile.

 

“No matter what the licenses say, you are still out lover and mate, and no one will ever take you away from us,” Sebastian said, smiling lightly at his sweet lover, getting a loving look as Ichigo relaxed into them.

 

Ciel smirked. “It just means that we’ll be saying that we came to Japan to meet your family and get married according to Japanese law to create a strong bond between the families. The English wedding is just a renewal and formal thing for the society,” he stated, waving a hand and getting a chuckle.

 

“What? No pre-nup?” Ichigo teased, having taught his lovers about the odd traditions of the wealthy, including the little agreement that those who were engaged to wed signed an agreement to make sure that things were fair should the marriage dissolved.

 

Ciel and Sebastian snorted at the thought. “As if you could ever divorce us. You’re as much a part of us as we are of you,” Sebastian said, squeezing Ichigo around the waist and getting a squeak as Isshin swept back in with a large box in hand and a beaming smile.

 

“Is that...” Ichigo breathed, eyes widening as he recognized the multilayered, specially designed box that he had only ever been opened three times before.

 

“Yep. It’s your mother’s kimono. She knew of her original life as the first child of the second wife of the Kuchiki house and wanted to merge a more modern style with the original styles of the kimono,” Isshin explained to the curious demons as Ichigo lifted the top with shaking hands. Reaching in, he removed the a long thin box, opening it and exposing a pale blue obi that he smiled and caressed before closing. Another box was pulled out and opened, a bunch of white gauzy material with an embroidered blue iris and garnet colored plum blossoms on it in a very small space.

 

“The veil. It attaches in the back since there is a hat of a sorts that sits on my head instead,” Ichigo hummed as he placed the lid back onto the box. Another box was next and opened, the young man sighing as he gently pulled out the kimono itself. Starting from the bottom on both sides, a fall of Chinese bellflowers, plum blossoms and black and white leaves decorated the kimono. On one side of the kimono stood a stork that was about to take off, the flowers and blossoms creating a delicate background to it.

 

“Oh my, such delicate work,” Ciel said, voice awed by the sheer beauty of the kimono.

 

“Indeed. The one thing that she didn’t like having to leave behind was a set of kanzashi that her mother had given her when she was old enough for her wedding day,” Isshin hummed, rubbing at his chin. “I think she only wore them once back then, and that was before she left for her new life. What she didn’t know at the time was that she had power, but it would have taken another 5 years to appear and then another fifteen to grow and train,” he mused, shrugging.

 

“I wonder who holds them now,” Ichigo mused as he carefully folded up the kimono and placed it into the box. “The other box holds the underlayers, the hadajuban, the susoyoke and the nagajuban’s,” he explained at the curious looks from his mates. “They are a plain, soft white and I think I will need Yuzu’s and Karin’s help to get into it, but so worth it in the long run.”

 

“Is your other kimono for the reception just as elaborate?” Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow at his mate, who smiled and shook his head.

 

“No, I’ll be wearing what’s known as a kurotomesode, or maybe a houmongi, depending on how formal we are going for the reception,” Ichigo said, placing the boxes back into the large box.

 

“What’s the difference?” Sebastian asked, interested in the rather intricate culture with so many styles that meant so many things. Especially the kimonos. At the rate he was going, he would need to buy the large book on kimonos and how to make them that he had seen after all.

 

“Well, the kurotomesode is a formal kimono that is one of the highest classes of kimonos for women. It’s only worn for special occasions,” Isshin said, smirking as he leant back. “The houmongi kimono is a little less formal, and can be worn by both married and unmarried women.”

 

“I see,” Sebastian hummed, filing that away and getting a curious look from Ichigo as the cross dresser sat back down in his lap. “What about just regular kimonos?” he asked, Ichigo smiling happily at how interested his lover’s seemed in his culture.

 

“It’s called a komon, which is casual, and during the summer months there is the yukata that is usually made of light weight fabric,” he said, bouncing lightly. “I rather like yukata’s when I can find one that looks good on me and now that I dress like a woman, more options in style and colors.”

 

“I’m sure that Yuzu-chan will be quite happy to help you create a collection of them,” Ciel hummed, not noticing that he used the chan like a native. “She does enjoy working on such things from what I’ve seen. And if we get the right fabric from our dimension it’ll be cheaper in the long run.”

 

“I’m going to need a specialized drawer system for them,” Ichigo warned from his perch. “Then again, I’m coming in with quite a bit of money myself that is being translated over into our home world. William is helping me with that,” he admitted, getting soft smiles.

 

“So that was why you were speaking with him for so long yesterday,” Sebastian chuckled, Isshin taking the box to place in their personal sitting room for them.

 

“Yeah. I have a trust fund that’s worth about 57,552,000 yen, or six hundred thousand American dollars, or about 401 thousand and 721 pounds for English, according to conversion rates now. It was meant for my schooling but it’ll be used instead to add to the wealth of our family,” he chirped, the two demons gaping at him. “What? It has a nice interest rate and I can always continue my schooling. The account that I’m setting up will be accessible from both worlds which will help us in the long run.”

 

“Well, no one can say that you aren’t from a wealthy and respected family at the least,” Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“What kind of drawer system are we speaking about for your kimonos by the way?” Ciel asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“The products are known as tansu’s but what you’re really looking for is the sendai-dansu, which is made to hold kimonos and kimono accessories. We can buy a high quality hand made one here for cheaper then in our world though since there are more who make them,” Ichigo hummed, getting a nod as the three settled in to plan their impromptu wedding, knowing they were headed back to Soul Society and the war the next day.

 


	35. Sing Me a Lullabye 34: Wedding Bashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 34  
> Chapter title: Wedding Bashes  
> Characters: Many characters…so very many  
> Word Count:  
> AN: Yeah, I’m exhausted at the moment. I’m just gonna leave that there.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Smoothing down his wedding kimono, Ichigo bit his bottom lip in nervous anticipation as he sat down before his mirror, Yuzu coming up behind him with a flatiron to start getting his hair ready for his chosen wedding. After they had decided on how to do the wedding, Ciel had been told just what would happen in full detail, making the young demon moan and rub at his face, glad that the English wedding would be a bit on the easier side. His own wedding kimono was actually Isshin’s, just pulled in by Yuzu’s careful and amazing sewing abilities.

 

Isshin had sent a butterfly to Yamamoto, the man sending back an acceptance of the wedding and a demand that he perform the ceremony, which was accepted. News of the wedding had swept through his friends and the divisions and already a room was filled to the brim with presents, including a box filled with the Oshugi that seemed to come with each gift. Ciel and Sebastian had ended up placing a strong ward around the room, not wanting any idiots to attempt to steal the wedding gifts when they had discovered that the Oshugi was various amounts of money to start off the marriage on a good, strong point.

 

They had spent the short time while planning the wedding to fold the origami cranes that promised good luck, everyone in the shoten doing it when they weren’t working on whatever they had to do to prepare for the wedding. The cranes had been hung around the wedding arches, rustling around in the soft wind blowing through the garden that had been chosen for their wedding.

 

Sighing, Ichigo smiled at his sister as his was carefully running the iron over his hair, grateful that the plates were ceramic instead of metal. “Do you think they’ll like what I look like in the kimono?” he asked quietly.

  
“I’m sure that they’ll love it just because it’s so special to you and because you’re wearing it,” Yuzu soothed as she continued to work her way through his hair, placing each lock to the side when she was done with it.

 

“You look quite a bit like your mother actually.” Both siblings turned around in surprise, eyes wide at the sight of Byakuya in his own formal kimono, standing before them next to Karin.

 

“He said that he wanted to see you about something,” Karin said, pointing to Byakuya who just smiled slightly down at her before nodding.

 

“I need to rest my wrist before I move onto the next part. With your hair, you have so much that it’s going to take a while,” Yuzu chirped, putting the flat iron aside before bowing in respect to Byakuya, Karin doing the same before they left, closing the door behind them. Ichigo shifted on the vanity bench, wondering what his surprise uncle was thinking as the man gazed at him with dark eyes.

 

“So you wanted to talk with me?” Ichigo asked softly, Byakuya nodding and reaching into his sleeve to pull out a slim wooden box. Walking over, he smiled a small smile once more before sitting down next to him on the vanity bench, offering the box. Taking it, the younger male tilted his head to look at his uncle before looking down at the box and opening it only to gasp softly. Inside laid two Gin Kanzashi with bira-bira danglings, delicate chrysanthemum heads decorating the tops. “Who...what?” he breathed, looking up from them with wide eyes.

 

“They were your mother’s before she left. She was going to wear them on her wedding day before she left for her living life,” Byakuya explained, Ichigo sighing and looking down at them with a soft smile.

 

“Tou-chan told us about these. He said that it was one of the few things that she ever regretted leaving behind,” Ichigo said, stroking the hair decorations with reverent fingers. “They...you’re giving them to me?”

 

“Yes. I hear there is a custom in the Americas of wearing something Blue, wearing something New, wearing something Borrowed and wearing something Old. I believe that you have borrowed, blue and new all covered between the flowers, your necklace and your shoes, but the something old will be covered with these,” Byakuya said, stroking over the pins with his nephew. “If I had known who your mother was, I would have taken the time to talk with you about why you were invading the Seireitei.”

 

“I didn’t know so I don’t expect you to have known,” Ichigo soothed, leaning into the stroke over his head with a sigh.

 

“Looking back now, I should have known,” Byakuya hummed, a teasing light entering his nephew’s eyes.

 

“Well, hindsight is 20/20,” he teased, poking the other in the side and getting a disdainful sniff. “I need to finish getting ready,” Ichigo hummed as Yuzu came back in with a large curling iron and brush.

 

“If you do not mind, I wish to watch,” Byakuya requested, Ichigo staring at him before smiling and nodding his head. The noble shifted to sit on a chair to the side as Yuzu and Karin started to convince Ichigo’s hair to curl just right and place it into the intricate bun, the twins working perfectly in sync with each other as Ichigo read a book on what his uncle knew to be an e-book reader.

 

Once the bun was complete, Yuzu reached for the Kanzashi but was stopped by Byakuya, who handed her what looked to be a clip that reminded her of his kenseiken but smaller. “Place it here,” he said, pointing to the part that a small curl escaped. Once that was done, he picked up the smaller of the kanzashi and slid it into place, the larger soon being added and making Yuzu and Karin gasp at how perfect they were.

 

Reaching up, Ichigo’s eyes widened at the feeling of the kenseiken in his hair, even as his eyes took in the delicate and intricate bun on his head. “You’re acknowledging me as a clan member?” he breathed out in shock, getting a chuckle and Byakuya placing a hand on his back.

 

“Yes, I am. Because you are a part of the Kuchiki clan, no matter how you look. Your mother was a Kuchiki, your grandparent’s were Kuchikis and now you are one too, no matter the fact that your last name will be Phantomhive,” Byakuya stated, tears beading in Ichigo’s eyes as he stood and turned to the man, hugging him tightly around his waist.

 

“Thank you, Byakuya, thank you.” Pulling away, he wiped at his eyes, Byakuya making sure that their kimonos were still smooth and in place.

 

“I suppose you should call me oji-san now,” he said, getting another wide eyed look. “All three of you for that matter,” he mused, getting a happy squeak from Yuzu and a smile from Karin. “I have kenseiken for you two when you turn sixteen. You get small ones and then progress to bigger ones as you grow and prove yourself to the clan. By the time you join us here, you both will be fully trained in how to deal with the clan but still free to be yourself since I believe that Shiba-san has laid claim to the two of you as heirs,” he explained, getting dual nods.

 

Ichigo was smiling and sniffling. “I believe that it’s time for me to add the veil so we can have a wedding,” he chuckled finally. Byakuya nodded and placed kisses onto their heads before leaving. “Getting his ass kicked around has done nothing but help that man,” he chuckled, shaking his head before the twins giggled and left.

 

Once he was alone, Ichigo turned back to the mirror and smiled softly once more, eyes trailing from his hair down to the bottom of the kimono.  “Your mother would be proud of you, Ichigo,” Isshin said from behind him as he walked in, the two gazing at each other in the mirror as Ichigo smiled softly.

 

“I know. Come on, let’s go marry me off,” Ichigo chuckled, taking his father’s arm and letting him lead him out to where the wedding was being held. He smiled at the fact that the taicho’s were there, even ones that he wasn’t particularly close to, along with his friends and family from both worlds. Yamamoto stood at the front, face happy under his beard as he waited for them, Unohana standing next to him just in case. Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki were all acting as Ichigo’s witnesses, standing to the side and smiling brightly as Renji, Byakuya and Hanataru acted as Ciel’s witnesses, Sebastian acting as his English witness.

 

The looks that Ichigo received as he walked down the aisle were a mix of amazement, lust, and pride, the last coming from most of his family as they watched Ichigo walk. They all had to admit that Ichigo was beautiful, radiating with happiness that just added to the beauty that was his naturally and aided by the wedding kimono.

 

Once Ichigo had been handed to Ciel, the ceremony went off without a hitch outside of Omaeda muttering lowly in the background about not wanting to be there. They had decided to skip the purifying part, not knowing how it would react to a demon much less a demons mate, but they went through the entire thing and a full bottle of sake to cover the full families that were there. Yamamoto’s voice was strong and proud as he spoke the prayers and blessed the union, and was even prouder when Ciel and Ichigo shared a slow, loving kiss with Sebastian, tying him into their lives for good.

 

At the reception though, Ichigo finally got tired of Omaeda complaining and called for silence as he stood before everyone. Isshin, Byakuya, Ciel and Sebastian all stood together, smirking at the sight of Ichigo looking perfectly like a clan heir should, face almost bored with everything but still screaming self-confidence.

 

“I wish to greet everyone and thank you for coming to this rather quick wedding. I know it was quickly put together but it is gorgeous, so to the Women’s Society, I thank you for your efforts in making this a proper clan wedding,” Ichigo said, bowing to the women with a small smile. They bowed back, all with slight blushes. “I also thank everyone ahead of time for the lovely gifts that we will be opening soon enough. Now, the reason why I stand before you now instead next to my husbands and mates, is because there is one here that is not happy that I am being treated as a clan heir.”

 

“But ya are!” Kukaku called from the back of the crowd, getting snickers as she walked forward in a simple kurotomesode kimono that had fireworks exploding along the bottom instead of something a bit more traditional. Ichigo beamed brightly.

 

“Beautiful kimono, Kukaku-oba-chan,” he chuckled. “Ah, but this one apparently doesn’t listen when he’s told something unless it comes from Soi-Fon-san or from the sou-taicho, that is if he even is listening to them. Now, my clan history isn’t well known but here it is. Yamamoto-ojii-san is just that, my ojiisan, my grandfather. Byakuya Kuchiki is my oji-san, my uncle, on my mother’s side. She was born a Kuchiki, my grandmother married into that family as second wife. Yamamoto-ojiisan had a fling with Kukaku-oba-chan’s mother and had my father, Isshin, who is the oldest male of the three. That means that Kukaku is my oba-chan, Kaien was my oji-san and Ganju is my oji-san to.”

  
“And this means in all reality...” Isshin drawled, smirking at the gob smacked Omeada, Soi-Fon smirking next to him.

 

“It means that until Byakuya-oji-san and Kukaku-oba-chan have children of their own, I am the legal and true heir to the Kuchiki, Yamamoto and Shiba clan names when it comes time,” Ichigo chirped, before smoothing his kimono down again. “Now, as for my husbands and mates, they are royalty of their own caliber. Ciel is the Phantomhive family head, which includes several aunts, uncles and cousins, several businesses and works for the English Royal Family. He is also a highly liked and respected man, despite how he acts around people, and a very respected civilian detective for the Queen,” he continued, smirking.

 

“And Sebastian? You said something about him too,” Kukaku purred, loving the way Omaeda was slowly trying to shrink into himself.

 

“Well, Sebastian is a very strong demon, no matter what he looks like at the moment. But he’s also a bit of royalty himself. Hell, as we know it, is broken up into places and countries I suppose you would call it, much like the Earth is. Each section has a ruler, a King. Sebastian is a Prince of the King that runs the section for England, which makes he himself royalty, even as he poses as Ciel’s butler,” Ichigo chirped, eyes glowing brightly. “Of course, I didn’t know any of this until about a week ago.”

 

“So you’re so powerful politically that no one would dare touch you,” Rangiku called out before bursting out into laughter at the smug smile that spread over Ichigo’s lips.

 

“Thank you for listening to my somewhat rant about the power behind me and I do hope that you enjoy the rest of the reception,” he said, before moving to his mates, kissing both of them, still smirking. Omaeda took the first chance he could while still being polite and left, knowing that his own clan head was going to be _pissed_ that he had nearly insulted such a powerful person. The rest of the reception went well, the guests happy for the triad and it showed in the type of gifts that had been given.

 

The triad was able to finally escape after a few hours of celebrating, knowing that the next afternoon they would have to lay out the plans for what was to happen, and finalize the plans for the final fight against Aizen and those under him.

 

 


	36. Sing Me a Lullabye 35: How It Will Play Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 35  
> Chapter title: How It Will Play  
> Characters: Many people  
> Word Count: 1,442  
> AN: And so we start to come around to what is going to happen. We’re picking up pace here people. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

Everyone that was going to be a part of the final fight had gathered once more in the meeting room around a large table with tea. Ichigo was sitting near his father, who was going to go back to the Living world and work with those Vizards who had stayed as a line against any hollows that came from Hueco Mundo there. Ciel and Sebastian were sitting next to him while the rest of the people sat around the table, waiting to learn what the grand plan of the three mates would turn out to be.

 

“As most of you know, Urahara has been working with Kurotsuchi to create a type of side pocket, something I’m sure that you would have done with Karakura Town if the war hadn’t stopped when I was kidnapped,” Ichigo started, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward to gaze at the others. He was dressed for a fight, his hair pulled up and back by a pair of hair sticks that hid very thin, very dangerous knives that Ichigo could use if he needed to. Sebastian and Ciel were similarly dressed for a fight, both men wearing suits made of a dark cloth and shoes that would protect their feet as needed.

 

Everybody could tell that the three meant business and shivered at just how dangerous they could be even just sitting and drinking tea.

 

“So why is this side pocket needed?” Ikkaku asked, not getting the reason why they needed to go through the trouble.

 

“Casualties. We will not let the humans in the Living World get hurt, Ikkaku-kun,” Ichigo stated, pointing his finger at the other. “There will be way too many of us with no power restrictions which will throw the balance off of its delicate act and we cannot let that happen,” he continued, getting nods all the way around the table.

 

“I have heard some of you hide your powers, but this is not the time to do so. We need everyone at the top of their power, saving their most powerful attacks if at all possible until the end,” Sebastian stated, lacing his fingers together. “William and Grell are going to stay here to fight, Pluto, Ciel and I will be with Ichigo though. We’re powerful, but we can’t do it all since we have no doubt that Aizen has some very powerful Espada, as we’ve found out in talking with you all.”

 

“So I need all of you to be in top fighting performance and willing to break your silences on your abilities, and in some cases, your fears,” Unohana said as her eyes slid over the people before her. “I will be doing the same myself. I may be a healer but at one time I was the taicho of the Eleventh division and still hold many memories of long, hard fights that leave the blood rushing and you covered in the blood of your enemies. I have been working with a couple of people actually to help them get stronger for this,” she continued, smiling softly at the shocked looks that came from everyone but Kenpachi, Hanatoru, Isane, Ichigo and Isshin.

 

“She’s also my lost aunt, Isshin’s half sister,” Ichigo chuckled at the shocked looks.

 

“How did...” Yumichika sputtered, shaking his head and snapping his jaw shut. Ichigo snickered lightly and reached out, his smaller Phantomhive ring flashing on his finger as he gently closed the other’s mouth.

 

“How did I know? Dad knew and he told me,” Ichigo said sweetly, eyes glowing with amusement. “She’s very powerful and from what they’ve told me much like Kenpachi at one time. I trust her to protect my back and you should trust, and respect her enough to not hold back in the fight that is to come,” he continued, serious eyes trailing over every person there. “You are the best of the best. You have power, strength and a bond with your zanpakuto, so use it to your best abilities against your enemies,” he stated, standing up as he picked up a thick manila envelope.

 

“The enemies that you will being going up against are the Espada and their Fraccion. Some we already know about, including Zommari Rureaux and Szayelapporro Granz,” Unohana picked up as Ichigo handed out the information packets and sat down. Each one had names and known abilities on them, four of the Espada not in there due to them not having actually fought with any of them. “Our allies have given all of the information that they can give us so it is extensive in length. I want all of you to read the information we have been given, learn it and keep training as we set things up,” she continued, eyes dark.

 

“We’ll be pairing off. If you will check the back, you’ll notice a few of you don’t have assigned partners. Either you will be paired with one at the fight or you’re on your own since we know that you can fight and defend against any of the Espada or Fraccion,” Ichigo continued, crossing his legs. “My mates and I will be going up against Aizen seeing as I have a very large bone to pick with him. As for Ciel and Sebastian...well they’re just overprotective and want to kick his ass for daring to touch me,” he chuckled, giving his lovers an amused look.

 

“We have plans for his soul should he actually die too,” William stated from his place against one wall next to Grell who was playing with Yachiru’s hair.

 

“Yachiru-fukutaicho is staying here?” Ikkaku asked, raising an eyebrow at that fact, Grell growling at him as he held her close.

 

“She’s still a baby and should not be in the way of fights that could kill her,” Grell stated, nodding his head.

 

“Just don’t try to argue with him. He’s in a super protective state as it is. Only reason Renji is going is because Kenpachi will be there and his partner,” Ichigo snorted, smirking at the tattooed redhead, getting a growl from him. “To move on, when you have your opponent, I do expect you all to fight to your very best. This includes you, you coward,” he continued, dark eyes that flashed red landing on Omaeda.

  
“Yes, sir,” Omaeda squeaked, shrinking into his seat before the flashing eyes slid away from him.

 

“Anyways, we will need to train as much as possible, this includes our shikais and our Bankais. Yes, I have been training myself and yes, I will continue to train. Tou-chan has been helping me with that particular aspect since I came back, when I had time,” Ichigo continued, crossing his legs and tapping the file. “In two days time is the new eclipse that Aizen is waiting for and will be the last chance he will have to do what he wants to do for another three hundred years. We must defeat him now or we won’t be able to do it unless we go to him. And we all know what will happen should we go to him,” he growled, eyes flaring brightly.

 

Everyone went stiff at the slight surge of demonically tainted reiyoku that had flared up with Ichigo’s eyes. They knew that Ichigo was scary strong before, but now, with him being in balance with his hollow and with two lovers that he shared power with, he was probably off the charts and they wouldn’t know it considering he had such control.

 

“I once heard a quote that really touched me,” Ichigo hummed. “It was ‘We stand in awe of that which cannot be seen, and we respect with every fiber that which cannot be explained’. What it means to me is that we know we have the power, we know we do, but we don’t know how or why, but we have it. And we respect our power, we trust in it and we will not disrespect it by not using it to our full abilities. If anyone, and I mean anyone, runs without good reason, I will personally make you regret it.”

 

The words were spoken with quite promise, everyone nodding their heads in agreement. They could understand where he was coming from. They were going to a battle that would decide the fate of three worlds and none of them could afford to lose their fights or their lives. It would be the last battle. The very last one and it was the most important.

 

With that knowledge in mind, they used the next two days to practice, to spar and to get ready for the final battle between them and the forces of Hueco Mundo.


	37. Sing Me a Lullabye 36: All The Little Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 36  
> Chapter title: All The Little Plans  
> Characters: Aizen, Tosen, Gin, Espada  
> Word Count: 1,507  
> AN: Ahh, so we come to the chapter that tells us WHY our dear Ichigo's mind broke while he was with Aizen. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. :D

They were almost ready.

 

Aizen had ordered his fighters to plan and train for the final fight, the one that he was oh so sure of winning. The Espada had worked out what they could remember about various Shinigami and with some well placed false information on Gin’s part, figured that they were ready to take down the creatures known as Shinigami. Aizen himself had just decided to continue his work with the Hogyoku and trying to incorporate it into his body without it killing him. Or destroying his power in the process.

 

Leaving his research behind for a few minutes, Szayel sending him a message through his fraccion about having a lock on where it would be best to harvest the needed souls, Aizen walked into the conference room, Gin and Tosen falling into step behind him. Sitting down as his two supporters sat in their own seats, he gazed over the Espada with an almost bored look as they stared back at him.

 

He noticed that Stark was actually awake, if not energized looking while Grimmjow was actually at a meeting for once, Ulquiorra having stuck him between him and Stark earlier. Harribel was there also, Nnoitra sneering at her and getting a bored look from the Third Espada. Szayel was shuffling through the files before him, eyes gleaming and a smile stretched wide over his lips. Baraggan, Zommari, Aaroniero and Yammy were all looking rather bored, most likely wanting to go back to what they had been doing.

 

“Szayel,” Aizen purred once he had been served tea, waving off the Fraccion that had done so, “you have something for us?”

 

“Yes, Aizen-sama,” Szayel purred, finding the projector and the projection screen, pulling it down so he could show the information up on the screen with a leering smile. “I have discovered that it is best to not go for Karakura Town. I have no doubt that the Shinigami will try to keep it safe so as per your orders I looked for a town that is much like Karakura in size, power, and population. I believe that I found a small town as such, which is near Karakura and where we did see Kurosaki last.”

 

“Oh? Is it really the best?” Aizen asked, raising an eyebrow as Szayel nodded his head and showed them pictures of the rather mountain like town. It was as large as their original target, and just as powerful, with or without the added power source that was Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. The population was slightly larger than Karakura, which worked out perfectly for Aizen’s plans in the long run. It was far enough from any other town that it would take anyone daring to come to the town to get there a long while but it was still perfect since they could not get Karakura due to the Shinigami’s intervention.

 

“Yes, I believe that it will work just fine for what you need to complete your final plans, Aizen-sama,” Szayel purred, eyes glowing in his pleasure at the fact that he was able to find what he did. Aizen smirked and nodded his head, crossing his legs and sitting back in his seat, the Espada flushing heavily as he turned away.

 

“Very well. I want you to lay a very subtle connection to it so we can get to it when the time comes. When exactly is the next eclipse that we want?”

 

“It appears tomorrow from what I know,” Szayel said, looking to his notes and flipping through the papers to find the information that he needed.

 

“Very good. Ulquiorra, have you found out any information on who is with Ichigo?” Aizen asked, turning to Ulquiorra.

 

“No, Aizen-sama. All I have been able to discover is that they are not normal humans, seeing as they can sense me if I get too close and they tend to remove Kurosaki from anywhere public right away,” Ulquiorra stated, smoothly covering his big lie with some of the truth. “From what I have seen, they dress him up like a doll and he’s rather childlike despite having his abilities, as much as he can have them that is.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Gin asked, tilting his head to the side as Tosen shifted to listen to the conversation better.

 

“I say it because they do have a suppressor on him, somewhere. I just can’t tell where since they tend to have him clothing that covers him from neck to feet,” Ulquiorra continued. He smirked at the look of pleasure on Aizen’s face, knowing that the man would be getting a rude awakening in the next day.

 

“Very good. I will have to send someone to collect him while we are dealing with the shinigami that are bound to come after us when we arrive,” Aizen purred, his Espada looking varying degrees of bored and interested in the possibly easy mission. If Ichigo had the mentality of a child as it was suggested, then it would be easy to smack him down, power or not, especially if it was held back by a repressing cuff. “Now, who should I send to gather him? Who can I trust the most?” he asked, looking over his Espada with almost anticipative eyes.

 

“Aizen-sama, if I may make a suggestion?” Tosen piped up, looking, as such as he could, towards Aizen.

 

“Yes, Tosen, please do,” Aizen replied, smiling lightly at the black man.

 

“I would suggest either Szayel or Ulquiorra. Both of them have proven themselves to be beneficial and I know that they will do nothing but collect the young Kurosaki,” Tosen said, picking up his tea and sipping at the still warm liquid.

 

Aizen hummed lowly as he thought about the suggestions and nodded his head. “Very well. Szayel, you shall go gather Ichigo Kurosaki, while, Ulquiorra, you shall go with him to provide much needed back up. I have a feeling that those protectors of his will be quite strong, but they should not be too hard for you to take care of,” he stated, Ulquiorra nodding and smirking slightly to himself. He knew just where Ichigo would be and knew that he would be able to take out his target with a bit of help.

 

“Yes, Aizen-sama,” Ulquiorra said, finishing his tea and placing it aside. “If you will excuse me, I must prepare,” he requested, standing up and bowing to Aizen.

 

“Very well, Ulquiorra, you may leave. Szayel, do you have other news for us?” Aizen asked the pink haired Espada.

 

“No, Aizen-sama. Not at this time,” Szayel said, shaking his head as he gathered up his notes.

 

“Very well. Szayel and Ulquiorra go and find Ichigo, delivering him to me in one piece. Please do keep that in mind, Szayel. No experimentation’s on him,” Aizen purred, Szayel nodding his head quickly, eyes wide as he bit his bottom lip, looking down at his papers. He had a feeling that his lord would be calling him to his personal rooms once more, filling him with anticipation. Smiling lightly, Aizen stood up and waved a hand. “Everyone is dismissed.”

 

Turning around, he left the conference room, mind swirling with plans and thoughts. He knew that he would soon have Ichigo in his bed as the perfect, trainable pet, but he also knew that he would always keep Szayel in his bed to. The Espada wasn’t quite the mental match that he was looking for but that was fine. He knew he could train that into Ichigo too, making him just right.

 

Originally when he had caught Ichigo, his plans had been to keep him alive, somewhat until the moment that he would kill the boy before Isshin, ruining the man’s world in a way that would be forever shattered. But as he watched Ichigo at first move around the cell that he had been placed in and then later around the halls when he was going to or from something, he had found the quiet dignity that the young man carried with himself and set about breaking him. Repeated exposure to Kyoka Suigetsu had broken his mind in such a delightful way, but then he had been drawn away from his sweet pet to deal with the untimely deaths of Grimmjow’s Fraccion.

 

And then somehow, his little mentally broken doll had escaped and no one knew how, disappearing from view for nearly nine months, surges of power sending them after him only to find him gone afterwards. But now, he knew where Ichigo was, who he was with and knew just how to get him back while they also found the God Key.

 

Smirking, Aizen stepped into his personal offices and sat down to gaze out over his domain, eyes glowing and hogyoku glowing through the small bond that he had created over time with it. Yes, the worlds would be his very soon and he would have all that he wanted.


	38. Sing Me  Lullabye 37: How to Pop an Ego 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 37  
> Chapter title: How to Pop an Ego 101  
> Characters: Aizen, Ichigo, Ciel, Sebastian, Espada, Shinigami  
> Word Count: 1670  
> AN: And we start on the oh so lovely action. *cackles* Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

They were ready, just waiting for Aizen to walk through his garganta and smirk smugly to the rest of the world about what he was about to do. What he didn’t know, and they were very lucky that he didn’t, was that they were waiting for him. They had felt the moment that Szayel had marked the town and had very subtly shifted the mark to the pocket dimension that was made to look exactly like the chosen town.

 

Ichigo was hiding with his two lovers, using an emery board to shape his pinky nail, having broken it without meaning to while they had found their hiding place in an alley. “You are really paranoid about your nails,” Ciel drawled as Ichigo pulling out a small jar of nail polish and started to slick the nail a bloody garnet color.

 

“I just want to look good for this. That and the blood will hide so much better when we get him,” Ichigo chuckled, licking his lips and smirking at the taste of the watermelon lip gloss that he had decided to wear. Ciel rumbled as his eyes landed on the innocently smiling slick lips, wondering how they would look when they were wrapped around his or Sebastian’s cock, all shiny and pink.

 

“Think about what you want him to do with those lips of his later, Master,” Sebastian chuckled from where he was tugging on his gloves. Though he couldn’t say much about the state of Ciel’s mind when it came to Ichigo and the slick substance he called edible lip gloss. The first time Ichigo had put some on had been for their wedding night, making his lips shine a soft pink, hair falling down all around the gently flowing loose kimono that had teased at their mate’s body.

 

To say that Ichigo had been limping the next morning had been an understatement.

 

“Please keep your mind on what is going to happen very soon, Ciel, and I’ll make you have a very happy moment later somewhere hidden,” Ichigo promised, unable to stop himself from blushing lightly, shifting on his feet. Ciel and Sebastian leered at him, eyes dark at the sultry yet shy promise from their mate.

 

“I will hold you to that,” Ciel chuckled as they turned to the sky where the garganta was slowly splitting the sky open. “They’re coming,” he mused, turning to watch as the opening split open and the Espada stepped out, looking rather bored with the way the town looked. Once Aizen, Gin and Tosen had stepped out, the garganta closed.

 

“Szayel, Ulquiorra, go gather my prize for me if you would?” Aizen drawled, the various hidden shinigami’s eyes narrowing at the man, wondering just what he was doing.

 

Ichigo reached up to the headset in his ear and clicked on a tiny button, saying, “Clowny-chan, follow after them and make sure that you don’t hurt Ulquiorra. He helped me before and he is helping us now, so no hurting our ally. The pink haired creature, go for it.”

 

“Do not call me Clowny-chan, Kurosaki. It is Kurotsuchi-taicho,” Mayuri snarled over the line, getting a snicker.

 

“I’ll call you Kurotsuchi once you get my last name right, Clowny-chan. It’s Phantomhive now,” Ichigo purred. “Just follow them. You know your orders.” Ulquiorra and Szayel were quick to break off, subtly followed by Mayuri and Nemu both, all of them going for where Ichigo supposedly was. Once the two Espada were far enough away, the shinigami made their move, coming to surround Aizen and his people, Ciel, Sebastian and Ichigo staying out of sight for the moment.

 

“Aizen Sosuke, you are under arrest for treason against the Soul Society and crimes against humanity. You can give up now or we can take you and yours down now,” Unohana stated, her voice loud and clear. Aizen just smirked and shifted on his feet before them.

 

“I think not, Unohana-chan. I doubt that you’ll be able to stop me from doing what I want, at least not without some casualties to the poor, dear humans running around. Especially since your dear little Ichigo is gone and so are all of his friends,” he chuckled. On the outside, he was calm, cool, collected but on the inside he was snarling at the fact that he had been caught unaware of what was happening in Soul Society. “From what I know, Ichigo has the mentality of a child, so is rather useless to you.”

 

“Aww, that hurts so much.” The soft chuckle from behind him sent shivers up and down the spines of the Espada and the traitor shinigami before they turned around, eyes wide. Aizen’s eyes narrowed at Ichigo, noting the fact that even with a giant zanpaktou on his back, he was gorgeous in his new outfit, the pictures having done nothing for just how much so. “And here I am, all dressed up and ready to play,” Ichigo cooed, rubbing at his bottom lip with one garnet nail.

 

“Must you tease the psycho?” Ciel asked, walking up behind him and using one hand to stroke Ichigo’s cheek, getting a gentle flush from his lover.

 

“Yes, I must. It is fun after all,” Ichigo pouted, eyes glinting as Sebastian chuckled and landed beside them, both men holding their own in the air around them.

 

“You have been around us for much too long,” Sebastian purred, taking one of Ichigo’s hands and pressing a kiss to the back of it as his lover smirked.

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Ciel chuckled, everyone watching the way the three interacted before Nnoitra burst into laughter.

 

“Oh fuck, he looks like a girl and acts like one too!” he cackled, mouth wide as Ichigo turned flashing red eyes to him and smirked slowly.

 

“I do hope that you’re torn apart by your chosen opponent, Nnoitra, because if not, I will happily castrate you and feed the itty bitty piece to some lower level demon that needs a nibble.” The words were simple and spoken as fact, nothing more and nothing less. It shut the Fifth Espada up and he stared at him with wide eyes, almost wanting to protect his groin but also wanted to react to the insult about his dick.

 

“I am not small,” he snarled, going with being insulted. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow as he ran an eyebrow over the other man slowly before smirking.

 

“As I said, itty bitty piece. My mates are probably bigger than all of you,” Ichigo purred, turning to Aizen with a sweet smile that seemed out of place under the gleaming eyes. “But I really don’t blame you since I don’t think that Aizen would want anyone bigger than he is. After all, from what I hear, he’s pretty small on that scale himself,” he said sweetly, chuckling lowly.

 

“Oh, so mean,” Sebastian chuckled, leaning over and brushing his lips over Ichigo’s neck, the younger male tipping his head back and sighing in pleasure.

 

“Aizen, I would like to introduce you to my mates, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel is the head of the household of Phantomhive and Sebastian, well...he’s a Prince of a piece of Hell,” Ichigo cooed. “You see, I landed in a very nice dimension, taken there by my dear Shirosaki to heal and regain my mental status back from the broken mess you left it in.”

 

Aizen narrowed his eyes and shifted slightly so he could take a good look at Ichigo. He saw the hair sticks that had the symbol of the Shiba clan and what looked like an exploding firework hanging on them. His eyes slid down to notice that around his neck was a simple choker with the symbol of Yamamoto’s clan that rested in the groove in his collarbone. Finally, his eyes caught sight of the small kenseiken that hung from a bit of hair just behind the gently curving ear, making him step back again.

 

“You are...” he breathed, Ichigo smiling brightly.

 

“I am the heir of three clans, heir to Byakuya and heir to father for two different clans. I not only have political power backing me up but familial power that I have taken the time to learn about, to control and grow. I am quite powerful,” Ichigo chuckled, brushing the back of his fingers against his cheek as he smiled a sleepy smile. “And with my mate’s power, well, let’s just say that your zanpakuto will never work on me again. After all, you can’t hypnotize a demon, even if they are in human forms,” he continued, voice taking on a liquid quality.

 

“I will still take you as mine,” Aizen purred as his Espada spread out to start their jobs, already knowing what they needed to do and how they needed to do it. Shinigami followed after, knowing who they were to work with and who they were to take out while Ichigo and his mates took out Aizen. Tosen and Gin moved out of the way, not wanting to get in the way, having a feeling that the fight was going to be quite explosive, especially with the way the two demon’s power curled and swirled around them.

 

“Oh, I think not. You see, Ciel and Sebastian are quite...possessive, and you just said the wrong thing,” Ichigo chuckled, running his fingers over a bit of his exposed skin, face screaming an almost sexual contentment. “And after they rend you into pieces, if there is anything left of you...Well I’m sure that Yachiru’s new helldoggy will like a treat,” he purred, eyes glowing as his own power started to flare about him. “Let’s have some fun yes?”

 

“Oh yes, let’s,” Ciel purred, pulling off his gloves and letting them drop to the ground. Sebastian chuckled and did the same, both demon’s eyes glowing a demonic red in their anticipation.

 


	39. Sing Me a Lullabye 38A: Taking Down a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 38 A  
> Chapter title: Taking Down a King  
> Characters: Various  
> Word Count: 1,811  
> AN: *cackles* So much fun to be had. Enjoy. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Settling into his throne, Baraggan watched the three mates that were far enough away to not bother he or his Fraccion, tapping his fingers on the arm chair. “Such weak creatures,” he rumbled, getting smirks from his people. “Take care of whatever it is that holds us here. I’m sure that Aizen-sama will like to get to the actual town,” he sneered, sending his people out.

 

Findorr Calius was the first of his Fraccion to come across a Shinigami, a man with three scars over his eye and a 69 tattooed on his cheek. The shinigami before him just gazed at him with an almost bored look, holding his zanpakuto loosely in one hand and perched on the ledge of a building.

 

“Findorr Calius, one of Baraggan Louisenbairn’s Fraccion. Your mind is analytical and you tend to think you’re right when you guess an opponent’s power levels.” The voice was rich and dark, sending shivers up and down Findorr’s back, making him smirk very slowly.

 

“Oh, but I usually am, my dear Shinigami. Let me see,” Findorr purred, resting one hand on the sheath of his zanpakuto, the other resting on the top of the hilt as he stared at the man. “You are at least fukutaicho level since I do believe that they wouldn’t send out anyone lower to deal with us,” he continued, eyes flaring behind his mask, shifting his feet so that he was in a stable position.

 

Shuuhei chuckled and nodded, the hand holding his zanpakuto tightening as he smiled slightly. “Yes, I am. Since I know your name, I suppose that I should introduce myself. My name is Shuuhei Hisagi. I am the fukutaicho of the Ninth division and I am here to either destroy you or take you into custody. Your choice,” he stated, holding Kazeshini out before him, eyes pinning Findorr into place before the Fraccion smirked and smoothed down his top and pulled out his own Zanpakuto.

 

Findorr’s eyes narrowed behind his mask as Shuuhei allowed some of his power to leak out, tasting it before he jerked and shook his head. “Oooh no. I am not messing with the submissive mate of a high Arrancar,” he stated, trying to escape, watching as Shuuhei pouted lightly.

 

“He’s not an Arrancar. He’s a Vizard. He is a Shinigami with a hollow, not a Hollow that has Shinigami like abilities,” Shuuhei snorted before using shunpo and coming up behind Findorr, holding his zanpakuto up to his neck. “Are you really sure you don’t want to play with me?” he purred, dodging the automatic swing to his head. “Really, really sure?”

 

“You’re pouting like a child,” Findorr whimpered, wanting to do nothing more than _run_ away from the Shinigami before him. He had no doubt that, fukutaicho or not, the Shinigami’s mate would turn him into hollow bait should he lay so much as a finger on him.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been hanging out with Grell-san way to often,” Shuuhei mused, tapping his finger on his chin before smirking and pulling out a pair of Seki-seki cuffs. “Now, be a good little crab, hold out your hands and let me put these on so I can shove you to your new home.”

 

“Can’t I just fight some other Shinigami?” Findorr asked, looking around and seeing that the others were already fighting against their own opponents.

 

“Nope,” Shuuhei said, shaking his head with a smirk, swirling the cuffs around on one finger, Findorr sighing and holding out his hands to allow the other to cuff him. Once he was cut off from his power and his zanpakuto taken, Shuuhei handed him off to several members of Soi-Fon’s squad that were waiting on the other side, Findorr begging them to take him.

 

They later found out that Shuuhei had suggested that they could wait for his mate to get done with his own fight, making the Fraccion nearly cry in panic.

 

As Shuuhei was dealing with Findorr and pouting about not getting a good fight out of it, Kira was having the same problem as Abirama Redder withered under the glare that Shinji had sent at him for daring to stare at his pretty mate. “Really? Is this how it’s always going to be when I go for a fight?” Kira complained, holding a released Wabisuke on his shoulder, the giant bird that was supposed to be his opponent trying to get away if not for the fact that he had been hit once by said zanpakuto. “This is kind of annoying.”

 

“What? You like fighting?” Abirama whimpered, slowly crawling away, raising his power just to do so.

 

Kira snorted. “No, I dislike fighting but I also don’t want all of my fights won just because I’m Shinji-kun’s mate,” he stated, eying the wall of a building that was starting to come loose from a building as Shinji was tossed down onto it before he disappeared again. “I don’t think you should go any further...” he tried, wincing when the slab of wall fell and landed on Abirama, making him sigh. “Well, that was anti-climatic,” he muttered, sealing Wabisuke and sliding him into his sheath again.

 

“Let me guess, he felt your power and decided that he would rather keep his life then fight a mate of a Vizard?” Shuuhei asked as he landed next to his friend, getting a heavy pout from the other.

 

“I know I dislike fighting, but really, it’s insulting when a hollow fears my mate more then me,” he huffed, getting a low chuckle.

 

“I think they feared what would have happened if we so much had a chipped nail from them,” Shuuhei replied, the two jumping to a still solid wall and looking around. “Which kind of sucks seeing that we were kind of hoping to find out just how far in training that we’ve come.”

 

“Yes, indeed,” Kira hummed before shrugging, the two heading for where a small team of healers had set up a place for those who were injured to collect.

 

As they did so, Soi-Fon was growling at Ggio Vega as the Fraccion smirked at her, playing with his braid and waiting for her to make her first move. “Come on, little shinigami, let’s play,” Ggio cooed, eyes narrowed at her, intent on his mission of destroying the pillar that was holding them in and unable to do what they were supposed to do.

 

“Such an annoyance. Your file warned me of that,” Soi-Fon mused, eyes shining with some amusement. She was confident in her abilities, having worked with Yoruichi for so long that they had gone through a good chunk of what could happen during a fight, especially against an opponent that had quite a bit of power.

 

Ggio smirked and shifted Tigre Estoque in his hand, lunging at the taicho of the Second, the woman pulling up Suzumebachi to lock with the Arrancar’s zanpakuto, forcing him back with a smirk on her lips. The tiger like Arrancar kept attacking, the two trading blows with fist and sword, Soi-Fon leading him closer and closer to where she wanted him. Landing on the cleared area that they had chosen for her fights, she smirked and shifted on her feet into a solid position, holding Suzumebachi before her.

 

“We were instructed to take in our opponents alive if at all possible but,” she purred, wiping off a bit of blood from a wound on her cheek, “I believe that you are much too troublesome to do so.” During the fight, Ggio had managed to land a few hits, mostly to her face, leaving her with a split lip and a cut on her cheek, while she had landed her own hits, leaving him with sore ribs and a cracked arm.

 

“You won’t make it out of this alive. If this is what a supposedly great Taicho of the Gotei 13 can do, then Aizen-sama was right in calling all of you weak,” Ggio growled, spitting on the ground.

 

Soi-Fon just chuckled and rolled her neck as she gathered her power to her. “Jinteki Shakusetsu.” Purring out the words, her power flared and a glow surrounded her arm and zanpakuto before it disappeared, leaving her with a gauntlet on her arm and a thin blade that curled around her middle finger, extending an additional length. “I would like to introduce you to my zanpakuto, Suzumebachi. You shall be meeting your death at her hands this day,” she stated, Ggio growling, his own power growing and flaring about him.

 

“I think not!” he screeched, braid flying with his power. Soi-fon simply stood and waited, wanting to get the fight over with but knowing just how dangerous it could be to interrupt anyone in the middle of calling their true power out. “Kuichigire!” Ggio called out, a dark light surrounding him before disappearing.

 

Before, he had been a pretty little male with gold eyes and long hair that had been covered mostly by the sabertooth skull fragment that had sat on his head. But now, he was not so pretty, but rather more masculine. His mask extended in the back slightly and the teeth were bigger, giving him a fierce appearance that matched the striped jacket and loincloth, his body covered in the same stripes as cloth wrapped around his legs, leaving his almost cat like feet free, fur covering his elbows and knees.  Soi-Fon had to muse that he made a good cat but wondered if he knew how to use those claws of his.

 

“Such a pussy cat,” Soi-Fon purred, eyes glowing. She had been hanging out with the Eleventh division lately and it was amusing to her just how many of their traits she had been picking up lately without meaning to. It amused her just how fun it was too tease her opponents, especially when said opponent started to snarl and lunged at her once more, odd looking weapons coming to her.

 

Using the opening, she laid the first sting before disappearing to lay the second, a slice appearing in her sleeve and a cut starting to ooze on her arm as she landed on a small pillar that decorated the roof. Landing, she chuckled and stroked Suzumebachi on her arm, Ggio turning quickly on his feet and snarling before the sound cut off as a butterfly spread out on his chest.

 

“What the fuck...” he muttered, eyes wide as Soi-Fon chuckled once more.

 

“Nigeki kessatsu, my shikai’s special ability. It takes a poison that attacks you and your reiryoku, destroying your very being,” she hummed, smirking once more as the Fraccion disappeared into the large butterfly, releasing her shikai and sliding Suzumebachi into its sheath. “Ichigo was right. All that training with different squad members did come in handy.”

 


	40. Sing Me a Lullabye 38B: Taking Down a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 38B  
> Chapter title: Taking Down a King  
> Characters: Ikkaku and Yumichika  
> Word Count: 1,899  
> AN: Ohhh, looky here. >> *cackles* We're getting into this shit. *smirks* Having fun yet?
> 
> *~*~*~*

Yumichika and Ikkaku stared at the two that they were going up against, taking in their opponents that were staring at them in return. Choe Neng Poww dwarfed his fellow Fraccion, Charlotte Chuhlhourne by feet, both of them holding their zanpakuto in their hands and waiting for Ikkaku and Yumichika to make a move.

 

“How...unbeautiful this is,” Yumichika snorted, tugging his kosode a bit to make sure that it sat right, sniffing at the two’s looks before looking away. Charlotte sneered at him as Choe Neng rolled his eyes.

  
“They are weaklings, not even the strength of a fukutaicho,” Choe Neng stated, moving towards one of the pillars with a bored look on his face. “They are not even good looking enough to incite your anger, Charlotte.”

 

“What did he just say?” Yumichika asked, voice dripping with a poisonous sweetness that his lover knew much too well, making the bald headed man try to inch away before going absolutely still when pinned with his lover’s purple eyes. “Did you just hear that...that...THING call me unattractive?”

 

Ikkaku laughed a bit nervously and nodded his head. “I think he said it about both of us, along with us not being strong enough for his tastes, but you know, I think that’s just a massive insult to you, lover. You’re gorgeous after all, perfect in every way to me,” he said, stumbling over his words. He would be insulted about the power comment later, after he calmed his lover down enough to not be attacked.

 

“Sweetheart, I want you to do something for me,” Yumichika purred, eyes flaring as he pulled out Ruri’iro Kujaku from his sheath.

 

“Anything, baby, anything at all,” Ikkaku squeaked, eyes still wide as he pulled Hozukimaru out of his sheath to, knowing that he was going to have to use it and possibly his bankai.

 

“I want you to kill that idiot. Painfully,” Yumichika growled, eyes glowing as blood rushed south for Ikkaku, the bald man nearly drooling. His usually somewhat sweet, if not manipulative, lover had admitted to just what Ruri’iro Kujaku’s shikai was all about, stating that he still preferred beating his opponents with his bare hands. Kenpachi had just grunted, told him to do his work and went back to training, not caring about his shikai while Ikkaku had asked to see it.

 

The released form of Yumichika’s zanpakuto had been slick and strong and in an odd, odd way, sensual. The sex had extended far into the night.

 

“Um...”

 

“If you don’t,” Yumichika purred, feeling his lover’s slight hesitation over using his full power if needed, “you will be my personal bitch for a year.” Ikkaku’s eyes lit up at that thought, knowing just how Yumichika got. “But you won’t be getting laid for a good chunk of it.”

 

The bald man whined before a fire lit in his eyes and he slammed the sheath and hilt together, calling out, “Nobiro!” Twirling his staff a bit, he chuckled and proceeded to do a rather interesting movement on his toes. “I’m so lucky...” Yumichika chuckled lightly as his lover did his lucky dance, playing with his own zanpakuto.

 

“You are lucky that I love you so much as to put up with that dance of yours,” Yumichika teased, Ikkaku winking at him before reaching out and wrapping his arm around a slim waist. The beauty obsessed man squeaked as he was dipped back and kissed before pulled back up.

 

“I am so very lucky and no one else is as lucky as me,” Ikkaku chuckled.

 

“I think I need to bash my head against a wall somewhere to forget I ever saw such a display,” Charlotte stated, nose wrinkled. Yumichika’s violet eyes flared dangerously as he turned to Charlotte.

  
“I will take care of this idiot myself,” Yumichika purred, eyes dark as he stroked the fanned blade of his zanpakuto. Ikkaku swallowed heavily and tried to get his mind back onto his own fight against Choe Neng instead of just how hot his lover was.

 

“Have fun, lover,” he said, smirking before bounding after the large man, bald head catching the sun as he smirked. “Sakero,” he purred out, Hozukimaru splitting into three parts and letting him start to attack the large Arrancar, dodging out of the way of the now normal looking zanpakuto in the man’s hand, bouncing around with a smirk. “Aww, come on, big guy, you suck!” Ikkaku called out, slamming his foot into Choe Nengs face, getting a groan as the large man stumbled back.

 

“I suppose I will just have to call forth my Resurreccion to deal with you,” Choe Neng stated, sounding almost bored with it all as he held his zanpakuto out before him, shifting on his feet. “Ibuke.” The blade of his sword glowed for a second before it disappeared, the already large body swelling even more until it was roughly the size of a Gillian-class Menos. A striped sac covered him from his chin down to his stomach as black wrapped around his arms and legs.

 

Ikkaku pulled a face of disgust at the sight. “I would have never thought I would say this, but you went from somewhat okay looking to just downright ugly,” he said, shuddering as he held the still split apart Hozukimaru in his hands.

 

“Considering how you look...” Choe Neng grunted, batting at the supposed fly that was annoying him, eyes narrowing when the brash male dodged out of his way. “We were told that those of the Eleventh division did not run. But here you are, running,” he said, trying to prick at Ikkaku’s pride and getting a rich laugh.

 

“Man is your intel behind the times. We’ve been playing nice with other squads, and this includes the Second, who have some of the fastest people around. You’d be surprised at how fast a guy has to get to keep up with some of those guys,” Ikkaku sneered before putting the three parts of his zanpakuto back together and hummed lightly. “Now, I need you to die otherwise I’m not getting laid every night for a year straight and the last time that happened, I had permanent blue balls. So, let’s do it this way, yeah? Bankai!”

 

With a large flash of wild power, Hozukimaru grew in size and into three large connected bladed weapons, one of them floating in a way behind him as Ikkaku smirked and held the other two in both of his hands, the sun glinting off of the darkly colored blades.

 

“How...boring. You make me just want to yawn,” Choe Neng hummed, his mouth falling open with the last word and making Ikkaku pull another face of disgust, even as a cero formed.

 

“Fuck man! Close your mouth!” he complained, barely dodging out of the way of the cero as it was fired. Patting out a small fire on his kosode, Ikkaku snorted as he said, “Is that all you have? Cause if it is, that’s kinda boring. Here, let me show you how to do it.” With a maniacal grin, the man took the middle blade into hand and started to spin it, dodging out of the way of any hits trying to land on him, landing a few of his own with one of the blades and slowly waking his zanpakuto up.

 

“What are you doing? You keep running as if scared,” Choe Neng mocked, only getting a smirk from Ikkaku.

 

“Yeah, well, you see, Hozukimaru is a bit of a lazy ass so I have to get him up and moving before I can do anything really worth it,” Ikkaku chuckled, eyes glowing as his checked his zanpakuto before leering happily. “Let’s play,” he growled, unleashing his attacks fast enough that Choe Neng was forced to stumble back, wounds opening all along his body, eyes unable to truly catch sight of the flickering gnat.

 

Choe Neng’s power started to drop as he kept attempting to land hit after hit and cero after cero, Ikkaku using his new found speed to land even more hits as he drove the large Arrancar back. He smirked lightly and pulled up a bit of power as Choe Neng growled, feeling his power drain away.

 

“Dude, I promised my lover that I would kill you for daring to call him weak, much less unattractive,” he stated even as he brought Hozukimaru down one last time and moved quickly out of the way, not wanting to get caught in the resulting explosion.

 

As Choe Neng splattered a bit over the buildings, Yumichika was trying hard to stare at the man before him before shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. “How hideous!” he moaned, looking once more and feeling Ruri’iro Kujaku shudder with him.

 

“How dare you say that about me,” Charlotte complained, a pout forming on his overly large lips, making Yumichika shudder once more. “You are such an ugly person to judge me. True beauty comes from the soul and not just from the physical good looks,” he continued, Yumichika giving him a ‘bored now’ look.

 

“Are you done?” Yumichika asked, rubbing at his ear as Charlotte screeched at him, making him smirk. He was still trying to decide if just killing the Fraccion would be the best idea or not. “Now, I don’t have time for a long, drawn out fight. I want to see how Ichigo-chan and his dear mate’s pull Aizen apart into little chunks after all. So, I’m going to give you two options. Option one is giving up and letting me put seki-seki cuffs on you so you can go to Soul Society and stay alive in a prison cell. I can’t promise that things won’t happen to you but they shouldn’t. Option two though is me using Ruri’iro’s special abilities on you which will give me such a lovely boost and leave you dead. So?” he asked, all the while playing with the feathered blade of his zanpakuto.

 

Charlotte went still, seeing that the other wasn’t lying about his ability to just kill him without so much as batting an eye. He weighed the options slowly before sticking out his hands. “Beauty such as I should not be killed by such a mundane man,” he stated.

 

Yumichika snorted as he fished out the seki-seki cuffs and wrapped them around the other’s wrists. “Beauty indeed,” he growled, dragging Charlotte off to the portal where he found Omaeda shoving the one he knew to be Nirgge Parduor through into the waiting hands of the Second division squad members. “Did you manage not to run away?” he asked, eyebrow raising at the nervous looking Omaeda.

 

“Yeah! Taicho told me that if I did I would be losing some important parts...” he admitted, swallowing at the sneer on Yumichika’s lips as Charlotte walked to the Second Division members to get away.

 

“I did not need to know that,” he snorted, Ikkaku dropping down next to him and pulling him close, noting the forming bruises and various wounds on his body from where he hadn’t been fast enough. “And you need a healer.”

 

“Aww, come on babe,” Ikkaku groaned, getting a dark look before his lover shoved him off to where Orihime and the healers of the Fourth were waiting.

 

 


	41. Sing Me a Lullabye 38C: Taking Down a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 38C  
> Chapter title: Taking Down a King  
> Characters: Barragan, Soi-Fon, Hachi  
> Word Count: 1,856  
> AN: Last one for this story. Now, why did I chop it up into three pieces? Because it was huge, that's why. So yeah, next is a new set of fights. ;3 Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Growling as the last of his Fraccion disappeared, Barraggon stood from the throne that his followers had placed out for him, leaving it to disintegrate as he glowered at the two that were standing before him.

 

Kensei smirked, his Tachikaze resting on one shoulder as he tilted his head to the side, taking in the one that they knew would be one of the harder Espada to destroy. “Why is it that I’m stuck with you? I’m a hand to hand fighter, not a long range or kido expert,” he said, turning to Hachi as the large man smoothed down his rather pink mustache.

 

“I believe it is because of your shika, Kensei-san,” Hachi mused, tilting his head and snapping his fingers repeatedly as several Menos started to meander towards them,boxes forming around their heads before he slapped his hands together to create a sound wave and decapitating the Menos with the kido boxes. Kensei grunted and took care of the others, noting that there were a few running around destroying them as they appeared.

 

“It looks like a few of the other’s got done,” he mused, spotting his own mate along with Kira, Yumichika and Ikkaku, who had been healed and shoved out of the healing tents, as they took out Menos after Menos. “All that training really did come in handy.”

 

“Even if it meant that you had to go to a healer to be fixed?” Hachi teased gently, getting a glare from his friend. “Being with your mate has done you good, but for now, I do suggest that we pay attention to the Arrancar before us. From what young Ichigo was able to tell us, his ability is Death in all of its forms.”

 

“Ha, so someone has heard of me. That is good than,” Baraggan rumbled, eyes glowing as he gazed at the two before him. “You will probably not die if you step aside now. If you don’t, I can guarantee that you shall die,” he stated, pulling Arrogante from where it was sitting and holding it to the side as Kensei snorted and Hachi shook his head.

 

“I fear I will have to do something quite desperate if we are to defeat this one, especially since we will not be able to get close to him,” Hachi said softly, Kensei nodding his head as he frowned heavily, eyes narrowed at he shifted his grip on Tachikaze, holding it before him.

 

“That’s fine, my friend. I’ll see if I can’t distract ugly, see if I can’t get him to release his resurreccion for ya,” Kensei grunted, nodding his head to his friend and getting a slight smile. Hachi nodded and moved to lay a kido barrier that wouldn’t been visible unless someone or something smacked into it. “Hey, ugly, let’s play,” the silver haired taicho growled, eyes glowing brightly.

 

“I will not go easy on you, ant,” Baraggan growled, his power swirling around him, his grip changing on his ax, eyes narrowed as Kensei smirked.

 

“Bring it on, ugly,” Kensei chuckled, shifting into a low balancing fighting stance, pulling his own power up to the fore. “Futtobase,” he hissed, his voice taking on an echo like quality as his hollow helped to power his shikai, his sword shortening into a combat knife attached to a set of brass knuckles, holding it before him with a smirk that was far from sane in Baraggans eyes.

 

“Kuchiro,” Baraggon rumbled, holding his axe out before him. The gem in the middle of the axe heads split open, red energy pouring out and starting to eat away at his flesh and clothing, leaving him as nothing more than a skeleton wearing a long purple robe, fur wrapped around the collar and going down the front, a gold medallion sitting on the fur while a crown sat upon his head. “Now you shall die. I can feel your mate too. I believe that I shall have fun slowly destroying him and the new soul that he carries within...”

 

Kensei went dead still at the words, his mind torn between his mate with child and the fact that the _creature_ before him dared to threaten his carrying mate, eyes flaring as his inner hollow roared with rage. Hachi groaned and shook his head at the flaring power.

 

“Wrong thing to say, Skull Boy,” Kensei growled, power coiling tightly around him before he released his air blades at the other, watching as they got close, but not close enough before they were dissolved. “Come on ugly, come and get your ass kicked,” he roared.

 

He jumped out of the way as a whisp of black-purple fog attacked him, growling and letting loose with another line of wind blades, adding more power to it. “That will not work on me,” Baraggan chuckled, eyes half lidded as he shifted his hold on his ax, bringing it up slightly. “Respira,” he breathed, sending out the fog to the taicho who was quick to move and keep moving, creating a wind that helped to dissipate the fog that would have dissolved him but instead dissolved the buildings around him.

Kensei growled as he glared at the large Arrancar, knowing that Hachi needed a bit of time, growling lowly once more as Baraggan smirked and sent out more of the mist. “Fuck it,” he muttered, knowing that if he didn’t continue to live, Shuuhei would find some way to kick his ass and he couldn’t do that to the mate he had just gotten. “Bankai,” he growled, a swirl of wind coming around him and once more protecting him from the fog that would have dissolved him completely. His eyes caught the movement of Hachi as he set up for the various Kido cages that he would need, not to mention the most important one.

 

Hachi was one of the few that could do kido spells one handed but the plan that was about to take place was really their last resort since it would leave his friend one armed. Or one legged depending on what part got touched first. It was a matter of timing now and knowing that the Arrancar wasn’t expecting them to have any type of plan when it came to them, but seeing as they had gotten some interesting information from Gin, it worked for them in the long run.

 

“Alright, let’s do this,” Kensei grunted, attacking a building instead of Baraggan like the large skeleton had expected him to, breaking off large chunks that he started to fling at him from different places. Each piece either dissolved or was cut down to dissolve as it fell to the ground, but it distracted the large Arrancar long enough for Hachi to set up the various holding kidos.

 

“Finally,” Hachi sighed as he brushed his hands up, a large wall slamming into place behind the busy Baraggan, even as a bit of the fog crept towards him. The pink male kept a close eye on it but continued to build the rest of the kido boundaries up around the skeleton king. Koko no Jomon went up, the pinwheel spinning into place as the prismed Kigai No Jomon followed after it and a large pillar with wings appeared at the top. “Shiju No Saimon,” he called out, Kigai No Jomon fanning out into a large umbrella, holding Baraggan tightly in his web, even as one hand was touched by the fog.

 

“About time,” Kensei grunted, dropping the rocks and looking to his friend with a look as Hachi’s arm started to be eaten away. “Should deal with that here soon,” he mused, Baraggan screaming and yelling in anger as he tried to get out. “Really, really soon.”

 

“You are correct,” Hachi hummed, creating the kido portal, cutting his arm off which made him wince and sending it deep within Barragan. “That hurt a bit,” he admitted, as they watched the Arrancar jerk and choke on his breath. “If you can explain what is happening to him I would be appreciative,” he said.

 

“Of course,” Kensei snickered, releasing his Bankai and sliding his zanpakuto into its sheath. “Hey, Skull fuck, you’re dying. Scary isn’t it? Knowing that your own power was turned on you? Eating away at you from the inside out and you can do nothing to stop it?” he called out, smirking insanely. “See, you should know better! You never threaten a mate of a Vizard, we’re a lot like hollows in our instincts when it comes to them. You especially don’t threaten a carrying mate.”

 

“YOU CANT!” Baraggan screeched as he was slowly eaten away, eyes turning to Aizen who was still having a stare off with Ichigo and his mates. “You...this is all your fault,” he groaned, finding himself get weaker and weaker with every moment that passed. “You bastard.” The words were whispered as the last of him disappeared, his zanpakuto disintegrating with his death.

 

“Go to your mate, Kensei-kun. I will go see the healers about my arm and see if they can not do something with it,” Hachi sighed, releasing the kido barriers around what used to be their opponent and then the larger barrier that had kept their fight contained. Kensei sent him a grateful smile and rushed to Shuuhei, finding him take a quick break, catching his breath and drinking down some water.

 

“Are you alright?” Kensei asked, coming up to the blinking Shuuhei and checking him over. His mate chuckled lowly and let him do what he wanted, nodding his head.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. These Meno’s are strong, but are more a menace than anything,” Shuuhei hummed, Kensei burying his nose into his neck and taking several deep breaths.

 

“Fuck, you are,” Kensei breathed, eyes wide as he gazed at his mate. Mint eyes narrowed as Shuuhei raised an eyebrow.

 

“I am what?” he asked, voice low and dangerous.

 

“Carrying!” Kensei yelped before grabbing his surprised mate up and swirling him around in his arms with a bright laugh. “Fuck! I thought Skull Fuck was just jerking my chain but you are!” he growled happily.

  
“I’M WHAT!?” Several healers looked up from the work that they were doing on Hachi’s arm as a loud thud followed by several curses from their normally calm and collected fukutaicho of the Ninth filtered to them.

 

“Oh my, I do believe that Shuuhei-san is very unhappy with his mate at the moment. He shall calm but I do suggest quite a few bandages, some bruise cream and lots of ice is gathered,” Hachi chuckled as Orihime came over with a sweet smile. She had been taken under Unohana’s wing as a healer nearly a year ago and was quite powerful with what she was able to do since discovering just what she can do, including growing back an arm that had been forced to decay.

 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Orihime chirped as she slowly rebuilt the arm starting with the bone, brown eyes sparkling brightly at the low chuckle from Hachi.

 


	42. Sing Me a Lullabye 39: Fighting For The Love Of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 39  
> Chapter title: Fighting for the Love of It  
> Characters: Nnoitra, Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Renji  
> Word Count: 1,446  
> AN: Another chapter, another one that much closer to the end. Enjoy, seriously. And don't ask me where the last part came from. I have no idea. Maybe the Affy-chan does?
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Why are you with me?” Nnoitra growled as he glared at Grimmjow, getting a leer from the blue haired Espada before he started to walk over to where Kenpachi stood, looking rather bored with it all.

 

“Because I’m about to make an offer that not even you are dumb enough to pass up,” Grimmjow purred, hands in his hakama as he came to stand next to the large taicho of the Eleventh division. “Now, the offer is that you can give up, let us put seki-seki cuffs on you and you can be turned over to the Second. Or you can just turn on Aizen, come with us and have fun kicking some ass,” he stated, leering lightly. “Of course, we can just kick your ass, possibly kill ya but what a waste of fun.”

 

“Kill me? You? You’re weaker than I am,” Nnoitra sneered, eye narrowing dangerously as he pulled Santa Teresa from its sheath, holding it to the side as he growled at the smirk from Grimmjow.

 

“Not really. I’m brash, reckless, but then again, so are you in a way,” Grimjow chuckled, shaking his head and patting Kenpachi’s arm. “Anyways, I’m not the one that’s gonna kick your ass. Kenpachi here has been itching for a fight with ya. So much so he’s been banished to the couch by his dear little mate,” he purred, before he was launched a few feet by a kick to his lower back.

 

“Shut it, Grimmjow,” Renji growled as he lowered his foot, eyes narrowed. “You need to get fucked again if you’re so interested in my own sex life.”

 

“You’re a bitch?” Nnoitra snorted, eyes wide as he looked at Grimmjow as he slowly stood up and stretched his body with a grunt, a footprint evident on his back.

 

“I like getting fucked by my mates, yes,” Grimmjow snorted, brushing off his hakama with a grunt, running a hand through his hair with a leer. “There is nothing better than being teased until you’re demanding and begging for more, than getting fucked into the bed. Something about just letting go and trusting your partner not to fuck you over in a bad way,” he purred, eyes gleaming as Renji nodded his head.

 

“I have to agree with the kitty cat there,” Renji snorted, stroking Zabimaru’s handle with a smirk. “It’s just so nice not to be the one that has to be the strong one, the one that has to do it all,” he continued, shaking his head.

 

“As it is, being the bitch isn’t about losing power, but gaining it,” Grimmjow smirked, Kenpachi standing back and letting the two males talk. He was a top, bottoming a few times for his lover but they both knew what position they preferred with each other and just how good it felt. “Just because you’re the bottom doesn’t mean that you can’t control things.”

 

“There are a lot of ways you can control things,” Renji smirked, eyes gleaming as he looked at his lover, trailing them over the long body, shifting as he remembered the way he could control things with the other.

 

“Ya’re...both bitches,” Nnoitra choked, eyes wide as he swept his eyes between the two, Renji’s eyes narrowing a bit before he smirked.

 

“Well, considering I sometimes think my biological...mother I suppose you can call him, is so flamboyant he’s flaming...” Renji chuckled, rubbing his bottom lip. “Being a bitch as you call it doesn’t mean we don’t have control and power. For that matter, it’s the bottom that does. It’s their body after all so they know what they like and what they don’t.”

 

“Yeah and if the top don’t like it, most bottoms know how ta put them down,” Grimmjow snickered, walking back to the couple as he looked over Nnoitra once more. “Dude...You know something? He protests way too much and tries way too hard to be the baddest mother fucker on the block,” he purred, smirking at the widening eye before Nnoitra yelled and attacked, Kenpachi blocking the hit with his nameless Zanpakuto.

 

“Alright, a fight,” he rumbled as Grimmjow snorted and Renji rolled his eyes. “Maybe after I kick ya around, I’ll be getting a little lucky,” Kenpachi leered at his lover, the red head once more rolling his eyes.

 

“Your lover is worse than Stark when he’s in rut,” Grimmjow grumped as they watched the two trade blows, blood flying along with curses. They watched as Kenpachi went tumbling through the air after Nnoitra landed a kick firmly to his stomach, looking rather bored with it all.

 

“Just a bit. But then again, we haven’t had the energy to do anything in the last few nights,” Renji hummed, crossing his arms as they watched Kenpachi fly back at the Fifth Espada, swords clashing and fists landing on flesh. “I’ve walked into our room and the first thing I would do was faceplant into the bed right next to his snoring body,” he snorted, smiling and shaking his head.

 

“I know how that feels. I just got over my damn need,” Grimmjow grunted, stretching his arms with a groan. “But even that couldn’t stop us from training and falling asleep the moment that we landed in bed.” Nnoitra went flying this time, slamming into a building, spread out like a bug on a windshield. “That had to hurt.”

 

“Morning quickies are a lovely thing,” Renji snickered with a smirk, watching Nnoitra pull himself from the wall with a grunt before launching himself at Kenpachi once more. “Think they’re almost done?” he asked, Grimmjow shaking his head.

 

“Nah, not yet,” he answered, rubbing at his face mask. “I have talked to Tesra about Nnoitra’s thing about trying to be seen as a badass man,” he finally said, rolling his shoulders as they watched the two working on kicking the others ass, both grinning like loons.

 

“What did he say?” Renji asked, pulling out his phone and sending a message to the healers camp about the two men that were currently beating each other bloody.

 

“He actually is the one that say’s that Nnoitra is trying too damn hard. The only reason he acts submissive is because it keeps things going well between them and he finds his enjoyment elsewhere,” Grimmjow stated, shrugging as the two that were fighting took a moment, panting and glaring at each other, grins still evident on their faces.

 

“Think he’s gonna fuck Nnoitra in the end?” Renji asked as the two men started to clash, watching Nnoitra falter and try to scramble away from Kenpachi. “We’re not talking Kenpachi here, ya paranoid spoon head! If he does, his dick will be in a bind.”

 

“You’re kinda scary,” Grimmjow muttered, trying to inch away from the red head. “Anyways, I think so, just to get the idiot to admit that being a bottom doesn’t mean you lose power,” he continued, smirking as Nnoitra finally went down, holding his stomach and muttering about cheap shots.

 

“If you really want to kick his ass later, you could always just defect to our side. I’m sure Unohana wouldn’t mind it and I know that Kenpachi would love to have ya around to fight,” Renji called out with a smirk. Nnoitra slowly stood up, gazing at the large man before snorting and sheathing Santa Teresa with a grunt.

  
“Fine, fine. I’ll do it,” he grunted, Grimmjow pouting at not being able to get a good fight in but knowing that since he was carrying it would be a good thing that he wasn’t fighting anyways. “How do we do this?”

 

“Well, we can open gargantas to get people, just not leave,” Grimmjow snickered, smirking as he shoved his hands into his hakama again with a smirk. “So grab Tesra from Hueco Mundo and follow us to get healed,” he said, moving to land on the ground down, the other three following him before Renji took over and lead them, Nnoitra doing the same with a bored sigh.

 

“Man, this sucks,” Nnoitra muttered, getting a soft chuckle from Tesra, his eye sparkling.

 

“Yes, Nnoitra-sama,” he purred, following the group and unsurprised that his master had joined. He could see the cogs turning in the dark haired head, eyes gleaming with his pleasure at the thought of finally claiming his mate after so long of waiting and planting the seeds. Nnoitra gave him a narrowed eye look as he gave the taller man a sweet smile before licking his lips, enjoying the widening eye and slight blush.

 

 


	43. Sing Me a Lullabye 40: You Could Have Helped Faster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 40  
> Chapter title: You Could Have Helped Faster  
> Characters: Harribel, Byakuya, Zommari, Ryuuken, Uryuu  
> Word Count: 1,389  
> AN: Another chapter posted. ;3 I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

Standing before the large black Espada, Byakuya hummed lowly and stroked Senbonzakura’s hilt, eyes dark as he contemplated making the offer that most of the other Espada were getting. He sighed after a few minutes of listening to the Espada before him go on and on and on about Aizen’s virtues and power, deciding not to.

 

“I do not particularly care about Aizen outside of watching him die in a most painful way,” Byakuya finally stated, cutting in Zommari Rureaux’s rant, feeling a headache work through his head already. Zommari’s eyes widened before narrowing to glare at him, a disgusted look flashing over his face.

 

“A weak child such as yourself shall never know Aizen-sama’s true power,” Zommari sneered, pulling Brujeria from its sheath as Byakuya pulled his own Zanpakuto free, holding him to the side.

 

“Weak am I? I do not suggest you think of using that Gemelos Sonido of yours though,” Byakuya chuckled, watching the surprise flit over the Espada’s face. “Oh yes, I know exactly who you are. Zommari Rureaux, Seventh Espada. Your zanpakuto’s name is Brujeria and your special technique without it is the Gemelos Sonido, which creates semi-solid to solid clones that can bleed according to how fast you move. It sounds much like a technique that an old friend uses,” he chuckled, enjoying the way he was able to off put his opponent. “I suggest you release your Resurreccion, for I will not be kind to you.”

 

Zommari snarled, clenching Brujeria tightly in his hand, wondering just where this upstart bastard had gotten his information from. Snorting, he brought his zanpakuto up before him and said, “It still will not save you. Shizumare.” Releasing the hilt one finger at a time, his head ticked hard to the side several times before completely holding, hands held before him in a prayer, his pupils going wide. Brujeria’s blade started to twist into a square like spiral, bursting into smoke that slowly covered him, turning almost goop like.

 

As the goop disappeared, Byakuya jerked and worked hard to keep his disgust off his face at the horrendous pink monstrosity that Zommari had become. “Oh, that is not...Dear God,” Byakuya shuddered, shaking his head and feeling Senbonzakura vibrate in agreement. Zommari had gone from a semi normal looking Espada to having a large pink...‘Pumpkin?’ he mused…around his legs, several eyes around it, making him shudder. He knew he just had to distract the man from Harribel, who was moving into a better position to attack from the back.

 

He just hoped that it would not take long otherwise he was going to hurt someone for taking so long. Byakuya did not like the feeling that he was going to end up in a lot of pain if she didn’t move it along.

 

Bringing up Senbonzakura before his face, Byakuya narrowed his eyes at his opponent. “Chire.” With the word, the blade of his zanpakuto started to shatter into the sakura colored blades which started to swirl around his feet. “Shall we start then?” he asked, his hand twitching and sending a stream of the blades at Zommari, unsurprised when the large man was able to move out of the way, sending another stream at the other and keeping him moving.

 

Byakuya made sure that he kept moving too, knowing just how the resurreccion worked. With each eye, Zommari could take over a piece of a person’s body, making them do whatever he wanted. If the Espada could, he would take over the persons head and in essence, control the whole body. Byakuya just had to keep moving fast enough to out run any shadows, not to mention keeping from any shadows. He sighed as he felt a tug on his arm, eyes glancing down at it as Zommari smirked.

 

“You are weak! I told you this and now you shall die at my hand,” he boasted, putting his hands on his hips and controlling Byakuya’s arm to slowly bring it up, the blades of Senbonzakura responding sluggishly to the movement and coming closer to their master.

 

Byakuya just snorted and used his other hand to direct the blades, cutting into his arm and making it useless, leaving it hanging down his side. “Idiot. I told you, I know what you can and cannot do,” he stated, reforming Senbonzakura and holding it out to his side, blade pointing down before smirking. “Chire,” he purred as he let the zanpakuto drop down, watching as it disappeared into a pool of water, black surrounding them as several zanpakuto’s that looked like much larger Senbonzakuras appeared around them before shattering once more. “Let’s see how you react to this,” he purred, causing the petal like knives swirl and start to attack the large man.

 

He smirked as they came swirling down over Zommari, flying over his body in a swirl of pink. If his thoughts were right, the large pumpkin like structure on his bottom half would surround him to protect him but the eyes would also be closed, allowing Harribel to get into that final position. Once the petals parted, what he thought would happen was proven true, a large ball of pink standing in place of Zommari.

 

“Idiot,” Zommari laughed as he slowly unfurled himself from the ball, Harribel snorting behind him as she shoved a hand through his chest.

 

“You are nothing but the Seventh amongst us, Zommari,” she purred as her hand twitched and started to glow within the other Espada. “You are weak compared to me but yet you held yourself in such high regards. So very foolish, not to even notice that you and your precious Aizen-sama were being played by some of his most trusted,” she chuckled as she released the cero inside of him. His scream of anger and pain were quickly cut off as he quite literally blew up, Byakuya growling loudly at the fact that he was suddenly covered in Espada shark bait.

  
“Did you have to do that?” he asked, wiping his face and flicking the blood and bits to the side. “And couldn’t you have moved faster?” he snarled, Harribel smirked as she simply used her powers to rinse off with a bit of water.

 

“I am sorry, Byakuya-san but I had to move into place to hit him just right without being stopped,” Harribel stated, using a bit of water to help remove the blood from the noble. “You knew I was going to make him explode.”

 

“Yes, I know but I wasn’t expecting something so...bloody or something that would leave so many bits,” Byakuya grumped, getting a chuckle from the normally stoic woman. “I am going to be washing my hair and kenseikan for hours, if not days,” he growled, removing said item from his hair and wrinkling his nose at having to pull a pink stripe of cloth free from it. “His clothes changed into that thing?”

 

“Yes. All of our outfits can do that if we so wish. Some of us though use the same stuff that makes up our mask to create them. He didn’t like the feel of it when he tried so he worked to shift it so that it was cloth instead of bone like fabric,” Harribel chuckled, patting his arm. “Come, let us get that arm fixed so that you can wash. I’m sure that I heard of a couple of men that were eying you rather well,” she teased, watching in glee as a delicate blush spread over the noble male’s cheeks.

 

“Shush, woman,” Byakuya huffed with no real heat as they headed down to the healers tent. He was quickly healed by Unohana herself, the woman having moved to the healer’s camp during all of the fighting, knowing that her people would be fine on their own. He was caught off guard though when Uryuu stalked up to him, muttering about idiot Shinigami and how they could never stay clean before he was dragged off to a somewhat private shower where Ryuuken was waiting with several cleaning supplies.

 

Byakuya quickly put up a silencing ward at the dual smirks that flitted over the Quincy’s faces, sure that he wouldn’t be needed for a bit of time. At least...long enough to get clean, then dirty and then clean again...

 

 


	44. Sing Me a Lullabye 41: Squishing an Insects Ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 41  
> Chapter title: Squish an Insect’s Ego  
> Characters: Szayel, Ulquiorra, Maruyi  
> Word Count:1,386  
> AN: I never do say which Insect I'm talking about...not really. *evil grin*
> 
> *~*~*~*

Szayelapporro Granz narrowed his eyes behind his remnant mask glasses and came to a stop, Ulquiorra stopping with him, green eyes gazing at him in some curiosity. “Tell me, Ulquiorra, why is it that I can feel power that is not yours twined within yours?” he purred, turning on his feet, staring at Ulquiorra who just tipped his head. “And I can smell scents that aren’t yours twined within yours?” he continued.

  
Ulquiorra smirked and curled one hand around Murcielago, stroking the hilt with a thumb. “Aizen may have demanded that we abstain from finding mates but that does not mean that we listened very well. It’s a part of our very nature to find those who can take and give what we need after all,” he said, voice lilting with his delight. “I have two mates and I can say that I thank Ichigo-san for every moment that I have with them.”

 

Szayel narrowed his eyes, his own hand going to Fornicaras’ hilt, grasping it tightly as Ulquiorra moved to sit down on a roof’s edge, just waiting for the Fourth Espada to attack him. “So you disobeyed him?” he asked, surprised when the other crossed his legs and smirked.

 

“Yes, we did. We enjoyed every moment of it and found ourselves free from his spell that he has wrapped around you,” Ulquiorra hummed, stroking his zanpakuto with a smirk. “I have my mates and I will have my freedom when Ichigo-san and his mate’s kill Aizen. After that happens, I shall have a free pass between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society so I am able to get to Unohana-sama and her help with our carrier,” he continued, watching Szayel work over what he was saying.

 

“So, you mean to tell me that I would be able to do as I please and I wouldn’t have to fight or be watched over like a hawk by Aizen?” Szayel slowly asked, eyes narrowed as two parts of his mind warred. One part, under the control of Aizen’s zanpakuto warred with the part that had bided its time, waiting for the moment that it could make it’s move and kick the control out of it. The pink haired Espada moaned softly and rubbed at his head.

  
“Having mental troubles there, Szayel?” Ulquiorra purred as he watched the other man, rub at his head, eyes screwed shut as his mental mindscape became a war ground for who he truly was and who he was under Aizen’s manipulations. He had no doubt that Szayel would have slept with Aizen, manipulations or not, the pink haired man loved sex with those who were powerful and the man was powerful.

 

But he also knew that Szayel hated to be manipulated or fucked with in any way, making the twitching going on before him that much enjoyable.

 

“My head,” Szayel muttered, coming to rest next to Ulquiorra, holding his head as his mind finally settled down, the part of him that was his own triumphant over the manipulations and hypnosis settling into place. “Fuck, what the hell did he do to us?” he asked, Mayuri landing nearby with a pout.

  
“His zanpakuto is one that can hypnotize and create illusions once they have been exposed to its power,” Mayuri stated, walking over to the two and getting bored looks. “I have extensively studied his zanpakuto and it’s abilities with what information I could gather, and with the help of those that had been under it, was able to create a powder that helps combat the manipulations for the stronger minded. It breaks for them but for others it just allows them to make their own decisions.”

  
“Sounds like a fascinating subject,” Szayel hummed, rubbing at his chin with one finger, eyes thoughtful. “You are the Soul Societies scientist correct?” he asked, getting a nod from Mayuri. “I’m sure that it will be quite interesting subject to really study if at all possible.” Ulquiorra snorted and stretched slowly.

  
“Szayel, there are so many interesting subjects that you haven’t even scratched the surface of,” he told him, standing up and gazing out over the other battles, finding more and more finishing quickly. “You see, Aizen’s forces have either turned on him or have just outright given up. Mostly due to the fact that a couple of the Shinigami are the mates of Vizard’s, or in the case of Ichigo, the mate of two demons. They are smart and the powder that has been floating about us has been working on the manipulations of Aizen’s zanpakuto. Stark, Harribel, her Fraccion, Grimmjow and I did not have the pleasure of having the powder in aiding our breaking of the manipulations.”

 

“How did you break through them then?” Szayel asked, Mayuri listening as Nemu dropped down next to him, notebook in hand and ready to take notes.

 

“The four of us spent quite a lot of time around Ichigo and his power. Even with the seki-seki cuff around his neck he still leaked quite a bit of power, enough to put cracks into our hypnosis. This allowed us to break the hypnosis and mate completely, which stops us from being hypnotized again,” he huffed, shaking his head with a frown on his lips. “He does not know this nor do I think he will ever learn of it if Ichigo and his mate’s have anything to say about it.”

  
“Those two are truly demons yes?” Szayel asked, eyes turning to the threesome that still stood, watching the battles that they could see, but knowing that they were out of the way. Ulquiorra had made sure when he had sat on the roof, not wanting to be discovered just yet.

 

“Yes, they are. From another dimension from what Ichigo-san has told me,” Ulquiorra stated, nodding his head.

  
“Tell me, Arrancar, why do you call the Kurosaki boy Ichigo-san?” Mayuri asked, turning his eyes to the pale Espada. “He is undeserving of any respect, just a ryoka that has been very lucky in his battles, nothing special.”

  
Ulquiorra smirked and snorted. “Ichigo-san is far from just another Ryoka boy. I know for a fact that his father is a Shinigami, a taicho class Shinigami, that left to be with his partner,” Ulquiorra purred, eyes shining as he stood and brushed off his hakama and jacket, tilting his head to the side. “He’s only half alive as it is and now he has demonic blood from his mates on top of his hollow and of course the clan blood that comes from his father’s side of the family and his mother’s side of the family.”

 

“Why did I not hear of this?”Mayuri snarled, glaring at Nemu who shrugged slightly.

 

“I believe that there have been rumors of him talking about his clan connections at his wedding, which you did not attend due to needing to get the powder done in time, Mayuri-taicho,” Nemu stated, tapping her pen on her note book.

 

“Find all the rumors on him and discover if they are true,” he told her, getting a nod and a note taken down.

 

“I believe that most of the fights are done. Szayel, come with me to see Unohana-sama so she can check over you and make sure that the powder has worked fully on you,” Ulquiorra stated, plucking at Szayel’s jacket, drawing him away and to the medical camp where he found a ruffled looking Byakuya smoothing down his hair and two very smug Quincies, a slightly battered Kensei standing next to a patiently waiting Shuuhei while Kira and Shinji gazed at them in some surprise, and a happy looking Kenpachi feeling up Renji’s stomach as Nnoitra tried to glare at everyone, Tesra smiling next to him.

  
“I believe that I shall have lots of fun working with you,” Szayel chuckled, smirking as he sat down on one of the beds, Ulquiorra moving to his blue haired lover, Stark strolling over to the both of them, yawning as if he was bored. Harribel nodded to him before turning to Orihime, watching as she cleaned instruments.

  
All they had to do was wait for the final fight to end but no one was going to be there anytime soon. They had no doubt that it would be bloody.

 


	45. Sing Me a Lullabye 42: A So-Called God's Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 42  
> Chapter title: A So-Called God’s Downfall  
> Characters: Aizen, Ciel, Sebastian, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 2,035  
> AN: So we finally come to this chapter. I laugh and cackle now.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Aww, would you look at that, all of your pets are either leaving you behind or dying,” Ichigo cooed as he watched the various battles happen, waving his fan before his face. It reminded his lovers much of Urahara when he was feeling playful and made them smirk at the dancing eyes that were above the fan. “My, my, Aizen, your sword must be weak if all your hypnosis and manipulations are being overturned so easily,” he cooed, Sebastian chuckled lightly as he shifted in place, getting ready for the fight.

  
“It looks as if things are going along wonderfully, Ichigo,” Sebastian hummed, smiling lightly as his eyes glowed. Ichigo chuckled and waved his fan at his lover a bit in his amusement.

 

“Indeed it is,” Ichigo hummed, Aizen’s face placid even though his mental scape was raging with his anger. “I wonder, Aizen, is your zanpakuto spirit trying to hide in your mind? Scared of the winds and rain running around in there?” he asked, voice teasing even as he kept his voice sweet and innocent.

  
The growl he got from Aizen made the three smirk, Ichigo once more hiding his face behind his fan as he chuckled. “It seems that is what is happening,” Ceil hummed, eyes glowing with a smile as he adjusted his eye patch. “Shall we see to the man before us? He’s starting to annoy me and you know how I get when annoyed.”

  
“Yes, you get grumpy and the only things that make you happy again is being made happy,” Ichigo hummed, walking over to his lover and hooking a finger into the waistband of his mate’s pants, tugging on it teasingly. “And both I and Sebastian know how to make you happy,” he purred, Ciel growling as their lips brushed together. Aizen growled and twitched when Ichigo sighed happily, eyes closing as he pressed up into the kiss, hands coming to rest on the younger demon’s chest.

  
“I see,” Aizen hummed, eyes taking on a dangerous glint. He had a thought of how he would try to drag the three mate’s apart, hoping that despite the fact that they were mated, that Ichigo hadn’t talked about everything that had happened to him. “I wonder if he’s told you what he had done during his time under my care,” he purred, voice making it seem as if Ichigo had done more than just wait and turn his people against him.

  
The dark look in Ciel’s eye as it turned a rich red from the usual rich blue made Aizen pause as Kyoka Suigetsu screamed in his mental mind scape. “You’re not very good at lying, Aizen.” The sweetly purred words that came from the young demon sent shudders tripping up and down his spine, forcing him to squash the need to step back away from him.

  
“You see,” Sebastian purred before he disappeared from Aizen’s sight only to reappear behind him, leaning close and whispering into his ear, “we can smell a virgin from a mile away. They’re all so sweet and lovely, just filled to the brim with a sweetness that calls to our very beings. And Ichigo teased us for _months_ before we were able to take him to our bed and lay our claims. Ahh, but the sounds he made for us.”

 

Ichigo flushed as he felt the lust over the bond between him and Sebastian, knowing that his older lover was teasing Aizen from the way that the so called King of Hueco Mundo was gripping his zanpakuto. “He’s teasing him with what he’ll never have,” he mused softly to Ciel, getting a smirk as an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, careful of Zangetsu.

 

“Indeed he is, but it’s such a lovely sight to see some delusional fool think he can get the drop on us,” Ciel mused, smirking when Ichigo turned to him and idly stroked a finger over his neck.

 

“Do you think the fluffy one knows that we can feel him building the kido?” he asked, voice loud enough to be heard by Aizen and Sebastian. The elder demon chuckled, and faster than even Aizen could even see, reached out and snapped three fingers of the ex-shinigami’s hand with loud snaps. “Oh, that must hurt,” Ichigo winced, curling his fingers before relaxing them a few times, shaking his head.

 

“Really, you would think that such a man would be smart enough to not piss off demons,” Ciel sighed as Sebastian appeared next to them and leant over to nuzzle into Ichigo’s fragrant neck.

 

“You would think, but obviously he’s not thinking too clearly,” Ichigo hummed as Aizen brought his hand up and jerked the fingers back into place with a barely surppressed yelp of pain, eyes closed and body shuddering. “Aww, now come on. All that hard work to break those and you had to reset them?” he pouted at the man that was staring at him with surprised eyes. “What? You expected me to be completely sane after all that you put me through? My mind broke in ways that made it very hard for Shirosaki and Zangetsu to put me back together,” he informed the other, smirking very slightly.

  
“It left him as he should have been in a loving home, knowing all about his powers and able to be flexible in his thinking,” Ciel explained, running his hand down his mate’s side with a smirk. “A perfect mate for two perfectly naughty demons,” he chuckled. Ichigo blushed happily at the praise, looking up through his lashes as he smiled at his mate’s.

 

“You’re so sweet to me, Ciel,” Ichigo murmured softly, pressing against the other male as Sebastian chuckled and ran his own hand over his neck, just cupping around the front of it. They both smiled in pleasure at the fact that Ichigo just sighed contently, even knowing that with the way his hand was, he could kill the cross dresser easily.

  
“You see? Our sweet mate trusts us perfectly and loves us just as well,” Sebastian rumbled, black colored fingernails shifting to claws, making Ichigo moan at the feeling of his mate so close to his neck. “And I suppose we have to thank you for him being so perfect since you were the one to make his mind shatter so prettily for us,” he mused, licking a fang before smirking and turning to Aizen, gaining a pout from Ichigo when he was let go.

 

“Are you going to kill him now?” Ichigo asked sweetly, eyes widening with excitement. “Does this mean we’ll have his head mounted on the dungeon walls?” he asked, bouncing, almost childlike and making Aizen go wide eyed and take a step back. The smirk on the pretty face told him that was just the reaction he was looking for.

  
Aizen growled and pulled his zanpakuto free from his sheath, surprised at finding himself losing control of himself so easily. “I will destroy you two and take your pretty mate for myself,” he said darkly, getting smirks from all three of them.

 

“Sebastian, Ciel, my loves, my hearts, my souls, you remember when I told you about the Hogyoku, right?” Ichigo said sweetly, looking up to his mates and getting nods. “Well, it’s calling so prettily to me. It’s being held and turned dark. I don’t like that fact. It’s such a pretty little thing and it shouldn’t be used by such a nasty little man. Can you get it for me?”

  
Sebastian smirked and took one of his hands into his own, bowing and kissing the back of it as a proper gentleman. “Anything that our sweet mate wishes of us, we will fulfill,” he purred, getting a happy smile.

 

“Bye-bye, Aizen. I do hope you enjoy where you are going to,” Ichigo cooed as Ciel smirked, his own nails shifting to claws and as he rolled his shoulders, spotting just where the Hogyoku sat, and frowning at the way it was pulsing.

  
“We shall need to rip it from him,” Ciel mused, running a hand through his hair before smirking. “It’ll be bloody and you know how you are right now around blood.”

 

“Unohana said that it’s odd to have such a trigger so early in one’s pregnancy but not unheard of,” Ichigo sighed, rubbing at his stomach. “Especially with such powerful daddies and a powerful carrier,” he continued, eyes glowing as Aizen’s eyes flared with anger.

 

“That means you’ll stay over here or move when needed?” Sebastian prompted, getting a nod and a smile.

  
“Yes, I shall move if I need to,” Ichigo promised, giving Sebastian a peck on the mouth before doing the same with Ciel. Aizen snarled and brought up his zanpakuto, eyes narrowed as he waited for the two to attack, eyes widening when they moved faster than even his trained eye could see.

 

Ichigo was smiling slightly, moving further back so he didn’t have to smell the coppery scent of freshly spilt blood, his stomach not particularly liking it at the moment unless it was Sebastian’s or Ciel’s. Aizen was trying to land a hit, slashing and thrusting at after images that his lover’s left behind to taunt as his clothes were slashed open, skin splitting under hard, talented claws.

 

He chuckled at the look of surprise on Aizen’s face when Ciel slammed a clawed and bloody hand through his chest, grabbing a hold of the pulsing Hogyoku and ripping it free. The scream that came from the feeling of ripping power from power, of his very being being separated from the sphere, made the young male hum and rub at his stomach. “One day, I will tell you how your daddies got me such a lovely jewel for my birthday,” he cooed at his stomach.

 

Ciel and Sebastian smirked as they continued to tear into the now surprisingly weakened Aizen, neither of them wanting to taste his soul, deciding that he was just too slick and evil to even be the slightest bit delicious. As they slowly killed him, his blood splashing about the buildings, sliding slickly down the sides and down to the ground, they noticed large doors appear near them. Skeletons, two of them, were sealed into the doors, their one visible hand holding onto where the doors would open next to their ribs, bloody bandages wrapped around their heads and covering their eyes. The doors were starting to slowly open with a low groan that filled the air around them.

 

“Those are the Gates of Hell. They only come for those souls that can never be saved, even with time spent as a hollow,” Ichigo hummed, coming to stand next to his mates as Aizen snarled at the gates, unable to do anything but hold his spot in the air and barely at that. “I told you about the little boy with a hollow that was once a murderer following him right?” he asked.

  
“You did. So, Aizen has been judged by God and his fate has been sealed,” Ciel hummed, pulling out a bit of cloth and wiping his claws free of the blood on them.

  
“Yes, his fate was decided the moment he turned on his fellow shinigami and worked to destroy so many without thought or care,” Ichigo hummed as the doors started to open, chains between them rattling heavily as a hand holding a sword slowly came out. “Oh, I remember this. I think it’ll stab him now,” he said, smirking and nodding his head as he was proven right, the long blade sliding into Aizen before pulling him, kicking and screaming, past the gates. They closed behind him with another groan, disappearing with barely any fanfare.

 

“I was hoping to hurt him some more,” Ciel pouted in the sudden silence. Ichigo burst into laughter before winking at his lover.

  
“See if you can’t catch me before I reach the healers tent. If you do, I’ll give you something nice,” he purred, eyes roving over his lovers before disappearing in a flurry of skirts and laughter. The two demons shared knowing looks before taking off after their teasing mate.

 


	46. Sing Me a Lullabye 43: Catching a mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 43  
> Chapter title: Catching a Mate  
> Characters: Ciel, Sebastian, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 2,104  
> AN: Smut. That is all.
> 
> *~*~*~*

*~*~*~*

 

Dashing past several buildings with soft laughter, his outfit fluttering behind him, Ichigo slid around a corner, noting that his mates had split up, Sebastian still behind him while Ciel tried to come around another direction. Smirking, he turned another corner, leading them to a private area that had been set up for just such an occasion, knowing just how his mates got after a fight and shedding the blood of an enemy.

  
The stories he had been told of sex in carriages and in alleyways had always left him needing some more physical attention from the two older demons.

 

Chuckling as he landed in the empty warehouse that was lit with lanterns that his sisters had made for him and his lover’s for their English Wedding reception, Ichigo moved to the soft bedding like blankets and placed Zangetsu to the side as Sebastian appeared, stalking to him before pouncing on him and laying them out on the bedding with a purr. Ciel appeared soon after, yanking off his shirt and gloves, eyes dark and flaring with a bloody red color, pants tented from the fight and the chase.

 

Ichigo was laid out on the bed, Sebastian kissing him breathless, tongues tangling and hands tugging at their clothing as the younger male mewled and wiggled under the larger body. Ciel moaned lowly as he stripped fully out of his clothes and laid out on the bed near them, fingers curled around his length as he watched. He had found that he had a tendency to enjoy watching his mate’s together, enjoying the way that they touched and pressed against each other, a contrast in skin tones.

 

Ichigo was such a beautiful lightly tanned color while Sebastian was like cream, the two mixing perfectly as long fingered hands undressed each other, finding all of the hidden spots that were bound to draw out moans and mewls from the other. Ichigo arched sweetly up into Sebastian’s mouth as the demon drew his lips over his long neck, teasing his mating mark and getting a soft sound of pleasure. The oldest of the three looked up with dark garnet colored eyes, staring at his other mate as he drew his fangs over the mark, the sound of need a welcomed delight to the both of them.

 

“You always taste so sweet, our dear Ichigo,” Sebastian purred into one ear, brown eyes slitting open and turning to gaze at Ciel as full lips parted once more and a keen escaped. The larger male chuckled and pulled off the last of their sweet lovers clothing, tossing it to the side before sitting up between his long legs. “I think that Ciel shall be our filling this day. He shall bury himself within you as I bury myself within him,” he stated, watching as his mate’s eyes widened in anticipation.

 

Ciel moaned lowly as his legs spread, one hand slipping down between his legs and stroked over his entrance with a purr, giving his mate’s a show. Ichigo hummed as he was fully stripped, leaving him naked under his other mate, the man still dressed mostly but missing his jacket and vest, his shirt unbuttoned. “You shouldn’t be dressed,” Ichigo pouted up at him, eyes dark as his fingers teased over the hard cock of his mate, getting a growl as the younger demon found the oils that had been left for them.

  
Sebastian chuckled, eyes watching closely as Ciel poured a bit of oil onto his fingers and reached down once more to his entrance, the finger teasing the muscles there. He blinked at the ripping sound and the feeling of his shirt falling off his of his shoulders, looking down at the innocent looking Ichigo who just smiled up at him.

 

“You should know better than to get distracted when I want you undressed. You’ve lost shirts and pants like this before,” Ichigo said sweetly, getting another growl before his mouth was taken in a hard kiss, making him moan and arch up into Sebastian. Ciel purred lowly next to them as his finger slipped into his body. He understood just how easily their older lover could turn a person on just by using that devilish mouth and a kiss that stole your breath away, and Ichigo was even more easily dragged under by the drugging kisses since he had become pregnant.

 

“Go drape yourself over Ciel for me,” Sebastian purred, pulling away and standing up to remove the rest of his clothing. He doubted that his lovers wanted him to show the Shinigami or Espadas just what he had after all. Ichigo shivered in delight and shifted onto his hands and knees, crawling over to where Ciel was still playing with his body, opening himself up with his long fingers. Trailing his hands over the younger demon’s body, he purred as they came together in a kiss, mouths and tongues sliding together and tasting, making him moan.

 

Ciel slipped a third finger into his body as he felt Ichigo jolt against him, smirking into the kiss as a soft moan escaped from their young mate. Pulling away, he removed his fingers from his ready body as the red head buried his face into his shoulders, shuddering hard. Looking down the long, lean back, he smirked at the sight of Sebastian kneeling behind Ichigo, finger already working in and out of the sweet body, knowing that the demon was teasing the nerves that sent heat through their body with careful manipulations.

 

Moaning softly, Ichigo rocked back into the finger, soon fingers, that worked his body open for what was to come, his own hand reaching down between them to curl around Ciel’s length and stroke it in time with the fingers in him. Ciel moaned softly, his small mate reaching for the oil and pouring it over him, coating him with a generous amount. Twitching his hips upwards, he growled at the soft mewl against his shoulder and mark, Ichigo rocking back into the fingers hard with a shudder.

 

“I think our dear mate should be lying down, ready to take you into his body,” Sebastian hummed, Ichigo shivering and mewling softly at the thought.

  
Ciel smirked and removed Ichigo’s hand from his length before easily flipping them over once he saw that their older mate had moved away from them, fingers pulled free of the grasping muscles. Settling between long legs, he brushed his fingers over the still flat stomach, loving the barely there brush of power from their children before drawing the lean thighs up.

 

“I do believe you’re right. It’s such a perfect position for this,” he chuckled as he settled on his knees, Sebastian pressed up against his back and nipping at his neck as fingers found his stretched entrance. Rocking his hips back into the fingers that slipped into him easily and teased him, he grasped the base of his cock and pressed it against Ichigo’s entrance and pushed forward, drawing moans from the both of them as they came together. Panting, Ciel pressed his hands against the pillows under Ichigo’s head and shivered as the fingers in him were pulled out and a hard length pressed into him with a slow slide.

  
“Perfect,” Sebastian gasped, gazing over Ciel’s shoulder as his hands cupped the slim hips, pulling them back as he pulled out. Ichigo shivered under the look and the slow slide of the length in him, pulling his legs up a bit more before yelping as Sebastian snapped his hips forward, burying himself into their mate in the middle, forcing him forward into Ichigo’s body.

  
The three settled into an easy rhythm that worked in wondrous ways for the three of them, bodies rocking and pressing together, slick sounds of sex filling the air around them. Ichigo clung to Ciel’s arms, hips rocking up to meet each hard thrust as the younger demon panted and growled, eyes closed for the most part as he lost himself in the sensation of taking and being taken, Sebastian biting into his neck with soft moans each time he thrust into his mate’s willing body.

 

It was Ichigo who fell over that edge first, Sebastian reaching down between his and Ciel’s body to curl his fingers around his length and stroke in time with their movements, dragging him over with a scream that made the two demons growl their pleasure at such a sound. Ciel wasn’t far behind him, rocking back and forth between them almost frantically, blue eyes flashing red as he found his own climax, shuddering and spilling into the moaning male under him, his body clenching around Sebastian. The elder demon drove himself into the tightening body two more times before following after with a snarl, shuddering hard as Ciel came to rest on top of Ichigo.

 

Pulling out of the warm body with a slick pop, Sebastian moved to settle to the side of his two lovers, resting his head on his hand as his other hand reached out stroke along first Ciel’s back then up Ichigo’s side. Ciel moaned and slowly sat up next, pulling out of their dazed mate and settling on his other side, the two demons shifting him around until they could press him between them.

  
“I believe that this day has been most productive,” Ciel husked as he buried his nose into the soft red hair, getting a mewl as Ichigo dozed between them, flying high on his afterglow.

 

“Indeed it is. We were able to destroy the one that had hurt our sweet lover, gained several new allies and had a fun chase to claim our darling mate,” Sebastian chuckled, enjoying the way that Ichigo was nearly sprawled out on their bodies. “And it seems as if he had help if the lubricant and the lighting is any indication.”

  
Ciel hummed and lifted his head, looking around, feeling for any residual power that was floating around. “Apparently, Ms. Unohana was the one to help,” he said after a moment, going back to nuzzling their mate. “We will have to do something nice for her. Perhaps some of those chocolates that Ichigo introduced her to would do well.”

  
“I’ll send a note to Mey-Rin about buying a few boxes and sending them to the shop for her later,” Sebastian said, smirking at the smile that he could feel on Ichigo’s lips.

  
“Thank you for accepting my crazy family,” Ichigo husked as Sebastian finally pulled away to find something to clean up his mate’s with.

  
“It is of no hardship, Ichigo,” Ciel chuckled, pressing a kiss to his neck and getting a soft hum. “They are a delight and it has been many years since I have had such a feeling of welcome outside of those that work for me and Sebastian.”

 

Ichigo smiled, Sebastian coming back with a bowl of steaming water and a wash cloth. “Ms. Unohana was nice enough to have an electric kettle with water waiting for us,” he chuckled, sitting down and dipping the cloth into the water. Ringing it out, he reached out and started to slowly clean Ichigo, starting with his front and then flipping him onto his stomach to clean his back, rinsing the wash cloth out. He then did the same to Ciel, getting gentle smiles from them. Once they were cleaned, he cleaned himself, got rid of the water and dressed, mourning his shirt but pulling on his vest and jacket for the moment.

  
Ciel was next to stand up and pull on his clothing, his body well used to the harder aspects of their love making while Ichigo continued to lay on the bed, still dazed and content. The two demons, once dressed, chuckled and dressed their limp lover, Sebastian gathering him up into his arms and heading to where the others were waiting for them. Arriving, Unohana smiled sweetly at them and bowed in greeting.

 

“Welcome back. I take it you guys had fun?” she asked, getting dual smirks as the town that had been constructed was fully attached back to the Soul Society and the barriers were let down finally. “Good. Everyone is healed and ready to go, that is besides Muguruma-taicho. It seems that Shuuhei-fukutaicho is also pregnant and didn’t take happily to the surprise news. His mate is currently limping and bruised quite heavily.”

  
“Got what he deserved,” Ichigo snorted, smirking at the laugh from his aunt as everyone started to pack things up and head back to the Seireitei, his mates still carrying him.

  
Life was looking to be very interesting for everyone there.

 


	47. Sing Me a Lullabye 44: Tea Parties and News Bombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 44  
> Chapter title: Tea Parties and News Bombs  
> Characters: Elizabeth, Ichigo, others  
> Word Count:1,863  
> AN: So close yet so far! *cries*
> 
> *~*~*~*

It was two weeks after Aizen's rather bloody death and the three mates were back home, Ichigo hosting a brunch for the ladies of society, including Elizabeth and her mother. Frances was eying the delicate version of the Phantomhive ring that adorned Ichigo’s left ring finger along with the simple, beautiful earrings that adorned his ears. She knew that her “hostess” had worn them to the first ball that he had ever attended, the one where they had gathered around to protect the dear, and knew that in a way it was his way of declaring his loyalty to his lover.

  
“So, Ichigo, where did you and Ciel disappear off to for so long?” Elizabeth asked sweetly, smiling at the young man as he smiled and placed his tea cup down before picking up his fruit bowl. They were all sitting on the covered porch, enjoying the rare warmth of the early spring. They had noticed that while Ichigo was wearing something nice and befitting the fiance of Ciel Phantomhive, he wasn’t wearing a corset. Instead it was sewed and built in such a way to give the appearance of one.

  
“We went to Japan actually. I got word that my sisters were sick and we were able to book passage on a rather fast ship. It was amazing. It took less time to get there then it did getting here,” Ichigo said sweetly, smiling as he ate a grape. “We would have gone later but with my sisters sick, my father needed me there, so we decided to head there so Ciel could formally ask him for my hand in marriage.”

 

“Oh! So he did ask after all,” Elizabeth squealed, bouncing in place and smiling brightly as Ichigo played with the ring on his finger.

  
“Oh yes, he did,” Ichigo chuckled before shaking his head. “My father of course just had to make sure that we did not leave until we married in the Japanese traditional way, so we are married. It’s even recognized here since I do have dual citizenship due to my mother and uncle. But we are planning on having another ceremony here so that those who were not there at our first one can see us exchange vows.”

 

“You got engaged and married, but no one knew?” Frances asked, eyes narrowed as Ichigo smiled sweetly at her.

  
“Oh no. People knew. The household knew actually but we weren’t going to tell anyone right away seeing as I had just dealt with that Viscount and his...wandering hands,” Ichigo hummed, spearing a piece of fruit and eating it with delicate grace. “And then when we were going to send out the announcement, I discovered that my sisters were sick and I was needed at home. My uncle, Ciel and Sebastian escorting me home wasn’t really planned until the next night. We were so busy with choosing paper and the such before I got the letter,” he continued, smiling sweetly.

 

“Oh, I do hope your sisters are fine now,” Elizabeth cut in, shooting her mother a cool look. The woman had not been happy when Ciel had stated that he did not wish to marry Elizabeth but had been happy enough when she had landed her Prince Soma. But now she was showing her displeasure of Ciel controlling his life, Frances obviously still seeing him as a child to be controlled instead of the strong man and head of the family that he was.

 

“Yes, they are. Karin, I believe, is attending her lessons with our uncle and Yuzu is probably at her new sewing machine, the odd little contraption that it is. She is making me my wedding dress since she hopes to become a high profile seamstress. Already she is very good at it and has several people coming to her for her works in Japan. And she has only just turned 16 years of age. Her and Karin, both,” Ichigo chuckled, sending a sweet smile to Elizabeth, thanking her for her quick thinking as the other ladies around them twittered.

  
“Is your father here too? So he may witness the wedding?” A Lady Rachael Mirian asked, putting her fork down, eyes bright.

 

“Yes. He is going to hand me off. My grandfather, that is my father’s father, would also be here, but he is of poor health unfortunately and the clan needs him. My mother’s brother will be arriving in the next few days with a few family friends and of course, a few of my close, personal friends,” Ichigo chuckled, tapping his bottom lip. “My aunt Retsu will be posing as my maid of honor while Elizabeth, if you would, would be my bridesmaid. Karin is acting as the ring bearer, while Yuzu and a friends daughter, Yachiru, will be acting as flower girls.”

  
Frances stared at him with wide eyes as he smiled serenely, surprising her. “Well, it almost seems as if you have most of the wedding already planned out...”

  
Ichigo hummed. “I had to. Due to my condition.” The words slowly sank into the other’s minds before Elizabeth’s squeal cut through the air, shocking the rather small sized Pluto into jumping up before stumbling over his own four feet and landing with a thud near by them. Ichigo smirked at the complaints that floated around in his mindscape, knowing that the squeal had just interrupted Shiro’s choice of exercise.

  
Which was usually riding Zangetsu and himself into a happy, content and sticky mess.

  
“Are you really?” Elizabeth gasped, bouncing lightly as Ichigo blushed and nodded, patting his stomach.

 

“As far as my aunt can tell, nearly a month along. We are married after all and I do want children,” Ichigo hummed, smiling softly as he blushed a bit more. “Ciel is so caring in regards to my wishes and what I would like. We were not expecting for me to become pregnant so soon so our wedding date was pushed up a little due to it.”

  
“Pregnant?” Frances choked, her eyes wide as she stared at the happily glowing Ichigo. She could feel her hands twitch for the need to pick up her foil and go after Ciel for daring not to ask permission to become engaged, much less married and a father so soon. She had thought from the moment that her nephew had reappeared after being lost for so long that he had been too cold and hoped that Elizabeth would warm him up.

  
But then there had been that blasted _butler_ that had always waited on him, catering to his every need. And still did! Elizabeth hadn’t been able to get close to Ciel, mostly due to the young man’s sudden job as the Queen’s guard dog, though, and had stayed cool to her. Though he did love her enough apparently to threaten Soma when it had come out that they had become engaged, it had done nothing to sooth Frances’ need to know every little detail of young Ciel’s life, including who he was engaged to!

 

Then suddenly there was this little girl from a land across the ocean, coming to hide from a suitor and ex-fiance who had become a stalker, and was easily accepted under Ciel’s wing. She knew that Sebastian had given Ichigo lessons, knew that her own daughter had done so with embroidery work and a few other things that any proper English Lady knew, but she didn’t care about that.

  
At least not until the next words from her daughters mouth made her stop.

 

“Oh, but your lessons in fencing and sword work will have to stop, won’t it?” Elizabeth said, frowning slightly before sighing. “That’s really too bad.”

  
“Yes, unfortunately so. My aunt has told me that I am not allowed to do anything strenuous until I’m farther along and by then my stomach will be throwing me off balance,” Ichigo hummed, picking up his cup of juice and sipping at it before he gently patted his lips.

  
“How is it you’re so...open about your pregnancy?” Lady Mirian asked suddenly, smiling a bit shyly as the other ladies nodded their heads in agreement.

 

“It’s my culture. I was raised in Japan after all and children are a welcomed addition to the world. In my family we are quite open with our pregnancies and our children,” Ichigo replied, smiling softly. They fell into an easy silence, all of them thinking over what they had talked about.

 

“So you can fence?” Frances asked, eyes glinting. Ichigo smiled politely at her and nodded his head.

  
“Oh yes. And wield a tessen, which is a folding fan, along with a few other smaller weapons,” Ichigo admitted, smiling as he picked up his favored fan, setting it down on the table with a light thunk. “Ciel was kind enough to have a couple of them made for me when he discovered that I hadn’t had time to bring any with me on my trip here. They are pretty and I mostly use them when I must leave the house otherwise they are just much too heavy to use in every day use.”

  
“I have one. I always wondered what they were called,” Elizabeth hummed, smiling as she used a simple fan to cool off a little, the day warming.

 

“They come in handy,” Ichigo chuckled, Frances finally sitting back and relaxing. She had always thought that it would take a strong woman to tame Ciel Phantomhive, hoping that it would be her daughter, especially with the engagement between them. But it looked as if the young Phantomhive had found his match in a sweet Japanese woman.

  
Ciel came out of the door, raising an eyebrow at the woman collected before greeting them with a slight bow of his head. “Ladies, it is a pleasure to see you here,” he greeted, moving to stand behind his mate and take his hand into his, kissing his knuckles and getting a loving smile. “Ichigo, are you feeling alright? Is the tea working for you?”

  
“Oh yes, it works wonders,” Ichigo chuckled. “Has William left on his newest business trip yet or did his time off go through?” he asked, crossing his ankles with a curious look.

  
“His time off was approved so he shall be here to cater to his wife’s every need,” Ciel chuckled softly. They had laid the story of Grell being married to William not long after he had found out he was pregnant and had become Ichigo’s governess, now companion, and the man working as a traveling associate for Ciel to explain his disappearances. It worked well so far.

  
“Good,” Ichigo hummed, returning to the ladies that were staring but trying to look as if they weren’t. The rest of the brunch included Karin coming out in a simple kimono to eat a bit of late breakfast and introductions all around, Yuzu coming out to ask about a fabric for the dress, getting drawn into the conversation with the other ladies and Pluto tripping over his own feet four more times and slinking off to lick his proverbial wounds to his ego. It amused Ichigo to no end.

 


	48. Sing Me a Lullabye: 45: Here Comes the...Bride?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 45  
> Chapter title: Here Comes the…Bride?  
> Characters: Various  
> Word Count: 1,509  
> AN: We come to the English wedding! I plan on writing a side story where our dear Sebby and Ichi exchange vows in the demonic way. :3 So enjoy. *giggles* And sorry about being late with this. Ended up going shopping and killing my foot. So I was drugged heavily until about an hour ago.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sitting before his mirror in the room that he had stayed in while he had been regaining his memories, Ichigo slid his kanzashi into the bun that he had carefully built with Yuzu’s help. His sister smiled softly and used a bit of hair oil to keep the locks in place.

 

“You really do look like mom,” she said softly as Ichigo stood and moved to the full length mirror, eying his dress.

 

“Yeah, I suppose I really do,” Ichigo agreed, smiling at the image before him.

  
Yuzu had done an amazing job with creating a simple but elegant Victorian styled wedding dress. It was long, flowing around his legs and feet while the top was fitted just right to create an illusion of a chest and to showcase the barely there pregnancy belly. The gown was an elegant mix of lace that created a simple collar around his neck, showing a bit of his skin, and made from a soft, silky material the color of spun gold.

 

He wore a simple gold chain around his neck with a blue stone that had been Ciel’s mothers, a gift from his father when she had discovered that she was carrying their child. It added a special something to the long sleeved dress along with the kanzashi and the small kenseikan that was the symbol of his status with the Kuchiki clan.

  
“You did such wonderful work with the dress, Yuzu-chan,” Ichigo finally said, turning to his youngest sister.

 

Yuzu beamed brightly and bounced in place, her skirt bouncing around her. “I’m so glad, Ichigo,” she chirped, her eyes bright with happiness.

  
Running his eyes over her own dress, he was amazed at the fact that not only had she created his wedding dress, but also her dress, Karin’s matching dress, Orihime’s and Elizabeth’s bridesmaid dress and Yachiru’s ring carrier dress. Their dresses were all soft shades of yellow and trimmed with lace. Karin and Yuzu both wore simple corsets that had been created just for them, leaving them able to breath and still look right. Their dressers were also long but didn’t quite sweep the ground with the full skirts. Orihime’s and Elizabeth’s were a dark yellow that was more adult in style but just as beautiful while Yachiru’s was a tad shorter, coming to her knees while knee high stockings and white buckle shoes completed her outfit.

 

“You are absolutely amazingly talented, Yuzu-chan,” Ichigo hummed, tucking a bit of blond hair back into the bun that was held in place by simple wooden hair sticks. He tweaked the jade dragonfly as Karin walked in, smoothing her own dark hair back fully into her bun. A jade butterfly hung from her own hair sticks, a scowl on her lips.

  
“Do I have to wear this stupid thing?” she asked, getting amused looks from her siblings.

 

“You have to deal with it until the end of the wedding and then you can change into your kimono,” Yuzu reminded her, getting a huff before Karin smiled at them and nodded.

  
“Yeah, yeah. Come on, Ichigo, ‘tou-chan is waiting for you and Urahara-san is about to strangle him for going off every ten seconds about you getting married,” Karin chuckled, picking up her bouquet of flowers, Yuzu following her example.

  
Ichigo chuckled lowly and picked up his own bouquet of lilies and spice colored roses from their garden, following his sisters down the stairs and through the kitchen, padding to where his father stood, waiting for him. Smiling at the two men, he hugged Urahara first and then hugged his father tightly, sniffling softly.

 

“You are so beautiful, my sweet child,” Isshin breathed, nosing into the sweetly scented hair, feeling Ichigo smile against his neck. “You do me proud, kiddo.”

  
“Thanks, tou-chan,” Ichigo hummed, pulling away with a smile before looking at the wedding party. Yachiru was beaming next to a kimono clad Urahara as Yuzu and Karin gathered their baskets. “I think we’re already now,” he sighed happily at everyone.

  
“Good luck, Ichi-chan,” Urahara teased before slipping off to take his own seat amongst those who had come. Beyond his father, aunt, sisters and Urahara, Shinji with Kira, Byakuya, Shukaku, Orihime, Sado, Ishida and Ryuuken had been able to make the wedding. They were all clad in the very best kimonos that they could buy, showing off their status to the Lords and Ladies of the English High Society.

  
The guest on Ciel’s end had only been invited to the wedding because of their connections to his family or his business. The Queen had been invited but had sent her regrets along with a lovely quilt for their bed and several new books for their library.

  
Everyone moved into line before leaving the kitchen as the music started up outside. Ichigo and Isshin stood side by side on the porch, the older of the two placing a veil over his son’s face, getting a sweet smile. As the music changed, they turned to the porch entrance and walked out and down the steps.

 

Everyone was standing and watching as he walked down to where Ciel was waiting for him, his eyes flicking to the cranes that hung over the marital arch. Ichigo ignored everyone but his handsome mate after he caught sight of the man, Sebastian standing to the side and watching with pride shining bright in his garnet colored eyes.

 

Coming to a stop before the priest, Ichigo smiled up at his father, before his hand was handed over to his mate, Ciel smiling down at him.

  
Everyone that knew of Ciel, knew that the young man did not smile at all. Smirk, scowl and sneer, yes, and often too, but rarely did he smile and never before with such love that shone through. The loving smile that Ichigo gave him in return was just as breathtaking but to those there, the smiles from both made several people feel jealousy that the look wasn’t aimed at them.

 

They missed the covert looks that were filled with just as much love as their smiles that were sent to Sebastian, the bonds between the three men flowing easily and filled with their happiness.

  
Once everyone had sat back down with a lot of shuffling and settling, the priest was quick to start the ceremony, everyone amazed by the beauty of the ceremony that had just been thrown together and the words spoken between the two men. Finally, Ciel and Ichigo exchanged vows and rings before sharing a gentle kiss that made several of the women sigh softly. As they were pronounced as husband and ‘wife’, they walked back down the aisle to applause and many smiles.

  
After the wedding, the guests were lead to the decked out ballroom that had a few tables scattered about by Sebastian and Mey-Rin, and Ciel and Ichigo headed up to change into different outfits for the reception.

  
Ciel changed from the very formal, black suit with a flower sitting in his pocket and a royal blue tie around his neck, to one that was better suited to his nature, the color of his signature royal blue. Ichigo though changed into a beautiful kimono, one that was white with blue flowers falling down his body and settling onto a lake of crystal clear water. The kimono was beautiful and everyone applauded as the happy couple came down the stairs, the garnet sitting around Ichigo’s neck sparkling in the afternoon sunlight that came from the windows.

  
“Family and friends, guests most welcomed, I thank you all for coming to our wedding and I do hope that you enjoy yourself during our reception,” Ciel stated as he and Ichigo stood at the middle of the stairs. “I can admit that I would never have met someone who could make me so happy but I am very happy to have been proven so wrong. I hope that you all celebrate this moment with us.”

  
A ripple of applause worked its way through the crowd as Ciel kissed the back of Ichigo’s hand, smiles traded between them. The rest of the reception was filled with dancing, fun and many chats, Ichigo spending much of his time next to his husband, Sebastian moving around somewhat, always seemingly close at hand for the ‘newlyweds’. Ichigo caused quite the stir when he pulled Sebastian out onto the floor to dance a waltz with the man and brushed it off as thanking a good friend, no matter what his station was.

  
After the party had finally wound down late in the evening, the three lovers showing the last of the guests out, the household cleaned up what was needed right at that moment before Ciel and Sebastian took their yawning mate to their room. Stripping, bathing and redressing their red head, they tucked him into bed and joined him, curled around him. They knew that there was no rush to consummate the marriage, especially when they were all so tired.

 

After all, they had all the time in the world.

 


	49. Sing Me a Lullabye 45: Consummating It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
> Chapter: 46  
> Chapter title: Consummating It All  
> Characters: Ciel, Sebastian, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1,498  
> AN: And we come to the Honeymoon night. This Friday shall be the epilogue and then I shall post the side stories. After that, I will finish posting off Fix Him. Any other side stories that come from this shall be posted on Wednesday's. :D I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Slowly stretching with a moan, Ichigo smiled as Ciel growled and pulled him close, burying his nose into his neck before falling fully asleep once more. Shaking his head lightly in amusement, he crawled out of their bed and padded into their bathroom, nightgown brushing around his feet. Stepping out of it, he fiddled with the water and let it heat before he stepped into the bath. Cleaning off the day before, he was soon stepping out and drying off, not bothering to put on his nightgown again, and stood before the mirror, brushing his hair out.

 

He was still rather amazed at the turn to his life in such a short amount of time. Just a year ago, he had been a prisoner under Aizen, slowly making friends with four of his top Arrancars and trying to get away from the mad man. And then he had somehow run away, healing mentally and physically under the watchful, careful eyes of his now mates. In a year, he had changed into who he should have been had he been able to heal and grow, and he was quite happy about that particular fact.

 

Once he was done with his hair, he walked back into the bedroom, still nude, and smirked at the sight of his mates slowly kissing. A ring flashed on Sebastian’s hand, reminding Ichigo of the private vows that the three had exchanged the night before the English wedding. His ring matched the ones that he and Ciel wore, being a simple white gold color with a small diamond, garnet and a dark sapphire set into the band.

 

“Didn’t wait for me before you two started, I see,” he teased, the two demons pulling apart and smiling at him. Ichigo walked over and crawled into the bed, unsurprised when he was pulled down to lay over Ciel, just laughing sweetly at the move.

 

“To think that it only took us eight months to get and keep you in our bed and lives,” Sebastian teased, brushing his lips over one ear, getting a loving smile from Ichigo.

 

“You both were so patient with me,” he chuckled as he sat up to perch on Ciel’s hips, smirking down at him. “You guys are still so patient with me. Though I might end up trying your patience when I get further along in my pregnancy.”

 

Ciel chuckled and laid his hand over the barely there bump, just stroking it before reaching down and curling his fingers around his mate’s length, feeling him start to harden. Ichigo hummed and dropped his head back, hair spilling down his back. Sebastian moved and gathered all of it and held it out of the way, laying a kiss onto his mate mark.

 

“We still have time to consummate our marriage before any of us must really worry about the rest of the household,” Sebastian purred, he and Ciel smirking at each other as their hands started to wander over their Ichigo’s skin.

 

Ichigo hummed and bit his bottom lip in a teasing manner as he rolled his hips slowly, feeling Ciel harden. He blushed as he suggested softly, “Well, we’ve had me between you two with me being taken by Sebastian while I pleasured Ciel with my mouth but we haven’t done it the other way around yet.” Looking over his shoulder, he flushed a darker red and smiled at Sebastian. “You’re just as much our husband as we are each others.”

 

“You are truly amazing,” Ciel breathed, pulling Ichigo down into a slow kiss as Sebastian moved to rest against the headboard. As the two kissed, the elder of the two flipped them over and pressed Ichigo back into the bed, settling easily between his legs.

 

Ichigo sighed as his mate’s larger body pressed over him, his other mate watching with glowing red eyes, and arched up into Ciel. His hands stroked over the long back, dancing just over the swell of his ass. He moaned as Ciel’s hands brushed over his ribs, finding all of the spots that made him arch and writhe and moan for more.

 

Ciel broke the kiss and started to kiss his way down the lean neck, nibbling at the mark that he had made his first night together. Ichigo groaned, dragging his nails down the strong back as his other hand ran through soft hair, encouraging the touches. His lover rumbled and moved lower, teasing a nipple with a lick, knowing that they were becoming quite sensitive as the pregnancy continued.

 

Ichigo mewled, bowing slightly, offering his body up to the demon to do with as he pleased. The pleasure rumble-rocked through his body, sending fresh heat through him and he hoped that they never lost the fire that burned between them. Ciel gently nipped at the nipple, staying gentle even as a hand came to stroke and soothe over the other, coaxing them to bud under the gentle touches. Once that had been achieved, he moved down his lover’s body, teasing the sweet tasting skin with lips nips and sucks, following the path that his hands created as they wandered.

 

Sebastian smirked as he watched his two mates play, his fellow demon tease and arouse their young mate, making sure that he missed the hard length that was begging to be touched. His hand was between his legs and was slowly stroking over his erection, almost not moving in a way, enjoying the way he could just watch his mates come together. He used his free hand to find the jar of their oil and put it near the other two, Ciel teasing one leg in his grasp as Ichigo watched with dark eyes.

 

Ciel smirked at Sebastian before going back to working on a mark on the slightly tanned skin. Loving the way they stayed for days, if not weeks, after they had been made. Once the mark was nice and dark, he gazed down at the sprawled out male, taking in the flushed skin, swollen lips, red hair spread out under him and the marks that were scattered over the sweet body.

 

“Such a delightful sight,” Ciel purred, picking up the bottle before pausing and licking his lips as Ichigo panted under him. “I do believe that our dear mate needs some attention,” he stated as he put the jar aside, hands going to lean hips, pulling him down and getting a squeak before flipping Ichigo over. “So why don’t you do that while I prepare you for me?”

 

Sebastian chuckled and moved to lounge in a more comfortable position before Ichigo, the red head smiling up at him with a sultry look as one hand curled around the base of his length. A knowing tongue played over the tip, catching the bittersweet precum that slicked it. Sebastian groaned, cupping the back of Ichigo’s head, and settled into enjoy his lover’s mouth.

 

Ciel once more picked up the jar of oil and slicked his fingers with some of it. Once Ichigo was concentrating on teasing Sebastian into a puddle of content demon, he slid a finger in, the muscles giving way and a moan coming from their lover. Chuckling, watching the way Sebastian’s cock was taken in deeper by the lush mouth of their lover, he shivered in anticipation.

 

He soon had all three fingers buried in the still amazingly tight body and was slicking his own length with some of the oil. Ichigo was constantly moaning and wiggling as he worked over Sebastian’s cock. Pulling his fingers free, Ciel sighed and pressed his length against the stretched entrance before slipping inwards with a growl. Ichigo sighed as he was filled once more and buried his nose into the curls around the base of Sebastian’s length and swallowed as he relaxed.

 

Placing his hands on the wiggling hips and holding him still, Ciel pulled back, watching Ichigo pull up over their older lover before they moved forward again. The two fell into an easy rhythm, giving and taking pleasure, moving and driving each other to heights that they loved to reach together. Sebastian was the first to find his peak in the hot mouth around him, Ichigo swallowing his cum with obvious pleasure as Ciel growled and came in him, hand stroking their mate’s length, making him go over the edge with them.

 

They fell into a pile of limbs, the two younger males curling against Sebastian, basking in the warmth of their bond, love and the afterglow of perfect sex. Ichigo purred lowly, chuckling at the rumbling that came from Zangetsu about hormonal wielders and horny hollows that made his dick chafe.

 

“And what is so amusing?” Sebastian queried, the two demons gazing down at the amused looking Ichigo.

 

“Zangetsu just called his penis a dick. He never uses such crude words,” he chuckled. The two demons started to laugh, imagining the usually very formal zanpakuto using such language and finding it exceedingly amusing.

 

 


	50. Sing me a Lullabye Epilogue: It Ends With a Lullabye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye   
> Subtitle: It Ends With a Lullabye  
> Fandom: Bleach/Black Butler  
> Part: Epilogue  
> Characters/Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo, Various others.  
> Word count: 2,579  
> AN: And so we come to the end of this story. *sighs* It's been a ride hasn't it? I'm glad that you all enjoyed this story, I really am and I'm sorry that it's a day late. Yesterday was nuts. 
> 
> But enjoy this. :D And please remember that the main story is DONE. There will be some side stories (posted in the same file thank you) though.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Ichigo placed his tea cup onto the side table as he watched Elizabeth and Grell go over plans for the Death God’s vow renewal with his mate and shook his head. He had to smile gently as he crossed his legs, amazed at what nearly six short years could do for a collection of odd balls with so much power at their disposal.

 

In the last six years, so much had happened that it still amazed them all. The first thing to change was the fact that the Arrancar that had defected from Aizen, namely Harribel and her mates, Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow, had settled into life amongst the Shinigami. They had formed, surprisingly enough, a sub-division under not only Soi-Fon but also under Jyuushiro’s division. Grimmjow had ended up having a two kitten litter, one child for each of his mates.

 

The two were already training hard and took after their mother in personality even though they took after their father’s in looks. It was kind of cute to see a mini-Ulquiorra with her mother’s smirk or leer follow around her father while a mini-Starrk slept on his father’s stomach more often than not.

 

Ichigo had no doubt that those two would end up breaking hearts, even thought it looked as if their mini-Starrk was very attached to Yachiru when he wasn’t sleeping or training.

 

Shuuhei on the other hand had given birth a beautiful silver haired, green eyed baby amongst many threats of castration and sleeping on the couch, all directed at Kensei. They had decided to name her Yuka, a mix of Yuzu’s and Karin’s names as a way to thank the two girls for all of their help during the pregnancy. Kensei had, unsurprisingly enough, turned into super daddy and lover, turning protective of both his special people.

 

Shuuhei had reached his bankai as soon as he was cleared to train once more and wasn’t trying to run to his daughter’s side every few minutes to make sure that she was fine. He wanted to be as strong as his mate so he could help him protect their small but growing family. Though the last time Ichigo had talked with them, they had been talking about trying for a second child.

 

Shinji and Kira on the other hand were finally expecting one of their own, finding themselves in a very good place in their lives together to have a child finally. Shinji, unsurprisingly, was excited and bouncy, driving his mate to threats of sleeping on the couch in a bid to control him. From the way the two were planning, they would be wonderful parents, especially with Kira there to calm his mate down from getting overly protective.

 

Ichigo had bought them a beautiful crib as a gift for them. It had been cooed over and the rest of the room planned around it to match it so that the room created a soothing environment. It amused the younger shinigami, knowing just how much fun it was to plan and then watch a child turn it into their own when they got old enough.

 

Kenpachi and Renji were going strong, again, not surprisingly, having moved into an actual house that was kept rather neat and well decorated considering who lived there. The red head had fallen into an almost motherly role in regards to Yachiru, who was quite delighted about it and to his husband’s amusement. He kept the house clean and organized while Kenpachi was a devoted husband and would always turn anyone who wanted into his pants down.

 

If need be, with extreme force and enjoyment of doing so. They were just coming up on their third anniversary and were looking at adopting a child from the lower districts, Renji’s body not able to carry a child without a lot of work to prepare it and time off. For the moment, they were content with adopting.

 

The one relationship that shocked everyone that it had lasted so long, and looked to last even longer, was Byakuya with his two Quincy lovers, espeically considering just who the three were. The three men had adopted a couple of children from the lower districts who looked to have their own reiryoku. When the Kuichiki clan elders had raised holy hell over not just his choice of lovers but the children that they had adopted, he had set his foot down as the clan head and told them to suck it.

 

Things had changed in the long run, making life better for the manor and actually filled with happy family sounds. At least that’s what Rukia had said when they last spoke.

 

When Uryuu had come from a visti, he had updated Ichigo on he and his father’s relationship with the noble. The cross dresser had to admit that his friend seemed much happier with life and much more at ease with Ryuuken. It warmed him to see the two getting along so much better, especially with their Byakuya between them to act as a buffer.

 

Urahara still popped up every so often, a shop opening under the Funtom company banner, while also keeping up a new relationship with, surprises of surprises, Soi-Fon. It was kind of cute, their relationship. She got him out of the lab and to stop thinking about what had happened over the years and what could possibly happen, while he got her to loosen up and relax, enjoy her life and the people around them. She also helped him with the two shops and they were actually talking about becoming engaged in the next five years.

 

Yoruichi joined them in bed sometimes, but was still enjoying her freedom to flit about. She seemed to have a thing for teasing Hanatoru, who wasn’t as innocent as one would think. She also still flitted between the two worlds but also the two dimensions to keep Ichigo up to date on his training with surprising ease.

 

Unohana was still acting as the Soul Societies sou-taicho with a firm yet fair hand, despite the new found respect for her rather interesting past. Ichigo had gotten the full story of her, Masaki and their mother from her, and had put that part of his past to complete rest with her help. She was still single but still happy about that, having claimed her family heir from one of the many orphaned children of the Rukigon districts.

 

She had also told him that her life was now perfect, having her family and being able to claim them out in the public.

 

Omaeda, from what his Aunty Kukaku had told him, was now married to Ganju in an attempt of making up for his idiotic words. When he had read that interesting tidbit, Ichigo had then put his letter from her down and gone to find one of his mates to forget the image of those two in bed together.

 

Consummating their marriage.

 

Even as he watched Elizabeth coo over some fabric, Ichigo had to shudder delicately at the thought of those two doing anything sexual.

 

His family was doing well though. Isshin had become the liaison between the Living World and Soul Society, even as he continued to run his clinic. He also had fallen into his own threesome relationship along side with Toshiro and Rangiku, surprising everyone with how happy they were and how easily Rangiku had calmed down since the start of the relationship.

 

It made him happy that his father had found someone to make him happy, and that he could find love in the arms of a woman who was willing to share.

 

Yuzu had gone on to culinary school and joined, not so surprisingly for those who knew them, Orihime in opening a bakery called A Soul’s Pleasure. The flavors were at turns odd but still very delicious. When she wasn’t baking or running the bakery with the older woman, Yuzu was planning her wedding to Jinta. He had finally gotten the guts to ask her out about a year after Ichigo’s own marriage and they had been together ever since.

 

She also did clothing design part time, when she felt the urge to sew something up and put it out for sell or when she got an interesting commission.

 

Karin was going to medical school to become a trained nurse to help in the clinic and to have that training when she left behind the Living World. She had a somewhat relationship going on with Mizuiro, which had shocked everyone when they heard about it. They had never expected him to settle down with someone younger than him considering his past, but Ichigo had just smiled and said that love was a strange and winding path. He had threatened him with introducing the others groin to his favorite boots if he hurt Karin in any way though. Mizurio was quick to promise that he wouldn’t ever hurt her if he could help it, especially with how much he cared for her.

 

Orihime had actually started to date Sado, the large half Mexican finishing off his business Masters in less then three years so he could help his girlfriend and Yuzu run their bakery. He still played in the occasional club, putting that extra money away to propose to Orihime. He almost had enough for the engagement ring he wanted to get and Yuzu had already offered her services in creating a wedding dress for her.

 

Grell and William were also going very strong in their relationship. Grell had become the nanny while still raising his baby girl, still as flamboyant and brightly happy with the way things were going. The happy family had been given their own wing in the Phantomhive mansion, much to William’s embarrassment and Grell’s delight. There was a permanent door to William’s office in the Spiritual World so that they could go to work, but for the most part, Grell acted as the liaison between the demons, Shinigami and Grim Reapers.

 

Their daughter Alexandra had attached herself to Ichigo’s and Elizabeth’s little ones, so that also helped relations.

 

Ichigo chuckled lowly as he thought of Elizabeth’s little one. No one was quite sure if Prinna was Soma’s or Agni’s, but it was looking as if the pretty child was indeed Soma’s first. Currently, she was getting fitted for her very first sari with Soma’s mother. Elizabeth was carrying her second child and exceedingly pleased with herself while Soma and Agni were preening in their own ways.

 

Alios, the odd immortal mage that he was, had discovered a way to carry a child and with his son had him healed in so many ways. True, he was still a little bi-polar, but he was also very much calmer and had truly settled into running his various businesses, even starting one with Ciel.

 

Claude had turned out to be a very devout father to his son and a loving mate now that he had time and was able to. He still wanted to kill Sebastian, but that was the demon’s ways and it was more of a friendly want. He had even started his own little business on the side, wanting to make sure that he was kept busy.

 

“Ichigo, are you even paying attention?” Elizabeth asked, looking amused as he got a sheepish smile from him.

 

“I’m terribly sorry, Elizabeth, but my mind was wondering once more,” Ichigo said, shaking his head. “You were saying?”

 

“I was saying that Aaron and Masaki should be done with their reading lessons soon and that they would be coming to steal you away to sing them to sleep for their nap,” she said, smiling at him.

 

Looking to his ladies pocket watch, he nodded his agreement. “Yes, my two little devils will indeed be here soon.” Standing, his friends chuckled.

 

Ichigo had had twins, Aaron and Masaki, his pride and joys. Aaron looked much like his father, Ciel, with black hair so dark that it looked blue in some lights along with dark blue eyes. He would grow to be lean and strong though, much like his ‘mother’ was. Masaki though had taken after her namesake with rich blond hair and brown eyes that had an added touch of red from her Daddy Sebastian.

 

They had both shown their demonic blood early but they also showed their Shinigami half just as well, and were already learning how to wield swords and other weapons. They were also doted upon by their various aunts and uncles. Their mental abilities were par for the course for demons, still children but able to keep their secrets well considering the time and place they lived in.

 

They were smart, beautiful and absolutely wonderful, making their parents happy and proud as each day passed.

 

The running of small feet reached their ears, little Aaron and Masaki running in with happy squeals, getting scooped into tight hugs by Ichigo, who groaned softly. “Oh my, you both are so very big, my darlings,” he teased, Masaki shaking her head, curls bouncing.

 

“Never, mama. You carry Zangetsu around all the time,” she chirped as Sebastian walked in with a smile.

 

“Now, now, Masaki, Zangetsu weighs as much as one of you do now,” he chuckled, taking Aaron from Ichigo’s arms, getting a smile from his mate.

 

“Ah, but how could I keep you tiny forever,” Ichigo sighed, brushing noses with his smiling son.

 

“Are you going to sing us a lullaby?” he asked lowly. Ichigo smiled, amazed at how much his child took after him when had been that little.

 

“Yes, my sweet child, I will sing you a lullaby. Come, let us go settle you down for a nap with papa,” he hummed, nodding to his friends before leading the way to the mate’s shared bedroom. Ciel had cracked his knee the night before after getting hit there by a suspect. It wasn’t bad but he was forced to spend the day in bed while his powers worked to heal the crack in such a delicate place.

 

“Is papa okay?” Aaron asked, Sebastian chuckling and bouncing him in his arms.

 

“Yes, your papa is just fine,” he promised before they stepped into the bedroom. Ciel looked up and smiled softly at his mates and children.

 

“Nap time I take it?” he asked as his children were put down onto the bed, Ichigo leaning over to share a sweet kiss. Masaki and Aaron squealed and giggled, getting indulgent smiles from their parents.

 

“Alright, sprites, let’s get you comfortable,” Ichigo laughed, he and Sebastian getting the twins stripped down to their under clothes and laying them under a sheet next to their papa. “Now, what to sing?”

 

“Sing Moon, moon,” the children chorused, yawning already. Ichigo smiled and sat next to them.

 

“Alright, moon, moon it is,” he hummed. “Oh my dear moon, moon, come shine down on me and guide such good dreams to me….”

 

As he sang, Ichigo couldn’t help but admit that it was simply amazing just how much could change in such a short time. For all the pain in his past, he would never change it if it meant giving up his husbands and children. He knew that life was like a song, at turns harsh and rough or soft and gentle like a lullabye.

 

All Ichigo could do was say to life, ‘Sing me a lullabye’ and hope it continued to do so.

 

 


	51. Sing Me a Lullabye Side Story 1 - Ciel/Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sing Me a Lullabye  
> Chapter: Side Story 1  
> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji, Bleach  
> Pairing: Ciel/Sebastian  
> Word count:  
> AN: The first side story. I will eventually write a few other side stories that come to me or that interest me should they be suggested. I don't make promises.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Closing the door that connected their bedroom to Ichigo’s bedroom, Ciel sighed softly and let his eyes close as Sebastian stood near their bed and watched him with amused red eyes. “He makes me feel nostalgic,” the younger demon mused, turning his eyes towards the other, getting a smile.  
  
“Oh? Is that so, young master?” Sebastian asked, voice filled with his enjoyment of their night so far. Ichigo had asked if they could go out earlier that day for lunch and they had ended up making a day of it, taking the young shinigami to various stores and places. They had bought quite a few books, having spent a good two hours in the bookstore alone, before they had gone to the jewelry store for new pieces for Ichigo, which had included a ladies watch and a ladies cane with a sword within it. After that, they had gone to dinner and come home, where their young charge had read one of his books even as he fell asleep over it.  
  
Sebastian had ended up helping Ichigo into his night clothes, even as the flustered young man had protested around wide yawns. Ciel had found it all to amusing and that it reminded him of the time that Sebastian had once helped him into his own night clothes when he was a pre-pubescent male. So here he was, feeling the urge to have his butler and lover do what he used to do once upon a time.  
  
“I think I want you to get me ready for bed tonight. I miss those days sometimes,” Ciel said, smirking at the flare of heat in Sebastian’s eyes. He knew just what the other had gone through all those years ago before they had become intimately close. Before he had lost his human blood and become a complete demon. And it amazed him that even after so much time they had spent together and how often they found themselves in bed, or some other surface that supported them, his demon still wanted him, still found him desirable.  
  
“Well, then I suppose I should do so,” Sebastian hummed, his red eyes dark and promising before he bowed. “I shall draw you a bath first. Sit and relax for a moment and I shall come help you undress,” he instructed the other, Ciel sitting and crossing his legs. The younger demon watched with amused eyes as he hummed in pleasure, knowing that the other would do exactly what he wanted willingly. And he would enjoy every single moment of it. They both would actually.  
  
Sebastian pulled the water, thanking whoever invented indoor plumbing and that the young Ciel had liked his creature comforts. Once the water was hot and ready for his master, he turned off the faucets after making sure that there was fresh towels and Ciel’s robe nearby. Nodding his head, he returned to where his master sat, legs crossed and chin resting on one hand as he watched his movements. “Let us start with your eye patch,” he purred, reaching out to gently untie the eye patch.  
  
He placed it aside, the seal on Ciel’s eye staring back at him before the young man blinked and the eye looked normal if not for the fact that it was purple instead of the vibrant blue of his normal eye. Smiling, Sebastian rubbed a thumb under the eye for a moment before pulling away to undo the young demon’s shoes. Once he had worked the shoes off, he worked his way down Ciel’s body, removing his overcoat, vest, tie, shirt, pants and undergarments, hanging those that needed to be hung up and placing those that needed to be cleaned into the laundry hamper.  
  
Once he had the young lord undressed, Sebastian followed him into the bathroom and into the bathtub, feeling his blood heat as his young lover sank into the water with a moan. He quickly squashed the urge to just jump his tempting little lover and tilted Ciel’s head back, using a cup to pour water over the silken locks. Once they were wet, he started to wash his lover, working his way down from the top of Ciel’s head all the down to his feet, taking the chance to tease and arouse his demonic master.  
  
By the time the bath was done, Ciel was panting and biting his bottom lip as he shivered with each teasing touch except where he wanted to be touched. But he knew he had asked for it when he had told his lover to get him ready for bed, even knowing that the older demon would take the chance to tease him into a panting, begging mess. Even as he was dried off and his nightshirt pulled down over his head, he was stayed hard, Sebastian looking as unruffled by it all as ever.   
  
Smirking, Ciel suddenly remembered just what he had attached to his headboard earlier that day, already planning on a night of fun and teasing. But his plans were going to take a different route now that Sebastian had been teasing him for a good half hour. Hiding the smirk on his lips, he allowed himself to be drawn over to bed and tucked into bed before he reached out and pulled his lover down over him.  
  
“Young master, what are you doing?” Sebastian asked, a leer working its way over his lips as Ciel rubbed his thigh against the prominent bulge that he had been sporting for a good chunk of the night.   
  
“I was thinking I would take advantage of my butler,” Ciel hummed as his lover settled his body over him with a smile.  
  
“I do not think you can take advantage of the willing, Ciel,” Sebastian hummed, dropping the master. The only time he did so was when they both needed to hear his name on the demons lips, or when they were in bed together as lovers, as equals.

 

“That is so true,” Ciel mused, running his hands down Sebastian’s arms before flipping them over and perching on the man’s hips with a smug look. “Now, whatever shall I do with you?” he wondered, fiddling with the buttons of Sebastian’s shirt, slipping them through their holes before moving to the next one, parting the fabric with a smirk, eyes bright and teasing. The elder demon smirked as his smaller lover gently worked his shirt open, fingertips sliding over the muscles that he exposed, taking his time in drawing their enjoyment out of the moment.  
  
“I suppose that you shall have to do whatever you wish to. You already do, Ciel,” Sebastian chuckled, getting a slight smirk as the younger demon rolled his hips very slowly, brushing his bare ass against the covered length. The prone male growled and rocked upwards into the teasing hips, hands coming to clamp down on lean hips.   
  
Ciel chuckled and reached down, grabbing his lover’s hands before putting them above his head, reaching down between the bedding and the headboard to find the bindings that he wanted. “Now, now, Sebastian, this is my show,” he purred, even as he worked off Sebastian’s shirt and slip the cuffs around the demons wrist, tightening and holding them closed with a few quick movements of his hand.   
  
Sebastian merely looked up at his cuffed wrists before looking back to Ciel, raising an eyebrow at his mate. “You do realize that I can escape from these correct?” he asked, red eyes amused.  
  
“I do know. But if you ruin these than we can’t use them on me now can we?” Ciel purred into one ear, pulling back to watch red eyes widen and darken to almost black at the very thought. “I thought you would like that idea,” he chuckled, wiggling his hips lightly. Sebastian growled and rocked his hips upwards once more, watching as the younger demon bit his bottom lip, eyes fluttering closed as they rocked and pressed, enjoying the contrasting sensations of fabric on skin.  
  
“Such a little tease,” Sebastian growled lowly, eyes watching as Ciel panted over him. The young lord’s cheeks were flushed red, sweat slowly forming on his skin as his length twitched under the nightshirt, making the older demon want to do nothing more than tear off the cuffs before tearing off Ciel’s shirt and mark the pretty, pale skin beneath once more.   
  
For all of his years, just a few short months shy of his twentieth birthday, Ciel never looked much older than a young man of 18, if not younger, as he did in that moment. At that moment, Sebastian could see the boy that he had fallen for so hard, body and mind so utterly relaxed that he lost all that made him seem so much older. Groaning, he tugged on the cuffs, feeling the lamb’s wool brush against his skin as his fingers wrapped around the braided leather.   
  
He would ask where his usually shy lover had gotten them but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to see his lover stripped bare once more.  
  
“Ciel...undress for me, my little demon,” Sebastian groaned, eyes half lidded as he watched Ciel open his eyes and lick his lips. “And let me taste the sweetness that is your lips.” Shuddering with a mewl, the smaller, almost feline like, demon stretched out over his body, rubbing and pressing in all the right ways as his tongue snaked out to lap at Sebastian’s lips.  
  
They engaged in a leisurely kiss, tongues sliding and playing, chasing back and forth as they tasted and remarked territory long claimed. Ciel’s hands didn’t stay still for long, but instead wandered from silky black hair that came loose from its ponytail under his fingers and slicked through them like water down the strong arms that were held up out of his way and then lower. Down to the well defined chest, finding all the spots that he knew would make his lover moan and arch up into his fingers to get nails and tongue and teeth applied to them.   
  
Ciel finally pulled back, gasping and wide eyed, his length hard and leaking against Sebastian’s stomach as his lover stared back at him with need filled eyes, his own cock hard and still trapped. “I need to undress,” he panted, sliding off of the bed, legs shaky. Standing up and catching his breath, unsurprised at how much kissing Sebastian had affected him, he smiled coyly at the still bound demon and started to unbutton his nightshirt, starting at the top and working his way slowly down.  
  
Sebastian watched with wide eyes as the pale skin that he loved to lay his marks upon was exposed to his eyes, the shirt slipping down the lean shoulders. He swallowed heavily as he watched the shirt drop to the floor, exposing his Ciel to his eyes in all of his glory. He was beautiful, there was no other word for it.   
  
Ciel was long and lean, his body formed by years of running after criminals and doing work for the Queen, both before he had become a demon and after. His skin was still as cream colored as it had been before he had, in essence, died. But now there was something more to his coloring, something that made him glow in the firelight that came from the fire place. His nipples were a deep coral and hard, making Sebastian want to tease them until they were flushed dark and sensitive. His length curved gently towards his stomach, bobbing a bit as pre-cum dripped from the tip, patches of blush sliding over his hips, thighs and shoulders.  
  
“Ah, my dear, you are truly my sinful angel,” Sebastian purred, eyes mere slits as he watched the flush on Ciel’s cheeks deepen and spread.  
  
“Must you always call me that?” Ciel asked as he moved to Sebastian’s feet, pulling off his shoes and setting them down out of the way. He would deal with them later. After he had tasted and felt his lover so deep in him that he would have trouble sitting.  
  
“Yes, I must,” Sebastian replied, helping his lover in removing his clothes by lifting his feet and legs. Ciel just simply rolled his eyes and crawled onto the bed once more, smirking heavily as he came to sit between the demon’s long legs.  
  
“So you must,” Ciel hummed as his fingers danced over Sebastian’s groin, teasing the hardness that he found before flicking open the buttons with well practiced motions. Smoothing pulling the pants down, he let them drop to the floor, leaving his lover exposed to him in a way that the demon had hardly ever done with anybody that he had bedded. All those he had bedded had only ever seen and felt his cock, but never quite as hard as Ciel always seemed to make him.  
  
Watching as Ciel once more came to kneel between his legs, Sebastian groaned lowly as a long fingered hand wrapped around his length and slowly stroked over it, teasing the tip with a finger before sliding back down. Ciel smirked and leant forward, the tip of his tongue flicking across the head to gather a taste of his lover’s taste, before sliding his tongue lower to tease the sac below there, just teasing. Sebastian groaned and let his head fall back onto the pillow, knowing that his little lover was paying him back for teasing him during his bath.  
  
Smirking against the underside of his mate’s prick, Ciel made sure that his hand was holding it up so that he had access to the skin and hardness that he wanted. Sliding his mouth upwards, he let his breath and tongue tease over the skin, feeling the twitches of Sebastian’s body and muscles from his teasing. Planting his other hand onto his mate’s hips, he brushed his lips over the tip of the length before him before opening his mouth and taking the head into it, tongue already teasing it.

 

“Ciel...bless it all,” Sebastian groaned, making the younger demon smirk mentally as his mouth slid a little lower, tongue still teasing and pressing and stroking. Sebastian jerked up into the blessed mouth as more groans and growls escaped from him, eyes closed as he reveled in the sensations of his mate pleasuring him.  
  
And from the little sighs and moans that traveled up his prick told him that Ciel was enjoying it just as much.  
  
“Lover, do something more than tease me into insanity with your tongue made of sin,” Sebastian finally growled out, hips twitching upwards into the avidly sucking mouth.  
  
Pulling off, Ciel smirked as he licked his friction swollen lips, moving to once more perch on Sebastian’s hips. “But I thought you liked my tongue,” he purred, licking his lips once more, Sebastian watching the move with dark eyes, hips rolling to rub his length against his mate’s ass.  
  
“Ah but I do very much so enjoy your mouth, but I much prefer your arse,” Sebastian said, smirking as the lean body that was perched over his own shivered and the mismatched eyes flared with lust.   
  
“You really shouldn’t talk like that,” Ciel breathlessly said, feeling his body heat even more and his length twitch hard at the words that so effortlessly came from his mate’s lips. “But I suppose I should make us both happy,” he continued, reaching out to grab the jar of body oil that they specially ordered from Italy just for their times together.  
  
Settling back onto Sebastian’s hips, he unscrewed the top and dipped his fingers into the thick liquid before placing the jar into his mate’s hand with a promising look. “Keep a tight hold of that. I’m going to need it in a few moments,” he stated, tapping Sebastian’s nose with his dry hand. Laying his hand onto the other’s chest, he lifted himself up and twisted slightly.   
  
Sebastian’s eyebrows flew up as he watched Ciel reach back to his own entrance and tease the muscles there, a low moan escaping from the younger of them. A slim finger slid into well tested muscles, only burning ever so slightly as trim hips pressed back into, Ciel’s head dropping to rest on his chest.   
  
Sebastian swallowed and clutched at the reinforced jar with one hand, the other holding tight to the ropes that stopped him from touching Ciel until he was let go. He groaned with Ciel as a second finger worked its way in, rocking in and out slowly and then faster, rubbing hard prick against hard prick and adding to both of their need. The younger demon panted as the burn was quick to give way to nothing but stretching and need of something bigger and better than his fingers.  
  
A third finger slipped into his body, Ciel tossing his head back as he gasped and mewled, a bite of pain making his skin flush and body twitch. “Oh Gods, Sebastian,” Ciel gasped, eyes flying open as he shuddered hard.  
  
“By all that is worthy, Ciel stop teasing us both and seat yourself upon me,” Sebastian growled, the sound sending a thrill of delight at the edge of barely restrained control on his mate’s part.  
  
“Yes, Sebastian, whatever you say,” Ciel panted, pulling out his fingers and reaching for the jar.

 

Taking it, he shifted so that he was perched on Sebastian’s thighs and tipped it over so that the viscous liquid poured down over the hard length that he wanted nothing more to ride. Capping the jar and tossing it to the side of the bed, he reached down and smoothed the oil evenly over his mate before moving so that he was holding himself up and over the prick he wanted.  
  
Smirking down at Sebastian, he lined himself up with the tip, breath hitching at the warm hardness that barely pressed the stretched muscles and pressed down. Ciel breathed out slowly as he sank down all the way until the cheeks of his ass were pressed against his mate’s hips, rocking his hips and enjoying the slight bite of the entry that gave way to the burn of stretch. Shivering, the smaller male rolled his hips, making a sound of delight as he bit his bottom lip.  
  
“Ah, yes, Ciel,” Sebastian hissed, his rocking upwards and forcing a moan out of his smaller lover. “Yes, that is perfect. So hot and tight...” The words spilled from Sebastian’s lips, prompting Ciel to shudder and start to move up and down on the cock that was buried in him, sliding over nerves that sang with the pleasure of it all.  
  
“Such...filthy words,” Ciel cried out, shuddering hard and unable to stop himself from moving faster and harder over his mate, skin slapping on skin, adding to the growls and moans that came from the two demons. Ciel leant over even as he continued to rock his hips, Sebastian’s hips slamming upwards to hilt deep into the lithe body as the nipped and bit at each other’s lips.  
  
Sebastian suckled at his mate’s bottom lip, mouth flooding with the sweet taste of tainted innocent blood, making him moan and plant his feet onto the bed and thrust up hard enough to nearly dislodge his mate. Ciel growled heavily and shifted enough so that his hands were braced on the headboard, until able to do anything but pant and whine as he continued to ride his lover hard, body flushed heavily and slicked with sweat.

 

Reaching down, the younger demon curled his hand around his length and started to stroke himself in time with their frantic pace, needing to feel the rush of almost painful pleasured heat that flared through his body. Sebastian was still panting out such filthy words that Ciel could barely make out over the rushing blood in his ears, adding to his driving need. He was on the edge, knowing that he needed just a bit more to fall over it, prompting him to lean down and lick at the others chest, looking at his mate for permission.  
  
The growl of delight and flare of pleasure as Sebastian slammed hard into him made Ciel whine and bite down hard on the patch of skin, not quite drawing blood. He whined even louder as he sucked on the patch of skin, suckling as he came, slicking their stomachs and tightening like a vise around the driving cock. He whined when he felt a long fingered hand bury itself into his hair and draw him away from his treat, drawing his head back and sharp teeth pierce his neck, forcing him into a smaller climax as he was filled with warm wetness.  
  
He went limp with a sigh as Sebastian hummed, both of their eyes closed as they shuddered in the after effects of their climaxes. Ciel finally roused himself enough to say, “I hope that you did not break that leather cuff.”   
  
Sebastian chuckled lowly. “I am one hell of a butler, Ciel. If I can get out of a pair of manacles without breaking them,” he said, making them both smile at the memory of a very confused kidnapper, “then I can get out of lamb’s wool lined leather cuffs.”  
  
“True,” Ciel hummed, not wanting to move just yet, loving the way they were connected so intimately. “And they are from a high quality leather worker who thinks they are for an aunt who has episodes and needs to occasionally be held down. They are made from some of the finest Italian leather, the wool is black Moreno and the clips that hold them close are adjustable and made from a high grade metal that is easy to take care of.”  
  
“And who got it for you, my little lover?” Sebastian asked, running his hands down Ciel’s back with a smile.  
  
“William was kind enough to get them in exchange for me paying for a second set for he and his lover,” Ciel chuckled, lifting his head and smirking. Sebastian chuckled and wiped up the trickle of blood from the side of his lover’s mouth, their bites already healed, leaving behind quickly drying blood.   
  
“Ah, such a devious little demon you are,” Sebastian chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of his mate’s head. “I will have to...thank him the next time that we see him.”  
  
“Be nice. And draw a fresh bath for us. I do not want to go to bed sticky,” Ciel demanded, sitting up and pulling off of his lover’s length, pouting at the fact that he wasn’t connected to him anymore.  
  
“Anything you wish,” Sebastian purred and slid off the bed. Ciel hummed happily and watched his lover disappear into the bathroom before standing and stripping off the sheet, tossing them to the ground. He still did not do housework, but he had taken to stripping the bed after they had come together and mussed them up, leaving behind the wet evidence of their lovemaking.  
  
Once the bed had been redone and their bath taken, they were crawling into bed when they heard a tap on their mirror and found Zangetsu standing there with a raised eyebrow. “Ichigo is about to have a nightmare,” he warned the two barely dressed lovers before disappearing.  
  
The two shared a look, thanked whatever deities that had watched over them that Ichigo’s nightmare had come so long after he had gone to bed, grabbed their robes and headed to Ichigo’s room where they found him starting to whimper. The rest of the night, the two lover’s slept with Pluto across their feet and the young shinigami pressed between them, their hands intertwined over his hip.

 

 


End file.
